Extraño sentimiento
by skayue-chan
Summary: Nunca se imaginaron que el estar experimentando por primera vez un extraño sentimiento por una persona especial les traería problemas y que el admitir ese sentimiento los conduciría a algo que han estado buscando. ahí quienes los ayudara a comprender pero a otros no les conviene que el poder de ese sentimiento les de fuerza y harán lo posible por evitarlo. AMUTO RIMAHIKO KUTAU
1. Chapter 1

Hola de nuevo aqui estoy con otro fan fic de shugo chara y para todos los lectpres que empezaron leyendo mi primer fan fic les pido una ENORME DISCULPA por no actualizar pero es que se me ocurrio este otro fic y tube que escribirlo, la verdad hiba a ser uno corto pero empece a escribir y escribir y bueno termino quedandome bastante largo. En fin espero que les guste y tranquilos esta vez ya lo tengo todo escrito en un cuaderno asi que solo es cuestion de pasarlo a la computadora tratare de hacerlo semanal ok. Que lo disfruten y espero comentarios de toda clase jejejejeje sayonara.

_UNA SIMPLE SALIDA AL PARQUE DE DIVERCIONES_

Ikuto por fin habia regresado a japon despues de haber estado un tiempo de viaje en busca de su padre y al primer lugar al que se le ocurrio ir fue a casa de amu y ocultarse abajo de su colcha para darle una gran sorpresay vaya que si logro sorprender a la pelirosa ya que en cuento lo vio dio el grito en el cielo, sin embargo en esta ocacion ikuto habia entrado a la habitacion de amu con el permiso de su madre. Pero aquel apuesto muchacho de ojos zafiros no se quedaria por mucho tiempo ya que solo visitaba japon por un dia ya que solo necesitaba unos papeles para poder irse de gira con una orquesta en la cual estubo su padre durante un tiempo, no podia desperdiciar esa valiosa pista que tenia de el por eso aceptor irse con aquella orquesta a donde quiera que lo llevara.

Como sabia que posiblemente no volveria a ver a aquella niña de cabello rosado, a la cuela cada vez que tenia oportunidad hiba a acosarla con sus tipicas perversidades, la invito a que saliera con el al parque de diverciones. Estuvieron un rato solos hasta que llego tadase con ellos, sin embargo no fue casualidad que llegara ahy mas bien el chico rubio habia sido invitado por ikuto con el proposito de despedirse de ellos esa noche ya que al dia siguiente muy temprano en la mañana se marcharia por mucho tiempo. Fue en esa divertida velada que ikuto les menciono que fue admitido en una orquesta como aprendiz y como ellos van a donde los lleve el viento pues se iria por un largo tiempo, quiza para siempre.

Cuendo finalizo de contarles lo que haria, ikuto se despidio con un simple adios, solo dandose la vuelta y dejando solos a tadase y a amu en el parque, pero su exprecion al alejarse era de melancolia y de sufrimiento, en su rostro se mostraba un gran dolor, quiza le dolia irse de japon con la posibilidad de no volver, y dajar atras a cierta persona y ya no poder volver a verla, ni el mismo entendia porque estaba sintiendo esa pesada sensacion que hasia que cada paso al alejarse sintiera un gran dolor en su corazon.

...

La mañana siguiente seria un dia de cambios para los guardianes ya que seria el dia de su graduacion de la primaria seiyo, su ultimo dia como guardianes, claro exepto para yaya que aun seguia como el As de la primaria por un año mas, junto con rikka como la nueva reina y hikaru quien ya tenia su huevo guardian aunque aun estaba cerrado pero en lo que nacia su guardian estaria como aprendiz.

Tsukasa: y finalmente - _el director de la primaria ya habia mencionado a todos los alumnos graduados, solo faltaban unos muy importantes - _les presento a nuestros ex-guardianes que finalmente se graduan...el rey Hotori Tadase - _al mencionar su nombre el ahora es-rey de los guardianes aparece con su tipica sonrisa gentil y amable mientras que todas las chicas lo veian con corazones en los ojos_

Tadase: gracias - _le agradece al director mientras toma su diploma y luego se pone frente al microfono para disponerse a hablar - _fue un verdadero honor ser el rey de los guardianes de la primaria seiyo pero ha llegado el momento de dar el siguiente paso, sin embargo me llevo gratos recuerdos conmigo los cuales jamas olvidare y solo deseo que todos los sueños de los que quedan aqui se hagan realidad pero no olviden que tambien tienen que trabajar muy duro para lograrlo - _al finalizar su discurso todos le aplaudieron cautivados por sus palabras, luego regreso a su asiento entre todos los demas graduados_

kiseki: exelente tadase...ese fue un discuerso digno de un rey - _comenta muy orgulloso_

Tadase: gracias kiseki - _le agradece aun con esa gentil sonrisa en su rostro _

Tsukasa: La reina mashiro rima - _iguajmente aparece rima y toma su diploma para posteriormente pararse frente al microfono, solo que ella al contrario de tadase tenia una exprecion algo neutral y aun asi todos los chicos la veian encantados mientras que gritaban lo grandiosa que era_

rima: muchas gracias por todo - _con esas simples palabras hiso emocionar a todos, a pesar de que su tono de voz era muy neutral e indiferente y lugo fue a tomar asiento junto a tadase quien la miro con una sonrisa tierna pero extrañado por ese breve discurso_

kusukusu: rima no crees que hubiera sido mejor entrar haciendo un bala balance - _dice mientras hace la pose comica dek popular manga de comedia_

Rima: claro que no...una escena comica no puede ser tan improvisada - _dice muy seria y cruzando sus brazos _

Tsukasa: el jack Fujisaki Nagihiko - _sale haciendo toda una marometa, dando asi dando una espectacular entrada y cayo de pie frente al director como todo un trapesista profecional mientras que todos aplauden facinados su asaña, luego tomo su diploma y se para frente al microfono, tenia unos audifonos alredeor de su cuello lo que significaba que Rhythm habia echo cambio de personalidad con nagi_

Nagihiko: fue un placer haber comvivido con ustedes - _lo dice de una manera muy cool y casual - _sigan dando su maximo esfuerzo en todo lo que hagan - _termina su breve discuerso giñando un ojo y haciendo el simbolo de amor y paz con su mano y luego Rhythm desace el cambio de personalidad haciendo que nagihiko vuelva a ser el tranquilo y amable chico de siempre_

Rhythm: esa fue una gran entrada nagi - _le dice a su dueño muy contento mientras lo va siguiendo y nagihiko solo suspira resignado y toma asiento junto a rima_

Rima: hummm presumido - _le dice muy seria al chico de cabello morado que estaba a su lado pero sin diriguirle la mirada y con los brazos cruzados mientras que nagihiko solo se rie leve y nerviosamente mientras que una gotita recorria su frente_

Tsukasa: y finalmente el joker Hinamori Amu - _al decir el nombre de la pelirosa esta sale diriguiendose hasia el director con su aparente personalidad de lobo solitario, toma su diploma y se para frente al microfono_

Amu: buena suerte a todos - _dijo en su tono y actitud de specy and cool mientras que todos los presentes la miraban admirados y gritando al uniono "genial que cool" pero por dentro amu estaba echa un mar de lagrimas - "buaaaaa extrañare mucho a esta escuela y a todooos" - luego se va a sentar junto a su amigo nagihiko - _vaya me sentia muy nerviosa - _suspira aliviada por haber bajado rapido del estrado_

Miki: amu tenia que dejar implacable su actitud de specy and cool

Ran: siempre con su personalidad aparente hasta el ultimo momento

Su: me pregunto que clase de personalidad tendra en la secundaria desu?

Dia: eso solo depende de amu - _le dijo en tono persuasivo tal vez para que su dueña le revelara algo_

Amu: bueno aun ni yo lo se...pero les aseguro que sera un gran cambio para todos - _lo dice con mucha ilucion en su rostro mientras que sus amigos solo la veian muy sonrientes y dandole la razon a sus palabras_

Rima: por cierto nagihiko es una lastima qye tu hermana nadeshiko no alla podido venir a la graduacion - _le dice en un tono malevolo y manipulador. _

Nagihiko: ho si verdad? - _tenia una falsa sonrisa en su rostro ya que mas bien se habia puesto muy nervioso cuando rima menciono a su supuesta hermana - _yo le mencione sobre la graduacion pero al parecer tenia que precticar para una presentacion y no pudo venir - _ trato de sonar lo mas convincente posible y para su fortuna logro convencer a la persona que queria_

Amu: que lastima - _su rostro se pone un poco melancolico - _espero que pronto podamos verla de nuevo

Nagihiko: si claro - otravez mostro aquella sonrisa de nervios, menos mal que amu era muy distraida ya que el no era muy bueno para mentir, pero luego miro hasia el suelo mostrando en su rostro algo que parecia arrepentimiento por no poder decirle la verdad a su mejor amiga, claro que esa exprecion no paso desapersivida para rima

Rima: cuando le diras la verdad? - _lo dijo susurrando para que amu no la oyera_

Nagihiko: no lo se...aun no se ni como lo hare - _estaba un poco desanimado y temeroso al pensar en como le revelaria ese gran secreto a amu - _temo a que se enoje conmigo y ya no quiera ni hablarme

Rima: bueno posiblemente lo haga - _ese cruel comentario hace que nagihiko agache aun mas su mirada y sienta una densa aura de deprecion - _pero aunque tal vez si se lleve una tremenda sorpresa ella sabra comprender porque lo hisiste si hablas con ella

Nagihiko: tu crees? - _un leve rayo de esperanza aparece en su rostro_

rima: si...ademas si quieres puedo ayudarte - _en ese momento mostro su lado tierno y comprensivo, ofreciendo de todo corazon su apoyo a nagihiko _

Nagihiko: gracias...me servira mucho tu apoyo - _vio a rima con una mirada muy calida y una sonrisa amable y llena de agradecimiento, y rima inexplicablemente al ver esa dulce exprecion en el sintio como el color se le subia al rostro e inmediatamente volteo su mirada aparentando cierta molestia y seriedad_

Tsukasa: esos han sido todos nuestros graduados...esperemos que les vaya muy bien en la secundaria...porfavor despidan a sus compañeros de sexto con un fuerte aplauso - _todos los demas grados aplaudieron fuertemente y claro no falto el alumno que estaba echo un mar de lagrimas - _muy bien...y ahora nuestra As yaya y nuestra nueva reina Rikka les daran unas cuantas palabras - _el director se hace a un lado para que los mencionados pasen al frente y tanto yaya como rikka salen caminando tranquilamente con sus capas reales mientras todos los ahy presentes empiezan a aplaudir_

Yaya: antes que nada quiero felicitar y desear buena suerte a todos los graduados...y en especial darle las gracias a los ex-guardianes por su arduo trabajo todo este tiempo - _cada uno de los guardianes oian a rima teniendo una gran sonrisa de orgullo en sus rostros_

Rikka: Y aunque por el momento solo seamos dos guardianes haremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo para ayudar a los demas alumnos en todo lo que necesiten - _hablaba muy fluidamente sin una gota de nerviosismo pero ambas estaban muy sonrientes _

Las dos: a si que sigan contando con nosotras - _dicen al mismo tiempo muy amablemente y haciendo el simbolo de amor y paz con las manos mientras todos les aplaudian con entusiasmo _

Tadase: al parecer la escuela estara en buenas manos - _dice a sus demas amigos que estaban sentados a lado de el muy sonriente y relajado_

Amu: asi es...no ahy de que preocuparnos

Rima: ambas se ven muy seguras - _comenta con una dulce sonrisa_

En fin la fiesta de graduacion concluyo y todos se despidieron de sus compañeros de sexto, incluso hubo alguien que no paraba de llorar y ese alguien fue el admirador de amu quien en verdad estaba abatido por su partida.

Como aun era algo temprano para regresae a casa, amu sugirio ir al parque de diveciones para pasar un agradable dia de divercion entre amigos, y claro tambien se les unieron yaya y rikka, luego estando ya alli se encontraron con tres mas de sus amigos: utau, kukai, hikaru y hasta kairi quien habia venido de vacaciones ya que su graduacion se adelanto un poco a la de ellos.

Cuando se diriguian a su proxima atraccion algo, en un puesto de juegos, llama la atencion de utau quien se separo temporalmente del grupo para diriguirse a la tienda y ver mas de cerca un oso de peluche que tenia un microfono en la mano y un collar que tenia la forma de la nota musical de sol y el unico que noto que utau observaba tan fijamente aquel peluche fue kukai y de inmediato camino hasia ella.

Kukai: puede venderme un turno porfavor? - _le dice al dueño de la tienda de una manera muy amigable _

Vendedor: claro

Utau: kukai...que estas heciendo?

Kukai: me encantan estos juegos de tiro al blanco - _el dueño de la tienda le da un rifle de balines - _observa esto - _empieza a disparar como todo un experto a los patos que estaban en movimiento y tira a cada uno de ellos sin esfuerzo alguno mientras que utau lo observaba admirada por su gran habilidad_

Utau: increible! - _exclama sorprendida al ver que no fallo ningun tiro_

Kukai: jajaja gracias - _comenta orgulloso pero a la vez algo apenado por el halago de parte de utau_

Vendedor: felicidades amigo...puedes escoger el premio que quieras - _le dice al ojiverde por haber ganado el juego_

Kukai: mmmmm veamos - _lo piensa unos momentos - _dame ese oso con el microfono - _para sorpresa de utau apunto al mismo eso que ella estaba viendo hace unos momentos_

Vendedor: aqui tienes - _le entraga el oso a kukai quien sigue con su amplia sonrisa_

Kukai: gracias...bueno al parecer gane pero como no tengo hermanas - _estira sus brazos para poner el oso frente a utau - _toma

Utau: me...me lo daras a mi? - _estaba sorprendida pero a la vez apenada por el obsequio de parte de kukai, incluso se llego a sonrojar un poco_

Kukai: claro...es tuyo - _le dice muy sonriente y amistoso como siempre_

Utau: gra...gracias - _toma al oso mientras muestra una dulce sonrisa de agradecimiento y se le queda viendo a su absequio con una calida mirada_

Amu: oigan chicos dense prisa nos subiremos a otro juego - _les grita desde lejos muy animada y alegre _

Kukai: ya vamos - _le grita alzando su brazo y moviendolo de un lado a otro - _vamos con los demas utau - _le dice a la chica rubia aun sonriendole muy amigablemente y con una mirada llena animo y energia tipica en el_

Utau: si - _se va corriendo junto a kukai sin dejar de abrazar a su lindo oso, se le notaba muy contenta ya que no dejaba de sonreir. _

La siguiente atraccion a la que se subieron fue a la rueda de la fortuna ya que querian un juego relajado despues de correr por todo el parque y de haberse subido a otros juegos mucho mas extremos, claro que se subieron por parejas: rima con nagihiko, claro que rima quizo subirse con amu pero termino sediendo para que ella se subiera con tadase cosa con la cual no estaba nada contenta; utau con kukai, rikka con hikaru y kairi con yaya, aunque kairi tambien queria subirse con amu pero devido a que le daba pena decirlo pues mejor acompaño a yaya.

Rima y Nagihiko:

KusuKusu: Miren se ve todo el parque desde aqui - _dice al asomarse por la ventana cuando estaban en el punto mas alto_

Rhythum: Es una fantastica vista desde aqui - _igualmente estaba asomado por la ventana junto a kusukusu_

Nagihiko solo sonrie amablemente al ver a los charas tan divertidos, pero cuando voltea a ver a rima observa que esta esta muy seria y de brazos cruzados, ni siquiera parecia disfrutar del juego en el que estaban, ni la magnifica vista que les brindaba.

Nagihiko: que pasa rima, no te estas divirtiendo?

Rima: yo queria subirme con amu - _dice aun de brazos cruzados con una exprecion de desagrado y capricho_

Nagihiko: jeje ya veo - _rie nerviosamente, al parecer a rima no le agradaba mucho su compañia, voltea a ver el paisaje pero luego su exprecion cambia, mostrando en su rostro algo de temor y preocupacion - _rima...tu...cual crees que sea el mejor momento para decirle a amu la verdad?

Rima: Te refieres a decirle que tu eres nadeshiko?

Nagihiko: si - _desvia su atencion del paisaje para mirar a rima - _ya no soporto seguir ocultandole esto...no es justo para ella...pero nadeshiko llego a ser la mejor amiga de amu, temo a como reaccionara cuando le diga

Rima: pero el tiempo sigue pasando...y sera peor si esperas mas a decirle

Nagihiko: si lo se pero - _aun se veia muy preocupado e inseguro - _es dificil decir la verdad, sobretodo una que has estado ocultando por tanto tiempo

Rima sintio compacion por el muchacho ya que esa situacion en verdad lo tenia muy preocupado y era demasiado raro verlo de esa manera, siempre se mostraba tranquilo, siempre mostrando esa sonrisa tan amable que era tan tipico en el, pero ahora de verdad estaba angustiado, se veia que ya no soportaba seguir mintiendo pero no tenia idea de como solucionar su problema, asi que rima entendio que en silencio pedia ayuda o almenos el apoyo de alguien

Rima: tranquilo - _al sentir el tacto de una pequeña y calida mano, Nagihiko alzo la mirada para encontarse con una tierna sonrisa llena de compacion y dandole animos y esperanzas - _Te aseguro que si le explicas todo ella comprendera

Nagihiko: tu crees? - _esas palabras de su amiga en verdad le devolvieron las esperanzas y de nuevo mostraba su amable sonrisa_

Rima: si...es mas, si tu quieres podemos explicarle juntos

Nagihiko: si...creo que el tenerte a mi lado me dara mas valor

su voz calida y su mirada al momento de decir eso hiso que las mejillas de rima se ruborizaran, pero inmediatamente que ella sintio el calor subirse a su rostro se volteo rapidamente hasia la ventana, tomando una exprecion entre seria y molesta. Tal vez fue porque esa sensacion tan extraña que sintio al verlo mirarla y sonreirle de esa manera fue tan repentina y sorpresiva para ella que muy dentro de ella sintio un poco de panico y nervios a la vez

Rima: n...no lo decia por ti...es para asegurarme que a amu no le de un infarto cuando le digas la verdad - _eseb tono dulce que estaba usando antes cuando le ofrecio su apoyo, de repente desaparece para de nuevo hablar con obstinacion y orgullo._

El chico de ojos color miel no le sorprendio para nada el cambio tan repentino de humor de su compañera de juego, por lo que lo unico que hiso fue suspirar tranquilamente y aunque la chica ya no lo mirara le diriguio una gentil sonrisa, estaba agradecido con ella por ofrecerle su apoyo en un momento en que realmente lo necesitaba, gracias a ella ya lograba sentirse mas confiado y seguro para al fin desenmascarar aquella mentira que llevaba ocultando por tanto tiempo.

Utau y Kukai:

Kukai: esto es genial...todo se ve fantastico desde aqui! - _dice fascinado al ver el fantastico paisaje que se veia desde la rueda de la fortuna cuando estaban en el punto mas alto del juego._

Sin embargo utau no estaba tan entusiasmada como el. Ella en lugar de estar observando por la ventana y deleitarse con la espectacualar vista que el juego les ofrecia, mantenia su mirada fija en el suelo, en sus ojos se veia algo de melancolia, fisicamente estaba ahy, junto a kukai en el juego pero su mente vagaba por quien sabe donde

Kukai: oye, por que tan pensativa? - _finalmente le presta atencion a utau pero para tratar de no desanimarla mas le pregunta casualmente y con su tono alegre de voz_

Utau: Por nada en especial - _contesta muy secamente mientras miraba por la ventana, no queria demostrar que en efecto se sentia algo triste_

Iru: Seguramente te estaras preguntando por ikuto no?

Kukai: ho es cierto, me habias comentado que hoy iniciaba su gira con su orquesta - _mantenia su misma alegre actitud, tenia la esperanza de que asi utau se animaria un poco_

Utau: si...se fue muy temprano en la mañana junto con yoru - _su voz era algo triste y debil - _el y yo siempre fuimos muy unidos de niños y era mi unico apoyo cuando nuestro padre se fue y nuestra madre murio, pero ahora quien sabe en cuanto tiempo lo vere ya que despues de todo una orquesta siempre esta viajando por todo el mundo - _la exprecion en su rostro se entristecia cada vez mas y sus ojos comenzaban a cristalizarse devido a las lagrimas retenidas, se veia que estaba ocultando ese sufrimiento de no tener a lado a su hermano y de no poder verlo en un largo tiempo_

Kukai: es normal que extrañes a tu hermano mayor...sin embargo no tienes porque sentirte sola...ya que me tienes a mi

Con eso ultimo que dijo, utau volteo a ver a su compañero quien la miraba dulcemente y sonriendole con mucho cariño, el siempre mostraba esa alegre y amigable sonrisa demostrando lo extrovertido que era, pero estaba ves esa sonrisa que se dibujaba en su rostro era diferente, utau no supo exactamente que era lo que la diferenciaba de su usual sonrisa de siempre, y mas extraño fue que ella comenzo a ponerse muy nerviosa y sentia como el calor se le subia al rostro, cosa que empeoro mas cuando kukai se sento junto a ella y devido a que el asiento del juego era algo pequeño pues la distancia que los separaba era muy corta. Kukai la miraba de frente muy decidido a decir algo que al parecer llevaba mucho tiempo sintiendo y queriendo exprezar y ahora, en ese momento ya habia reunido el valor sufuciente para exprezarlo

La distancia que de sus rostros en verdad era muy corta, tanto que ambos podian sentir la respiracion del otro. Utau se sentia cada vez mas inquieta, tenia un fuerte presentimiento con solo ver los ojos llenos de decicion de kukai, eso le causaba ansias pero a la vez mucho miedo, quien sabe porque.

Kukai: yo siempre estare a tu lado...no importa que pase - _al tomar ambas manos de utau, esta inmediatamente se tensiona, sus ojos muestran un poco de miedo y verguenza a la vez mientras que sus mejillas ya estan mas que coloradas_

Utau: ku...kukai - _suelta sus manos de las de el - _pero que estas diciendo? - _abraza fuertemente el oso que el chico le regalo y evita todo contacto visual con el, ya no podia mas con esos nervios y esa extra sensacion que sentia, ¿por que no lo queria mirar?, tal vez por temor, algo estaba a punto de pasar entre ellos dos lo presentia y lo que la tenia tan nerviosa era que aun no sabia lo que era y entre que ansiaba saberlo pero a la vez no queria enterarse. Ni ella misma se entendia. _

Kukai: lo que intento decir es ... - _extrañamente se puso muy serio, ya estaba mas que decidido a decir lo que tenia en su corazon desde hace ya mucho tiempo pero tubo que cerrar sus ojos y emitir una gran y profundo respiro para darse el valor que necesitaba ya que no le resultaba del todo facil exprezarlo con palabras - _ que siempre estare a tu lado y te apoyare en todo pero... - _con algo de timidez y duda hacerco su mano hasta la barbilla de utau y delicadamente la obligo a verlo a los ojos, en esos hermosos ojos verdes utau pudo ver una centellante brillo con el cual la cautivo - _siendo mas que tu mejor amigo

Utau: ku...ku...kukai yo ... - _no pudo terminar de hablar ya que sus palabras fueron calladas por los labios de kukai, utau aun no podia creer lo que estaba pasando, no entendia que estaba sintiendo pero su corazon latia fuertemente, sin embargo inevitablemente fue correspondiendo al beso y lentamente empezo a cerrar los ojos _

Daichi: ku...kukai? - _estaba totalmente perplejo al ver el gran atrevimiento de su dueño_

Iru: u...u...utau? - _igualmente la sexy diablita estaba en shock, despues de todo esa romantica escena era algo que no se esperaba ver _

Eru: el amor...el amor...el amor ha llegado a su corazon - y la linda angelita, al contrario de los otros dos que tenian sus mandibulas a punto de tocar el suelo, ella estaba sumamente encantada y cantando cual coro de iglesia

Kukai: u...utau? - _ambos estaban mas que sonrojados cuando tuvieron que separarse, pero aun asi, estando los dos al borde de los nervios y mostrandose bastante timidos, se miraron fijamente a los ojos - _la verdad es que desde hace tiempo siento algo por ti pero no sabia si era un gran cariño de amigos o algo mas ...pero creo que ahora ya estoy seguro - _en verdad todas sus dudas y confucion se habian ido y al estar por fin ya completamente consiente de sus sentimientos le muestra a la chica una tierna sonrisa llena de cariño_

Utau: crees? - _hiso un intento de estar indignada pero devido a su tierna voz y sus aun sonrojadas mejillas solo demostraron que estaba mas apenada y nerviosa que nada _

Kukai: jajaja - _vuelve a reir tan alegre y extrovertido como era tan tipico en el - _perdona, quiero decir que ya estoy seguro...quiero estar a tu lado y apoyarte en todo lo que necesites pero para poder hacerlo bien - _esta vez su sonrisa cambio un poco, y ahora mostraba una sonrisa algo perversa y muy confiada - _necesito que seas mi novia

No era como si esa propuesta del chico ojiverde que no le quitaba esos hermosos y persistentes ojos de ella, la hubiera agarrado por sorpresa ya que siendo ella tan astuta y perspicaz ya en parte de lo esperaba, la situacion era mas que obia. La razon por la cual sus ojos se abrieron como platos fue porque simplemente sentia una inmensa alegria en su corazon y a la ves muchos nervios que cada hiban en aunmento con cada intenso latido de su corazon, queria responderle pero las palabras no salian de su boca

Kukai: entonces...que dices? - _se acerca mucho al rostro de utau, le ejercia un poco de presion, pero no lo hasia aproposito mas bien era porque estaba ansioso de oir su respuesta, pero se le notaba muy confiado, estaba seguro que seria una buena respuesta._

Utau: heeee... he ...yo ...yo

En verdad, utau lo unico que esperaba de esa salida al parque de diversiones era solo estar con sus amigos y divertirse. Tratar de olvidar un poco la tristeza que sentia por la partida de ikuto y bueno en ese momento claro que ya no se sentia tan deprimida al contrario estaba feliz pero a la vez muy nerviosa, ni ella se esperaba que ese dia kukai, quien ya desde hace mucho se habia convertido en un gran amigo y apoyo para ella, se le confesara y lo que la presionaba mas era el echo de que kukai seguia mirandola mostrandose muy calmado y paciente, aun mostrandole esa sonrisa suya, esa sonrisa que siempre le daba animos cuando estaba deprimida o frustrada por su agitado trabajo por eso le gustaba estar con el y le decia que se vieran con el pretexto de sus fraternales competencias de ramen, pensaba que esa necesidad de estar con el era porque en verdad ya le habia llegado a tener una gran cariño y tiempo despues ese sentimiento fue creciendo haciendo que utau empezara a confundirse, pero despues de ese beso que le robo se dio cuenta que lo que sentia por el no era una simple amistad, si no algo mas, algo que no podia explicar con palabras ya que no existian las adecuadas para descrivirlo.

Eru: vamos utau se te acaban de confesar ... tienes que responder algo - _presiona a su dueña muy ansiasa por oir su respuesta pero a utau no le agrado mucho esa insistensia de parte de su chara ya que la volteo a ver algo molesta pero aun con un notable sonrojo en sus mejillas _

Utau: e...eso ya lo se eru...n...no me lo tienes que decir - _le reclama, pero aun asi estaba mas nerviosa que molesta y eso era mas que notorio_

Kukai: tranquila utau ... - _la voz calmada del muchacho hace que de nuevo utau volte a verlo pero ya un poco mas tranquila - _no es necesario que me contestes en este momento - _se mostraba muy comprensivo, ansiaba que le diera una respuesta pero tampoco la queria presionar al verla, segun el, tan confundida _

Utau: no...no es que no quiera contestarte - _seguia con un tono de voz algo timido, tambien por esa razon estaba tan nerviosa ya que kukai era el unico que habia logrado sacar ese lado tierno en ella tan naturalmente - _esque la verdad yo tambien he estado sintiendo algo por ti...me puse nerviosa porque no imagine que te me declararias hoy

Kukai: ya veo - _su confiada sonrisa vuelve a su rostro asi como tambien sus mejillas se sonrojan notablemente - _entonces ... si quieres ser mi novia? - _aunque lo decia muy naturalmente por dentro se estaba muriendo de los nervios, tambien su corazon latia fuertemente pero porque ya no podia aguantar mas a oir su respuesta_

Utau: s...si...si quiero - _al fin contesta muy timidamente pero con una muy dulce sonrisa y con los ojos irradiantes de alegria_

Kukai, el siempre sonreia sin importa que, siempre se mostraba contento pero en esta ocacion soreia muy dulcemente como jamas lo habia dicho, y como no hacerlo si en ese momento cuando la chica que en un inicio considero su mejor amiga, pero que poco a poco se fue conviertiendo en alguien sumamente especial para el. De nuevo toma ambas manos de la chica y hacerca mucho su rostro al de ella

Kukai: ahora mas que nunca ...siempre estare a tu lado utau - _le dice con una calida y dulce voz, eso en verdad le encanto a utau ya que era la primera vez que lo oia hablando con ese tono de voz tan tierno. Ambos estuvieron un rato perdidos en la mirada del otro y ambos todavia muy sonrojados. _

Iru: vaya eso si que fue toda una sorpresa...y si pudieras mirarte utau, nunca te vi tan sonrojada - _ decia mientras flotaba a un lado de utau usando un tono burlon de voz_

Utau: heee... no ...no...lo que pasa...esque...esta haciendo mucho calor aqui - _trato en vano de excursarce con ese pretexto pero su acruacion no le funciono ya que se notaba aun muy nerviosa y apenada_

Daichi: entonces kukai tambien tiene calor porque esta igual de sonrojado - _igual lo dice en tono burlon flotando a lado de su dueño_

Kukai: haa... si ... si eso ...tambien tengo mucho calor - _igual se pone a la defensiva poniendo el mismo pretexto_

Iru: ajajajaja claro como no, ambos casualmente tienen mucho calor - _dice de forma sarcastica _

Daichi: jajaja se ven muy graciosos asi no creen?

Eru: haaaa lo que provoca el amor - _dice cantando muy ilucioanada _

Utau: oigan ya basta - _estaba un poco molesta por esos comentarios pero aun sus mejillas seguian del color de un jitomate_

Kukai: si, ya dejen de burlarse de nosotros - _ el ojiverde seguia a utau en el mismo nivel de sonrojo aunque igual que ella trataba de parecer enfadado con sus charas por molestarlos_

Pero a pesar de los reclamos de los chicos sus charas seguian riendose de los sonrojados rostros de sus dueños y al voltarse a ver el uno al otro tambien les fue inevitable reirse a carcajadas al ver que en efecto ambos tenian sus mejillas muy coloradas, pero ambos sabian que en ese momento era el inicio de su relacion, una relacion mas que de mejores amigos.

YAYA Y KAIRI:

yaya: ho miren se puede ver todo el parque desde aqui - _comenta muy emocionada asomandose por la ventana - _tenemos que subirnos a ese juego y a ese - _indicaba con el dedo indice a los juegos que les faltaba por subirse. _

Pepe: aun nos falta por subirnos a muchos juegos - _acompañaba a su dueña viendo desde la ventana todo el parque_

Kairi: oye As - _la llamaba muy seriamente pero hace que la inquieta yaya le preste atencion, aunque lo mira con una exprecion de molestia y berrinche_

Yaya: por que me dices as?, no estamos en la escuela y estamos de vacaciones... solo llamame yaya deacuerdo? - _le sonrie infantilmente como siempre_

Kairi: deacuerdo yaya senpai - _dice al tiempo que se acomoda sus anteojos _

Yaya:mmm ahora ya lo alargaste mas - _se cruza de brazos de nuevo poniendose algo inconforme y haciendo un leve puchero_

Kairi: Bueno solo queria decirte que voy a volver a la primaria seiyo para el 5to grado - _lo dice como siempre muy formal y serio _

Yaya: ho enserio? - _su rostro se ilumino de ilicion ante esa noticia - _que bien!, entonces de nuevo seras el escudero de los guardianes...la verdad es que me daba pereza el solo pensar en todo el trabajo que tendriamos siendo solo dos guardianes pero ahora que te tendremos de vuelta todo sera mas facil

Kairi: sera un gran honor ser de nuevo el escudero - _sonrie muy formalmente, era esa tipica sonrisa de todo un orgulloso guerrero samurai - _ademas estoy ansioso por trabajar de nuevo con yaya senpai

Yaya: lo mismo digo...pero te aceptare solo con una condicion - _se puso en actitud de una jefa muy exigente - _solo te aceptare si dejas de llamarme yaya senpai, solo dime yaya deacuerdo?...despues de todo yo ya no te digo presi

kairi: de...deacuerdo - _se sonrojo levemente pero lo supo ocultar haciendo como que de nuevo acomodaba sus lentes y yaya solo volvio a mostrar su infantil sonrisa _

Pepe: mira yaya tambien nos falta subirnos a ese - _el pequeño guardian seguia mirando hasia afuera _

Yaya: Es verdad! - _tambien mira hasia afuera para ver a que juego se referia - _se ve muy divertido tenemos que subirnos cuando bajemos de este

Musashi: vaya al parecer nos dejaran todo el trabajo a nosotros - _comenta poniendose a lado de su dueño y mostrando un leve gesto de resignacion y molestia, mientras que su dueño observaba a yaya mirando facinada todo el espectacular paisaje y el por su parte estaba muy sonriente viendo como se divertia _

Kairi: no lo creo musashi ... a pesar de su actitud de comportarse como una niña pequeña, se que en el fondo tiene una gran sentido de la responsabilidad y hace todo lo posible por ayudar a los demas - _lo dice mirando a yaya muy orgulloso de ella, y teniendo la confianza de que sera una gran experiencia estar de nuevo con ella trabajando como guardian en la primaria seiyo_

Yaya: oye kairi, me acompañaras a las sillas voladoras cuando bajemos de este juego? - _le pide al proximo escuderp de una forma muy tierna_

Kairi: ho claro - _inexplicablemente no pudo negarse a la peticion cuando lo miro de esa forma tan tierna y persuasiva_

AMU Y TADASE: ** (n/a no saben cuanto siento poner esa pareja porfavor no me maten es parte de la historia)**

Amu: ho miren que maravillosa vista - _igual que todos los demas la pelirosa comentaba muy emocionada al ver el maravilloso paisaje que les proporcionaba la montaña rusa al estar en el punto mas alto_

Miki: en verdad estamos muy alto - _tambien la guardiana artista veia por la ventana facinada por el paisaje y claro sus demas compañeras estaban a su lado tambien viendo por la ventana_

Tadase: se ve que te gustan los lugares altos amu-chan - _comenta con su tipica sonrisa tierna y amable_

Amu: si ... ya que es mas facil ver todo a tu alrededor si estas en un lugar alto - _se mostraba muy calmada pero por dentro estaba muerta de los nervios por el echo de estar a solas con tadase_

Kiseki: tienes razon ... por eso el castillo de un rey debe ser muy alto, para poder observar todo su reyno - _dice muy orgulloso de si mismo, mostrando como siempre esa actitud de superioridad_

Ran: entonces a ti tambien te gustan los lugares altos verdad kiseki - _le pregunta al presumido chara mientras flota a un lado de el_

Kiseki: claro...un rey siempre tiene que estar al pendiente de todo ... no es asi tadase? - _voltea a ver a su dueño diriguiendole una mirada muy persistente para casi obligarlo a darle la razon _

Tadase: jeje supongo que si - _le contesta mostrando una sonrisa de nervios, siempre portandose muy humildemente - _y dime amu-chan - _ahora dirigue su vista a su compañera que estaba justo al frente de el - _estas nerviosa por iniciar la secundaria?

Amu: pues para ser sincera ... si un poco - _su exprecion en efecto mostro un leve nerviosismo a si que en su rostro se dibujo una sonrisa a medias _

Dia: el pasar a secundaria significa un gran cambio en tu vida ... por eso es natural sentir algo de nervios - _comenta con toda calma, su voz tan paciente y comprensiva le daba la sensacion de apoyo a amu _

su: sin embargo nosotras siempre estaremos a tu lado desu ... para apoyarte en lo que sea - _decia con su dulce y sincera voz_

Amu: gracias chicas - _ella ya sabia que siempre contaba con el apoyo de sus charas pero le agradaba mucho escucharlo de ellas, por esa razon les mostraba una bella sonrisa llena de agradecimiento y cariño hasia sus chicas_

Tadase: y claro tambien cuentas conmigo para lo que sea amu-chan - _toco su mano con la suya acercandose mucho al rostro de la chica provocando que el sonrojo se le subiera a las mejillas ya que tadase tenia una exprecion muy dulce y tierna en su rostro - _yo estare contigo en la secundaria y te ayudare en lo que sea

Amu: ta ... tadase-kun - _estaba muy nerviosa pero muy feliz por esas dulces palabras de apoyo de parte del rubio - _ pu ...pues ... muchas gracias ... me alegra saber que estaras a mi lado tadase-kun - _la sensacion de nervios le duro tanto ya que despues logro poner en sus labios una sonrisa demostrando lo feliz que se sentia al saber que su principe estara con ella_

Tadase: lo mismo digo amu-chan ... te quiero - _al decir eso tan dulcemente hace que amu de nuevo se sonroje y empiece a sentir un leve nervisismo, la miraba de la misma dulce forma que en aquella ocacion en su cuarto cuando se le confeso - _hace mucho que no te lo decia, lo siento

Amu: n...no te preocupes por eso

Tadase: pero te prometo que te lo dire todos los dias en la secundaria - _sello esa promesa con un calido beso en la mejilla de amu y esta casi le da un infarto de tanta emocion, esque ese beso del rubia estaba cargado de mucho cariño, sin embargo ya no pudo emitir palabra alguna y por otra parte todos los guardianes chara miraban a sus dueños muy asombrados por aquella escena _

Tadase y amu fueron los primeros de bajar de la rueda de la fortuna, aun las mejillas de amu estaban un poco sonrojadas pero a pesar de eso la cara de alegria que traia nadie se la borraba de su rostro y tadase no dejaba de mirarla con mucha ternura. Luego los segundos en bajar fueron rikka y hikaru y sorprendentemente hikaru estaba muerto de la risa mientras bajaba del juego, al parecer por algo que le estaba contando rikka

Tadase: oigan que es tan gracioso?

Rikka: solo estabamos recordando el dia de campo que tuvimos con mi papa y mama - _sonreia mucho ante ese agradable recuerdo_

Hikaru: si...ajajajaja...esque fue muy divertido todo lo que sucedio - _al fin se habia calmado un poco de sus carcajadas y se limpia unas cuantas lagrimas que le brotaban de tanta risa _

Rikka: asi es fue muy divertido ... ha por cierto hikaru estas vacaciones iremos de nuevo de dia de campo, no quicieras acompañarnos?

Hikaru: pero no sera mucha molestia? - _pregunta algo serio al no querer ser una extra en esa salida familiar_

Rikka: claro que no ... a mi papa le caiste muy bien - _contesta muy alegremente - seguramente le dara mucho gusto que vayas con nosotros_

Hikaru: entonces me dara mucho gusto ir ... gracias - _le dice con una gran sonrisa en su rostro _

Rikka: exelente - _brinca de la emocion - _veras que tambien nos divertiremos mucho - _ambos se sonrien mutuamente, esos dos ya se habian convertido en muy buenos amigos y claramente se veia que se divertian mucho juntos _

Amu: que bueno que esos dos ya se esten llevando tan bien

Dia: no me sorprenderia que acabaran juntos

Amu: que dices? ... no crees que son muy pequeños para eso ?

Dia: Para el amor no hay edad amu - _le dice muy sonriente pero esa simple afirmacion de la chara provoco que inexplicablemnte amu se sonrojara un poco_

Los terceros en sali del juego fueron nagihiko y rima, esos dos salieron normalmente, nagihiko con su usual sonrisa amable y rima tan seria e inexpresiva como siempre

Rima: amu! - _corre hasia la pelirosa como si no la hubiera visto en semanas - _en el siguiente juego nos subiremos juntas deacuerdo? - _mas como una peticion sonaba mas bien como una orden, sobretodo porque la miraba con mucha insistencia _

amu: jejeje claro - _le sonrie nerviosamente_

El pobre chico de cabello lasio y azul solo suspiro con pesadez y algo resignado al ver como su compañera inmediatamente que bajo del juego fue a buscar la compañia de amu, se veia claramente que a la pequeña rubia no le agradaba para nada su compañia aunque el hasia todo lo posible por caerle bien, en fin, supuso que era por el echo de que a ella no le gustaban los mentirosos asi que se imagino que depues de que el aclarara el asunto de nadeshiko con amu pues ya no le tendria tanto despresio. Tras nagihiko luego salieron kairi y yaya, claro que kairi salia como siempre con su tipica actitud seria y formal pero la inquieta yaya se le veia irradiando felicidad y muy entusiasmada

Yaya: ha eso fue muy divertido! - _dice muy alegre - _oigan, oigan que creen - _se acerca a sus amigos con cara de niña travieza - _Kairi regresara a la escuela primaria seiyo - _como a ella le daba muchisimo gusto esa noricia pues lo comunica muy emocionada _

Amu: de verdad?, eso es fantastico! - _igualmete se muestra muy contenta con la noticia_

Tadase: Definitivamente con la colaboracion de yaya, rikka y kairi, la primaria seiyo estara en exelentes manos - _se sentia aun mas tranquilo al saber que su antigua escuela estara muy bien con sus guardianes _

Yaya: siiiiiii...con el apoyo de kairi todo sera mas facil - _le da a kairi un fraternal abrazo de hermanos pero el chico se sonrojo levemente _

Kairi: heeee...no es para tanto - _oculta su pequeño sonrojo cuando finge acomodarse sus lentes _

Por ultimo la recien formada pareja compuesta por utau y kukai salieron del juego, claro no era de extrañarse para ellos el salir tomados de las manos pero para los demas que ignoraban completamente lo que paso en el tiempo que estuvieron solos en el juego les sorprendio bastante verlos asi, y mas extraño fue ver a la tan seria y fria utau con un notable sonrojo en sus mejillas y motrandose muy timida y apenada, ademas de que con el brazo que tenia libre abrazaba un lindo oso de peluche. Tambien kukai actuaba algo extraño ya que a pesar de que el siempre estaba muy sonriente esta vez mostraba una sonrisa muy difente, sonrisa que solo hiba especialmente diriguida a utau a la cual desde el momento en que estaban bajando del juego no le quitaba esa dulce mirada de ella, sus ojos denotaban mucho cariño a la chica rubia la cual tomaba de la mano.

Rima: un momento - como rayo rima se acerco a la pareja al mismo tiempo que yaya y ambas obervaron de cerca las manos unidas de los chicos

Yaya: por que se estan tomando de las manos? - oberva a la pareja con una miradita acosadora y persuasiva

Rima: que sospechoso

Kukai: jaja, que tiene de malo tomarle la mano a mi novia? - _lo dice sin una pisca de pena, muy despreocupadamente y con su amplia sonrida de siempre_

Todos: QUE! - _exclaman todos sumamente en shock, incluyendo a los charas claro que a expecion de eru, iru, daichi y extrañamente nagihiko quien tambien la unica reaccion que hiso fue solo mostrar su usual sonrisa _

Utau: ku...ku...kukai ...por que lo dices tan repentinamente? - _el sonrojo que tenia al salir del juego aunmento mas cuando oyo que su novio confeso su relacion tan repentinamente y de forma tan directa y claro sus nervios se hicieron aun mas notorios_

Kukai: bueno de cualquier forma lo tenian que saber - _estaba tan calmado y sonriente como era su tipica personalidad, ademas de que no se sentia avergonzado de admitir la nueva relacion que tenia con utau, al contrario se le notaba muy feliz y orgulloso, por esa razon utau no se molesto del todo y solo suspiro resignada despues de todo sabia perfectamente que asi era el y admitia que su personalidad despreocupada, extrovertida y alegre era lo que le gustaba de el. _

Amu: pe...pero...u...utau...co...como...cuando - _la mas impactada por la noticia fue amu quien aun no procesaba lo que kukai acababa de decirles, sabia que pasaban mucho tiempo juntos pero jamas se espero que llegarian a hacerse novios_

Utau: puedes dejar de tartamudear? ... te ves ridicula - _le dice muy seriamente, tomando su actitud de chica dura_

Nagihiko: felicidades kukai - _felicita a su amigo sonriendole amablemente - _me alegra de que por fin te hayas animado

Kukai: jajaja si a mi tambien - _rasca su nuca mostrandose algo apenado y sus mejillas estaban levemente sonrojadas pero aun asi su sonrisa no se le borraba de su rostro_

Utau: espera... es decir que tu ya planeabas confesarme tus sentimientos?

Kukai: pues si ... como te habia dicho hace mucho que yo sentia algo por ti pero estaba muy confundido ... asi que fui con nagihiko a pedirle un consejo - _ve a su amigo muy agradecido por lo que hiso por el _

Nagihiko: asi es... el me dijo todo lo que empezaba a sentir por utauy que cada momento que pasaba con ella le hasia sentir cosas que jamas habia experimentado y eso lo tenia bastante confundido - _ante lo que estaba diciendo nagihiko, utau no podia evitar sonrojarse mientras que kukai le sonreia tiernamente - _yo le dije que se calmara y analizara bien sus sentimientos, que tendria que comprobar que es lo que sentia por utau y que es lo que sentia por cualquier de sus demas amigas, que obervara bien la diferencia que habia entre ellos.

Kukai: y ese consejo tuyo me fue de gran ayuda amigo - _con su simple y gran sonrisa le dio las gracias a su consejero y nagihiko solo le sonrio como diciendole por nada - _y despues de pensarlo bien y escuchar atentamente a mi corazon - _le diriguia una tierna mirada a utau, y con su adorable sonrisa le demostraba lo mucho que la queria - _supe que lo que sentia por ti era mas que amistad...la verdad habia aclarado mis sentimientos hace algunos dias solo que estaba esperando el momento indicado para decirlo

Utau: kukai ... - _estaba muy feliz con las dulces palabras de su ahora novio y por eso no podia evitar que en su rostro se dibujara una tierna sonrisa y que sus ojos emanaran pura felicidad. Lo que mas le encantaba a kukai era ese brillo en los ojos de utau cuando estaba feliz por algo, y sintio una alegria inmensa que esa felicidad era por el por eso ambos se perdieron unos instantes en la mirada del otro_

Yaya: oigan ustedes dos no nos ignoren - _hace reaccionar a los dos tortolos cuando les grita un poco encaprichada por no hacerle caso_

Kukai: jaja lo sentimos - _rie nerviosamente y ambos continuaban sonrojados ya que por un instante olvidaron que estaban con sus amigos _

Tadase: bueno kukai al parecer vas a iniciar muy bien el año escolar

Kukai: jajaja ya lo creo - _le guiña el ojo y alza su dedo pulgar mientras sonrie muy orgulloso y utau de nuevo emite una gran suspiro de resignacion _

Yaya: muy bien chicos aun queda un largo camino de divercion asi que vamonos a la siguiente atraccion ... vamos kairi - _lo tomo de la mano y empieza a corre llevandose al muchacho jalandolo del brazo - _prometiste que te subirias conmigo a las sillas voladoras

Kairi: haaa... yaya espera - _simplemente intenta seguirle el paso solo para evitar caer_

Todos los demas fueron a alcanzar a su inquieta amiga y al chico que casi llevaba a rastras de la mano, despues de haberse enterado de que dos de sus mejores amigos ya eran una linda pareja la cual en todo el dia no se separo, ambos estaban mas que encantados con la compañia del otro y estaban muy felices ya sabian que asi seria apartir de ese dia, ahora estarian juntos mas que nunca. Esa siemple salida al parque solo fue el inicio de un gran cambio que experimentarian los ex-guardianes, quien sabe que podra ocurrir una vez que ingresen a la secundaria pero por ahora eso no les importaban y solo disfrutaban del gran dia que tenian en el parque de diversiones en compañia de todos sus amigos.

...

Cuando se tiene un dia lleno de divercion a lado de tus mejores amigos quieres que ese dia no termine pero desafortunadamente tiene que acabar asi que cuando el atardecer comenzaba a teñir de rojo y naranja el cielo todos tuvieron que irse a sus respectivos hogares antes de que la noche los alcanzara.

Amu: haaa que cansada estoy - _dice cuando al fin llega a su hogar mientras que por el cansancio se recarga en la puerta ya cerrada de su casa_

Miki: es natural que estes cansada amu

Su: despues de todo se subieron a casi todos los jegos desu

Amu: si pero de verdad me diverti mucho - _sonrie muy contenta ya que realmente estaba muy satisfecha por tanta alegria que tubo en ese dia mientras que se diriguia a la cocina_

Ran: y que tal la tremenda sorpresa que nos dieron utau y kukai? - _dice mientras seguia a amu _

Amu: la verdad jamas me imagine que en ese dia se fueran a hacer novios... si que me lleve una gran sorpresa cuando me dijeron - _muestra una leve sonrisa de pena al recordar la reaccion que tubo cuando se entero del recien formado noviazgo de sus amigos - _ya sabia que kukai pasaba mucho tiempo con utau pero nunca me di cuenta que sentia algo por ella - _de repente una nota en el refrigerador llama su atencion la cual al parecer escribio su madre_

"hija, tuvimos que salir fuera de la ciudadesta tarde ya que tu papa

tiene que tomar fotos de la flora y fauna del bosque tsuki, rentaremos

una caballa ya que es peligroso regresar en la noche pero

regresaremos temprano en la mañana, ami vino con nocotros,

cuidate y no salgas en la noche"

P.D : "ahy comida en el refrigerador para que cenes"

Dia: amu esta todo bien? - _se acerca a su dueña al notar que estuvo un rato distraida con algo_

Amu: si ... al parecer esta noche estaremos solas en casa - _dice al tiempo que abre la puerta del refrigerador y toma una botella de leche pero al estar tomando ese liquido de repente logra oir que alguien tocaba la puerta - _mmmm me pregunto quien sera? - _se pregunta algo extrañada ya que sus padres volverian hasta mañana, asi que deja la botella de donde la tomo y empieza a caminar hasia la entrada, sin embargo al abrir la puerta se lleva una tremenda sorpresa al ver que quien estaba ahy parado en la entrada era una alto y atractivo muchacho de hermosos ojos zafiros que la miraban divertido y de cabellos azul oscuro un poco alborotado - I ... IKUTO!_

Ikuto: yo - _contesta con esa simple palabra, sonriendo seductoramente como siempre_

Yoru: hola nya - _luego aparece a lado de el su inquieto chara_

Miki: Yoru! - _igualmente exclama sorprendida al verlo_

Amu: pero que estan haciendo aqui!? ... pense que hoy en la mañana te irias para iniciar la gira con tu orquesta - _estaba realmente impactada por ver de nuevo a ikuto ya que penso que no lo volveria a ver _

Yoru: asi era nya ... pero cuando estabamos en el aeropuerto de repente ikuto ...

Ikuto: yoru - _interrumpe a su chara para que se callara_

Yoru: lo siento nya - _dice apenado ya que estubo a puento de hablar de mas, luego vuela hasia donde estaban las guardianes de amu - _siganme chicas y les contare lo que sucedio - _yoru vuela hasia otro lado de la casa mientras que las demas lo siguen _

Ikuto: puedo pasar? - _le pregunta a la distraida amu quien por un momento no le presto atencion por estar viendo a los guardianes irse _

Amu: ha si ... lo siento adelante - _se hace a un lado para permitirle el paso al muchacho y ya que este estubo adentro, amu cerro la puerta_

Ikuto: estas sola? -_ pregunta al notar el gran silencio que habia en su casa_

Amu: si ... ami y mi mama acompañaron a mi papa fuera de la cudad por un trabajo que tenia que hacer

Ikuto: ya veo - _seguia observando alrededor de la casa como si hubiera pasado un siglo sin estar ahy_

Amu: pero ikuto explicame - _en verdad estaba ansiosa de porque ikuto estaba ahy, cuando el la noche que la invito al parque de diversiones habia sido solo para despedirse - _nos dijiste a tadase y a mi que solo estabas de paso por unos papeles que te faltaron y luego te irias con tu orquesta ... que haces aqui?

Ikuto: pues ... - _al fin voltea a ver a amu directamente a los ojos _- esque simplemente no podia soportar la idea de alejarme de ti - _muestra aquella irresistible y seductora sonrisa y devido a esas palabras hace que el corazon de amu de un giro completo, se quedo en shock al oir que la razon de que ikuto no se fuera era porque no queria separarse de ella _- ya no tendria a quien acosar cuando este aburrido - _acerca mucho su rostro al de ella, casi sentian la respiracion del otro_

Amu: deja de decir tonterias neko hentai - _empuja al muchacho que la veia con su intensa mirada para alejarlo de ella - _mas bien lo que sucedio esque te quedaste dormido y perdiste tu vuelo y ahora me quieres echar a mi

Ikuto: no ... te equivocas - _la exprecion de ikuto se torno algo seria y pensativa - _yo llegue a tiempo para tomar mi vuelo ... pero simplemente no pude marcharme

FLASH BACK

Yoru: vamos ikuto o perderemos el vuelo - _ya estaban en el aeropuerto pero su vuelo salia en 10 min por eso el pequeño yoru estaba tan apurado_

Ikuto: ya voy yoru - _el hiba mas serio de lo normal, lucia un poco deprimido y confundido, parecia que sus pies eran un par de yunques por el trabajo que le costaba dar cada paso hasia el pasillo el cual lo llevaria a su avion pero ya estaba a escasos metros de la señorita que le reciviria el boleto, ikuto se detubo por completo_

Yoru: ikuto que haces nya? ... ya tenemos que subirnos - _el pequeño guardian estaba mas alarmado y preocupado por perder el vuelo que a su propio dueño pero el oji azul no se movio ni un solo centimetro, miraba el suelo, se le notaba confundido _

Ikuto: lo se ... "¿porque?, ¿por que no quiero irme?" - _mentalmente se interrogaba a si mismo, no pudiendo encontrar una respuesta a esas preguntas que se hasia a si mismo, pero simplemente no podia dar el primer paso hasia delante, ya que si lo hasia significaba una cosa: que se alejaria de ella, posiblemente para siempre_

Yoru: ikuto - _miraba muy extrañado a su dueño, jamas lo habia visto tan confundido e indesiso pero se asombro mas cuando lo vio dandose la media vuelta y alejarse del pasillo que lo llevaria a su avion - _ikuto que haces? - _pero el no contesto solo siguio caminando con la mirada hasia abajo, el fleco de su cabello le cubria sus bellos ojos _

¿?: no puede ser! - _exclamaba una preocupada chica mientras buscaba con desesperacion algo en su bolso_

¿?: que sucede?

¿?: mi boleto no esta! - _casi estaba al borde de las lagrimas al no poder encontrarlo_

¿?: que? ... ya lo buscaste bien? - _le reclamaba a su compañera_

¿?: si ... no esta

Ikuto: toma ... - _como escucho la conversacion le ofrecia a la desesperada chica el boleto que ya no hiba a usar , esta solo lo miro atonita, no solo por el echo de que corrio con el increible golpe de suerte de que alguien le ofrecia el boleto que tan desesperadamente necesitaba si no tambien porque el chico que se lo daba era sumamente atractivo - _date prisa el vuelo despegara pronto - _y se fue sin siquiera diriguirle la mirada a las chicas _** (n/a no pues si ikuto fuera a darme un boleto hasta pierdo a proposito mi boleto a japon jajaja) **

Yoru: ikuto ... no entiendo nya ... por que no quisiste irte? - _el pequeño gatito seguia muy preocupado por la extraña actitud de su dueño - _se supone que querias estar en la misma orquesta que estuvo tu padre

Ikuto: creeme yoru ... ni yo se la razon ... pero no puedo irme

Yoru: no sera ... - _dudo un poco - _por causa de amu nya? - _finalmente pregunto al recordar la exprecion que puso esa vez al marcharse del parque de diversiones al cual habia invitado a amu en la noche, pero en esa ocacion prefirio no preguntarle _

Ikuto no constesto de inmediato, se quedo unos momentos recapatitando las palabras de yoru, y se dio cuanta de que decia toda la verdad, en efecto la imagen de amu se vino a su mente como de rayo cuando estaba a punto de diriguirse a su avion y por eso ya no pudo seguir avanzando, porque no queria dejarla, no podia separarse de ella ¿por que?, aun no estaba del todo seguro pero queria quedarse, tenia que quedarse por amu, queria estar a su lado, y aunque tal vez ella no sentia nada por el, estaba totalmente desidido a enamorarla, no importa lo que tubiera que hacer para lograrlo

Ikuto: si ... supongo que es por eso - _sonrie al admitir esa verdad_

FIN FLASH BACK

Ikuto: lo ves? ... despues de todo si fuiste la culpable de que no pudiera irme - _seguia mirandola fijamente y aun mostrandole su seductora sonrisa, sin embargo tambien le hablaba con un tono muy dulce y esque hablaba desde el fondo de su corazon y con toda sinceridad_

Amu: e ... entonces ... te quedaste por mi? - _seguia sin poder creer lo que escuchaba, no podia creer que ikuto abandono algo tan importante para el solo por no separse de ella, no entendia lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, no entendia porque sus mejillas comenzaban a sonrojarse, ¿que le estaba pasando?_

Ikuto: si ... - _con cada paso que el chico daba hasia amu a esta se le subia cada vez mas el tono rojiso en sus mejillas - _no podia soportar ni siquiera la idea de subirme al avion y de posiblemente no volverte a ver, ya que me di cuenta que - _acerco aun mas su rostro al de la nerviosa y asombrada chica - _te amo, hinamori amu

Amu quedo totalmente sin habla ante la confesion de aquel chico que estaba aun peligrosamente cerca de su rostro, mirandola con aquellos par de ojos que se asemejaban tanto a los zafiros, eran profundos como el inmenso mar, la miraban con tal brillo y resplandor en ellos que amu se sintio perdida ante ellos, se sentia como una pobre naufraga a la deriva sin saber a donde diriguirse. Su corazon le latia a mas no poder, era un latir tan fuerte que con cada palpitar sentia que no podia respirar, ya sentia sus mejillas eran un par de volcanes, y sus ojos demostraban algo de confucion y miedo, era demasiado intenso lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento por eso tenia tanto miedo

Amu: ya ... ya deja de estar bromeando conmigo ikuto baka - _deside cortar el cruce de miradas, esos ojos de ikuto nunca la dejaban pensar logicamente cuando los miraba tan fijamente _

Ikuto: por que no quieres creerme? - _buscaba la mirada de amu pero esta hasia todo por evitarlo - _por que cuando el mini rey se te declaro le creiste y a mi no? - _finalmente tomo la barbilla de la apenada chica y la obligo a mirarlo a los ojos, el estaba serio y mostrando mucha decicion - _cuando yo en esa ocacion fui completamente sincero y tambien lo estoy siendo en este momento

"¿acaso no tienes a alguien a quien amas?"

"la tengo ... tu"

Amu recordo repentinamente aquellas palabras en las cuales en esa ocacion no creyo pero ahora al mirar con mas atencion la mirada de ikuto supo que no podia estar bromeando, ademas su corazon le decia que era verdad ya que no dejaba de latirle violentamente y el tener de tan cerca al muchacho que la continuaba torturando con su intensa mirada como esperando alguna respuesta de ella, el olor de ikuto tan masculino era muy ambriagante, no podia pensar con claridad, se sentia completamente acorralada por sus propios sentimeintos.

Amu: i... iku...ikuto - _creria hablar pero las palabras correctas no se le venian a la mente y menos a su boca para pronunciarlas - _y ... yo ... yo no se ... - _pero peor fue cuando sintio los labios de ikuto dandole un calido beso en la mejilla o mas bien muy pero muy cerca de sus labios y presisamente en ese momento hiban llegando los guardianes charas quiene al ver ese beso casi en los labios se quedaron en completo shock _

Yoru: IKUTO!? - _exclama impresionado, no imaginaba que su dueño fuera a hacer tal cosa y las demas chicas simplemente se quedaron con la boca abierta sin articular sonido alguno _

Ikuto: solo necesitaba que me creyeras - _le dijo al separar sus labios de ella pero aun su rostro estaba muy cerca al de amu - _y por tu exprecion veo que si fue asi - _puso su dedo indice en su frente y sonrie victorioso - _te advierto que no me ire de japon ... y hare todo lo posible para que te enamores de mi - _le sonrei seductoramente pero a la vez un poco amenazante y en sus ojos zafiros demostraba que cumpliria con lo que dijo. Despues se alejo de amu, dejandola aun si poder emitir palabra alguna - _entonces ... sera mejor que por el momento me vaya - _ de dio la media vuelta y camino hasia la entrada_

Amu: ikuto espera - _por fin pudo hablar haciendo que ikuto se detubiera justo cuando ya estaba por salir - _que pasara con la orquesta?, y con la busqueda de tu padre? - _ikuto se quedo unos momentos en silencio y sin voltear a verla pero poco a poco mostro una aplacible sonrisa y se volvio hasia amu_

Ikuto: eso no es lo mas importante en este momento - _la miro tan intensa pero a la vez tan dulcemente que ella comprendio que lo unico que a el le importaba en esos momentos era solamente ella, ese gesto la puso aun mas nerviosa y timidamente - _vamos yoru

Yoru: ya voy nya - _vuela a lado de su dueño_

Ikuto: nos veremos de nuevo ... amu - _tras diriguirle una ultima seductora mirada se va cerrando la puerta tras de el y deja a amu con una gran confucion en su corazon, le latia tan rapido y fuerte que tubo que llevarse una mano a su pecho ya que de lo contrario sentia que este se saldria de su lugar_

Su: amu-chan estas bien desu? - _se acerca a ella muy preocupada por la reaccion de su dueña _

Amu: si tranquilas ... estoy bien

En parte mentia un poco ya que estaba muy confundida y agitada por lo que acaba de pasar, esa sensacion tan intensa jamas la habia sentido, ni siquiera con tadase, solo ikuto la hasia sentirse de esa manera tan... tan extraña, no sabia lo que era, lo que significaba, su cabeza estaba echo un verdadero lio, odiaba que cada ves que lo veia su corazon se aceleraba demasiado pero al mismo tiempo era un sentiento tan diferente que le agradaba experimentarlo aunque la confundiera a mas no poder. Una pregunta no dejaba de darle vueltas por su cabeza, ¿que sentia por ikuto?, tenia que encontrar alguna respuesta a esa pregunta

...

_**UFFFF vaya que me quedo largooooo este capitulo jejejeje perdonen esk empece a escirbir y las ideas no paraban de brotarme en la mente y pues miren jejeje solo espero que les haya gustado este primer capitulo y claro habra maaaas, aun faltan muchas parejitas jejejejeje**_

_**espero que les haya gustado la declaracion de kukai y utau jejeje fue la primeritaaaa heeeeee y esque como vi que en el anime pasaban mucho tiempo juntos pues me imagine que el lindo de kukai ya empezaba a gustarle, que ya la empezaba a ver mas que como una amiga y lo mismo para mi linda y talentosa utau**_

_**y bueno a ver que le hace el sexy de ikuto para enamorar a la terca de amu, haaaaaa todas las fans muriendonos por el y le mensa de amu que no le hace caso pero supongo que eso fue lo que le enomoro de ella, que se hace la dificil jejejeje a ver que pasa**_

_**nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo sayonaraaaaa**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**hola hola como estan fanaticas del amuto y de shugo chara? aqui he vuelto con otro nuevo capitulo de este fan fic llamado Extraño sentimiento quiero aclararles que este fic fue inpirado con la cancion "Extraño sentimiento de luis fonsi" la oi y me inpiro como no tienen idea para escribir jejejejeje y pronto en algunos de los capitulos la pondre **_

_**Pues el primer capitulo me ha quedado bastante largoooo lo se espero que no les aburriera, estoy buscando ideas para hacerlo mas emocionante y no solo dejarlo en la tipica historia de vida escolar tal vez ponga uno o dos personajes nuevos jeeje ahy veremos como va avanzando **_

_**en fin basta de palabras y aqui tienen un nuevo capitulo de este fan fic disfrutenlo **_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**UNA FALSA NADESHIKO**_

_SKAYUE-CHAN_

La primera en haberse enterado de que ikuto no se habia marchado con su orquesta fue, obiamente, amu ya que siendo ella la causante de que el apusto chico no pudiera irse pues tubo que ir a verla y confesarla sinceramente que la amaba aunque en ese momento no obtuviera respuesta alguna de su pequeña pervertida. Esa noche estubo como un autentico gato callejero caminado sin rumbo por donde sus pies lo llevaban y claro su fiel pequeño amigo yoru lo acompañaba, queria pensar un momento a solas sin que nadie mas se enterara que el seguia ahy, aun le resultaba muy extraño el echo de que no quiso irse por amu, por estar con ella y seguirla molestando como siempre lo hasia pero ahora mas bien era por la de verla y no solo por la divercion que le causaba hacerla sonrojar a mas no poder y ver como se enfadaba, era la primera vez que sentia algo asi por alguien, ese intenso sentimento le resultaba incomodo pero agradable.

Al dia siguiente, despues de estar toda la noche vagando por casi toda la cuidad, fue a el nuevo departamento de Utau en el cual vivia sola y claro cuando vio a su querido hermano mayor frente a su puerta la primera reaccion que tubo fue lanzarse sobre el y darle un furte y fraternal abrazo cosa con el cual ikuto solo se mostro muy indifente , y despues de que la rubia solto a su hermano, no por voluntad propia si no porque su frio hermano ya se lo habia pedido por milesima vez ya que no lo dejaba respirar libremente, tubo que preguntarle la razon por la cual no se habia marchado con la orquesta pero ikuto cada vez que le preguntaba solo le contestaba que simplemente no quiso irse ya que tenia algo que hacer en japon, claro que esa respuesta no dejo nada conforme a utau y le insistio todo el dia que le dijera que era tan importante para el como para no seguir con la busqueda de su padre y abandonar la oportunidad de estar en una orquesta y llegar a convertirse en un violinista profecional, pero no le conto la verdad hasta que le habia preguntado por millonesima vez y termino artandolo.

Utau: entonces ... te quedaste porque no quisiste dejarla - _se mostraba extrañamente calmada y comprensiva_

Ikuto: asi es ...- _la actitud tal calmada de su hermana le resulto bastante inusual- _sabes?, me sorprende que despues de contarte la verdad estes tan calmada ... pense que harias un gran capricho y que querrias asesinar a amu ... por eso no queria decirte la razon por la cual me quede - _mostraba una sonrisita burlona_

Utau: pues te equivocaste - _se cruza de brazos mostrandose algo indignada - _ademas ... amu y yo ya somos amigas por eso no me puedo molestar con ella - _ella mostro una tierna sonrisa, ya admitia que le habia tomado un gran cariño a la chica y como no hacerlo si era alguien que no jusgaba por las apariencias y trataba de ayudar a todos a su alrededor_

Ikuto se quedo observando a utau por unos segundos, estaba sorperndido por el gran cambio de su pequeña hermana quien era una chica seria y fria incapaz de mostrar su lado amable y tierno a nadie que no fuera el, y menos de hablar bien de una persona y decir para variar que eran amigas, sonrio levemente a pensar en el extraño poder que tenia amu de cambiar a las personas para bien y hacerles ver de otra forma la vida y solo con el simple echo de convivir un poco con ella, imagino que esa fue la razon por la cual se enamoro de ella y ahora no podia estar sin ella, aunque sentia que aun habia algo mas pero no sabia lo que era.

Iru: ademas al unico que tendria que celar seria a su novio kukai - _agraga repentinamente sacando de sus pensamientos a ikuto y haciendo que este se muestre levemente impresionado _

Utau: IRU! - _le reclama muy molesta pero sin embargo estaba mas apenada por soltar eso frente a su hermano y sus mejillas sonrojadas la delataban bastante, mientras que la pequeña diablita solo rie traviesamente _

Ikuto: novio? - _aun se mostraba algo sorprendido pero su tono de voz era muy calmado como siempre - _te refieres al imperactivo niño de ojos verdes verdad? - _utau solo mueve la cabeza afirmativamente, parecia una niña pequeña a la cual descubrieron haciendo una travesura, tenia las mejillas tiernamente sonrojadas mientras que el cruel de su hermano la miraba burlonamente - _vaya vaya solo me ausento durante un dia y te consigues un novio ... que pasara si me llego a ir por un año? ... me diras que ya estas casada y con dos hijos? **(n/a jajaja no se ustedes pero a mi me dio risa escribir esta parte jejejeje) **

Utau: cla ... claro que no ... no seas exageraedo - _se enoja haciendo un leve puchero pero ya hasta las orejas las tenia rojas y casi echando humo y no presisamente por el enfado - _ademas no te salgas del tema ... se supone que estabamos hablando de amu

Al escuchar ese nombre, su exprecion de burla desaparese y ahora se ponia muy serio y pensativo, era algo dificil para el admitir que sentia algo por amu tan fuerte que no podia alejarse de ella

Ikuto: ya te lo dije ... no pude irme porque no queria separarme de ella

Utau: pero ... ikuto ... bueno ... tu ya sabes que a ella ... - _estaba un poco preocuopada y dudosa por lo que le hiba a decir a su hermano, no queria que desilucionarlo_

Ikuto: le gusta el mini rey - _termina la frase de utau - _lo se ... pero yo se que tambien siente algo por mi - _se muestra muy confiado al decir eso ya que recordo la exprecion que puso amu cuando fue a su casa y se le declaro - _por eso desidi quedarme ... ya que no pienso darle la ventaja al mini rey - _estaba muy desidido a luchar por el amor de la pelirosa, se notaba en sus ojos que no se daria por vencido tan facilmente_

Utau: y dime ... que clase de tecnica usaras para que amu se enamore de ti? - _pregunta muy curiosa y sonriendo perversamente, estaba ansiosa por ver lo que tendria planeado su hermano_

Ikuto: la que sea necesaria - _igualmente sonrie perversamente, aun no tenia un plan pero definitivamente la enamoriaria, amu era para el y no la dejaria escapar por nada del mundo_

Los dias trancurrieron y con ellas las vacaciones de verano, esos dias estuvieron cargados de confucion para la pobre de amu ya que ikuto hiba muy seguido a verla y tambien la mayoria de las veces en que la chica hiba caminando sola despreocupadamente por la calle se lo encontraba sonriendole sensualmente como siempre, gesto que le ponia los nervios de punta a amu, ella le reclamaba de que ese sexy y acosador chico la estaba siguiendo pero el solo ponia la excusa de que se la encontraba por pura casualidad cosa que claro no se la creia ya que eran demasiado coincidensia que se lo encontraba justamente cuando estaba sola, ademas de que ya eran varias veces que lo hasia, sin embargo discutir con el chico era imposible ya que siendo el tan terco jamas terminaria por darle a ella la razon asi que mejor desidio dejarlo por la paz pero mientras mas resistencia ponia amu, mas insistente estaba ikuto por acercarse a ella. Otra de las cosas que le complicaron un poco la vida a amu fue el echo que tadase durante las vacaciones no perdia la oportunidad de invitar a amu a salir y claro que en esas salidas el chico se comportaba de una manera muy dulce y tierna con ella pero a pesar de estar con su supuesto principe no dejaba de pensar en el regreso de ikuto y que este le confeso que fue por estar con ella y tratar de enamorarla y vaya que estaba cumpliendo con su promesa ya que simplemente este no permitia que lo olvidara ya que amu no dejaba de encontarselo y este aprovechaba para hacer que la chica se sonrojara a mas no poder, provocando que su corazon latiera fuertemente con todos los gestos, acercameintos, juegos pervertidos e indirectas que tenia con ella. Pero su terquedad o tal vez miedo pordia mas que las intensas señales que le mandaba su corazon

Faltaba solo una semana para que amu y sus amigos ingresaran a la secundaria, todos habian acordado ir a la misma escuela en donde estaba kukai asi que volverian a estar todos juntos como en la primaria, claro a exepcion de yaya y kairi pero aun asi, seguian viendose y conviviendo todos juntos como lo hasian antes, asi que en si no se extrañaban demasiado

...

...

...

_..._

...

Era un lunes alrededor de las 11:00 am, rima habia invitado a amu a dar un pequeño paseo por una plaza que tenia alrededor de 2 meses de ser inaugurada pero que no habian tenido la oportunidad de ir a ver y claro que amu acepto sin excusas la invitacion de su gran amiga, asi que rima estaba afuera de la casa de la pelirosa esperando a que esta saliera e hiba acompañada de nagihiko, el se veia muy preocupado y muy nervioso, esa salida no seria solo para divertirse si no tambien para que amu se enterar de la verdad que su gran amigo habia estado ocultando por un largo tiempo.

Nagihiko: rima ... es necesario que tenga que decirselo hoy? ... no seria mejor otro dia? - _se comportaba como un niño que tenia que pedir disculpas por una ventana que rompio con el balon, en verdad estaba muy preocupado e inquieto_

Rima: claro que no! - _lo regañaba como si fuera su madre - _eso llevas diciendo todas las vacaciones y siempre terminas safandote ... en una semana iniciaremos la secundaria y es mejor que le digas la verdad antes de que empiecen las clases, asi que le diras hoy deacuerdo? - _lo mira con ojos de amenaza y ante esa intensa mirada de su amiga no pudo poner mas excusas_

Nagihiko: deacuerdo - _no le queda mas que resignarse decirle la verdad a amu, ese mismo dia_

Rhythm: vamos nagi ... tu puedes hacerlo - _le animba su energico chara_

Nagihiko: gracias amigo - _sin embargo aun se le notaba un gran preocupacion, no tenia ni la mas minima idea de como empezaria y rima al verlo tan pensativo y dudoso toco delicadamente su brazo como gesto de apoyo, ese leve toque hiso que nagihiko quitara su vista del suelo y mirara a rima la cual le sonreia dulcemente, con esa simple mirada y sonrisa de la chica supo que contaba con ella para lo que sea. _

Rima: tranquilo - _uso un tono de voz muy dulce y tranquilizador -_ veras que todo saldra bien

Amu: ya estoy lista - _dice al salir de su casa muy alegre con sus cuatro charas siguiendola - _ho.. hola nagihiko - _saluda al muchacho al notar su presencia _

Nagihiko: hola amu ... rima me pidio que las acompañara espero que no te moleste - _detras de esa calmada sonrisa, muy interiormente estaba demasiado tensionado y nervioso pero eso paso desepersivido por amu. Por la mente de nagi seguia rondando la constante pregunta de como le diria?, ¿como lo tomaria? _

Amu: claro que no

Miki: si somos mas nos divertiremos mas - _comenta emocionada_

Ran: si ... es mas por que no llamamos a los demas?

Amu: buena idea ... llamemos a los demas

Nagihiko: ha ... bueno esque ... - _titubeo nervioso y es que si todos los demas venian le seria mas dificil hablar con amu ya que le distrairian_

Rima: yo ya les habia dicho pero todos tiene cosas que hacer ... solo estamos nosotros tres - _interviene con todo naturalidad y sin titubeos por nagihiko haciendon que este suspire aliviado_

Amu: ho ya veo - _dice comprensivamente, creyendo en la metira piadosa de rima - _bueno no importa, con nosotros es mas que sufiente para divertirnos ... a si que demonos prisa

Amu empeiza a caminar muy animada mientras que sus otros dos amigos le seguian el paso. Rima y ella se le adentaron a nagihiko y este los seguia un poco atras, rima en el camino hiba volteando a verlo y claramente se notaba el temor en la exprecion del chico, se veia arrepentido por haber esperado tanto tiempo ese gran secreto, sin embargo cuando veia a rima y esta con la pura mirada le daba animos, le ayudaba a armarse de valor y desicion, ya no queria seguir mintiendole a amu la cual al ser nadeshiko llego a tomarle un gran cariño y a considararla su mejor amiga y eso no habia cambiado en absoluto siendo nagihiko.

...

...

...

Como era tipico en las chicas se pasearon por casi todas las tiendas de la plaza, sobretodo por las de ropa, pero hubo una en especial en donde amu tardo casi media hora, se trataba de una tienda gotica en donde la chica encontro varias ofertas que tenia que aprovechar, sin embargo el muchacho que las acompañaba ya estaba mas que impaciente y desesperado, no preesisamente por tener que estar esperando a las chicas a que terminaran de comprar ya que como el un tiempo tubo qye fingir ser una chica pues podia comprenderlas, si no porque no podia encontrar el momento para hablar con amu y el ya queria ser honesto y dejar de ocultar aquella mentira.

Su: compraste muchas cosas en esa tienda desu

Amu: si ... pero habia tantas cosas geniales ... que bueno que estube ahorrando dinero - _comenta irradiando felicidad con todas las bolsas de compras en las manos, tenia dos en cada mano pero lo importante esque se notaba que no le dolio lo mas minimo gastarse casi todos sus domingos - _y ahora a donde iremos? - _pregunta ansiosa, _

Pero sin embargo nagihiko cada ves estaba mas inquieto ya que si seguian visitando tienda tras tienda perderia el valor que habia adquirido para contarle a amu la verad y claro que el no fue el unico en pensarlo ya que rima tambien temia que solo estaban perdiendo el tiempo y que nagihiko una ves mas se escaparia de contar toda la verdad, asi que tenia que ver la manera de que pudieran hablar tranquilamente.

Rima: Por que no vamos a sentarnos a esas mesas para descansar un poco? - _finalmente apunta a la zona de comida_

Nagihiko: buena idea ... ademas yo ya tengo un poco de hambre - _despues de casi no emitir palabra en todo el dia el muchacho hablo como si el alma le huebiese regresado al cuerpo_

Amu: si yo tambien ... vamos entonces

Cayendo el la pequeña trampa de rima, amu se adelanta hasia las mesas mientras que nagihiko solo con su mirada y su encantadora y amable sonrisa le da las gracias a la pequeña rubia que caminaba a su lado y esta, entendiendo claramente ese gesto, miro hasia otro lado muy indiferente mientras se cruzaba de brazos, su pequeño orgullo le impedia admitir que propuso esa idea para ayudar a nagihiko

Con toda intencion, rima eligio la mesa mas apartada de las demas personas y disimuladamente volteaba hasia todos lados para asegurarse que nadie conocido los viera y fuera a interrumpirlos y un rato despues nagihiko fue a alcansarlas con tres malteadas de chocolate en los brazos, pero al tomar asiento con sus dos amigas se le veia aun un tanto inseguro e inquieto, en su mente seguia dandole vueltas y vueltas a como empezaria a contarle a amu que su mejor amiga nadeshiko era en realidad el.

Amu: muchas gracias nagihiko - _le agradece el gesto de su amigo de haberle invitado la malteada mostrando su impecable y gentil sonrisa - _vaya esta deliciosa! - _dice complatamente satisfecha al probar el delicioso sabor de su bebida pero al observar con mayor atencion a nagihiko se da cuenta de que este estaba muy serio, claramente noto que le preocupaba algo - _nagihiko te ocurre algo? ... te noto muy preocupado y eso es raro en ti

Nagihiko: es que ... es ... tengo que contarte algo sobre nadeshiko - _lo dice con tanta seriedad que alarmo a amu _

Amu: que!?... le paso algo a nadeshiko? - _dice sumamente angustiada, ahora tenia sentido de ver a nagihiko tan preocupado si tenia algo que ver con su hermana y su bienestar _

Nagihiko: no... no ... tranquila ... ella esta bien - _dijo inmediatamente al ver la reaccion de amu_

Rima: si ... te aseguro que no le ha pasado nada - _mira de una manera muy manipuladora a nagihiko el cual solo traga saliba de los nervios_

Amu: hoo vaya - _se tranquiliza y suspira muy aliviada - _no me asustes de esa manera ... entonces que pasa con nadeshiko? - _pregunta ya mas tranquila pero algo seria _

Nagihiko: amu ... nadeshiko - _simplemente no podia continuar, le era muy dificil decir una verdad que llevaba ocultando por tanto tiempo pero al sentir el tacto de una pequeña mano sobre la suya y ver la exprecion de rima dandole todo su apoyo, tomo una gran cantidad de aire y se motro mas que desidido - _amu ... alguna ves nos has visto a nadeshik mi juntos?, nos has visto a los dos al mismo tiempo?

Amu: no - _esa pregunta de nagihiko la dejo pensando mucho y analizando - _ahora que lo dices nunca los he visto juntos

Nagihiko: eso es porque ... - _dudo un poco en continuar tenia su mirada fija en la mesa, las palabras correctas para decir aquello con mas sutiliza simplemente no se le venian a la mente asi que desidido a armarse de valor aprento levemente la mano de rima y mejor decidio no buscar mas y soltarlo todo te una vez - _nadeshiko en realidad ... - _su mirada reflejaba una gran fuerza de voluntad cuando also su vista asi amu, quien estaba enfrente de el, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de decir la siguiente parte de la frase es interrumpido cuando a lo lejos alguien le llama..._

¿?: hermano!, cuanto tiempo sin verte

Los tres voltean hasia donde oyen aquella voz tan familiar. Amu al ver a la chica que venia hasia ellos con esa actitud y sonrisa tan gentil y amigable no pudo evitar que sus ojos se le iluminaran por la emocion pero en cuanto a rima y nagihiko, ellos no tuvieron la misma reaccion que la pelirosa, ambos la vieron con terror y a la vez una tremenda confucion, como si estuvieran viendo a una tenebrosa aparicion. Era imposible lo que estaban viendo, la chica que se acercaba a ellos era nadeshiko, pero, ¿como podria ser eso?. Inmediatamente un terrible presentimiento hiso que nagihiko se pusiera muy tenso y nervioso

Amu: NADESHIKO! - _grita emocionada, casi a punto de llorar de lo feliz que se sentia al ver a su amiga mientras va corriendo a darle un cariñoso abrazo _

Nagihiko: pero ... - _dice totalmente palido y aun sin poder creer lo que estaba viendo_

Rima: es imposible - _ igualmente veia sorprendida aquella chica que se veia y actuaba identica a nadeshiko, pero simplemente no podia ser ella, era algo totalmente ilogico_

Ambos se miran mutuamente, los dos estaban muy confundidos por la chica a la que estaban viendo unos cuantos pasos adelante de ellos hablando alegremente con amu que no podia ocultar la gran felicidad que sentia al poder verla otra vez despues de tanto tiempo. Sin embargo nagihiko no podia evitar sentir cierto temor y preocupacion a la vez, esta rara situacion le daba muy mal augurio, no sabia exactamente la razon pero tenia la sensacion de que algo muy malo ocurriria.

Amu: Nagihiko ... por que no me dijiste que tu hermana vendria? - _dice mientras se acercan a ellos y amu pone cara de enfado y berrinche por no haberle avisado antes _

Rima: pero amu ... - _es interrumpida por el brazo de nagihiko ya que este lo estira a la altura de la boca de rima para hacerla entender que no dijera nada _

Nagihiko: si ... jajaja ... de echo era lo que estaba a punto de decirte y es que nadeshiko te queria sorprender verdad? ... hermana - _dijo "hermana" con un toque de desconfianza en su voz, ademas de que le echa una fugaz mirada de sosprecha, claro que amu estaba tan feliz que no se da cuenta de eso, sin embargo rima queda sorprendida de que le siguiera la corriente a esa falsa nadeshiko _

Amu: y vaya que si me sorprendiste - _le sonrie alegremente a su querida amiga, sin sosprechar en lo mas minimos de ella_

Nadeshiko (hermana): que bueno que funciono mi plan ,... - _sonrie orgullosa y amablemente, usando su tono calido de voz tan caracteristico de ella, en verdad era la misma nadeshiko, incluso nagi se sentia asombrado de la manera tan perfecta de su imitacion, actuba de la misma manera que el cuando fingia ser mujer, por esa razon estaba tan asustado - _y que estaban a punto de hacer?

**(n/a puse nadeshiko hermana porque los nombres son muy parecidos asi no habra confuciones)**

Amu: pues solo estabamos charlando

Ran: oye y donde esta temari? - _pregunta a la chica mientras flotaba a lado de amu_

Miki: si ... hace mucho que no la vemos

Temari: aqui estoy chicas - sale timidamente detras de nadeshiko

Esa guardiana se comportaba exectamente a la chara de nagihiko y eso hace que este se sorprenda aun mas y su temor se incrementara, eso ya era demasiada coincidencia, definitivamente algo muy malo estaba a punto de pasar, pero en ese momento no tenia ni la mas minima idea de como actuar, lo unico que podia hacer era mantenerse en calma y pensar en algun plan con el cual nadie saliera herido.

Nagihiko: "incluso temari" ... "¿que esta pasando aqui?" - _piensa temeroso y preocupado, hace lo posible por exteriormente mantenerse calmado y claro que lo consigue pero su puño cerrado y tembloroso revela lo asustado que esta, esta pequeña señal la nota de inmediato rima quien se muestra muy angustiada por nagi, y por supuesto esto hace que mire a aquella nadeshiko, quien platicaba con amu aun sin mostrar el menor signo de amenaza, con mucha desconfianza y totalmnete alerta y a la defensiva, tambien las guardianes chara de amu platicaban con aquella temari, incluso ellas no tenian ni la menor sosprecha de ellas. _

Nadeshiko (hermana): oigan les parece si vamos a otro lado? - _pide amablemente_

Amu: claro ... que dicen ustedes chicos? - _voltea a ver a sus otros dos amigos para pedirles su opinion, la siempre e inocente amu no sosprecha en obsoluto de su mejor amiga nadeshiko, y como dudarlo si actuaba de la misma manera que lo hasia desde el instante que la conocio, tan dulce y amable, amigable y sonriendo tan dulcemente, sea quien sea, hasia una actuacion impecable. _

Nagihiko: me parece bien - _dice tan amablemente como siempre, despues de todo el era tambien un exelente actor._

Amu: perfecto, pero ... antes podemos ir a mi casa a dejar todo eso - _señala las cuatro bolsas de compras que traia las cuales estan junto a la mesa en la que estaban sentados - _seria incomodo estar caminando cargando todo eso - _en su rostro se le dibuja una leve sonrisa de nervios, posiblemente su amiga pensaria que era una compradora compulsiva _

Nadeshiko(hermana): claro, no hay problema - _dice gentilmente _

En el camino a la casa de amu amu y aquella sospechosa nadeshiko hiban conversando de lo que habian echo todo el tiempo que no se vieron muy natural y algremente, para colmo nadeshiko hablaba de la danza, las clases que habia tomado, los concursos, de absolutamente todo, hasta los detalles de cuando se encargaban de los huevos x, recordaba todo a la perfeccion como si realmente ella fuera la verdadera nadeshiko pero eso era simplemente imposible, Nagihiko, quien la seguia llevando solo unos cuantos pasos de distancia detras de ellas, lo sabia mejor que nadie, el era nadeshiko, de eso no cabia la menor duda, todo eso de que le contaba a amu el mismo ya la habia vivido en la epoca en que tubo que llevar una vida como chica, esa chica que platicaba tan gentilmente con amu era una impostora, pero se sentia sumamente frustrado al desconocer sus intenciones, ¿que ganaba con actuar como su supuesta hermana?, ¿como sabia todo sobre su vida tan a la perfeccion?. No lo sabia, pero se mantenia totalmente alerta, por el momento parecia no querer dañar a amu pero no podia confiarce.

Rima: Nagihiko, que haces? ... ¿por que le sigues la corriente si sabes perfectamente que no es quien dice? - _le dice susurrando mientras va caminando junto al aun preocupado y asustado chico, rima tan bien hiba muy alerta y sin bajar la guardia, miraba a aquella nadeshiko como esperando cualquier señal de ataque_

Nagihiko: no me puedo arriesgar en este momento ... por ahora parece que no nos quiere hacer daño y si descubro su identidad podria atacarnos ... ademas - _su mirada y voz se torna algo lugubre y un poco entrecortada - _su objetivo soy yo - _dice muy seguro pero con algo de miedo_

Rima: que!? - _pone un gesto lleno de terror y preocupacion - ¿por que dices eso?_

Nagihiko: es logico rima ... ella sabe que amu y tu piensan que ella y yo somos hermanos gemelos ... pero obiamente tambien sabe que logicamente yo no creere en su perfecta actuacion, teniendo esa apariencia no la puedo atacar porque tiene la seguridad de que ustedes dos la protegueran, creyendo que ya enloqueci

Rima: pero ... posiblemente su objetivo sea amu o yo ... exactamente como creemos que ella es nadeshiko bajaremos la guardia - _dice muy segura, solo esperaba el momento en que le diera un motivo para actuar_

Nagihiko: no lo se rima - _dice frustrado y desesperado pero no alza mucho la voz para que quienes hiban al frente no lo escucharan - _no se quien es ... o lo que quiere hacer ... pero no me puedo arriesgar ... no puedo permitir que te haga daño - _rima lo mira sorprendida y con un brillo extraño en sus ojos por lo que acababa de decir y nagihiko al darse cuenta de lo que habia dicho se sonroja levemente pero continuaba viendo al frente - _o a mu - _dice para safarse del posible otro contexto que pudiera haber tenido sus palabras_

Rima: entonces que haremos? - _confiaba en lo listo que era nagihiko, por eso esperaba a que el le dijera que hacer en esta situacion _

Nagihiko: Por el momento solo quiero que actues como amu ... fingue que tu tambien crees que ella es mi hermana - _dice muy seguro y mostrando una exelente actitud de un gran estratega - _asi tal vez pueda adivinar que es lo que quiere - _la verdad era muy poco probable de que pudiera averiguarlo de esa forma pero por el momento no tenia otro plan _

Rima: esta bien ... pero me mandre alerta - _dice muy segura y seria, a ella no la tomarian por sorpresa_

Nagihiko: claro ... confio en ti ... pero tambien yo estare alerta cuidandote la espalda - _voltea a ver a rima y le sonrie amablemente, le dirigue una mirada protectora y tambien demostrando la gran confianza que le tenia a la chica. _

Rima: y a amu verdad? - _sus mejillas se sonrojan pero a la vez tambien se muestra algo molesta e incomoda. y claro no se atrevia a mirar de frente a nagihiko - _o ... oigan esperenme - _al sentir con mas intencidad la mirada de nagihiko en ella va corriendo a lado de amu - _y de que tanto hablan he? - _logra fingir bastante bien el estar interesada en la alegre platica de las chicas y para aliviar un poco a nagihiko paracia ser que nadeshiko no sosprechaba en lo obsoluto de el echo de que rima tambien conocia la verdad sobre que nadeshiko y nagihiko eran una misma persona_

Rythm: nagi ... yo tambien tengo un muy mal presentimiento sobre esto - _el siempre despreocupado e inquieto chara ahora estaba muy alrmado sobre lo que estaba pasando - _deberiamos actuar de inmediato

Nagihiko: rythm entiende ... no se quien es ... no se lo que quiere ... no se a quien quiere dañar ... no puedo actuar impulsivamente y arriesgarme a que ataque a alguien y no estemos preparados -

Estaba desesperado y asustado, no presisamente por su propia seguridad si no por la de sus amigas, en especial la de rima, no sabia la razon pero no soportaba la idea de que le pasara algo malo, tenia que mantenerse calmado aunque cada ves eso se le dificultaba mas, sin embargo al ver a rima platicando naturalmente con ellas supo que ella tambien lo ayudaria en lo que sea que pudiese pasar, se veia muy confianda y firme, en eso momento envidio un poco su valentia pero tambien hiso que se tranquilizara un poco, no estaba solo en esto, podia contar con ella, aunque se veia fragil e indefensa el sabia perfectamente que no era asi y era mas fuerte y determinada de lo que se podia imaginar.

Rythm: y tienes algun plan? - _su pequeño amigolo saco de sus pensamientos con aquella pregunta del millon, en efecto no tenia nada planeado_

Nagihiko: el unico plan que tengo es alejar a amu y a rima de ella ... necesito quedarme a solas con ella y desenmascararla ... yo ya se que no es quien dice ser asi que estoy preparado

El confiaba en su instinto y este le decia que esa falsa nadeshiko era muy peligrosa y una gran amenaza para ellos, y este fuerte presentimeinto lo confirmo cuando aquella impostora lo miro por encima de sus hombros, pero fue una mirada que jamas habia visto en su vida, sus ojos irradiaban maldad, amenaza y desafio hasia el chico, en su bello rostro se dibujo una lugubre y burlona sonrisa, en verdad planeaba algo macabro, lo supo por ese gesto tan aterrador el cual en verdad logro atemorisar demasiado a nagihiko, su rostro palidesio completamente y casi podia sentir que sus piernas perdian fuerza para seguir caminando, pero a pesar de admitir que por unos instantes, corria por sus venas un miedo indescriptible, no podia acobardarse y dejar a sus amigas con ella o entrar en ponico y hacer algo imprudente que pudiera ponerlos en un peligro mayor.

Rythm: nagi ... te encuentras bien? - _pregunta al ver su rotro totalmente palido_

Nagihiko: si tranquilo ... estoy bien - _dice asiendo todo lo posible por mantenerse calmado y firme, pero devido a los nervios y miedo que sentia comenzaba a sudar frio_

Rythm: ella es muy peligrosa ... no podemos darle la espalda ni por un segundo - _dice mirando valientemente a nadeshiko, el habia dicho lo que presentia su dueño _

Nagihiko: si ... lo se

Despues de dejar todas las compras de amu en su casa los cuatro chicos seguian caminando, estaban siendo diriguidos por nadeshiko quien hiba platicando en esos momentos naturalmente con rima, pero a pesar de que esta finguia muy bien ser amigable e inocente con ella, en su interior se mantenia en completa alerta, principalmente por amu ya que se gran amiga pelirosa si desconocia por completo el echo de que era imposible que ella pudiera ser quien finguia ser, ya que la verdadera nadeshiko hiba caminando unos cuentos pasos atras de ellas, pero claro sin el disfras de chica si no mostrandose tal y como era, es decir nagihiko. El estaba mas en guardia que la misma rima y se reflejaba en su rostro serio, solo esperaba que aquella que fingia ser su hermana diera cualquier minima señal de peligro y entonces actuaria de inmediato. ¿ por que estaba tan seguro de que el objetivo de esa pesona fuera el? o mas bien eso era lo que el deseaba, no queria que ninguna de las dos chicas que hiban delante de el se vieran involucradas en esta inusual situacion, aun no sabia que pasaria, esa insertidumbre de ignorar a que se enfrentaba era lo que le tenia tan inquieto y asustado, pero a pesar de eso hasia lo posible por mantenerse firme.

Despues de varios minutos de no quitarle la vista de encima a nadeshiko, el atento guardaespaldas de nagihiko comenzo a percatarse de su alrededor y se dio cuenta que su falsa hermana los estaba guiando casi a fueras de la ciudad, comenzaban a alejarse demasiado de sus hogares, esto hiso que se angustiara aun mas de lo que ya estaba ya que devido a la distancia que cada ves era mas grande, no podria llamar a ninguno de sus amigos para pedir ayuda en caso de que la necesitaran. Rima voltea a ver disimuladamente a su amigo que aun seguia caminado atras de ellas, era demasiado evidente su preocupacion, en eso el chico no podia fingir nada bien, volteaba a todos lados a su alrededor parecia que queria intentar adivinar a donde los estaba llevando

Rima: oye nadeshiko ... a donde nos llevas? - _pregunta lo mas tierna y curiosa posible, fingia una calida sonrisa para que su pregunta no sonara como desconfianza hasia nadeshiko_

Nadeshiko: bueno vamos a un dia de campo en un invernadero que esta casi a las afueras de la ciudad ... lo conocen? - _seguia actuando de manera amable y dulce de siempre, estaba representando exelentemente el papel de nadeshiko_

Amu: haaa si ... claro que lo conosco ... fue ahy donde los de easter me encerraron - _recuerda eso obiamente no muy feliz, despues de todo esa ves estaba muy asustada pero cuando recuerda que tambien en esa ocacion la salvo ikuto repentinamente se sonroja un poco y mueve la cabeza de un lado a otro para tratar de volver a su tonalidad de piel normal. _

Nadeshiko: estas bien? ... si te trae malos recuerdos pademos ir a otro lado - _le dice con toda comprencion _

Amu: no, esta bien - _le muestra una amable sonrisa para si exprezarle que no se preocupara por eso - _si vamos a un dia de campo a ese lugar todos juntos entonces crearemos recuerdos mas agradables de ese sitio - _en efecto se le veia muy emocionada al pensar en divertirse con sus amigos en un lugar tan bonito como el invernadero, y mas hoy en especial que su mejor amiga estaba con ellos_

Nadeshiko: perfecto ... veras que nos divertiremos mucho

Una ves mas voltea a ver a nagihiko muy disimuladamente por encima de su hombro y de nuevo con aquella penetrante y amenazadora mirada logra intimidar a nagihiko. Aquella mirada de esa extraña chica lo llenaba de un terror que jamas habia experimentado en toda su vida, era algo muy extraño para el que con solo una simple mirada de una persona toda su calma desapareciera por completo y lograba que su rostro palideciera por completo hasta el punto de parecer un muerto viviente y que ademas para empeorar las cosas, tambien sudara frio. Sin embargo ella no era una persona comun y corriente, ese extraño poder que tenia en sus ojos no era normal, y ahora lo habia afectado mas que la primera ves que lo miro, comenzaba a sentirse mareado pero estaba mas que desidido a no mostrar ni el menor signo de debilidad, de alguna forma tenia que manternerse firme pero ahora si le estaba costando demasiado. Rima observo el comportamiento tan alarmente en nagihiko y sin pensarlo fue a su lado para asegurarse que estuviera bien, camino hasia el con toda tranquilidad para no llamar demasiado la atencion y levantar sosprechas en nadeshiko, solo fue acercandose a el como si quiciera hablar con el.

Rima: nagihiko te encuentras bien? ... se que esta situacion es muy extraña y alarmante pero jamas te habia visto tan angustiado - _dice caminado normalmente a lado de el y hablandole lo mas bajo posible_

Nagihiko: es ella - _se detiene tan repentinamente que rima al no darse cuenta camina unos cuantos pasos hasia adelante pero al notar que su amigo ya no la seguia, se detiene y lo voltea a ver - _sus ojos ... volteo a verme en dos ocaciones por encima de sus hombros ... y ... y con solo su mirada ... ha logrado intimidarme demasiado - _su cara palidecia cada ves mas, claramente sus ojos que siempre reflejaban tanta tranquilidad y amabilidad, ahora reflejaban un profundo terror - _te ... tengo miedo rima -_antes de darse cuantas el_ _ ya estaba de cunclillas mirando hasia el suelo, ya no pudo mantenerse en pie devido al terror que lo invadia y se hasia cada ves mas grande, no podia ya soportar el peso de su propio cuerpo. _

Rima: nagihiko .,.. _- sin pensarlo dos veces camina hasia el y tambien se pone en cunclillas para asi quedar a la misma altura. Pone ambas manos en sus hombros, lo que ve le impresiona tanto que siente un nudo en la garganta, nagihiko estaba completamente aterrado, lo sentia temblar y aunque tenia la mirada baja podia notar sus ojos en shock - _nagihiko ... tranquilo por favor ... sea quien sea ella estamos juntos para vencerla, no importa lo que pase o lo que haga - _trataba de usar un tono de voz lo mas calido y tranquilizador posible, pero estaba muy preocupada por la reaccion de su amigo, sin embargo este logro calmarse un poco pero aun seguia temblando_

Nagihiko: rima ... hagas lo que hagas - _pone su mano sobre la pequeña mano de rima la cual seguia posada sobre el hombro de nagihiko - _no la mires directamente a los ojos deacuerdo?

Rima: si ... tranquilo no lo hare - _seguia preocupada por nagi, pero trataba de sonar lo mas calmada y segura para tratar de calmarlo_

Nadeshiko: nagi ... que pasa? ... te encuentras bien? - _dice mientras se va hacercando al chico aun estando este de cunclillas, estaba aparentemente preocupada por su "hermano", tenia esa tipica exprecion de nadeshiko cuando estaba preocupada por sus amigos, tan compasiva y a la ves angustiada._

Amu: por dios nagihiko que ocurre? - _detras de nadeshiko hiba llegando amu, al verlo asi tambien se preocupa demasiado pero esta si era sincera en cuanto a su angustia por ver su gran amigo en cunclillas y con la mirada hasia el suelo_

Rima: no pasa nada ... nagihiko solo se siente un poco mal, pero no es nada grave

Nadeshiko: ho ya veo - _igual se pone de cunclillas frente a nagihiko y con un agil pero delicado movimiento aparta la mano de rima del hombro del chico, haciendo que esta retroceda un poco - _por que no vas a casa a descansar hermano? ... amu y rima estaran bien conmigo - _aunque la exprecion exterior de ella era amable y gentil, sus ojos denotaban ameneza y peligro, nagihiko no puede evitar sentir de nuevo un profundo temor pero ahora no era por el, si no por amu y rima, supo que eran ellas que corrian peligro no el._

Nagihiko: no - _la mira con algo de miedo pero tambien con firmesa en sus ojos, no dejaria a rima y amu solas con ella - _no te preocupes hermana - _se pone de pie y el y nadeshiko quedan frente a frente - _estoy bien ... asi que me quedare con ustedes - _como buen actor que era puede fingir sin problema alguno una amable sonrisa, esa sonrisa era para demostrar que hiciera lo que hiciera no lo intimidaria_

Nadeshiko: me alegra escuchar eso nagi ... entonces continuemos o se hara mas tarde - _se da media vuelta y reinicia su camino con amu caminando a su lado_

Nagihiko: tenias razon rima ... su objetivo no soy yo - _dice seriamente mientras mira caminar delante de el a su supuesta hermana, y la pequela rubia estando a su lado escuchandolo atentamente, lo miraba sorpendida ya que el chico demostraba valentia, a pesar de que hace algunos instantes temblaba y admitia que tenia miedo - _lo que quiere es intimidarme ... para asi dejarlas solas con ella, pero no lo lograra ... me quedare y las proteguere - _le dedica a rima una gentil y calida sonrisa. _

Aquel gesto de nagihiko, quien sabe porque pero, le dio a enteder a rima que en especial se quedaria a cuidarla a ella, que en particular a la que mas le preocupaba era a ella, para rima era sorprendente ver a nagihiko en ese momento tan calmado y mostrando su tipica sonrisa gentil y amable cuando ella sabia perfectamente que por dentro estaba aterrado, que no sabia que hacer o como actuar, era impresionante como podia dejar su miedo de un lado porque ahora lo mas importante era cuidar a los que queria y en eso estaba implicada ella, eso significaba que, ¿nagihiko la queria?, inmediatamente al pensar en eso rima sintio como la sangre se le subia a sus mejillas pero fue una sensacion tan extraña y desagradable que movio de un lado a otro su cabeza, por dentro se reprimio a si misma diciendose que era obio que la queria pero como una buena amiga, nada mas, no era razon para que se sonrojara.

Rima: tampoco podemos dejar a amu sola con ella ... -_ Mejor para dejar esos ridiculos pensamientos a un lado prefierio comenzar a caminar poniendo un gesto entre verguenza y molestia a la vez, y claro nagihiko no tardo en seguirle el paso - _date prisa o los perderemos de vista

Nagihiko: si ... tienes razon - _fija su vista al frente y mira fijamente a nedeshiko para asegurarse de que no hiciera ningun movimiento sospechoso. _

Despues de unos minutos mas de caminar, llegan a un grann invernadero que esaba a orillas del rio. Por fuera lucia enorme, uns gran caballa metalica que tenia cristales por techo para dejar pasar la cantidad de sol requerida para las plantas y por dentro era aun mas hermoso y espectacular. Los invernaderos comunes tenian platas y flores de todo tipo a cada costado en sus respectivas masetas o zanjas pero en el que se encontraban lucia como un autentico bosque tropical, arboles que casi llegaban hasta el techo, flotes por todos lados y unos arbustos de un verde lleno de vida. habia una especie de camino de pasto el cual los guiaba a una zona del invernadero que formaba un circulo despejado de arboles y flores, en ese lugar estaba puesta una red para jugar voley ball y justo a un lado un mantel de picnic bien extendido con una canasta de comida encima de el. Todo estaba puesto parta un dia de campo perfecto y lleno de divercion, de no ser que, todo esto hasia que las sospechas de nagihiko incrementaran, se preguntaba cuales eran las intenciones de esa nadeshiko con todo eso, la unica teoria que tenia era que primero solo estaba jugando con ellos para hacerles bajar la guardia y atacarlos cuando menos se lo esperaban.

Amu: este lugar es hermoso! - _exclamaba realmente impresionada por el lugar, se sentia con una gran libertad por el gran especio que tenian - _hasta me hace olvidar la desagradable experiencia que pase aqui - _dice con algo de desagrado al tener que recordarlo_

Nadeshiko: y con lo mucho que nos divertiremos ya ni te acordaras de eso - _seguia con su misma gentil sonrisa y hablaba usando ese tono dulce se voz que hasia que inmediatamente pudieras confiar en ella - _bien vamos ... ¿ y que les parece un amigable juego de voley ball para abrir el apetito? - _dice mientras camina hasia la red de voley ball_

Amu: si ... suena interesante - _dice mientras estruja sus manos una contra la otra y sonrie desafiadamente - _aunque he de admitir que no soy muy buena en los deportes jejejeje - _se rie nerviosamente y con algo de pena, ella misma sabia que no seria una gran oponente_

Ran: pero amu ya has mejorado bastante - _aparece a un lado de ella mientras mueve energicamente sus pomponer para darle animos - se que daras una buena pelea! amu chan_

Amu: jejej tu crees? - _pregunta algo insegura_

Nadeshiko: ademas no tienes de que preocuparte, solo es para divertirnos y para abrir el apetito ... yo misma prepare todo hasi que espero que les guste - _primero sonrie dulcemente, se mostraba inocente y amable ante amu y rima pero cuando estas dos estaban distraidas le dirigue una fugaz sonrisa y mirada malefica a nagihiko, con la cual lo vuelve a intimidar, esto hiso que el inteligente chico se alarmara mas, esa comida en la cesta le daba un muy mal presentimiento, tenia que evitar que la comieran pero tenia que hacerlo sin armar alboroto alguno_

Amu: nagihiko ... tal vez sea mi imaginacion pero has estado un poco serio casi todo el dia ... ¿hay algo que te preocupe? - _preguntaba algo extrañada por el comportamiento tan inusual en su siempre alegre y calmado amigo_

Nagihiko: haa no, estoy bien amu - _claro que habia algo que lo inquietaba demasiado pero aun no era el momento de alarmar a amu ya que si se presipitaba demasiado la confundiria al decirle que esa que aparentaba ser su mejor amiga era una impostora, por esa intenta calmarse lo mas posible y usual gentil y tranquilizadora sonrisa - _suena muy interesante lo del pequeño partido de voley ball, ¿comenzamos de una vez?

Amu: claro - _dice llena de emocion y mostrando su puño en signo de fortaleza_

Nagihiko: rima, harias equipo conmigo? - _le pide a la rubia que estaba a un lado de el, al parecer no se separaba mucho de el por el echo de que esperaba recivir algun plan de nagihiko y tal vez, muy interiormente, tambien tenia algo de miedo y se sentia segura junto a nagihiko_

Rima: Deacurdo - _le contesta casi en automatico y con algo de indifencia sin quitar su vista de enfrente_

Amu: entonces yo estare con nadeshiko - _mira a la mencionada con una gran sonrisa de alegria por hacer equipo con ella _

Nadeshiko: perfecto - _al igual que amu le dirigue a esta una gran sonrisa_

Amu y nadeshiko son las primeras en tomar posiciones en la cancha para empezar a calentar un poco a peticion de amu, y nagihiko se quedo observando desde su lugar aquella cesta con comida que habia echo al parecer esa misma nadeshiko que ya en varias ocaciones, con tan solo su penetrante mirada, lo estaba alterando demasiado , por esa razon, sosprechaba mucho del contenido, tenia que planear algo para desacerse de esa comida pero que no lo hiera ver que era aproposito.

Rima: crees que esa comida tenga algo malo? - _dice seriamente pero a la vez muy disimulada para no atraer sospechas de nadeshiko, sin embargo si logra captar la atencion y sorpresa de nagihiko, la mira impactado por haber adivinado sus pensamientos - _no te hagas el sorprendido ... desde que ella manciono que habia preparado todo no has dejado de mirar la cesta ... al menos disimula un poco mas - _se nota algo enfada y camina hasia la cancha, nagihiko solo suspira levemente e intenta relajarse, rima tenia razon y tenia que ser mas disimulado y actuar con prudencia, pasara lo que pasara no podia actuar impulsivamente, luego, camina hasia la cancha en donde se encuentra rima_

Nadeshiko: hermanito recuerda que esto es solo para divertirnos ... a si que no vayas a hacer tan rudo con nosotras - _le pide amablemente y con una dulce sonrisa inocente en sus labios_

Nagihiko: si ... lo se - _el le responde sonriendole amablemente_

Amu: entonces aqui vamos

Amu sirve el primer servicio, aunque no fue un tiro prefesional, fue bastante bueno. El balon pasaba por encima de la red de una manera tranquila y lenta, ninguno le pegaba con mucha fuerza y solo se divertian o bueno la unica que en verdad sentia una autentica alegria era la pelirosa ya que tanto rima como nagihiko solo fingian, pero interiormente aun estaban atentamente alerta a los movimientos de nadeshiko quien tambien reia divertida por la amigable competencia que tenian, sin embargo ella volvio a usar su penetrante y malebola mirada en nagihiko, esta ves el terror que sientio fue mucho mas grande, a tal grado que quedo completamente paralizado y dejo pasar el balon justo a lado de el. El primer punto fue para amu y nadeshiko quienes lo celebraron chocando sus palmas, mientras que nagihiko cubria sus ojos con la palma de su mano, pero claramente no era por que se habia enfadado de que le ganaran el primer punto del partido amistoso, si no porque esta ves el terror y el panico que corria por sus venas fue mas intenso, temblaba, no podia pensar con claridad, toda su coordura, toda su tranquilidad, eran remplazadas solo por un desagradable sentimiento, el miedo. La angustia que sentia rima por el era muy evidente pero no sabia como calmarlo sin alarmar mucho a amu, asi que solo pudo verlo con una profunda lastima y compacion, no soportaba ver al siempre tranquilo y relajado nagihiko (quien aveces de tanta tranquilidadla llegaba a poner de malas), ahora tan asustado e indefenso.

Nadeshiko: vamos hermanito ... dijimos que esto solo era para divertirnos, no es para que te enfades - _su tono de voz tenia una leves pisca de burla pero a la ves hablaba dulce y amable_

Amu: espera el no suele enfadarse por este tipo de cosas - _comienza a preocuparse mucho por su amigo al verlo agarrar su frente de esa manera y notar cierto temblor es su cuerpo - nagi, te encuentras bien?- se sujeta de la red, esta bastante angustiada por el ya que no era normal verlo asi, temia que estubiera enfermo o algo asi y conociendolo no lo admitiria para no preocupar a nadie. _

Nagihiko: si amu ... no te preocupes, estoy bien - _dice mientras quita su mano de su frente al fin dejando visible su gentil mirada - _es solo que algo se me metio al ojo jejejej - _rie nerviosamente mientras se rasca su nuca_

Rima: nagihiko - _murmura admirada de la gran fuerza de voluntad que tenia el muchaco, a pesar de que estaba aterrado podia olviadar su miedo en unos cuentos segundos y volver a mostrar su calmada sonrisa_

No sabia lo que el estaba planeando hacer con seguirle el juego y no desenmascarla de una vez por todas, pero fuera lo que fuera lo que queria hacer, rima estaba decidida a apoyarlo en cualquier plan que tubiera. La pequeña pero con una gran fortaleza toma el balon y se los pasa a sus "oponentes" ya que de nuevo les tocaba sacar, esta ves fue el turno de nadeshiko dar el servicio, el golpe no fue del todo potente asi que rima lo acomoda facilmente para que nagihiko rematara, pero antes de golpear el balon hasia la cancha opuesta, se le viene una fugaz idea golpearla en direccion hasia le cesta de comida, asi que con un potente golpe el balon va rapidamente hasia dicha cesta provocando que toda la comida que estaba guardada en ella saliera volando y de paso tambien espanto a todos los guardianes chara que estaban sobre el mantel, estos para evitar el golpe de la pelota saliero volando por todos lados, en cuento a la comida, toda habia caido encima de un charco de lodo, volviendola incomible. Nagihiko muy disimuladamente solto una leve maldicion hasia nadeshiko, por unos segundos lo miro con rabia en sus ojos, como si hubiese arruinado su malevolo plan pero este solo sonrio victorioso, ese cruce de miradas entre ambos "hermanos" solo duro unos 2 segundos cuando mucho pero para ellos fueron una eternidad.

Amu: ho no ... la comida - _va corriendo hasia la cesta, pero esta divido al fuerte impacto con la pelota estaba a unos cuantos metros de de donde la habian dejado, ya no habia nada en su interior, ahora todos los alimentos estaban ahora en el lodo - _demonios se arruino todo, y ahora que comeremos? - _dice echa un mar de lagrimas de la manera comica del anime_

Nagihiko: de verdad lo siento ... no fue mi intencion, creon que me deje llevar - _obiamente tenia que actuar sumamente arrepentido y apenado por ese terrible "accidente", pero en el interior se sentia mas aliviado_

Nadeshiko: no te preocupes nagi ... se que no lo hisiste a proposito - _finge ante el mucha comprencion y amabilidadsin embargo su falsa sonrisa tenia un muy leve signo de molestia con nagihiko_

Nagihiko: si pero ... aun asi me siento terrible - _actuaba muy avergonzado y culpable - _por favor amu, puedes ir a comprar algo a la tienda que pasamos cuando veniamos para aca ... por supuesto yo pagare todo - _saca su billetera de uno de sus bolsillos de su pantalon y se la entrega a la mencionada - _sientete libre de comprar todo lo que quieres por favor

Amu: gracias pero ... no tienes que pagar todo tu ... despues de todo solo fue un accidente

Nagihiko: vamos amu insisto, compra suficiente comida para todos ... no quiero que este dia de campo se arruine por mi culpa - _dice humildemente pero mirando de reojo a nadeshiko de una forma muy desafiante - _rima ... amu no podra con todo ... puedes acompañarla? - _le pidio gentilmente, por fuera mostraba una calmada y gentil sonrisa pero se le notaba que sentia un gran temor de quedarse solo con aquella impostora de quien aun desconocia sus intenciones, sin embargo preferia que las dos chicas estuvieran a salvo, ella hiba a negarse pero con la insistente mirada del chico supo que era parte de su plan quedarse solo con ella, claro que esa idea no le agrado en lo absoluto pero no le quedaba de otra_

Rima: deacuerdo - _acepta casi a la fuerza, era como si le estuviesen ordenando que dejara a un amigo mal herido para que ella se salcara, o almenos asi fue como lo sientio ella, y esque cada ves sentia que esa persona era muy peligrosa y no queria dejarlo solo - _camos amu, ahy que darnos prisa - _se adelanta unos cuantos pasos_

Amu: no tardaremos - _dice muy sonriente como siempre - espera rima! - le grita a rima ya que se habia adelantado bastante mientras que empieza a correr un poco para poder alcanzarla_

Las chicas se van a conseguir algo de comer con sus respectivos guardianes siguiendolas, dejando a los dos hermanos solos en aquel invernadero.

Nagihiko estaba dandole la espalda a nedeshiko, el ambiente se sentia pesado y lleno de terror, no se atrevia a voltear a ver a aquella persona que fingia ser su hermana, pero aunque no la miraba a los ojos sentia sus penetrantes y amenazantes ojos en el clavandosele como un puñal por la espalda, pero no tenia de otra que enfrentarla y averiguar que es lo que queria, que es lo que planeaba hacerles actuando como nadeshiko, y esta solo sonreia burlonamente al pensar que tenia al chico intimidado ante ella, se sentia muy satisfecha y confiada al creer que serie muy facil vencerlo.

Nagihiko: bueno ... - _admitia que sentia mucho miedo, apenas y las palabras salian de su boca - _ahora si - _se arma de valor para darse la media vuelta y mirar frente a frente a nadeshiko, sus ojos estaban llenos de desicion pero a la ves de temor - _me vas a decir quien eres y que es lo que quires de nosotros ... ¿por que tienes la apariencia de nadeshiko? - _habla firmemente y con una extraña autoridad en su voz, hasta el mismo se sorprendia de lo severo que se oia_

Pero nadeshiko no le contesta, solo se le queda mirando con una profunda maldad en sus ojos y en sus labios de le dibujo una malefica y sadica sonrisa, claramente se notaba que el chico no le provocaba ni la mas minima preocupacion y que estaba dispuesta a acabar con el en cuestion de segundos. Se quedaron uno en frente del otro, solo unos cuantos metros los separaba. Nagihiko estaba en posicion para prepararse para la inevitable pelea que tendria, una pelea que no resultaria tan facil como cuando se enfrentaron a los huevo los de easter, esta seria una batalla a muerte y ambos estaban mas que dispuestos a luchar hasta el final.

...

...

...

..

.

**chan chan chan chan leche con paaaan jajajajajaja pues miren la verdad si tengo anotada la continuacion pero ya estaba quedando muy muy muy largo para mi gusto este capitulo y ademas como que quice dejarlo en suspenso buajajaj soy malaaaaa**

**en fin espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, como ya habia mencionado no quice dejarlo en la tipica situacion de vida escolar, se que ahy historias emocionantes de ese tema muchas de los fan fics que he leido y que me han gustado son de eso y no necesariamente implican seres fantasticos ni nada pero yo soy muy fantasiosa y me gusta agregarle seres fantasticos, magia, etc por eso tube que reescrivir mi fic ya que a mi gusto quedo muy simple y se me ocurrio no se inventar algo de suspenso jejejej ya iran viendo de que se trata ya que no quiero arruinar la sorpresa, eso si seguira llamandose "extraño sentimiento" ya que de eso sigue tratando, de que todos comenzaran a sentir algo nuevo y especial por cierta persona pero sera algo extraño para ellos hasta que claro desifren de lo que se trata jejejeje**

**pues ya saben espero reviews, de toda clase, diganme si les gusto y aunque son pocos los comentarios de el priemr capitulo pues se los agradesco fueron suficientes para que yo me inpirara a seguirle jejejejeje **

**asi que esperen el siguiente con paciencia jejeje se los pido, SAYONARA**

**AVANCES DEL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO:**

**se revelara la identidad de la impostora que fingia ser nadeshiko y sus malevolas intenciones, ademas un nuevo look para nagihiko y ... ¿que era lo que le mostraba al chico para asustarlo tanto solo con una simple mirada?, eso lo sabremos en una intima conversacion que tenga con cierta rubia, ademas de que estos estaran mas unidos ... y claro claro habra amuto, eso no podia faltar en este fan fic. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola hola, aquí de nuevo con el tercer capítulo de mi fan fic que ya se lo que deben estar pensando, no está teniendo nada que ver con el título pero paciencia lo tendrá jajajajaa**

**Primero pues la clasica disculpa que ya deben estar hartos de leer pero lo tengo que hacer, lamento mucho la tardanza y tambien gracias a todos por sus reviews de verdad con sus comentarios me inpiran a contunuar con la historia asi que ya saben si quieren que le siga pues escriban sus opiniones, no importa de que clase sean todas sosn bienvenidas y pues tengo un word pirata que no me marca las faltas ortograficas asi que lamento si encuentran unos errores por ahy jejejeje**

**No se si tengo que ser obligatorio decir esto pero pos si las dudas lo dire:**

**shugo chara no me pertenece ni los personajes solo los que vaya inventando claro, pero si me pertenecieran les aseguro que habria mucho amuto, mucho rimahiko, mucho kutau, una considerable pisca de yairi y la minima participacion de tadase**

**Bueno ya basta de hablar y...**

**AQUI EL CAPI QUE LO DISFRUTEN**

_**UNA TERRIBLE AMENAZA**_

_SKAYUE-CHAN_

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**..**

**.**

Nagihiko, haciendo de un lado todos sus temores que le provocaban las simple mirada de aquella nadeshiko, se queda firme en frente de ella, preparanose para defenserse del probable ataque que esta le mandaria. Nadeshiko habia dejado de actuar de la manera dulce y amable de la que caracterizaba a la persona la cual finguia ser, ahora tenia una mirada sumamente penetrante mientras que en sus labios se le dibujaba una sonrisita burlona y aterradoramente sadica, era evidente que fuera quien fuera no tenia compacion por nadie y que era capaz de matar de la manera mas cruel que nadie podia imaginar.

Nagihiko: habla de una vez! - _le exigia, siempre se mostraba muy calmado ante cualquier situacion pero en esta ocacion tenia un terrible presentimiento por eso ahora estaba demasiado serio y autoritario_

Nadeshiko: jajajajajaja - _rie maleficamente y con burla - _vaya vaya, me sorpende la gran fuerza de voluntad y valentia que tienes ... y yo que pensaba intimidarte para quedarme a solas con esas dos ... ¿acaso no tines miedo? - _lo vuelve a mirar de esa manera tan amenazante y aterradora, y claro que logra asustar demasiado a nagihiko quien pone un gesto lleno de panico y espanto, claramente se ve su puño temblar, pero a pesar de eso se mantenie firme ante ella._

Nagihiko: admito que estoy aterrado, no se quien eres pero con esa mirada tuya me intimida demasiado, no se porque ... pero la valentia no es la ausencia del miedo, si no el conocimiento que ahy algo mas importante que el miedo - _no se deja por nada dominar ante el miedo que le provoca aquella chica y sigue mirandola de frente _

Nadeshiko: bravo - aplaude mientras sonrie sarcasticamente - tipico de nagihiko en decir esas palabras tan sabias ... ademas de ser muy inteligente y asustuto ... fuiste muy listo al echar a perder la comida que traje, pero tambien muy desconsiderado ... y yo que pensaba acabar con ustedes de una manera rapida y sin sufrimiento - _fingia una falsa compacion y bondad pero aun tenia en su rostro esa maligna sonrisa_

Nagihiko: maldita ... entonces si estaba envenenada - _irradiaba furia de sus ojos y temblaba su voz, sabia que ella era peligrosa y ahora lo confirmaba - _¿quien eres?, ¿por que quieres atacarnos?, ¿por que finges ser nadeshiko?

Nadeshiko: ahy, haces demasiadas preguntas - _se mostraba aturdida por la insistencia del chico - _pero bueno supongo que mereces saberlo antes de acabar contigo - _de nuevo lo amenazaba pero nagihiko estaba firme y preparado para lo que sucediera - _mi nombre es terra, soy un demonio de las plantas ... me disfrase de tu supuesta hermana para que tanto amu como rima no sosprecharan de mi y asi atacarlos por sorpresa y como ellas me tienen tanto afecto pues no podria atacarme sin que ellas creyeran que te habias vuelto loco - _las sospechas de nagihiko eran ciertas, respiraba agitadamente por la furia que estaba sintiendo en su interior, le molestaba sobretodo ese medio tan cobarde para acabar con ellas, pensaba en su amiga amu y en la ilucion que sintio al ver de nuevo a su mejor amiga y lo impactante que seria para ella enterarse de esa forma que nedeshiko en realidad no existia - _mi plan original era acabar con los tres de un solo golpe ... pero gracias a que echaste a perder la comida ahora por tu culpa esa rubiesita tendra que sufrir - _sonreia sadicamente, la divertia la idea de hacer sufrir a su victima_

Nagihiko: Rima? ... - _mira hasia el suelo irradiando un aura de ira y desesperacion de todo su cuerpo - _¿por que? ... ¿por que quieres hacerle daño a rima? - _su voz estaba entre cortada por la furia que sentia, sentia su sangre hervir por todo su cuerpo_

Nadeshiko: es mi trabajo hacerlo, no puedo permitir que se cumpla su destino ... sin embargo es un trabajo muy divertido - _claramente se veia que no tenia sentimientos ni compacion por nada ni nadie, todo eso le estaba resultando muy divertido_

Nagihiko: no se a que te refieras con eso pero ... - _mira frente a frente a nedeshiko, en sus ojos se ve reflejado una intensa llama de valentia, se pone en pocicion dispuesto a prepararse para atacar - _RYTHM! - _llama a su guardian chara para hacer cambio de personalidad y en cuestion de segundos adquiere la forma de best jumper - _no permitire que le toques ni un solo cabello a rima ... antes tendras que pasar sobre mi cadaver - _aun estaba aterrado, temblaba en su interior pero lo hasia a un lado solo por que en verdad habia algo mucho mas importante de por medio, rima, no permitiria por nada del mundo de que esa impostora la lastimara_

Nadeshiko: deacuerdo ... asi calentare un poc - _lo mira amenazondolo y alteneramente mientras que con toda paciencia camina hasia nagihiko quien la espera en su lugar en pocicion de pelea y con mucha desicion en sus ojos, solo esperando a que su oponente diera el primer golpe. _

...

...

...

...

...

..

.

La tienda que habia mencionado nagihiko no se encontraba nada cerca del invernadero ya que les tomo a las chicas 20 min ir a ella. Compraron cosas muy basicas y faciles de preparar para un dia de campo y en una gran cantidad, cada una llebaba dos bolsas bastante llenas en sus manos y ahora se encontraban camino de regreso a donde habian dejado a sus amigos sin imaginarse que en esos momentos nagihiko estaba teniendo una peligrosa batalla con la impostora de nadeshiko, batalla la cual no estaba saliendo victorioso, solo estaba sufriendo varias heridas provocadas por el control que la demonio tenia sobre las plantas, lo atacaba sin compacion mandandole varias ramas que lo golpeaban como si estas fuesen latigos, el intentaba usar todo su poder para defenserse pero cada ves que lograba destrosar una de esas ramas que lo lastimaban usando una especie de balon de luz azul, otra lo atacaba por la espaldao lo amarra del pie y los estrellaba fuertemente contra el tronco de un arbol o hasia que los mismos arbustos lo golpearan, mientras que su atacante solo reia malevolamnete por ver sufrir a su inocente victima, sin embargo a pesar de los golpes y el dolor fisico que sentia volvia a ponerse de pie para intentar detener a esa dmonio que continuaba con la apariencia de nadeshiko.

Las chicas ya habian caminado bastantante pero ya solo estaban casi a 5 min mas de llegar al invernadero. Amu ya se veia muy cansada de cargar tantas cosas y de caminar con ellas por tanto tiempo, y en cuento a rima, solo reflejaba una muy clara preocupacion y angustia, tenia miedo por la seguridad de nagihiko, presentia que algo muy malo le pasaria al estar a solas con nadeshiko ya que el descubriria su verdadera identidad y sus intenciones pero estaba solo, solo con esa persona que le causaba tanto miedo con tan solo mirarla a los ojos, solo posiblemente luchando con ella y tal vez siendo herido por ella, solo y tal vez al borde de la muerte. No, esa ultima idea lleno de terror a rima, tenia que calmarse y mejor darse prisa para llegar lo mas rapido posible con el y ayudarle, ella se lo prometio y no podia fallarle.

Amu: Esta tienda que dijo nagihiko no estaba nada cerca del inverbadero - _decia un poco quejumbrosa - _pero supongo que no podemos reclamarle, despues de todo el se hizo cargo de todos los gastos - _por esa razon no le quedo de otra que resignarse y seguir caminando._

Miki: pero no crees que exageraste un poco con las compras?

Amu: claro que no, te aseguro que todos tienen mucha hambre en estos momentos ... no es asi rima? - _pero al voltear a ver a la pequeña rubia para oir su posible respuesta, esta estaba muy seria, mas de lo normal y con una evidente angustia en su rostro, a amu se le hizo extraño que no estuviese reclamando del por que nagi las mando a ellas a esa tienda tan alejada cuando el habia sido el culpable de echar a perder su comida, penso que estaria echa una bestia solo esperando llegar para darle su merecido a nagihiko pero no era asi, se veia distante, como reclamandose por algo - _rima ... ¿pasa algo? ... te noto muy preocupada

Rima: yo... - _estaba a punto de decir toda la verdad y la causa de su gran preocupacion, pero no tenia tiempo para explicarlen toda la larga historia - _tenemos que darnos prisa amu - _dice muy seria y aunmentando considerablemente la velocidad de sus pasos_

Amu: oye tranquila - _al ver lo rapido que estaba caminado tambien aumenta su ritmo para ir a la misma velocidad que ella y llegar a su lado - _no ahy necesidad de ir tan rapido ... nuestros amigos no se moriran de hambre si esperan un poco mas - _aunque solo lo dijo de broma eso hiso que la angustia de rima fuera peor, tenian que llegar lo mas rapido posible_

En un par de minutos mas rima y amu llegaron al lugar destinado donde tendrian el dia de campo, y con todo lo que compraron tendrian un verdadero festin. Sin embargo la terrible escena que vieron al llegar las impacto tanto que ambas soltaron las bolsas que traian haciendo que la comida que estas traian se salieran de su lugar, e incluso los refrescos de lata se abrieron y todo el liquido de derramo en el pasto. Nagihiko estaba tirado de bajo de un arbol pero de boca abajo, aparentemente inconciente y mal herido, su chara rythm tambien estaba inconciente a lado de su dueño, mientras que nadeshiko se encontraba a unos cuentos metros de el sonriendo con una malefica sonrisa de victoria pero las chicas no le prestaron atencion a ella ya que aun seguian completamente impactadas y aun sin poder creer lo que veian, no podia creer que aquel chico en el suelo era su amable amigo nagihiko.

Amu y Rima: NAGIHIKO! - _gritan al unisono mientras van corriendo a lado del herido nagihiko, de cerca su estado se veia aun peor, tenia varias cortadas y moretones en sus brazos y su ropa estaba un poco desgarrada, dejando ver mas golpes en su costilla y piernas_

Amu: Nagihiko despierta porfavor - _movia levemente el cuerpo inerte del chico, rogandole casi al borde de las lagrimas para que se levantara._

Pero a pesae de las suplicas y los esfierzos de amu por tratar de hacer reaccionar a nagihiko, este aun no movia ni un solo musculo, tambien las demas guardianes charas intentaban despertar a rythm pero este al igual que su dueño no parecia mostrar el menor signo de conciencia, aunque ambos seguian respirando pero con mucha dificultad, como si cada respiro les causara un gran dolor. Rima por su parte no podia emitir palabra alguna, estaba en completo shock y aterrada por verlo en ese estado tan debil, por verlo ahy tirado con esas heridas en todo su cuerpo y sin reaccionar en lo mas minimo, rima se sentia terriblemente culpable por haberlo dejado solo cuando ella le habia prometido que estaria a su lado para resolver esa situacion, para juntos encargarse de ella, pero no, lo habia dejado solo con ella y ahora se encontraba terriblemente herido, sentia unas ganas enormes de llorar pero tenia que ser fuerte para poder pelear con la que seguramente era la causante de esto, aquella impostora de nadeshiko que seguia parada a solo unos metros de ellos, que finguia una desagradable preocupacion, pero rima sabia la verdad y la miraba con furia en sus ojos, ahora si que estaba mas que dispuesta a acabar con ella por lo que hiso, pero de repente un debil quejido se oye atras de ella.

Amu: rima!, ya esta despertando!

En cuento rima oye eso de una alrmada amu se vuelve a ver a nagihiko quien poco a poco empieza a moverse. Primero trata de apoyarse poniendo sus manos sobre el suelo. Con mucha dificultad y temblando del dolor trata de ponerse de rodillas pero al parecer sus brazos estaban demasiados debiles y casi vuelve a caer al suelo pero rima evita su caida sosteniendolo por los hombros. Aun no podia ver claramente el rostro del chico ya que este todavia miraba hasia abajo y su largo cabello cubria gran parte de su rostro, sin embargo respiraba con mucha dificultad, cada respiro hiba acompañado de un quejido, realmente estaba muy lastimado y claramente agotado.

Amu: nagihiko, que fue lo que paso? - _le pregunta muy angustiada y desesperada, ni siquiera cuando pelearon con los de easter habian resultado tan heridos como lo estaba ahora el. _

Nagihiko: hu...- _no podia hablar claramente, estaba muy lastimado y sobretodo cansado -_ hu ... hu ... ya - pero de repente empieza a tocer y en el verde pasto aparecen unas cuantas gotas de sangre las cueles provenian de su boca.

Rima: na ... nagihiko - _murmura con la voz entre cortada y sus ojos estaban llenos de terror y procupacion, pero tambien se sentia furiosa, furiosa con aquella nadeshiko porque en vertdad lo habia lastimado muchisimo, y furiosa consigo misma por dejarlo solo. _

Nadeshiko: nagi, hermano! - _grita aparentemente angustiada por el e intenta dar el primer paso para hacercarse a nagihiko pero la astuta rima se pone de pie y estira los brazos poniendose entre ella y el chico que continuaba en el suelo con una muy preocupada amu a su lado. Sus ojos estaban algo vidriosos devido a las lagrimas de angustia y furia que no dejaba brotar, pero tambien mostraba en su rostro mucha valentia y coraje, ahora si ya nada la detendria para tratar de acabar con aquella impostora_

Rima: kusu kusu - _llama a su chara para hacer cambio de personalidad y una vez echo no pierde ni un segundo mas y la ataca con sus pinos de malabares los cuales tenian una soga amarrada a cada uno de ellos. Amarra a nadeshiko dejandola totalmente inmovil de los pies hasta sus hombros y evita que se acerque mas a ellos. _

Amu: pero rima que haces? - _le gritaba con tristeza y mucha confucion al ver que rima atacaba a nadeshiko_

Nadeshiko: si, por que me haces esto rima? ... a mi hermano lo lastimaron varios huevos x y yo solo hise todo lo que pude para defenderlo - _actuaba perfectamente como la victima, su cara era de confucion y angustia, y claro tambien una gran inocencia_

Rima: YA DEJA DE FINGIR DE UNA VEZ! - _decia muy autoritaria mientras sostenia la soga que mantenia inmobil a nedeshiko_

Amu: ri ... rima a que te refieres con eso? - _la pobre amu aun seguia sin entender la situacion, estaba confundida y sin saber que poder hacer ya que tenia que permanecer a lado de nagihiko que seguia de rodillas y con ambas manos apoyadas al suelo todavia temblando del dolor que sentia en todo su cuerpo, ademas no podia lastimar a rima para que dejara a nadeshiko libre. _

Rima: ella no es quien dice ser amu - _continuaba sosteniendo su soga con fuerza sin apartar su vista de la impostora_

Amu: que? ... pero ... - _ahora estaba mas confundida y angustiada ¿a que se referia con eso?, ¿como que la chica a la que mantenia prisionera no era su mejor amiga si lucia y actuaba como ella? _

Nagihiko: e ... ella tiene razon - _muy lentamente y con una gran esfuerzo se pone poco a poco de pie, su cara denotaba una gran dolor mientras ponia sostenia su cintura con la palma de su mano - _es imposible que ella sea nadeshiko ... ya que ... nadeshiko y yo, somos una misma persona ... - _la pelirosa no puede evitar quedarse en completo shock al oir eso, eso queria decir que nadeshiko, ¿nunca existio?, sentia una enorme tristeza en su corazon en ese momento - _es una larga historia que luego te explicare con mas detalle - _dijo sin darse cuenta de la exprecion de amu_

Amu: pero entonces ... quien es ella? - _ahora estaba muy asustada al mirar a la falsa nedeshiko aun amarrada a la soga de rima. Nadeshiko tenia la mirada baja y los cabellos de su largo fleco le cubrian parte se su rostro, la pelirosa todavia no podia aceptar en la extraña situacion en la que se encontraban _

Nagihiko: ella es terra ... un demonio de las plantas - _debido a lo debil de su condicion su voz sonaba un poco apagada - _no entiendo todavia por que quiere lastimar a rima pero yo le dije que primero tendria que pasar sobre mi cadaver - _a pesar del dolor que sentia aun asi logra mantenerse firme y mirar a esa demonio con furia y desafio - _es por eso que me ataco cuando estabamos solos

Amu: ¿quiere lastimar a rima?. ¿pero por que? - _mira a nagihiko casi rogandole por una respuesta _

Nagihiko: eso no lo se ... sin embargo - _con pasos lentos y algo torpes camina a un lado de rima sin apartar la vista de la prisionera de esta - _no permitire que le haga ni un rasguño - _decia lleno de valentia y tal vez algo de terquedad ya que aun estaba dispuesto a pelear a pesar de las heridas de su cuerpo_

Rima: nagihiko - _mira al chico a su lado muy sorprendida, el habia sufrido los ataques de ese ser para proteguerla y asi evitarle que ella tubiera que pelear y salir lastimada y aun sacaba las fuerzas suficientes para continuar ¿por que se presionaba tanto a si mismo?. ¿todo era por ella?. Al sentir que rima lo miraba el volteo a verla y le dedico una de sus amables y tranquilas sonrisas, aun en esos momentos podia sonreir de esa manera, provoco algo extraño en la rubia la cual solo se mostro un poco molesta y de nuevo voltea hasia enfrente pero se le notaba un muy leve rubor en sus mejillas_

Nagihiko: RYTHM! - _una vez mas llama a su guardian chara y hace cambio de personalidad - _muestra de una ves por todas tu verdadera apariencia - _le ordena a la prisionera de rima_

El demonio llamado terra, que continuaba con la apariencia de nadeshiko, empieza a reir levemente pero esa risa empieza a convertirse en una carcajada sadica y de locura, todo eso le estaba causando mucha gracia y que no les tenia ni el mas minimos miedo a ninguno de los tres. Amu se quedo impactada al oir a nedeshiko reir de esa manera tan perturbante y sadica, ya comenzaba a sentir mucho miedo ya que comprendia que se enfrentaban a alguien muy peligrosa, y en cuento a rima y nagihiko, ellos a pesar de sentir un gran temor recorrer todo su cuerpo, se mantienen firmes ante ella, cada uno tenia una razon muy grande para acabar con ella: Nagihiko no permitiria por ningun motivo que le hiciera daño a rima , por esa razon estaba dispuesto a luchar hasta quedarse sin aliento, y rima tenia que hacerle pagar por lo que le hiso a nagihiko... y claro ... jugar de esa manera con los sentimientos de amu al fingir ser su mejor amiga.

Nadeshiko: jajajajajajajaja - _cuando su carcajada finaliza deja de mostrar esa cara de inocencia y dejar reflejar su verdera maldad - _vaya me estaba divirtiendo actuando como la dulce y tierna de nadeshiko, anque tambien ya me estaba revolviendo el estomago de ser siempre tan amable - _se muestra algo molesta e inconforme - _con gusto les mostrare mi verdadera apariencia pero primero tengo que safarme de esta molestia - _con solo estirar los brazos logra que la soga que la apricionaba se convierta en una enredadera llena de espinas y siendo ella un demonio de las plantas, a pesar de las espinas estas no la lastiman y logra safarse de su agarre, pero como rima aun sostenia la soga del otro extremo cuando esta se convierte en una enredadera con espinas lastiman un poco las manos de rima obligandola a soltarla de inmediato. _

Una profunda oscuridad que parecia un oyo negro cubre a la impostora. Tanto nagihiko como rima se preparaban para lo que sea que pudiese salir de ese lugar pero amu aun tenia una mirada llena de miedo y de confucion, aun no podia entender lo que estaba pasandoles. ¿como era posible que hace unos pocos instantes atras ella estaba feliz por ver de nuevo a su mejor amiga, y ahora resultaba que era un ser sumamente peligroso que ataco a nagihiko y queria dañar a rima?. ahora resultaba que la verdadera nadeshiko en realidad era nagihiko, el mismo que se encontraba con varias heridas en su cuerpo pero que seguia dispuesto a pelear para proteger a rima. Amu no sabia como debia reaccionar ante esto, como tenia que actuar, su cabeza aun seguia echa un autentico lio.

La profunda oscuridad que habia rodeado a la falsa nadeshiko empezo a desvanecerse, dejando ver primero unos zapatos de verde oscuro con unos dibujos de rosas con espinas una en cada lado de ellos. Lucia un mallon pegado a su cuerpo de color verde pistache y de ellos habian unos estampados de de unas enredaderas que parecian crecer hasta su cintura de un verde mas oscuro que el mallon, llevaba por cinturon una especie de rama con espinas por fuera asi que estas no tocan su cintura. Su blusa era de tirantes tambien muy pegada a su cuerpo que enmarcaba su delgada figura, esta era tambien de un verde oscuro que hasia juego con sus zapatos y tenia por adorno un par de hojas (tipo de la bandera de canada), cubirndole el pecho. En uno de los tirantes llevaba un broche en forma de rosa con varias espinas en su tallo. Aun tenia la mirada baja asi que su largo fleco cubria parte de su rostro, solo lograban ver su diabolica sonrisa y su largo cabello lacio que le llegaba casi a la cintura y era de un verde muy oscuro. Cuando alzo la mirada dejo al descubierto su rostro dejo ver sus penetrantes ojos que tenian la tonalidad roja como la sangre, en sus labios solo se dibujaba una sadica y enferma sonrisa, de todo su cuerpo emanaba una muy evidente aura de peligro y amenaza hasia los chicos y mas aujn cuando con un delicado y estetico movimiento de brazos un par de ramas con rosas rojas como sus ojos se enredaron en sus brazos desnudos como si se tratase de un par de serpientes obedeciendo el sonido de una melodiosa flauta de su encantadora de serpientes. Toda ella era una figura seductoramente demoniaca, muy peligrosa, sin compacion hasia nadie. **(n/a la verdad no se describi bien a terra jamas he sido buena para describir a personas y mucho menos su vestimenta) **

Terra: esta es la verdadera apariencia de terra, la demonio de la naturaleza - _decia como una orgullosa dictadora sin borrar su sadica sonrisa de su rostro - _deverian considerarse afortunados de conocer mi verdadera identidad antes de morir

Amu: que? ... ¿pero por que quieres matarnos? - _pregunta muy angustiada, no soportaba la idea de morir en ese lugar y sobre todo por un ser desconocido como el que tenian enfrente_

Terra: en realidad ... mi verdadero objetivo es esa rubiesita - _mira a rima muy amenazante, esa malefica mirada provoca que rima empiece a sudar frio pero a pesar del miedo que sentia, la aparentemente inofensiva rima estaba preparada para pelear - _aunque planeaba desacerme de todos envenenandolos con la comida que traje ... pero el desconsiderado de mi hermanito la echo e perder - _dice "hermanito" con algo de sarcasmo_

Amu: e... envenenarnos? ... nagihiko - _camina a un lado de el - _entonces por eso hiciste que el balon golpeara la cesta de comida?, ¿ ya sabias que estaba envenenada?

Nagihiko: no lo sabia, pero sosprechaba de ella - _le contesta sin mirarla - _pero mis sospechas fueron acertadas - _mira con un profundo rencor a terra, estaba furioso por ver el metodo tan cobarde que queria usar para acabar con ellos. _

Rima: aun asi ... eres un tonto - _esa ofensa salida de sus labios entre odio pero a la ves demostrando una gran preocupacion, llama la atencion de nagihiko quien la voltea a ver sorprendido - _¿por que nos pediste a amu y a mi ir a la tienda y asi dejarte solo con ella?, sabias que era peligrosa y estabas conciente de que corrias una gran riesgo el enfrentarte solo con ella - _le reclama y lo mira con rencor y furia en sus ojos, pero estos tambien estaban un poco cristalinos por contener esas lagrimas de procupacion que no queria dejar salir, se notaba que todo el tiempo que estuvieron afuera no dejaba de pensar en nagihiko y le angistiaba lo que pudiera pasarle y el regresar y verlo en tan mal estado se sentia muy culpable, estaba enojada por el pero por haberla echo preocuparse tanto, y ademas de que se sentia demasiado confusa por haber tenido el extraño sentimiento de miedo al pensar que podria perderlo - _ERES UN TONTO! ... ¿QUE ES LO QUE PLANEABAS HACER TU SOLO?! - _cada ves le lazaba mas la voz dejando en evidencia que estaba hablando un poco llorosa._

Nagihiko: ri ... rima - _se sentia conmivido y a la vez impresionado ya que supo que todos esos reclamos y ofensas de la chica hasia el, era solo por que se notaba que estaba muy preocupada por el y que se angustio aun mas cuando lo vio tirado en el suelo tan mal herido - _yo ... lo siento ... es solo que no queria ...

Pero fue bruscamente interrumpido cuando una rama con rosas y espinas lo golpeo directamente en el estomago con la agilidad y velocidad de un grueso latigo. El golpe que recivio fue de tal impacto que provoco que el ya herido nagihiko saliera volando varios metros del suelo y se impactara contra un arbol, emitiendo un agudo grito de dolor y luego cayera al suelo mientras luchaba por no quedarse inconciente, cosa que no le resultaba nada facil ya que todo su cuerpo temblaba de dolor.

Rima: NAGIHIKO! - _sus ojos se llenan de terror y preocupacion, sin pensarlo dos veces va corriendo hasia el pero la misma que lo golpeo le impide a rima avanzar hasia el cuando esta se le atravieza delante de ella, sabiendo quien era la causante de ella se vuelve a mirarla con un profundo odio e impotencia en sus ojos. _

Terra: sera mejor que no me ignoren - _lo dice con cierto enfado al ver que por un momento no le prestaban atencion, mientras que su rama volvia a enredarse en su brazo derecho el cual tenia extendido hasia adelante - _ya es hora de acabar con esto - _mira a rima, ella solo tenia que acabar con esa rubia y ya no perderia mas tiempo_

Amu: ¿por que? - _lo voz llorosa y temblorosa de amu llama la atencion de terra. Tenia ambos puños cerrados y estos temblabna de la furia, del miedo, de todo lo que estaban sufriendo sus amigos que no lo merecian, su mirada estaba baja y se notaba un par de lagrimas callendo de sus ojos hasta el suelo - _¿ por que lastimas de esa manera tan cruel a nagihiko? - _grito desesperada mientras que por fin alzaba la mirada, sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas por la ira y desesperacion. _

Terra: es su culpa por interferir en mi camino ... como les dije, mi objetivo es esa rubiesita - _señala a rima con el dedo indice de mano derecha - _si tu y ese chico se van ahora no les hare daño

Nagihiko: estas muy equivocada si crees que voy a huir para salvar mi vida - _se oye debilmente su voz mientras de nuevo con mucho esfuerzo empieza a ponerse de pie _**(n/a no olvieden que aun tiene el cambio de personalidad) - **jamas seria tan cobarde para sacrificar a rima y poder salvarme - _camina poco a poco hasta ponerse justo delante de rima y proteguerla, estaba dispuesto a usar su propio cuerpo como escudo para que no sufriera ni un solo rasguño_

Rima en ese momento no puede ver su rostro debido a que le estaba dando la espalda, pero le sorprendia el tono de voz tan serio que estaba usando, estaba dispuesto a recivir mas golpes para que ella no saliera lastimada. Una parte de ella se sentia un poco indignada ya que no soportaba la idea de pensar que la creian una niñita debil que necesita que la cuiden pero tambien se sentia raramente conmovida por la fuerza de voluntad, valentia y algo de terquedad de nagihiko por querer proteguerla a pesar que su condicion en la que se encontraba era muy alarmante. ¿de donde sacaba fuerzas para continuar?, ¿por que tanto empeño de querer proteguerla?, ¿ se habra comportado de la misma manera si hubiese sido amu a quien amenazaban de muerte?. Pero no era el momento de ponerse a pensar en todo eso, primero tenian que resover esa situacion y salir vivos de ella.

Terra: vaya si que eres muy terco - _ya comenzaba a enfadarse por la resistencia que mostraba nagihiko - _¿QUE NO VES QUE NO ESTAS EN CONDICIONES PARA ENFRENTARME?! - _grita llena de ira mientras que intenta atacar de nuevo al chico con una de sus ramas pero cuando esta amenazaba con atraparlo una brillante luz rosa hace que esta se desintegre en el aire antes de que puediera si quiera rosar a nagihiko. _

Al ver que su ataque fallo voltea muy enfadada hasia el origen de esa luz y se da cuenta que la causante de frustar su plan habia sido amu quien ya estaba en cambio de personalidad de amuleto de corazon, ella habia salvado a nagihiko enviendo una poderosa luz con ayuda de su baston el cual aun apuntaba hasia su amigo.

Amu: yo tampoco voy a huir ... nunca dejaria solos a mis amigos y mucho menos cuando corren peligro - _se llena de valentia y mirando desafiadamente a terra, ella tampoco por nada del mundo seria tan cobarde para huir y dejar a sus amigos con ese ser tan peligroso_

Los tres se diriguen una misma sonrisa complice y apoyadora, esta era una de las situaciones en las que se dieron cuenta que podian contar el uno con el otro no importandon que tan extraña o peligrosa sea la situacion en la que se encontraran, y los tres estaban mas que dispuestos a cuidarse las espaldas, sin importar las posibles heridas que sufrieran durante la batalla

Terra: en verdad todos ustedes me dan nauceas - _dice con un gesto de repgnancia al verlos tan unidos - _ya me estoy comenzando a aburrir de ustedes, asi que ya vasta de estupideces, Y MEJOR COMIENCEN A PELEAR!

Una vez mas grita de una manera muy endemoniada y enferma mientras que con ambos brazos lanza las ramas que le rodeaban los brazos y se diriguen hasia los valientes chicos en forma de espiral. Nagihiko rapidamente forma una especie de esfera de cristal que se asemeja a un ballon de basquetboll y lo lanza a las espinas que peligrosamente se diriguian hasia el, afortunadamente gracias tambien al unir fuerzas con el ataque de rima con sus pinos el cual se fuciono con el de nagihiko logran hacer que esas ramas caigan al suelo en miles de pedasos, el chico le dirigue una amable sonrisa a rima como diciendole que lo lograron, gesto el cual solo respondio rima con algo de indifencia mientras que se volteaba a otra parte pero el sonido de un cuerpo callendo pesadamente al suelo hiso que esta tuviera que mirar hasia abajo mostrandose muy preocupada al suponerse que era lo que habia caido, y en efecto tuvo razon, nagihiko era el que habia caido al suelo ya no pudiendo resistir ni el propio peso de su cuerpo debido a que aun se encontraba demasiado debil por todos los golpes que habia recivido.

Rima: nagihiko - _se pone de cunclillas para ayudar al chico tembloroso a que tratara de ponerse de pie pero este solo logra quedarse a gatas apoyando sus manos en el cesped y con la mirada baja. - _sera mejor que ya no te esfuerces tanto ... tu cuerpo ya no resistira mas - _mostraba un leve gesto de preocupacion pero fue suficiente para que fuera notabl, ella conocia lo valiente pero tambien lo terco que era y sabia que a pesar de lo debil que estaba el se forzaria a si mismo para seguir luchando. ¿por que tenia que ser asi de ambable?, eso ya era ir a los extremos _

Nagihiko: no te preocupes por mi ... - _¿pero que decia?, claro que ella no estaba preocupada por el, era solo que... bueno no imprtaba, solo que su conciencia no le permitia serle indifente en ese momento - _estare bien - _le muestra una de sus amables y tranqulizadoras sonrisas, aunque se veia claramente que era muy forsada y demostraba mas el dolor que sentia en todo su cuerpo - _ayuda a amu

La pequeña rubia se voltea hasia donde se encontraba amu y esta peleaba incansablemente con la rama de espinas que habia mandado terra a atacarla. Rima se encontraba entre la espada y la pared ya que por un lado no queria dejar de nuevo solo a nagihiko y mucho menos ahora que se encontraba en tan mal estado, sabia que si terra lo atacaba a el le costaria mucho trabajo defenserse, pero por el otro lado amu estaba escapando de aquella rama para que no la lastimara, le daba un golpe tras otro y la pelirosa solo podia defenderse cubiendose con ese baston de porrista que tenia cuando era amuleto de corazon. No le daba ni la mas minima oportunidad de atacarla para acabar de una vez con ella, y la situacion empeoro para ella cuando tropeso y callo de espaldas al suelo y vio con panico un extremo de la rama que tenia una filosa punta hiba directo hasia su pecho para atrabesarla. Cerro ambos ojos fuertemente, solo esperando lo que creia que era su fin pero pasaron varios segundos y no sintio ningun dolor, y al abrir de nuevo sus ojos se dio cuenta que varios trozos de esa rama que amenazaba su vida estaba esparsida a ambos lados de ella echa miles de pedasos, por instinto voltea a ver a rima y esta estaba seria mientras que atrapaba los pinos que habia lanzado para salvar a amu, pero tambien noto que un poco mas lejos de ella estaba nagihiko de rodillas al suelo estirando uno de sus dos brazos hasia ella y mientras que con el otro se apoyaba en el cesped. Habia sido la combinacion de ambos poderes la que la habian salvado .

Rima: amu ... no estas herida? - _le pregunta muy preocuoada por su querida amiga mientras que le extiende la mano para ayudarla a levantarse _

Amu: no ... gracias a ti - _le sonrie infinitamente agradecida mientras toma la mano de rima y con su ayuda se pone de pie - _y tambien gracias a...

Pero fue interrumpida por un agudo y escalofriante grito el cual sonaba justamente atras de rima, al volverse se dieron cuenta de que se trataba de nagihiko siendo atrapado por una soga de hiedras que se enreda por todo su cuerpo dejandolo totalmente inmovil. Rima se quedo por un momento muy confusa ya que el chico se encontraba mas lejos de ella y en un parpadeo ya se encontraba justo a sus espaldas siento capturado por esa hiedra que tenia algunas largas espinas que le estaban ocacionando muchas heridas en sus brazos y piernas. Cada movimiento que hacia para tratar de liberarse solo hacia que las espinas le hicieran mas daño, incluso comenzaban a desgarrar su ropa

Terra: maldito, tenias que ponerte en mi camino - _dice friamente mientras sostenia el otro extremo de la hiedra con la que tenia preso a nagihiko - _yo que queria darle a esa rubiesita una probada de su propia medicina y tu interfieres ... estas comenzando a hartarme - _sus ojos rojos irradiaban cada ves mas furia y devido a esto jala mas fuerte la hiedra haciendo que las espinas se encajaran mas en nagihiko y este emitia un escalofriante grito que helo la sangre de ambas chicas, pero en especial la mas impactada era rima que no podia ocultar su exprecion de terror al ver como torturaban a nagihiko. Una ves mas el chico se habia interpuesto entre ella y el atque que venia a ella para proteguerla, como lo habia echo esa ves cuando se enfrentaban a los huevos x. _

Amu: DEJALO EN PAZ! - _grita desesperada - _MIKI! - _desace el cambio de personalidad con ran y se convierte en amuleto de espada, con su brocha gigante intenta atacar a terra, pero esta se cubre facilmente apareciendo un hoja gigante y usandola como escudo. _

Terra: sera mejor que tu tampoco interfieras - _con un sueve movimiento de la otra mano que tenia libre (ya que con la otra continuaba sosteniendo la hiedra que tenia preso a nagihiko) le ordena a las ramas de un arbol atarla por las mueñecas haciendo que sus dos manos se junten y que estas se enreden en sus mueñecas, rapidamente estas la jalan hasia el tronco dejandola colgada por las muñecas. _

Amu: sueltame ... dejame ir cobarde! - _pataleaba freneticamente mientras estaba colgada como prisionera _

Las demas guarianes de amu, dia, ran y su hacen todo lo posible por romper la rama que ataba a amu por las muñecas pero eran demasiada gruesa para romperla con sus pequeñas manos, no lograban ni siquiera hacerle la menor ruptura a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos. Pero terra tampoco permitio que lo siguieran intentando ya que tres ramas mas del arbol ato a las otras tres charas y estas quedaron colgando a lado de su dueña pero al contrario de ella, las pobres chicas estaban atadas por todo su pequeño cuerpo, solo podian verse sus caras de desesperacion por liberarse.

su: sueltanos desu!

Dia: ¿por que haces esto?

Ran: no permitiremos que lastimes a amu!

Pero terra no hiso caso alguno a las guardianes de amu, solo sonrio burlonamente y las miro con una gran soberbia. En un gesto de desafio y mostrando una total indifencia por cualquier sufrimiento o suplica de sus victimas hace bajar una hiedra del arbol que tenia prisionera a amu, la hiedra ahora amarra a amu por el cuello haciendole que se le dificulte respirar. Inevitablemente por la desesperacion empieza a moverse pero todos sus intentos son inutiles y solo hace que su angustia se incremente. Al mismo tiempo tambien terra jala mas la hiedra con espinas prococando que nagihiko grite por un dolor indescriptible que sentia en las zonas donde las espinas se encajaban poco a poco en el.

Rima: YA BASTA! - _grita con desesperacion y con lagrimas en los ojos mientras que intenta atacar a terra lanzandole sus pinos con una fuerza que jamas habia usado, pero de la demonio salieron mas ramas de su espalda como si se tratasen de los tentaculos de un pulpo y con ellos se proteguio de todos los pinos que habia lanzado rima -_ tu objetivo soy yo no es asi? ... liberalos! ... dejalos ir y me enfrentare a ti! - _ya estaba al borde de la maxima desesperacion y la angustia, no soportaba mas ver que esa maldita demonio torturara de esa manera a sus amigos y solo por querer proteguerla. _

Terra: si lo hago entonces tus pateticos amigos volveran a intervenir ... me conviene mejor dejarlos asi como estan - _con tan solo lanzar el extremo de la hiedra que sostenia a un arbol que tenia a lado de ella, esta se amarra a el por si sola dandole unas tres vueltas al tronco - _y de esa manera ... MATARTE DE UNA VES POR TODAS! - _grita en un arranque de locura u sus ojos rojos adquieren un sinistro brillo malefico, como si estos se estuviesen incendiando_

No pierde mas tiempo y comienza a atacar a rima usando las ramas de los arboles que estaban mas cerca de su victima, y estando en un invernadero y ella siendo un demonio de las plantas, pues la situacion para enfrentarla y ganarle era bastante complicada para rima, por el momento lo unico que hasia tratar de esquivar todas las ramas, espinas, raices, arbustos, todo lo que le atacaban para que estas no la lastimaran.

Terra solo reia con una alarmante locura mientras seguia controlando toda la naturaleza para sus malevolas y sadicas intenciones. Rima estaba muy asustada, no sabia que hacer, no tenia ningun plan salvo seguir corriendo y esquivar todo lo que la amenazaba con atraparla o lastimarla, rompia cuantas ramas podia con sus pinos de malavares que tenia en la mano pero no encontraba ninguna posiblilidad de acercarse a terra y tratar de atacarla, esta no le permitia por nada acercarse a ella ya que seguia haciendo que toda la naturaleza a su alrededor atacara a rima continuamente mientras que ella no paraba de reirse a carcajadas. En su huida por salvar su vida volteaba a ver a nagihiko, deseaba que el estuviera a su lado tratando de vencerla y que le dijera que hacer, que el inteligente y estrategico de nagihiko tuviera algun plan, pero no era asi, nagihiko seguia prisionero por esa hiedra con espinas que ya habia rasgado un poco su ropa **(n/a la cual seguia siendo la que tenia en su cambio de personalidad con rythm) **y ademas de herir su cuerpo mas de lo que ya estaba, parecia ser que estaba a punto de desmallarse seguramente por el dolor que estaba sintiendo pero aun asi se notaba que seguia resistiendo y no dejaba de mirarla con una profunda preocupacion, en sus ojos miel se veia el deseo de este de liberarse y poder ayudarla, pero tambien se le veia muy frustrado ya que era algo imposible en ese momento, los labios del chico parecian moverse pero devido a todo el ruido de los ataques de terra no pudo oir lo que desia aunque rima presentia que mencionaba su nombre, estaba muy asustada, su amiga amu tampoco la podria ayudar ya que segua atada al arbol por sus muñecas y otra hiedra enredada en su cuello impidiendole respirar con libertad, esta vez estaba sola, ella sabia lo fuerte que podia ser a pesar de su apariencia tierna e inocente asi que estaba desidida a no depender de nadie y acabar con esa demonio y liberar a sus amigos, ahora ellos la necesitaban. Quien sabe porque pero en esos momentos en que se enocntraba escapando y destrosando las ramas que la atacaban, recordo esas veces en que nagihiko aun no teniendo su guardian chara procuraba cuidarla, impedia su caida, la proteguia de los ataques de los huevos x, no la dejo sola cuando se enfrentaron a los de easter, siempre estuvo con ella y ahora no era la ecepcion pero esta ves no podia cuidarla, esta ves ella lo protegeria y lo salvaria y para eso no podia seguir huyendo, asi que se detuvo y ahy mismo en su lugar destrozaba todo lo que la atacaba girando ambos pinos que tenia en sus manos, su mirada ahora reflejaba mucho valor mirando fijamente a su oponente

Terra: entonces al fin dejaras de huir como toda una cobarde - _lo dice con una insoportable burla mientas sus ataque se detenain por un momento_

La chica no pudo contestar por dos razones: una esque estaba respirando agitadamente por el terrible agotamiento que sentia de tanto correr al huir de sus ataques, y la otra fue porque mejor desidio usar las pocas fuerzas para atacar una ves mas a terra con sus pinos. Esta ves hiban acompañados de varias sogas de una hermosa y brillante luz neon de color rosa, luz que era tan potente que cego a todos los que la veian por unos segundos en los cuales esa sogas ataban a terra por todo su cuerpo dejandola inmobilizada de pies a cabeza. La peligrosa demonio emitio un horrible grito, pasaron unos cuantos segundos mas en los cuales devido a la luz encegesedora, no pudieron ver si el ataque de rima habia surtido efectopero poco a poco la luz se fue haciendo mas tenue y cuando los ojos de los aterrados espectadores recuperaban visibilisidad se dieron cuenta que en el lugar donde estaba terra ahora estaba vacio y en su lugar habia un circulo de pasto quemado, todavia podia verse un poco de humo saliendo de el. Todos estaban impactados y confundidos, ¿ acaso la valiente rima habia logrado acabar con ella?, ¿ esa terrible demonio se habia esfumado para siempre?

Amu: ¿ lo ... lo logro? - _decia con cierta dificultad ya que la hiedra aun seguia ahorcandola _

Nagihiko: pe ... pero ... por que seguimos ... - _no pudo terminar la frase ya que de la nada una rama golpeo a rima tan rapidamente como un latigo, fue tan repentino el ataque que rima no pudo hacer nada para esquivarlo y termino volando hasia un arbol dandose un mortal golpe en la cabeza. Cae inconsiente al suelo sentada recargada en el tronco del arbol - _RIMA! - _emite un sonoro grito de preocupacion y terror al ver lo que le habia pasado, inconsientemente quizo salir corriendo hasia ella pero esto provoco que se lastimra mas ya que las espinas rasguñaban sus brazos. _

Terra: jajajajajaja - _se oye una malevola carcajada que al parece provenia del tejado. Tanto amu como nagihiko alzaron su vista todo lo que pudieron y vieron a terra parado sobre un grueso tronco de un alto arbol. No tenia ni un solo rasguño en su cuerpo y estaba como se no hubiese pasado absolutamente nada - _pobre ingenua ... en verdad penso que con ese patetico ataque habia logrado acabar conmigo - _lo dice finguiendo compacion pero seguia sonriendo sadicamente _

Nagihiko: maldita ... ¿ como te atreves? - _era la primera vez que se exprezaba de esa forma de alguien, y esque estaba lleno de furia y odio, jamas se habia sentido de esa manera, jamas la sangre le habia hervido tanto como en ese momento, pero como no estar enfadado si esa demonio habia lastimado a rima y esta aun seguia inconsiente. No le importo que las espinas que lo tenian atado le rasguñaran mas los brazos, lo unico que queria era escapar y darle su mereciedo a esa desgraciada de terra, pero a pesar de sus dolorosos esfuerzos, no pudo liberarse. _

Terra: no te conviene moverte tanto ... a menos que quieras morir desangrado - _estaba siendo muy indifente al sufrimiento de nagihiko al verlo luchando por liberarse a pesar que eso lo lastimaba aun mas - _ademas ya pronto quedaran libres ... solo tengo que matar a esa rubiesita y una ves que ma vaya ustedes tambien podran irse y planear su funeral, prometo no dañar tanto su dulce rostro - _lo dice con una insoportable sonrisa de burla y esto hace que la furia de nagihiko aumentara mas. La angustia y desesperacion de amu tambien se incrementaba aun mas - _ya me canse de perder el tiempo ... - _un par de ramas que tenian los extremos con un filo tan agudo como una lanza y varias espinas alrededor de ella, aparecen detras de terra al tiempo que alzaba un poco los brazos - _es hora de acabar con esto!

Al momento de gritar eso con una temible ira, las ramas van directamente hasia la aun inconciente rima amenazandola con atravezar su pecho

Nagihiko: NOOOO!

En toda su vida jamas habia gritado con tanta fuerza y desesperacion, estaban a punto de asesinar a rima y por nada del mundo lo permitiria, asi que no le importo el insoportable dolor que estaba sintiendo al ser rasgado por las espinas al momento de sacar su brazo derecho de las ataduras y sentir como las sangre caia gota a gota de las heridas que se habia echo, el no penso en eso en ese momento, lo unico que tenia en mente en esos instantes fue en atacar a terra con su mano que tenia libre formando una bella esfera de luz azul y la lanza directamente al pecho de terra. Hiba cargada de tanta ira, de tanto odio, de tanta impotencia, de tanta preocupacion que golpeo con una tremenda fuerza a terra haciendo que esta cayera del arbol de donde estaba parada ademas de dañar un poco el dije en forma de rosa que tenia como broche en su blusa.

Al momento de que la demonio cayo al suelo las ramas que estaban a punto de acabar con la vida de rima y las cuales estaban a centimetros de llegar a su pecho, se rompen en miles de pesasos y caen al suelo. Las hiedras que ataban a amu y a nagihiko se desatan dejandolos finalmente libres. Devido a la hiedra que la ahorcaba, cuando amu cae al suelo de rodiillas y no puede evitar tocer un poco mientras que la mismo tiempo trataba de tomar todo el aire que le hasia falta.

Su: amu te encuentras bien desu? - _dice muy preocupada por su dueña, las hiedras que la tenian prisioneras a ella y a sus compañeras tambien ya las habian liberado. _

Amu: s...si - aun continuaba tociendo un poco mientras seguia de rodillas mirando hasia el suelo - estoy bien chicas no se preocupen - _ella a comparacion de su amigo no estaba tan mal herida por eso su voz sonaba algo triste y con un poco de lastima pero por el, ya que al alzar su mirada hasia donde este se encontraba noto lo terrible de su estado. _

El estaba de rodillas y apoyando sus manos contra el suelo para evitar caer, su brazo con el cual habia lanzado el ataque tenia varios rasguños los cuales estaban a todo lo largo de su braz, por fortunas esas heridas no eran de gravedad pero aun asi el leve sangrado no dejaba de fluir gota a gota, su ropa se encontraba muy rasgada y ni hablar de todos los golpes que tenia en su cuerpo por la pelea que tubo con terra cuando las chicas se fueron a la tienda, tenia unos leves pero muy notables rasguños en los costados, estos le comenzaban a molestar y a punzar, estaba muy debil y cansado pero el no pensaba en eso, en su mente solo tenia un solo pensamiento y eso era ir a ver a rima quien seguia inconciente bajo el arbol contra el que se habia golpeado.

Nagihiko: ri ... rima - _con mucho esfuerzo y dolor se pone de pie, con moviemientos algo torpres camina hasia rima sin poder evitar coguear un poco, cada paso que daba le causaba un tremendo dolor pero llego a lado de rima, se vuelve a poner de rodillas a lado de ella y toma delicadamente su nuca, al parecer no estaba sangrando, eso lo alivio un poco pero aun no despertaba - _rima ... despierta ... vamos reacciona - _le suplica sumamente angustiado pero ella no parecia escucharlo. _

Terra: ya me tienes harta - _dice mientras salia detras de una arbol, ahora en verdad estaba mas que furiosa - _estoy cansada de que sigas poniendote en mi camino - _nagihiko no le hasia el menor caso, segua al pendiente de rima sosteniendola con mucho cuidado de su nuca - _si tanto deseas proteguerla entonces muere en su lugar! - _llena de odio e ira ahora manda varias espinas bastantes grandes y filosas para atacar a nagihiko por la espalda, pero justo antes de que justo antes de que estuveira a punto de alcanzarlo varios diamantes amarillos fueron volando como boomerangs hasia ellos y devido a la cercania que las espinas tenian con nagihiko ademas de que ese imprevisto contra ataque de diamantes aniquilara todas las espinas cortaron gran partes del largo cabello de nagihiko dejandolo solo hasta su nuca. Terra voltea a ver en la direccion de donde provenian los diamantes que habian frustrado de nuevo su plan y se encuntra con amu quien habia echo cambio de personalidad con dia, sin embargo esta parecia estar sorprendida de si misma_

Amu: ¿ que ... que paso? - _mira impactada sus manos por haber echo ese ataque con los diamantes - _nunca habia echo algo asi

Terra ya estaba al borde de la furia, el odio que sentia hacia esos chicos ya habia incrementado demasiado, ese trabajo en equipo y la amistad incondicional que mostraban le resultaba algo repugnante, pero tenia que matar a alguno de ellos. Rima seguia inconsciente, podria aprovecharse de eso y acabar con la rubia que se supone que tenia que matar desde un comienzo pero por desgracia los insoportables de amu y nagihiko la estarian defendiendo no importando cuantos ataques le mandaran ellos aun estarian resistiendo. Decidio entonces acercarse poco a poco a la pelirosa que habia interferido en su plan de matar al protector de la rubia, amu aun seguia muy impactada por el nuevo poder que recien habia descubierto pero cuando noto que terra se estaba acercando a ella irradiando pura maldad en sus ojos, no pudo evitar sentir un profundo panico en todo su ser pero hiso todo lo posible por mantenerse firme ante ella, miro fugasmente a sus dos amigos que estaban aun mas lejos que ella, nagihiko continuaba sosteniendo delicadamente la nuca de la todavia inconciente rima, claramente se veia que estaba muy preocupado y sintiendose impotente al no saber que hacer para que reaccionara. Amu supo que tenia que darles tiempo, supo que ahora era prioridad que rima se recuperara del golpe que recivio y que nagihiko continuara cuidandola asi que huyo rapidamente de terra dirigiéndose a la salida, volteo un momento hacia atrás para asegurarse que terra la persiguiera y asi era, solo esperaba que nagihiko entendiera que su plan era distraerla

Terra: no tiene caso que intentes escapar … ¿no te has dado cuenta? …. Con mis poderes hise que este simple invernadero creciera convirtiéndolo en un autentico bosque

En efecto mientras más corria amu más se topaba con ramas, arbustos y arboles, y para colmo tenia que estar esquivando a todos estos ya que no paraban de intentar de atacarla, ya varias de las ramas la habian rasguñado en los brazos a pesar de que habia logrado acabar con varias de estas con la misma nueva tecnica con los diamantes que dia le proporcionaba al estar con el cambio de personalidad con ella

Amu: chicas – _les llama a las otras tres charas que la seguian – _una de ustedes vayan con nagi y diganle que no se preocupe por mi e intente atacar a terra mientras esta distraida – _decia en un leve susurro y algo agitada al estar hablando y escapando al mismo tiempo_

Miki: pero amu

Ran: no podemos dejarte sola

Amu: solo vaya una de ustedes, RAPIDO! – _decia con enfado y desesperacion – _yo estare bien

Las tres charas que seguian a su dueña se miraron mutuamente muy preocupadas, ninguna de ellas queria abandonarla en esos momentos pero sinceramente ellas siendo tan pequeñas no podian pelear contra terra, lo unico que podian hacer era conseguir apoyo para ella.

Su: yo ire desu – _finalmente ella accede muy decidida y no perdiendo mas tiempo fue volando a toda velocidad a donde estaba nagihiko_

…

…..

….

…

..

.

Nagihiko seguia a lado de rima, esta aun no despertaba y eso lo tenia muy alarmado, temia que por el golpe ella habia entrado en una especie de coma y si era asi tendria que llevarla lo mas antes posible a aun hospital pero, ¿Cómo?, si esa maldita demonio no los dejaba escapar.

Claro que el se dio cuentas de que terra perseguia a amu con la unica intencion de matarla, tenia que ir en su ayuda pero no queria dajar sola a rima mientras estaba mas indefensa que nunca, si hacia eso terra aprovecharia para acabar con ella no importandole que en ese momento ella no podria defenderse, el pobre chico se encontraba entre la espada y la pared.

Un leve quejido se oye de la chica que tenia en sus brazos y el inmediatamente voltea a verla poniendo una mano sobre la mejilla de la chica. Ella poco a poco comienza a abrir sus ojos mientras que se ocostumbraban a la luz que se filtraban por el invernadero, primero veia a nagihiko un poco borroso pero cuando comenzo a enfocar su vista sintio como sus mejillas se sonrojaban al ver lo que tenia al frente de ella. Era a nagihiko por supuesto pero al ser lo primero que veia despues de estar inconciente, la lleno de felicidad pero al mismo tiempo de vergüenza y timidez, la luz detrás de el lo hacia ver tan diferente, tan …. ¿atractivo?, ¿esa era la palabra?, quien sabe pero era algo que hacia que no pudiese quitarle la vista de encima, pero tambien era porque jamas lo habia visto ese grado tan alto de preocupacion, el que siempre se mostraba tan tranquilo y pacifico. Seguramente el no se separo de su lado desde que se golpeo contra el arbol y quedo inconciente, pero ¿Cómo se pudo liberar de las hiedras con espinas que lo ataban y que lo lastimaban tanto?

Nagihiko: rima? … rima …. Estas bien? … puedes oirme? …. Puedes moverte? – _preguntaba con extrema angustia y desesperacion, solo rogaba que no se haya roto nada _

Rima: si – _contesta debilmente tratando de volver a la realidad mientras que poco a poco intenta sentarse siendo ayudada por nagihiko quien tenia un mano sobre la espalda de ella – _estoy bien … solo me duele un poco la cabeza – _dice mientras pone una mano sobre su cabeza mostrandose algo molesta por la leve pulsación que sentía_

Nagihiko: te diste un fuerte golpe en la cabeza cuando esa maldita demonio te estrello contra el arbol – _su voz se oia con odio cuando menciono a terra mientras revisaba su nuca cuidadosamente con su mano para no lastimarla, a rima le habia sorprendido mucho el tono de voz que uso, jamas lo habia oido esprezarse de esa manera de nadie – _pero al parecer fue nada grave … gracias a dios – _ahora se oia muy aliviado cuando se aseguro que rima se encontrara bien _

Ella estaba a punto de preguntar si ya habian vencido a terra ya que noto que esa demonio no estaba ademas de que parecia no haber ninguna señal de pelea alrededor, sin embargo se olvido completamente de eso cuando vio algo que en verdad la preocupo demasiado, se dio cuanta de los largos rasguños que tenia nagihiko a lo largo de todo su brazo, no eran heridas muy profundas pero aun asi se notaba unas leves gotas de sangre emanando de ellas, lo volteo a ver como esperando que con su mirada de angustia el le diera alguna explicacion de que le ocurrio pero al verlo a la cara tambien se dio cuenta de algo que no era tan grave en si, pero si muy extraño teniendo en cuenta en la situacion en la que se encontraban. Nagihiko tenia el cabello mas corto, ahora solo le llegaba un poco mas abajo del cuello, ¿Qué paso?, ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió para que nagihiko de repente tuviera su largo cabello de niña mas chico?, bueno eso no era muy importante en esos momentos, ademas admitia que se veia mejor con ese corte. Cuando ese tonto pensamiento se le vino a la mente tubo que reclarse a si misma, ¿Por qué pensaba en eso?, o mejor dicho ¿Por qué se fijo en eso?, para olvidarse de esas cosas tan absurdas mejor sacudio su cabeza de un lado a otro, no era momento de pensar en algo tan extraño e insignificante.

Nagihiko: ¿segura que te encuentras bien? – _pregunta algo incredulo al darse cuenta que rima lo observo por unos minutos y sobre todo al verla mover su cabeza de esa manera_

Rima: que si! … no tengo razones para engañarte – _contesta viendose un poco enfadada pero a la ves incomoda el sentir la preocupacion del chico hacia ella – _pero …. – _su voz repentinamnete sono suave y timida - _¿Qué te paso a ti en el brazo? … ¿no te duele? – _instintivamente toco el brazo herido el chico, este contacto le causo por unos escasos segundos un poco de dolor al peli morado pero al mismo tiempo sintio algo muy extraño, como un choque electrico que le dio un vuelco a su corazon y provoco un leve rubor en sus mejillas_

Nagihiko: no, tranquila … no es nada – _tardamuedea un poco y retira su brazo del tacto de rima sin ser muy tosco con ella, pero devido a la sensacion que sintio por unos segundos, y no presisamente la del pequeño dolor quele dio, se voltea hacia otro lado luciendo algo nervioso y aun con un leve rubor en las mejillas – _lo importante es que tu te encuentres bien

Rima se sorprendio y a la vez se sintio conmovida, eso le dio a endender que a el le importaba mas la seguridad y bien estar de ella que la suya propia, se notaba que no le importaba estar mal herido con tal de ver que rima no sufriera ni un solo rasguño y tenia que admitir que en efecto gracias a el, ella se encontraba solo con un golpe en la cabeza, pero no era nada comparado con lo que habia sufrido en el.

Rima: pero … ¿Qué paso mientras estaba inconciente? – _mejor prefirio cambiar de tema ademas le intrigaba saber que fue lo que paso con terra - _¿lograron vencer a terra?, ¿Dónde esta amu? – _hiso este última pregunta mientras volteaba a todos lados tratando de localizar a su amiga, temia que estuviese tirada en alguna parte mal herida o desmayada._

Al sentirse tan apenado e inutil por haber dejado sola a amu mientras que la demonio la perseguia, se queda unos momentos en un profundo silencio sin poder atreverse a darle la cara a rima por la culpa que sentia.

Nagihiko: por desgracia …. _Intenta ponerse de pie con mucha dificultad devido al dolor que sentia por los golpes y heridas de su cuerpo, rima lo imito y cuando este parecia que hiba a caerse ella lo sostiene poniendo su mano en el pecho de este – _aun no emos logrado vencerla …. Amu en este momento esta distrallendola para darnos tiempo para que te recuperaras y supongo que tambien para poder atacarla por sorpresa – _seguia sin poder mirar a rima a la cara, se sentia sumamente culpable y estaba seguro que rima lo odiaria por haber dejado a su mejor amiga en un gran peligro_

Rima: QUE?! – _pregunto muy molesta y la ves preocupada, las suposiciones de nagihiko eran acertadas, rima en ese momento estaba demasiado enojada porque nagihiko dejo que amu se ofreciera de carnada - _¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso? ….. ¿sabes el peligro que puede estar corriendo en esos momentos? – _le reclama muy furiosa pero esque estaba demasiado angustiada y no queria pensar en lo que pudiese pasarle a amu_

Nagihiko: claro que lo se! – _gritaba muy enfadado, pero no por los justificadas reclamos de rima si no porque estaba molesto consigo mismo al no saber como podria ayudar a amu y cuidar de rima al mismo tiempo _

A rima le sorprende ver la exprecion de furia y arrepentimiento de nagihiko y hace que ella tambien se sienta muy arrepentida por haberle gritado de esa manera, aunque no lo hiso a proposito, esque estaba de verdad muy muy preocupada por amu ya que se quedo sola con esa terrible amenaza y no queria que terminara mal herida como …. Nagihiko …. El se habia quedado solo con terra cuando las mando a ella y a amu a la tienda, y lo hiso para tratar de proteguerlas y evitarles una peligrosa pelea con ella, pero lo unico que consiguio acabar muy lastimado. Claro que sabia a la perfeccion el grave peligro que corria amu, porque el mismo lo habia experimentado, el mismo sufrio los ataques sin compacion de esa terrible terra.

Rima: yo … lo siento … no devi gritarte de esa manera despues de todo lo que has pasado – _se oia muy arrepentida y tenia la mirada baja como una niña a la que acaban de regañar por haber roto algo. Habia sido muy desconsiderada con el, y no se lo merecía_

Nagihiko: no …. No lo sientas – _algo que no soportaba era ver a rima triste y culpable por algo que no fue culpa suya. Pone sus manos en los hombros de rima y devido a que era mas bajita que el, se agacha para poder verla a los ojos – _si hay algun culpable soy yo … si le hubiera dicho a amu la verdad sobre nadeshiko esto no habría pasado …. O almenos no habriamos caido en su trampa – _no podia evitar sentirse el ser mas despreciable y mentiroso del mundo, de verdad que era un auntentico idiota _

En ese momento rima sintio una compacion infinita por el chico. En un momento o mas bien casi desde que lo conocio, le caia bastante mal porque siempre estaba con esa insoportable y hermosa sonrisa, siempre mostrandose tan tranquilo y amable, parecia como que nunca tenia problemas, que todo para el se solucionaba como por arte de magia y luego cuando descubrio su secreto parecia que no le importaba mantener engañada a amu y yaya, que hacia hasta lo imposible por mantenerla con la idea de que el y nedeshiko eran hermanos gemelos, y lo que mas le molestaba era que en ocaciones usaba la identidad de nedeshiko para conseguir algunas cosas, pero en ese momento se veia muy arrepentido por haber ocultado esa verdad, que ahora les estaba causando tantos problemas, ahora no tenia su usual sonrisa despreocupada y gentil, mas bien tenia la mirada baja ensombreciendo parte de su rostro por sus flequillos que caian encima de su cara. Claramente se veia que no sabia que hacer para remediar todos los terribles errores que habia cometido en ese dia.

Rima: todos cometemos errores nagihiko – _la voz dulce y compasiva hiso que el chico alzara su mirada, mirada que estaba llena de esperanzas y esque cuando ella sonreia de esa manera tan tierna lograba hacer que nagihiko pensara que todo era posible – _pero se pueden solucionar …. Y te prometi que acabariamos con ella juntos verdad?

Nagihiko: si …. Es verdad – _por fin logra mostrar de nuevo esa amable sonrisa, quien sabe porque pero al oir que rima estaria junto a el lo ponia muy contento, con ella a su lado se sentia muy fuerte._

Rima: ahora lo mas importante es encontrar a amu y ayudarla

Nagihiko: si … tienes razon – _se levanta ya que aun seguia agachado a la altura de rima – _lo mas seguro es que se hayan salido del invernadero ya que esta todo muy silencioso …. Y como este lugar no es muy grande pues no hay mucho lugar donde huir o esconderse – _mira a todo su alrededor al momento de sacar esa conclusión_

Rima: solo espero que se encuentre bien – _practicamente le rogaba a dios por eso_

Nagihiko: ya veras que si …. Juntos saldremos de esto – _le dedica una bella y amable sonrisa que le devuelve los animos a rima y hace que se tranquilice, admitia que la tranquilidad y paz que emanaba nagihiko lograba calmar hasta los momentos de mas tensión_

Su: RIMAAAAAAAAA! ….. NAGIIIII! – _va hacia ellos volando desesperada y estos dos inmediatamente voltean hacia donde estaba ella_

Rima: su …. Donde esta amu? – _le pregunta muy impaciente ya que ver a la chara verde de amu tan asustada le causaba un muy mal presentimiento _

Su: ella esta ….. esta tratando – _hablaba muy agitadamente devido al gran cansancio de estar volando tan rapido – _esta tratando de distraer a terra para que ustedes puedan atacarla por sorpresa …. Pero esta vez esa demonio va enserio …. Esta dispuesta a matarla – _estaba muy desesperada, en verdad temia lo peor_

Nagihiko: tranquila su …. Iremos ayudarla en este momento ….. ¿puedes guiarnos hacia donde se fue?

Su: la pequeña chara verde vuela lo mas rapido posible donde habia huido amu para escapar de la colera de terra, mientras que los otros dos trataban de seguirla aun con sus cambios de personalidad. Nagihiko hacia un esfuerzo sobre humano al estar corriendo con todas las heridas que tenia, se veia claramente el sufrimiento en su rostro pero tambien demostraba la voluntad de no rendirse. Ahora rima tenia dos grandes preocupaciones: una era por su mejor amiga amu quien se encontraba en estos momentos en un posible duelo a muerte con una peligrosa demonio, y la otra era por el chico de cabello morado que corria a su lado, se estaba presionando demasiado a si mismo y la chica temia que en cualquier momento sus fuerzas lo abandonarian y cayera desmayado al suelo, si eso llegara a ocurrir ella se veria en la misma situacion que el hace unos momentos, no sabria si quedarse con el o ir a buscar a amu, pero se daba cuenta de que a pesar de estar herido y debil seguia adelante hasta solucionar esa peligrosa situacion en la que se encontraban y en la que el seguia culpandose.

Mientras seguian corriendo notaban algo demasiado extraño, cada ves parecian adrentarse mas a lo que era un autentico bosque ya no parecia en nada a un comun invernadero, ni siquiera ya veian el techo de cristal, solo las copas de enormes arboles los cuales aprecian mas y mas a medida que seguian avanzando siguiendo a la chara. Ya hasta tenian que estar esquivando todos los arbustos, troncos caidos, ramas, hiedras que se le atravesaban en su camino, eso era demasiado confuso para ellos. ¿en que momento abandonaron el invernadero y llegaron a aquel tenebroso bosque?

Rima: ¿pero que esta pasando aquí? … este invernadero no deveria ser tan grande – _pregunta muy confundida ya que sentia que ya habian recorrido kilometros_

Su: esto es obra de terra desu – _comenta mientras seguia volando delante de ellos_

Nagihiko: seguramente es para despistarnos …. Maldicion asi nos costara mas trabajo encontrar a amu – _eso lo desesperaba mucho, ademas de que no sabia cuanto tiempo podia seguir resistiendo, aunque sus heridas no eran tan graves si le estaban doliendo por el esfuerzo que le estaba exigiendo a su cuerpo_

Su: tranquilos …. Como soy parte de la personalidad de amu puedo sentir cuando esta cerca – _dice uy segura y desidida sin siquiera pensar en tomarse un leve descanso, era su dever proteguer a su dueña y amiga_

…

…..

….

…

..

.

Terra habia perdido de vista hace unos minutos a la chica que estaba dispuesta a matar en cuanto la encontrara, estaba furiosa devido devido a que esos molesto niños no dejaban que cumpliera con su deber. Su objetivo principal era rima pero sus dos malditos amigos no paraban de ponerse en medio de su camino. Estaba bastante alerta y callada, solo esperando oir el menor ruido para lanzar un ataque tan potente que mataria al instante a esa escurridiza chica que se le escondia.

Mientras tanto, amu estaba escondida detrás de un arbol. Estaba muy cansada de tanto correr y tambien muy asustada, ella no podia vencer sola a esa amenaza que la perseguia, sus tacticas que usaba con los huevos x de darles buenos consejos y hacerlos recapacitar para que se purificaran no se le servirian de nada en esos momentos, y sus amigos no estaban con ella, con la trampa o ilucion que uso terra convirtiendo un simple invernadero en un profundo bosque, ellos tardarian en llegar, si esque rima no seguia inconciente, ella deseaba con todas sus fuerzas de su agitado corazon que su querida amiga se encontrara bien, pero almenos le tranquilizaba un poco en que sabia que nagihiko estaba con ella, el la cuidaria muy bien.

No podia estar oculta todo el tiempo, tenia que seguir moviendose o si no habria mas probabilidades de que terra la encontrara asi que seguía caminado sigilosamente mientras que observaba que no estuviera cerca. Su otras dos charas, ran y miki la seguian muy de cerca, ella continuaba con el cambio de personalidad con dia, pero de repente vio acercarse a quien mas temia, era terra observando como un búho a su alrededor pero para su suerte no habia visto su escondite detrás de un gran arbusto

Miki: amu que haremos? – _le preguntaba a su dueña desesperada_

Ran: no podemos seguir ocultandonos pero tampoco te puedes arriesgar – _tambien estaba muy angustida, sus opciones eran muy pocas y ninguna parecia poder ayudarlos para vencer a su oponente _

Amu: ya lo se ran ….. – _dice muriendose de miedo al obervar atreves del arbusto que terra seguia muy cerca de ella mirando a todas partes – _pero no se que hacer ….. yo sola no podre contra ella – _se sienta recargandose en el arbusto que ahora actuaba como su escudo, se sentia perdida y acorralada_

Los pocos momentos que tubo amu para descansar no duraron mucho ya que varias raices empezaban a arrastrarse por el suelo como si fuesen unas peligrosas serpientes. Amu no tardó en darse cuenta de esto y quito su mano antes de que una de esas raices la atrapara, se tragó el grito que estaba a punto de salir, no podia salir volando ya que terra estaba muy cerca asi que se levantó rapido pero con sigilo y corrio buscando otro escondite pero esas raices se extendian por todo el suelo y cada vez más rapido, terra habia echo esta para obligar a amu a salir de donde quiera que se estuviese ocultando o para que las raices la atraparan y asi no siguiera huyendo.

Ran: amu tienes que subirte a la copa de ese arbol – _señalo un solido y grueso arbol que estaba a su derecha_

Antes de seguir el consejo de su chara se fijó que terra no estubiese mirando hacia ella y por fortuna esta estaba dandole la espalda, asi que se dio prisa siendo lo mas cautelosa posible y se dirigió hacia el arbol elegido. Como tenia el cambio de personalidad con dia lo unico que tuvo que hacer fue volar hacia la copa del arbol y quedarse oculta en la sombra que le proporcionaba sus hojas. No se habia dado cuenta que la subirse se le habia caido accidentalmente su celular, estaba justo entre las raíces del árbol y una de ellas empezo a subirse en el, marcando sin querer un numero….

…

…..

….

…

..

.

En un parque que era muy conocido por ser tranquilo, ideal para relajarse, un joven muy apuesto y seductor tocaba una bella melodia en su violín, parecia perderse en cada nota que tocaba con sus ojos cerrados mientras que su pequeño y fiel amigo estaba recostado en una barda escuchando el relajante sonido del violin de su dueño. Pero su concentracion fue interrumpida cuando sintio su celular sonar en uno de sus bolsillos del pantalon, de mala gana tuvo que parar de tocar y poner su violin de nuevo en su estuche. Dudo un poco en contestra porque penso que sería una llamada de su molesta hermana preguntandole si no vendria a comer, en donde se encontraba, si llegaria tarde otra vez, etc, etc., en verdad en lugar de parecer su hermana menor parecia su esposa y una muy molesta, pero no le quedo de otra que contestar ya que conociendola no desistiria hasta que le respondiera, sin embargo se llevó una tremenda sorpresa cuando vio que esa llamada era de la chica que se resistia a sus encantos y atrevidos comentarios, sin poder evitarlo en su rostro se dibujó una seductora sonrisa

Ikuto: hola mi pequeña pervertida – _dice inmediatamente al contestar con su usual tono seductor de voz - ¿acaso tienes deseos de verme? – esperaba oir los gritos y negacion de amu_ _con su tipica voz entre nerviosa y enfadada, poniendo algun ridiculo pretexto del porque le marcaba, pero paso bastante tiempo y lo unico que oia era un extraño crujido, esto le extraño bastante al apuesto chico de sedoso cabello azul oscuro - _¿amu? … ¿amu estas hay? – _esto no era normal, su instinto felino le decia que algo malo estaba pasando_

….

…..

….

…

..

.

Celular: amu ….. amu ….. ¿Qué pasa? ¿por que no contestas? ….. amu

Desde la copa del arbol en donde se ocultaba, oia claramente que alguien pronunciaba su nombre, esa voz sonaba muy desesperada, se oia muy preocupada cada vez que mencionaba su nombre, ademas de tremendamente familiar, esa voz … tan profunda y seductora, esa voz que hacia que cualquiera sintiera que sus piernas se conviertian en gelatina cada vez que la hablaba tan provocadoramente, y en ella no era la excepción pero lograba controlarse muy bien. Esa voz …. Era ikuto! … pero donde estaba?, por mas que la pelirosa volteaba a todos lados no lograba ubicarlo, hasta que por fin miro hacia abajo y se dio cuenta que estaba llamando por su celular el cual estaba atrapado entre un par de raíces, al parecer esas habian marcado casualmente el numero de ikuto. **(n/a hoooo ella tambien lo tiene jejejeje)**

Celular: amu … ¿todo esta bien? … responde porfavor

El angustiado muchacho ya comenzaba a alzar la voz, podia saberse por el tono que usaba que se encontraba desesperado por oirla contestar el telefono y saber que todo estaba bien, pero desgraciadamente no era asi, amu se encontraba en muy graves problemas y para colmo de los males estaban empeorando por culpa de los gritos de desesperacion de ikuto que daba mediante el celular de la acarralada chica. Terra habia alcanzado a oir lo voz del chico por el aparato y se diriguia peligrosamente hacia el escondite de amu, esta sintio aún más terror al ver que los ojos rojos de la demonio subian mas su intencidad, que sus labios se abrian para dejar ver sus dientes apretados, demostrando lo furiosa que se sentia por continuar con ese maldito juego en la que la tenian esos desagradables chicos. Amuleto de corazon no tenía otra opcion que arriesgarse, tomar su celular y correr lo mas rapido posible. Tambien le tenía que pedir ayuda al chico del otro lado de la linea lo cual le parecia algo ironico ya que era el mismo que la estaba poniendo en peligro, pero sabía que el podia ayudarla, en ese momento no podia ponerse a pensar en el por qué confiaba en el para proteguerla.

Se armó de valor y salto rápidamente del arbol cayendo de cunclillas al suelo, intento sacar su celular de las raices pero estas no lo soltaban, y como terra ya la habia visto, lanzo sin pensarlo varias espinas muy filosas que se diriguian hacia ella, una de esas le hiso un grave rasguño en el brazo derecho de la chica haciendo que esta inevitablemente ahogue un leve grito de dolor, por fortuna otra de las espinas rompio la raiz que tenia atrapado su telefono e inmediatamente lo tomo y salió corriendo justo antes de que las demas espinas la atravesaran y en su lugar solo se clavaron con firmeza en un tronco que estaba detrás de ella.

Terra: no lograras ocultarte de nuevo de mi ….. esta vez te matare – _dice llena de furia mientras perseguia a la chica que huia de ella por el bosque_

Amu: i ….. ikuto! ….. sigues hay? – _hablo por su celular demasiado asustada y casi al borde de las lagrimas por el miedo de sentir que estaba a punto de ser cruelmente asesinada, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que ese neko hentai fuera tan terco para no haber colgado_

...

…..

….

…

..

.

Ikuto: amu – _por un momento el alma le volvio al cuerpo cuando amu al fin respondio, pero el oir su voz tan asuatada y al parecer un poco ahogada como si estuviese a punto de llorar no le agradaron en lo absoluto e hiso que se preocupara aun mas - _¿Qué pasa? ….. ¿Por qué demonios no contestabas? – _definitivamente eso no era normal, algo le ocurria a amu y esta desesperado por saber que era para ir de inmediato en su auxilio_

Amu cel: i ….. ikuto – _su voz se oia cortada, claramente se notaba que estaba luchando por no echarse a llorar – _me …. Me estan persiguiendo …. Quiere matarme – _esa voz tan desesperada solo alarmaba mas a ikuto, no conocia al atacante de amu pero ya queria hacerlo pedasos por hacer sufrir a amu. Con tan solo oirla hablar de esa manera suponque estaba sumamente asustada y al borde de las lagrimas_

Ikuto: ¿Dónde estás amu? – _estaba desesperado, ya queria echarse a correr en ese momento pero ignoraba totalmente donde se encontraba_

Amu cel: e … en …. En el invernadero que esta afueras de la cuidad – _tambien se oia muy agotada, el ojos zafiros se preguntaba a si mismo que hacia tan lejos? – _estoy huyendo en este momento …. Esta mas que decidida a matarme – _por esa razon se oia tan cansada, estaba haciendo todo lo posible por escapar de la persona que amenazaba su vida – _ikuto ….. te … - _pero la llamada su corto repentinamente._

Ikuto: amu ….AMU! – _al alejar el telefono de su oreja apreto este con su mano como si quiciera hacerlo añicos – _maldicion!

Yoru: ¿Qué es lo que pasa nya? – le pregunta su pequeño amigo al ver la exprecion de ira y preocupacion de su dueño

Ikuto: tenemos que llegar lo antes posible al invernadero ….. yoru!, cambio de personalidad – _le oredena inmediatamente a su chara_

Yoru: claro nya – _pone su mano en su frente a modo de saludo hacia un general_

En cuanto ikuto y yoru hacen cambio de personalidad no perdio un segundo mas y se va saltando a toda velocidad hacia el invernadero que conocia perfectamente, fue en ese mismo lugar donde los desgraciados de easter la habian secuestrado, sin embargo en ese momento no corria un peligro tan grande como en el que se encontraba ahora, por lo asustada y angustiada que sonaba su voz por el telefono supo que en verdad su atacante le pisaba los talones y que tenia que darse prisa para llegar a salvarla entes de que ….. antes de que la matara, el no lo permitiria, no ha ella, no a la persona que habia cambiado totalmente su forma de vivir y ver el mundo, simplemente no soportaba ni siquiera esa idea tan terrible. Su furia y angustia crecia cada vez mas con cada salto que daba el cual era tan largo que hasta parecia que volaba. Sea quien sea la persona que amenazaba de muerte a amuel no sentiria compacion alguna y le daria una paliza que no olvidaria, o mejor dicho lo acabaria en cuestion de segundos.

…

…..

….

…

..

.

La espina que habia lanzado terra a amu paso demasiado cerca de su rostro mientras que trataba de huir sin tener exito, por fortuna solo logro hacerle un fino rasguño a su mejilla y lo unico que salio dañado fue su celular el cual quedo completamente destrosado ya que fue el que revio el golpe de la espina aun cuando amu lo tenia pegado en su oreja. Quizo seguir espacapando pero en frente de ella crecieron un par de arbusto que le impidieron el paso, la chica la cual continuaba con el cambio de personalidad de amuleto de diamante estaba entre los altos arbustos que tenia a sus espaldas y con terra enfrente de ella mirandola amenazanola de muerte, con su sembalnte de odio y locura que aterraba hasta el mas valiente, no le quedaba de otra que enfrentarla.

Terra: ahora si te llego la hora mocosa - _poco a poco se acerco a ella y la amenaza con una rama llena de espinas que tenia enrollado en su brazo derecho, esa ramas le atravezaria el pecho_

amu sentia unas ganas incontrolables de ponerse a llorar pero ese no era el momento, no demostraria debilidad o miedo alguno a esa demonio sin corazon. Su puño cerrado a un costado de ella demostraba que peliaria con todas sus fuerzas hasta el final.

Amu: si crees que sera muy facil aniquilarme estas muy equivocada - _la mira copn profunda desicion y valentia en sus ojos, se estaba preparando para luchar con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban aunque sintio que no le eran suficientes_

Terra: tu y tu amiguito no saben en lo que se metieron ... no saben lo peligroso que es enfadar a un demonio tan poderoso ... AHORA TU MORIRAS! - _al gritar de esa manera tan impactante un fuerte viento alboroto todo su cabello haciendo que sus mechones paracieran las serpientes de medusa mientras que estiraba ambos brazos hacia amu haciendo que las ramas que tenia enredada fueran directamente hasia su victima, pero esta ves en lugar de huir se quedo firme en su lugar. Igualmente estiro sus brazos y de sus manos salio una deslumbrante luz que desintegro de inmediato ambas ramas que peligrosamente hiban hasia ella, incluso parte del ataque de amu logro cegar por un momento a terra pero tambien hiso que se enfadara aun mas despues de unos cuantos segundos que logro aclarar su vision_

Amu: dejanos en paz de una vez por todas! ... no entiendo por que quieres matarnos - _gritaba con todas sus fuerzas, aun no comprendia por que tenian que pasar por esto si ningun de sus amigos habian echo nada para merecerce eso_

Terra: veo que no me eschuchaste verdad? ... mi unico obejetivo era tu amiguita rubia pero ustedes decidieron intervenir y ahota TU! moriras en su lugar!

Amu: no me dajare vencer tan facilmente! - _dice con todas sus fuerzas y llena de furia mientras que lanza su nuevo ataque de los diamantes pero estaba ves cuando terra hiso que una rama de los arboles se extendiera para proteguerla al momento en que los diamantes se clavaron en la rama estas explotaron provocando que la demonio retrocediera un poco - _ninguno de nosostros ha echo nada para que intentes matarnos ... ¿cual es tu motivo para hacernos esto? - _le exigia una respuesta, tenia que haber una razon para que quiciera aniquilarlos tan cruelmente, y lo queria saber en ese mismo instante_

Terra: solo te dire que no podemos dejar que se cumpla el destino de ninguno de ustedes - _sin que amu pudiese darse cuenta para poder evitarlo, una hiedra que salia de los arbustos detras de la pelirosa se enredo en su cuello y esta vez si le impedia totalmente su respiracion. En vano la chica intento tomar la hiedra que la ahoracaba para tratar de abrir un leve espacio que le permitiera respirar aunque sea un poco, tambien sus charas azul y rosa trataban de romperla pero a pesar de sus desesperados esfuerzos no lo lograban - _creo que sera lo mismo - _con tan solo abrir la palma de su mano el extremo de la hiedra que tenia a amu atada por el cuello fue hasia ella, cuando la tubo en su poder la tensiono aun mas haciendo que amu ya no pudiera emitir ni el mas minimo sonido - _que te mate a ti en lugar de a tu queriada amiga

Cada ves que terra estiraba mas la hiedra a la inocente amu se le nublaba mas la vista, ya no podia hacer nada para librarse de esto, esta ves sentia que su muerte era inevitabley en lo que parecia ser sus ultimos momentos, a su mente se le vino el rostro de ikuto, sonriendole de esa manera tan seductora y provocativa que hasia que su mente diera vueltas y vueltas provocandole una inmensa confucion, mirandola con esos bellos ojos zafiros que irradiaba una luz que no parecia ser de este mundosi no del mismo universo que era el unico que podia igualar la profundidad y misterio que tenian sus ojos cuando la miraba taqn fijamente, deseaba verlo aunque sea por ultima vez, deseaba al menos poder decirle que ...

...

...

...

...

..

.

**haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa amu esta a punto de ser asinada por terra, ¿que pasara?, ¿llegara ikuto a tiempo para rescatarla o almenos uno de sus amigos que estaban siendo guiados por su para encontarla? lamento informales que tendran que esperar el siguiente capitulo para averiguarlo buajajajajjajajaja soy malaaaaaa jejejeje**

**y quiero decirles que como siempre que si tengo la continuacion en mi cuaderno pero me encanta dejar las cosas en suspenso jejejejeje, tranquilos ya comenzare a pasarla a computadora lo mas rapido que me sea posible y subirla **

**y bueno que tal les esta pareciendo he?, como ven que fue un demonio quien resulto ser la que fingia ser nadeshiko? tambien quiza haya notado un leve Ooc de parte de nagihiko pero pues comprendan no podia estar calmado como siempre si estaba viendo que estaban a punto de matar a rima (por cierto a penas me von enterando de que Ooc quiere decir cambio de personalidad en el personaje y si alguien me explica que significan las siglas se los agradeceria jejejeje). Se que han de tener muchas preguntas del por que terra queria matar a rima pero todo eso se hira aclarando conforme avance la historia asi no se me desesperen deacuerdo?**

**yoru: como quieres que no se desesperen si no estas explicando nada de nada nya? - **_**aparece repentinamente muy enojado y haciendo un gran alboroto**_

_**skayue: **_**HAAAA YORU! ... QUE MANERA DE APARECER ES ESA CASI ME DAS UN INFARTO! - **_**respito agitadamente poniendo mi mano en mi corazon para tratar de calmarlo**_

**yoru: solo te dire que si te atreves a matar a amu ikuto vendra a buscarte y...**

**skayue: enserio? - **_**digo muy emocionada con corazones en los ojos**_

**yoru: pero para darte una golpisa nya!**

**skayue: hoooo - **_**me deprimo y bajo la cabeza - **_**pero oye tu que haces aqui se supne que deves de estar con ikuto para ir a rescatar a amu! - **_**lo señalo con el dedo y le reclamo algo alterada**_

**yoru: HAAAAA ES VERDAD! - **_**mueves sus patas traceras y delanteras desenfrenadamente - IKUTOOOOO HAYA VOOOOOY - **_**sale volnado cual rayo y yo solo suspiro pesadamente**

**en fin gracias a todos lo que han dejado sus reviews no tienen idea lo mucho que me emocione cuando deje de visistar fan fiction por varias semanas ya que me encontraba escribiendo y una ves que se me ocurrio ver si ya estaba un capitilo de una historia de rimahiko que me tiene bien emcocionada, me di cuenta que tenia dos mas HAAAAAAAA DE VERDAD QUE GRITE DE LA EMOCION, mi inpiracion en ver que les esta gustando y que quieren que la continue es es como mi regalo de navidad jejej (bueno no es para tanto) pero si me alegra mucho el dia**

**asi que porfavor - **_**me pongo lentes oscuros saca una tacita de metal y me siento en el suelo **_**- un review ... un review para esta pobre escritora - **_**muevo la tacita de un lado a otro jajjaja**_

_**HASTA EL PROX CAPITULO!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hoooooo diooos que emocion que emociooooon haaaaaaa, no saben la dicha, la alegría, le felicidad y todo lo que se le parezca cuando vi que a al dia siguiente de haber publicado el capítulo tres ya tenia 5 comentarios diciéndome que quieren que lo continue. No saben el gusto que me da que les haya gustado y de tener tantos reviews apenas siendo tres capítulos subidos – **_**ya mi voz se esta empezando a oir un poco llorosa – **_**esto de verdad es un gran gran ho…. Honor para mi ya que – **_**sinif snif – **_**es mi primer fan fic al que le estoy echando muchas ganas ….. y …..y – **_**sigo con el snif snif – **_**que me atrevo a subirlo**__**…. Es ….. es ….tanta la felicidad que yo hadv audo sdd v ajfbsfik aiesjhfdev jsc zxvb – **_**y comienzo a llorar a mares cómicamente mientras que me cubro mis ojos con mi brazo – **_**ad ud adba kabdf**

**Temari: por favor disculpen a la autora – **_**aparece haciendo una amable reverencia antes los lectores mientras yo sigo sin poder articular alguna frase entendible debido al llanto incontrolable de felicidad – **_**se siente tan feliz que no puede ni hablar de tanta dicha, pero en su nombre les agradesco todos sus lindos comentarios eso de verdad les da muchas fuerzas e inspiración para seguir escribiendo – **_**de nuevo hace una amable reverencia – **_**asi que les pido que disfruten mucho este capitulo – **_**dice sonriéndoles dulcemente**_

**skayue: shu ….. shu …. Shugo chara …... no me …. Perte ….perte abdsc saj ssnbc a – **_**aun sigo llorando a mares de la emoción **_

**Temari: lo que quieres decir es que shugo chara no le pertenece ni sus personajes solo claro los que vaya inventando – **_**sigue con su dulce sonrisita pero ahora con una gota de pena ajena recorriéndole su frente – **_**y les pido una enorme disculpa por tardar tanto el nuevo capitulo pero les aseguro que la autora trabajo muy duro para subirlo lo más pronto posible**

**Skayue: gra … gracias temari – **_**ya al fin dejo de llorar – **_**pues disfruten este nuevo capitulo y espero sus comentarios para saber si les gusto **

….

…..

….

…

..

.

_**ESTO … APENAS ES EL COMIENZO**_

_SKAYUE-CHAN_

Las lágrimas de desesperación y miedo no paraban de brotar mientras que seguía luchando por safarse y tratar de respirar al menos un poco pero sus fuerzas ya no le eran suficientes , ya no le llegaba el suficiente oxígeno al cerebro, ya no podía pensar en nada, ya lo único que veía eran siluetas

Terra: jajajajjajaja – _ríe a carcajadas sádicamente al ver como sufre su victima a la cual ya exalaba sus últimos alientos de vida – _este es tu fin y ahora ninguno de tus patéticos amiguitos podrá salvarte

Ran: amu-chan resistente un poco mas - _decía desesperada tratando de safar las hiedras que le quitaban la vida poco a poco a su dueña_

Miki: no te rindas amu – _igualmente luchaba con desesperación por salvar a su dueña de sus ataduras_

Pero la pelirosa ya ni oia los gritos de angustia de sus charas ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué pensaba en ikuto en esos momentos?, no dejaba de verlo parado frente a ella haciéndola enojar pero al mismo tiempo provocando un notable sonrojo con todos esos comentarios tan atrevidos de su parte, fue muy cruel al no creerle cuando se le confeso esa vez en su cuarto, pero es que estaba tan confundida que lo mas fácil era creer que como siempre solo la estaba molestando, lo peor de todo es que aun en esos últimos momentos seguía muy confundida respecto a lo que sentía por el, pero si pudiera verlo por última vez le diría que …

Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando apenas y logro oir el fuerte sonido de unos cristales rompiéndose violentamente y aun con su mirada nublada pudo jurar ver el brillo de unos cristales callendo al suelo, era como si estas fueran pequeñas estrellas cayendo lentamente.

Desde lo alto del techo por donde había entrado, ikuto pudo observar con terror mientras hiba cayendo como una extraña chica de cabello verde oscuro tenia prisionera a amu por el cuello con la clara intención de asfixiarla hasta que definitivamente dejara de respirar, pero en cuanto llego a tocar el suelo el inmediatamente corto con sus garras de fierro el espacio de la hiedra que había entre terra y amu. La hiedra que rodeaba el cuello de amu se suelta y esta cayó al suelo de rodillas, apoyando sus manos contra el pasto y con la mirada baja mientras tocia violentamente haciendo que su cuerpo se estremeciera. Lleno de adrenalina por el miedo y odio que sentía, ikuto se lanzo con la velocidad de un guepardo hacia terra dándole un potente puñetazo en la barbilla que ni ella supo como ni cuando llego, pero que logro tirarla de espaldas al suelo.

Una vez en el suelo, ikuto toma a esa chica por la blusa y la alzo con una sola mano quedando un poco mas alta que el. La miraba casi exalando ira y rencor, ella estuvo a poco de matar a su querida amu antes de que el pudiera hacer algo para conquistarla, lo único que deseaba en ese momento era darle su merecido asi que pone sus filosas garras de metal a unos pocos centímetros de su endemoniada cara pero esta lo único que hace es sonreir burlonamente, le demostraba que no le tenia miedo y esta reacción de ella solo hace enfadar mas al oji-azul.

Ikuto: eres una … ¿Cómo puedes mostrar esa maldita sonrisa después de lo que estuviste a punto de hacer? – _decía amenazándola con sus garras, sus ojos solo irradiaban una gran furia y es que en toda su vida jamas había sentido del temor de perder a alguien a quien amaba y por quien apenas estaba luchando por su amor, jamas en toda su vida había odiado tanto a alguien y en tan poco tiempo, pero se atrevio a intentar matar a alguien que era muy valiosa para el. _

Terra: ho vaya …. Veo que tú también quieres morir

Estaba tan distraído en el intercambio de miradas de odio que no se dio cuenta cuando una rama le rodeaba la pierna. Cuando se percató de que algo subia lentamente por su pierna como si fuese una larga serpiente enrollándose en el, desvió su mirada hacia abajo y se dio cuenta que lo habían tomado por sorpresa y ahora una hiedra lo tenía prisionero por la pierna. Antes de que pudiese en si quiera pensar en algo para liberarse, la hiedra ya lo estaba jalando por lo aires directamente hacia la copa de un alto árbol, pero el ágilmente logra cortarla con su garras y con la habilidad de un auténtico gato da una marometa en el aire y cae al suelo de cunclillas. Terra se dio cuenta que se enfrentaba a alguien muy fuerte y que tenia más experiencia en las peleas, al notarlo no pudo evitar sentirse demasiado frustrada y su ira creció todavía más.

Ikuto: me doy cuenta que controlas toda la naturaleza a tu alrededor – _seguía de cunclillas y con la mirada baja – _pero eso no te ayudara a ganar – _se pone le pie y mira a terra con mucha seriedad, no importa cuánto tiempo le tomara o que tan difícil fuera, pero estaba decidido a acabar con ella_

Terra: eres un gran idiota …. Se ve que no sabes a lo que te estas enfrentando – _para ella era muy molesto que su víctima no mostrara ni el más mínimo temor y ver a ikuto mirándola dispuesto a acabar con ella era algo que le frustraba mucho_

Ikuto: creo que no lo se …. Pero no importa – _se gira un poco para ver a la pelirosa que aun estaba tratando de recuperarse y le dedica una de sus seductoras sonrisas – _ya que esa pequeña pervertida de ahí cuenta conmigo para que la proteja

Amu: que?! – _se pone de pie mostrándose algo molesta pero también el sonrojo en sus mejillas era bastante evidente – _en único pervertido aquí eres tu …. Además yo no necesito que me protejas, tenía todo bajo control – _se cruza de brazos mostrando su típico orgullo y volviéndose a mirar a otro lado _**(n/a ya estaba al borde de la muerte y aun asi sigue con su actitud engreída ante ikuto ¬¬)**

Ikuto: jajaaja – _empieza a reírse un poco, el que amu se comportara asi con el significaba que se encontraba lo suficientemente bien como para discutir como siempre – _ha entiendo ….. entonces tu plan era dejar que te matara para que luego tu fantasma la persiguiera por siempre – _tenía esa insoportable pero adorable sonrisa de burla que sacaba a amu de sus casillas_

Amu: cla ….. cla …. Claro que no – _decía entre molesta y nerviosa ya que en efecto no tenía ningún plan en ese momento y pues se estaba resignando a su muerte – _yo …. Yo …. Yo estaba he ….. –_ no sabía que excusa inventar para demostrarle que no necesitaba su ayuda pero, ni a ella misma se engañaba ya que de verdad se sentía muy feliz de que ikuto hubiera venido de nuevo a rescatarla pero su terquedad e infinito orgullo no le permitían admitirlo_

Ikuto: hooo que mala eres – _pone cara de gatito triste, incluso sus orejas de gato que tenía debido al cambio de personalidad se inclinan un poco hacia adelante – _yo que vine a toda prisa a rescatarte

Amu: pu …. Pues yo ….. – _estaba a punto de ceder antes esa miradita de ikuto que si hiso por unos momentos que se arrepintiera por mostrarse tan terca y orgullosa, además de hacer que no pudiera articular palabra alguna sin trabarse – _yo no …. No recuerdo habértelo pedido neko hentai – _lo mejor para ella fue apartar du mirada de nuevo de el ya que en verdad no podía pensar claramente si la seguía mirando teniendo esa expresión en su rostro de gatito triste de sherek _

Ikuto: vaya amu …. – _deja escapar un pesado suspiro de resignación – _aun en estas situaciones puedes portarte de una manera muy terca y orgullosa

No se habían dado cuenta que mientras discutían como siempre, o más bien amu con ikuto terra se enfadaba cada vez mas y mas, ya hasta una gran venita de furia le había crecido en la frente. ¿Cómo se atrevían a ignorarla de esa manera?. ¿Qué no veain en el gran peligro en el que se encontraban?. ¿Qué no se daban cuenta que estaban a punto de morir?. Se estaban enfrentando a la malévola terra, ahora si los haría sufrir hasta que le suplicaran que los matara

Terra: maldición …. Ya basta de estupideces! – _hace volar hacia ikuto varias filosas espinas, estaba segura que alcanzarían al insoportable chico que tan tranquilamente la ignoraba ya que este aún estaba distraído discutiendo divertidamente con amu pero no contaba con los reflejos felinos de ikuto que saca su larga garra de gato azul y destroza todas esas espinas de un zarpazo._

Ikuto: muy bien …. – _se da la vuelta para mirar a terra ya que había esquivado ese ataque sin siquiera mirarlo – _al parecer esta extraña pero sensual chica ya quiere empezar a jugar – _mostraba una tranquila pero desafiante sonrisa provocando que terra lo mire con odio y frustración al verlo tan tranquilo_

Amu: sensual? – _se oye una leve pisca de celos en su voz mientras que lo decía en un muy leve susurro pero las afinadas orejas de ikuto la lograron escuchar_

_Ikuto: no tienes que ponerte celosa amu ….. _después de todo mi tipo de chicas son las pelirosas tercas, obstinadas y orgullosas - _le dedica una irresistible y seductora sonrisa y la mira intensamente por encima de su hombro_

Amu: yo …. Yo no lo decía por eso! – _se pone a la defensiva pero también sus mejillas se ponen muy coloradas, por supuesto que no sintió celos, ¿Por qué tendría que sentirlos?, y más en la situación en la que se encontraban, de verdad que era un completo tonto egocéntrico pensaba – _más bien lo decía porque me parece increíble que hasta en estas situaciones puedas ser un auténtico pervertido! – _estaba un poco estresada por la tranquilidad de ikuto, como se veía que no tenía ni la menor idea por lo que terra los había hecho pasar_

Ikuto: jajaja, creo que yo puedo ser un auténtico pervertido aun en estas situaciones como tú puedes seguir siendo tan orgullosa para no aceptar que necesitabas de mi ayuda

Pero ya no hubo tiempo para reclamarle ya que los insistentes ataques de terra comenzaron de nuevo, explotando todo su poder y domino sobre la naturaleza. Enviaba todo lo que se relacionaba con árboles, raíces, arbustos, ramas: todo para poder atacarlos pero el ágil de ikuto los esquivaba con mucha facilidad tratando de acercarse lo más posible a terra y poder darle un fuerte golpe que la dejaría fuera del juego, pero amu, que ya estaba demasiado cansada para seguir luchando, estaba teniendo un poco de problemas al luchar con todas las ramas que la atacaban por los aires y las raíces que querían capturarla amarrando sus pies, su fuerzas ya comenzaban a llegar a su límite, no estaba para nada acostumbrada a peleas tan largas y de esa intensidad.

Mientras el astuto gato estaba a punto de llegar con terra que se encontraba cobardemente atacándolos desde la seguridad de una rama de un alto árbol, pero extrañamente noto que ya no era muy necesario estar esquivando sus ataques porque ya no se dirigían directamente hacia el si no más bien a amu, esto lo obligo a detenerse un momento para observar que ella luchaba con todas sus fuerzas por defenderse y también se dio cuenta de que esa extraña y loca chica solo le prestaba atención a ella. Ikuto tenía pensado aprovechar esa distracción para atacarla pero se dio cuenta que lo único que quería terra era agotar a amu y lo estaba logrando, se veía claramente en el rostro de amu que ya no podía continuar, al ver esto terra sonrió victoriosa y detiene por unos segundos sus ataques haciendo que amu bajara la guardia para poder descansar al menos unos instantes, pero solo lo hiso para de nuevo lanzarle a la agotada chicas miles de espinas aún más grandes que las anteriores, amu si había notado el peligro que venía hacia ella pero ya no tenía las fuerzas necesarias ni siquiera para escapar.

Ikuto: amu – _dijo susurrando pero aun en ese leve tono de voz que uso se oia preocupación y miedo por la chica, sus ojos se abrieron con pánico mientras que inmediatamente dio un fuerte salto hacia ella y estando las espinas a centímetros de alcanzarla el peli azul la cargo rápidamente como a una princesa y dio otro ágil salto para alejarla de ese lugar donde corría peligro, pero una espina logra alcanzar el tobillo de ikuto haciéndole un profundo rasguño y sin poder esconderlo muestra una clara expresión de dolor la cual nota amu aun estando cargada por él. Cuando tuvo que poner sus pies en la tierra para aterrizar no pudo evitar ponerse de rodillas por las punzadas de dolor que sentía en el tobillo, aun con una impactada amu entre sus brazos, teniendo mucho cuidado de no tirarla_

Miki: AMU! – _vuela hacia ella junto con su compañera rosa, ambas sumamente preocupadas_

Ran: te encuentras bien? –_ dice angustiada al pensar que posiblemente unas de las espinas la habría alcanzado_

Amu: si ….. estoy bien – _se baja de los brazos de ikuto sin que este pusiera resistencia alguna, ella logra ver el pantalón rasgado de ikuto y debajo de el un grave rasguño del cual escurría un hilo grueso de sangre – _ikuto – _exclama preocupada por la herida del chico, y por la expresión de este parecía que estaba doliéndole mucho._

Ikuto: "ikuto estas bien nya" …. – _oye la voz preocupada de yoru en su interior – _si … - _se pone de pie, pero al apoyar el que tenía lastimado cojea un poco y hace un leve gesto del dolor – _será mejor que te integres bien en el juego si quieres salir ilesa de aquí – _dice con algo de seriedad sin mirar a la cara de amu, solo miraba al frente escondiendo en su inexpresiva cara la preocupación que había sentido por amu_

Amu: ¿puedes dejar de decir que es un juego? ….. no tienes idea del peligro por el que hemos tenido que pasar_ – dice con cierta molestia, le frustraba un poco que ese tonto de ikuto no se tomara enserio la situación y creyera que solo era un juego que sería fácil de ganar_

Ikuto: puedo darme una idea por la cara de cansancio que tienes – _seguía mirando al frente como si por fin estuviera analizando la situación – _pero tranquila …. Ahora es mi turno de salvarte – le dirige una protectora mirada y atractiva sonrisa, como esa ves que se trasformó en tesoro de los siete mares y la tenia cargada como a una princesa, en esa ocacion también le había dicho algo parecido

Esas palabras dejan tan impactada a amu que ni siquiera noto cuando ikuto se había ido dejándola sola con sus charas en una especie de mini cueva formada por algunos arbustos, en efecto estaba muy cansada por tanto correr al estar huyendo de terra, se encontraba agotada tanto física como mentalmente, pero ella sabía que uno solo no podría vencerla, era necesario una o mas personas o almenos eso es lo que supuso cuando la aparto de nagihiko y rima formando ese extenso bosque ya que de esa manera nadie más la ayudaría.

…

…..

….

…

..

.

Seguían corriendo sin encontrar ninguna pista del paradero de amu o terra, por más que corrían y corrían no encontraban el fin del extenso bosque que parecía que crecia mas por arte de magia. Por fortuna tenían la seguridad de que terra aun no había matado a su querida amiga ya que de lo contrario todo volvería a la normalidad y verían de nuevo un invernadero común y corriente, pero no por eso podían dejar de preocuparse por ella, posiblemente esa despiadada demonio este torturándola, tal vez se encontraba escondida en algún lugar y gravemente herida, no podían darse el lujo de pararse a descansar aunque de verdad lo necesitaba, ellos encontrarían a terra y usarían todo lo que les quedaba de fuerzas para terminar de una vez por todas con ese ser que les hiso pasar el día mas amargo y aterrador de sus vidas

Continuaban siguiendo de cerca a la chara verde que volaba desesperada por encontrar a su dueña. Rima jamas había tenido buena condición física pero su fuerza de voluntad era muy grande y podía olvidar todo cansancio que sentía solo por seguir adelante y ayudar a su mejor amiga amu que valientemente decidió actuar como carnada para que ella pudiera recuperarse si correr peligro alguno del golpe que recibió. Repentinamente rima dejo de sentir la presencia del chico que la seguía, esto le extraño y preocupo asi que tuvo que detenerse por un momento y darse la vuelta para asegurarse de que no haya desaparecido, para su tranquilidad el aun estaba ahí pero también para aumentar mas la preocupación que estaba escondiendo vio que nagihiko se detuvo porque ya no podía seguir corriendo como lo estaba haciendo y ahora nuevamente estaba de rodillas apoyando sus manos en el suelo húmedo, respiraba agitadamente como queriendo sacar fuerzas de la nada, comenzaba a sudar mucho, las gotas caían de su frente al suelo, sus fuerzas ya habían llegado al límite pero no podía permitirse rendirse en ese momento.

Rima: o …..oye – _se acerca a nagihiko e igualmente se pone de rodillas para quedar a la misma altura, trataba de sonar lo menos preocupada posible, no quería que luego ese tipo estuviera diciendo que estaba angustiada por el – _será mejor que no te sigas forzando a ti mismo y te quedes aquí a descansar ….. terra no podrá encontrarte si te ocultas bien – _no quería dejarlo solo de nuevo pero tampoco quería que se hiciera mas daño, su cuerpo ya no podría resistirlo, y no era que sintiera alguna clase de lastima o preocupación por el solo que tampoco era tan mala como soportar ver como seguía sufriendo _

Nagihiko: no ….. no … ¿Cómo crees que podría ocultarme estando con la angustia de saber que posiblemente estas en peligro? – hablaba débilmente aun mirando hacia el suelo mientras movia la cabeza de un lado a otro negándose a la petición de rima

Otra vez seguía hablando solo de ella, ¿Por qué no hablaba en plural?, amu también estaba corriendo un grave peligro ella sola con terra pero solo parecía referirse a ella, no entendía porque tanto empeño en cuidarla, ¿Qué acaso la creía una inútil incapaz de defenderse por si sola?, si eso era le demostraría que era mas fuerte de lo que pensaba empezando por darle una paliza que no olvidaría, claro cuando estuviese en condiciones o si no el pensaría que se estaba aprovechando de su estado tan débil. Debido a que estaba en un enfado en su interior no se dio cuenta cuando nagihiko se ponía de pie con más dificultad que antes, de verdad que era el terco mas grande que conocía, si claramente se notaba que ya no podía continuar pero aun asi se negaba a rendirse, aunque admitía que su fuerza de voluntad era admirable y … algo ….. Atractiva. ¿pero en que estaba pensando?, no había absolutamente nada atractivo en un chico tan insoportablemente terco como el.

Nagihiko: además … estoy bien …. Creo que solo estoy un poco fuera de condición – _le dedica a la pequeña chica una de sus tranquilizadoras y pacificas sonrisas para tratar de convencerla pero a ella no la engañaba con ese ridículo pretexto, si ella bien sabía que era un todo atleta amante de los deportes el cual siempre estaba ejercitándose, era ridículo que ya se hubiera cansado pero que mas da?, ya no quería seguir mostrando preocupación por ese tipo, si quería seguir sufriendo a ella no le importaba asi que prefirió evitar su insoportable sonrisita. _

Su: chicos la encontré! – _grita a lo lejos a unos cuantos metros más delante de ellos. Primero ambos se dirigen una mutua mirada entre preocupación y seriedad y luego van rápidamente a unos altos arbustos en donde se encontraba asomada la chara verde_

Ellos esperaban encontrar sola a amu tal vez herida o luchando contra terra incansablemente, pero al asomarse un poco por encima de los arbustos se dieron cuenta que efectivamente ahí estaba amu peleando hasta el final contra terra, también ella se veía muy agotada pero seguía contra atacando los numerosos ataques de la demonio mientras esta estaba parada en la rama de un árbol, pero para su sorpresa también había alguien más peleando a lado de ella y protegiéndole las espaldas con la agilidad de un felino.

Nagihiko: tsukiyomi ikuto! – _exclama no alzando mucho la voz para no llamar la atención de nadie y mucho menos de terra, pero ver a ikuto en ese lugar lo confundió bastante aunque también lo tranquilizo ya que estaba protegiendo a amu y eso significaba que se encontraba bien _

Rima: ¿pero …. Que hace aquí? – _igualmente estaba muy extrañada, era demasiado sospechoso que estuviera ahí solo por mera coincidencia_

Nagihiko: no lo se …. Pero al menos asi tenemos mas probabilidad de derrotar a terra – _miraba al frente muy confiado, tenia que admitir que tener a ikuto a su lado era una gran ventaja ya que recordaba que siempre fue un digno oponente cuando trabajaba para los de easter._

Rima: muy bien entonces vamos – _estaba a punto de pararse e ir a unírseles en la pelea pero es detenida cuando nagihiko la toma de la mano deteniendo sus pasos y esto hiso que lo volteara a ver algo interrogativa - _¿Qué te pasa? …. No podemos ocultarnos y dejar que ellos solos se encarguen de terra – _lo miraba molesta, pensó que ahora que vieron que ikuto estaba ahí dejaría que el peleara_

Nagihiko: eso ya lo se …. – _este como siempre le sonríe gentilmente a rima, era mas que obvio que no se quedaría solo viendo – _pero mira … observa bien a terra – _ella obedece de mala gana pero la curiosidad de saber a qué se estaba refiriendo pudo más – _ya no tiene esa burlona y confiada sonrisa de hace unos momentos …. Ahora mas bien parece frustrada, se ve que se le está dificultando pelear con dos a la vez – _el tenia toda la razón, terra ahora parecía molesta pero porque no parecía tener la ventaja en esa pelea contra ikuto y amu, ambos se estaban defendiendo excelentemente – _yo creo que fue por eso que nos ato a amu y a mi …. También por eso formo este extenso bosque para separarnos – _la conclusión de nagihiko sonaba bastante lógica, en verdad era muy inteligente y observador, ¿Qué acaso era perfecto en todo?, que irritante era. _

Rima: entonces, ¿Por qué me detienes? – _se muestra aun mas enfadada – _si somos cuatro entonces se le dificultara enfrentarnos a todos

Nagihiko: es mejor usar el factor sorpresa – _la mira dándole a entender que tenia un buen plan entre manos – _escucha yo ire con ellos y los ayudare, quiero que tu te quedes aquí y ….

Rima: un momento! – _lo interrumpe muy molesta – ¿Por qué yo si tengo que ocultarme?, ¿crees que soy una inútil indefensa incapas de cuidarse por su propia cuenta? – ahora confirmaba lo que había pensado hace unos momentos, ¿Qué se creía el?, nadie le dice a mashiro rima débil – _soy mas fuerte de lo que piensas! - _le habían dado en su mero orgullo al insinuarle que era una damisela en peligro que siempre necesitaba ser rescatada, si ya desde hace mucho tiempo que no necesitaba de los cuidados de nadie, ni siquiera de sus padres_

Nagihiko: eso lo se perfectamente …. Por esa razón quiero que tu le des el golpe final cuando este distraída – le tenía una infinita confianza a la chica, el le estaba confiando algo muy importante, contaba mucho con ella para acabar con terra – si salgo y solo me ve a mi pensara que sigues inconsciente …. De esa manera no vendrá venir tu ataque.

Cambio repentinamente su expresión cuando oyo que nagihiko confiaba en ella, que para nada el la creía una inútil incapaz de defenderse si no todo lo contrario sabia la gran fortaleza que tenia y le estaba confiando algo sumamente importante

Rima: de acuerdo – _finalmente acepta seguir el plan de nagihiko_

Nagihiko: bien …. Entonces cuando te de la señal dirige tu ataque directamente hacia el broche de flor que tiene en la blusa – _señala con el dedo índice hacia el objeto mencionado – _estoy seguro que esa es la fuente de su poder ya que cuando sin querer lo golpe con mi ataque sentí que sus poderes se debilitaron un poco – _rima asiente con la cabeza muy seriamente confirmando que entendía su plan y lo seguiría al pie de la letra, ¿Por qué confiaba tanto en el? – _cuento contigo rima-chan – _tras dirigirle una de sus amplias sonrisas, sale de sus escondite brincando ágilmente por encima del arbusto mientras que rima lo ve dirigiéndose hacia el campo de batalla junto con amu e ikuto, mientras que ella solo rogaba porque no se lastimara mas, aun no podía creer como era posible que se esforzara tanto_

Su: rima-chan – _se acerca a ella un poco alarmada – _no crees que seria mejor ocultarte en la copa de ese árbol? – _le señala un alto árbol que estaba a un lado de ella, en efecto sería un excelente escondite ya que quedaba justo delante de terra dándole un perfecto ángulo para dar el último golpe_

Rima: gran idea su – _sube sigilosamente con la ayuda de una de sus sogas, una vez arriba se queda oculta y callada esperando la señal de nagihiko, no sabía exactamente cuál sería pero estaba muy segura en que la reconocería. _

…

…..

….

…

..

.

Sin darse de cuenta del momento en que llego, cuando menos acordaron nagihiko ya estaba a un lado de ikuto y amu lanzándole a terra varias pequeñas esferas de luz para también poder protegerse de los constantes ataques de la demonio.

Amu: nagihiko! …. ¿pero que haces aquí? – pregunta algo impactada y a la vez preocupada al pensar que había nagihiko había dejado sola a rima todavía estando esta inconsciente

Nagihiko: solo vine a unírmeles – _decía tan tranquila y casualmente como si se estuviera adjuntando a un simple partido de soccer_

Terra: ¿tu otra vez? – _se frustración y molestia incrementaron cuando noto la presencia del chico - _¿acaso te atreviste a dejar sola tu inconsciente noviecita?

Rima al escuchar eso desde la copa del árbol donde estaba oculta inexplicablemente para ella sintió como sus mejillas se sonrojaban levemente. ¿Cómo que noviecita?, si ella no tenia nada de nada con nagihiko, apenas y comenzaba a agradarle el tipo, pero luego se reclamó interiormente que ese era el momento menos indicado para molestarse por aquel comentario de terra que lógicamente solo lo dijo como burla. Tenia que quitarse esos inútiles pensamientos de encima asi que movio su cabeza de un lado a otro frenéticamente, tenia que estar atenta para atacar a terra con todas sus fuerzas en el momento en que nagihiko se lo indicara, el, o mejor dicho, todos contaban con ella para acabar con la demonio de un solo golpe y no podía darse el lujo de fallar, y no lo hacía solo por nagihiko, eso era un hecho, solo quería salir de ese lugar con su querida amiga a salvo, y bueno con nagihiko también ya que aunque todavía no le agradaba del todo ella no era tan insensible como para dejarlo a su suerte

Nagihiko: lo hice porque pienso hacerte pagar por lo que le hiciste – _dice mostrándose muy furioso y con sed de venganza, en gran parte el no mentía_

Rima veía a nagihiko sin poder evitar impresionarse por su reacción la cual era autentica, no se veía que mintiera en la parte en que la haría pagar por lo que le había hecho, el era un gran actor ya que por mucho tiempo logro convencer a todos de que el era una chica pero a pesar de eso era demasiado notable cuando era sincero y en ese momento lo era, pero, ¿Por qué de nuevo solo se estaba refiriendo a ella?, a amu también la había hecho sufrir bastante pero el se mostraba más preocupado por la seguridad de rima, incluso no importándole lo lastimado que pudiese salir con tal de protegerla, ¿Por qué era asi con ella?, si ella siempre se comportaba de una manera muy hostil y fría con el peli morado y aun así, el siempre procuraba cuidarla de todo.

Ikuto: eso ya nos convierte en dos …. – _dice dándole la razón al chico – _yo también te hare pagar el grave error de haber hecho sufrir a mi pequeña pervertida – _voltear rápidamente a ver a amu que esta a pocos centímetros a su lado mientras le dedica una seductora pero a la ves protectora sonrisa. Esta primero se sonroja un poco para luego después voltearse a otro lado algo indignada por de nuevo haberle dicho asi._

Terra no se toma la molestia de responderles algo, solo los mira con sumo desprecio y sin querer o mas bien por culpa otra vez de su intervención, pero eso no dura más que unos cuantos segundos ya que con su brazo izquierdo manda millones de hojas que tenían un filo tan delgado como una fina hoja de aluminio, pero nagihiko logra defenderse sacando una especie de ovalo violeta el cual usa como escudo, era primera vez que hacia algo asi pero debido a las circunstancias en las que se encontraba no se puso a pensar mucho en ello. Ikuto y amu querían ayudarle pero el astuto gato sintió de inmediato el peligro y se dio cuanta de que terra nuevamente mandaba con su brazo derecho docenas de hiedras las cuales tenían que romper una por una los mas rápido posible de lo contrario estas los atraparían. Claramente se veía que el único interés de ikuto era proteger a amu la cual estaba atrás detrás suyo solo haciendo el minimo esfuerzo y destrozando las escasas hiedras que lo querían atacarlo por la espalda, en verdad la pelirosa hacia un gran esfuerzo por no caer de agotamiento, ella no quería ser un estorbo para los chicos

Nagihiko lo único que podía hacer era protegerse detrás del escudo que formo, pero sentía que los ataques de terra hacia el se incrementaban cada vez más, apenas y lograba mantener el escudo firme, terra se dio cuenta de eso y sonrió sádicamente, pensó que por fin lograría matar a alguno de ellos asi que aumento mas la intensidad de su ataque a nagihiko mientras que el que mantenía ocupado a ikuto y amu disminuía poco a poco, sin embargo ikuto aun no podía arriesgarse a acercarse y darle un fuerte zarpazo a terra, aun tenia que proteger a amu, a pesar de ser ya pocas las hiedras que los amenazaban ella ya no tenia las fuerzas suficientes para defenderse sola, ahora solo estaba parada detrás suyo con la mirada baja y respirando cansadamente.

La intensidad del ataque que recibía nagihiko ya era demasiada para el y peor están tan débil y cansado, no pudo seguir manteniéndose de pie y se puso pesadamente de rodillas aun sosteniendo el escudo entre el y el insistente ataque de terra, pero el escudo que por el momento lo mantenía a salvo comenzaba a quebrarse por el impacto de las hojas contra este, empezaba a sudar frio y poner un gesto lleno de angustia mientras temblaba tendido de rodillas, se preguntaba por qué rima estaba tardando tanto en darle el último golpe, rogaba que ella se diera cuanta que ese era el momento de atarla.

Su: rima-chan …. Creo que ya es el momento – _le dice desesperada la chara verde que seguía a lado de rima _

Pero a pesar de oir la desesperación en su voz, ella aun lo dudo unos segundos mas. Nagihiko le dijo que le daría una señal para que ella atacara a terra. ¿pero que clase de señal podría ser?, conociendo al tonto de nahihiko se imagino que la señal seria cuando el estuviese en peligro por los ataques de terra ya que de esa manera esta estaría tan distraída tratando de aprovecharse del estado tan débil del chico para poder matarlo fácilmente, asi rima podría actuar y terra no se daría cuenta cuando le diera el golpe final. Entonces, ese era el momento indicado, esa era la señal.

Su: RIMA-CHAN! – _grito con mas fuerzas para que reaccionara_

El grito de la chara a su lado funciona y rima sale del leve trance en el que se había metido, asi que sin perder ni un segundo mas lanza con todas sus fuerzas un nuevo poder hacia la distraída terra. la ataca ferozmente con varios listones con los cuales logra arrebatarle el broche de rosa y al tenerlo en su poder jala los listones hacia ella pero el broche se zafa de su agarre y empieza a caer al suelo. Terra ve con terror y desesperación como su broche va cayendo asi que detiene todos los ataques hacia sus víctimas. Ikuto de inmediato se da cuenta de la expresión del demonio al perder su broche y antes de que esta pudiese mover un solo musculo para tratar de recuperarlo, el salta hacia al broche aun en el aire y lo parte en varios pedacitos usando sus filosas garras de metal.

Terra: NOO! – _solo vio con furia e impotencia como como caían los pedacitos de su broche al suelo al mismo tiempo que ikuto caia de cunclillas junto con ellos – _malditos … pero esto no se quedara asi … les advierto que ninguno de nosotros permitirá que se cumpla su destino ….. esto apenas es el comienzo!

Al terminare su amenaza, una espiral de fuego la rodea y en cuestión de segundos desaparece, solo dejando a todos muy confundidos mirando el lugar donde estaba terra atacándolos, todos parecían preguntarse a si mismos ¿a que se estaba refiriendo?, pero también se encontraban con una clara angustia ya que su amenaza solo les dejo algo en claro, ellos tendrían aun más problemas en el futuro, solo esperaba estar preparados para lo que sea a lo que tendrían que enfrentarse.

Ikuto: entonces ese insignificante broche era la fuente de su poder – _decía mientras miraba seriamente los pedazos de metal que estaban en el suelo. _

Poco a poco el inmenso bosque en el que se encontraban comienza a desaparecer. Todos los arbustos y latos arboles de desvanecen, pero como rima seguía en la copa del árbol de donde había lanzado su ataque, cuando este comienza a volverse intangible como un holograma su caída es inevitable. Rima solo cierra sus ojos para esperar el golpe que seguramente sentiría y claro por la altura en la que estaba esta le dolería bastante, pero en lugar de sentir el duro suelo sintió algo calido que amortiguo su el golpe, al abrir sus ojos noto que su cabeza y manos estaban apoyadas en un pecho que subia y bajaba por la respiración, subio lentamente su mirada hasta hasta encontrarse con un sonriente nagihiko que parecía que no le importaba en lo absoluto que rima estuviera encima suyo mientras que el estaba tirado de espaldas en el piso.

Nagihiko: rima-chan …. ¿no te hiciste daño? - _seguía con su gentil sonrisa y sus ojos cerrados que se encurbaban junto a su sonrisa_

A rima de inmediato sintió el calor subírsele a sus mejillas, sus ojos se abrieron como platos ante la sorpresa, nagihiko había tratado de atraparla en el aire pero obviamente el también cayó de espaldas y sin embargo aun asi seguía mostrando esa implacable sonrisa, ¿Por qué parecía que le daba mas gusto verla totalmente ilesa que mantenerse el mismo a salvo?, ¿Qué clase de extraño chico era ese?. Esas dos preguntas rondaban por la cabeza de la pequeña rubia hasta que se dio cuenta de que seguía sobre el chico asi que rápidamente se sentó a un lado de el poniendo su manos sobre sus piernas todavía con un muy notable sonrojo en sus mejillas pero también viéndose algo molesta e incómoda, y nagihiko al ya no tener el peso de rima sobre el también se sienta aun si dejar de sonreírle

Rima: claro que no me hice daño! ….. te dije que era más fuerte de lo que pensabas – _mira hacia otro lado mostrándose algo enfadada y orgullosa pero para desgracia de ella aun sentía ese incomodo calor en su cara_

Nagihiko: si ….. me di cuenta de eso … gracias a ti nos salvamos – _rima todavía no se dignaba a verlo pero claramente sintió esa insoportable pero linda sonrisa de agradecimiento e hiso que se sonrojara un poco mas. En verdad rima le había demostrado a el que poseía una gran fortaleza a pesar de lo tierna e inocente que a veces parecía. _

Por fin se encontraban de nuevo en el invernadero al cual habían entrado en un comienzo, solo con unos cuentos árboles y plantas a su alrededor, ahora si podían ver el techo de cristal arriba de ellos. Otra vez se encontraban donde todo había comenzado, donde supuestamente tendrían el dia de campo con nadeshiko, incluso la red de vóley boll seguía ahí. Amu en esos momentos no pudo evitar sentirse un poco triste y desilusionada, y pensar que ese dia se sentía tan feliz por volver a ver a su gran amiga nadeshiko y resulto que solo era una demonio que quería matarlos y que en realidad nadeshiko nunca existió, solo era una persona inventada por nagihiko, pero no se sentía enfadada con el chico sabía que debió tener una muy buena razón para ocultarle eso, y claro que ella lo escucharía, después de todo el también era su mejor amigo y fue el que más sufrió en ese extraño día.

Ikuto: todo el bosque solo era una ilusión ….. – _dice mientras miraba a su alrededor, no entendía nada de lo que había sucedido y mucho menos del porque - _¿Quién era ella? – _se preguntaba casi en un susurro a si mismo, en toda su vida jamás tuvo que enfrentarse a alguien con esos poderes. _

Nagihiko: bueno …. – _se pone con cierta dificultad de pie mientras que rythm deshace el cambio de personalidad con el – _al fin todo a acabado – _dice mientras mira pacíficamente hacia enfrente mostrando una gran sonrisa de alivio, le daba gusto el haber podido salir todos vivos de esa situación, pero se sentía más contento de que rima no tuviera ni un solo rasguño, se sentía muy bien consigo mismo de que pudo mantenerla a salvo._

Rythm: nagi, será mejor que te cures esas heridas de inmediato – _le decía muy preocupado mientras que veía todos los rasguños y golpes que se le notaban claramente en sus brazos, piernas y costillas_

Nagihiko: si lo se …. Pero no tienes que preocuparte tanto amigo – _se mostraba como siempre muy tranquilo ignorando el estado de alerta de su chara y restándole importancia a las heridas de su cuerpo - _ después de todo no son tan graves – _en cierta manera no mentía pero detrás de su sonrisa ocultaba que en efecto sentía un gran dolor en su cuerpo, también pudo percatarse de la mirada de rima en el y al volverse hacia ella esta lo estaba mirando entre sorprendida y preocupada aun estando sentada en el césped, ya tampoco tenía el cambio de personalidad y ahora su chara kusu kusu se encontraba flotando a un lado de ella - _ vamos rima-chan – _le extiende su mano caballerosamente para ayudarla a levantarse – _es hora de regresar a casa no crees? – _continuaba sonriendo como si nada, ella bien sabía que lo hacía para demostrarle que estaba bien y que no se preocupara más. _

Al aceptar la mano del amable chico, rima sintió un inusual cosquilleo en todo su brazo y este parecía recorrerle por todo su cuerpo hasta llegar a su estómago, era un sensación de malestar pero no incomoda más bien era un poco …. Agradable pero muy extraña, también para colmo, de la nada y sin razón alguna para ella, puedo sentir como sus mejillas adquirían un leve sonrojo.

Nagihiko apretó delicadamente la mano de rima como si temiera romperla si la apretaba con demasiada fuerza mientras que la jalaba hacia el, solo implementando el mínimo de su fuerza. Una vez estando de pie, ambos chicos quedan frente a frente en una corta distancia, pero ya no pudiendo soportar ver por más tiempo la amplia sonrisa de nagihiko ni sentir el tacto de su cálida mano aun sosteniendo la suya, se zafa con lago de brusquedad de su agarre y le da la espalda cruzándose de brazos pero esa incomoda sensación de calor en sus majillas aun no la abandonaban. Al principio esta reacción tan repentina de desprecio le sorprende un poco al peli-morado pero luego vuelve a mostrar una sonrisa algo resignada al pensar que eso ya era algo normal en rima, bueno al menos con el.

Rythm: oye nagi …. – _se acerca a el casi a la altura de su hombro – _yo insisto que ya deberíamos irnos a casa, tienes que descansar – _no podía evitar estar angustiado por su dueño y es que el mejor que nadie sabía lo cansado que se encontraba, después de todo el casi todo el dia mantuvo cambio de personalidad con el, no importa cuan convincente sea su tranquila sonrisa a el no podría engañarlo_

Nagihiko: esta bien …. Vámonos – _decide darle la razón a rythum para que ya no se preocupara por el. _

Mostrándose algo resignado, da un paso, dos pasos pero en cuanto su pie toca el suelo para dar el tercer paso emite un leve quejido mientras se deja caer de frente al suelo, ya su cuerpo y mente no podían más, ya le estaba obligando a rendirse, ya todo su cuerpo le exigía tomarse un gran descanso. Afortunadamente rythm logra detener su caída cuando sosteniéndole la parte de atrás de su camisa pero como era demasiado pesado para el lo va dejando poco a poco y con mucho cuidado en el suelo. Por puro impulso rima va corriendo hacia el y se siente de rodillas a su lado, voltea con un poco de dificultad su cuerpo ya que nagihiko había quedado boca abajo, mientras recarga con cuidado la cabeza del chico en sus piernas, el aún seguía con los ojos cerrados respirando cansadamente, pero después de unos cuantos segundos va abriendo sus ojos y al ver a la persona que tiene al frente suyo siente que estaba viendo a una hermosa angel, a una que se mostraba muy preocupada por el, no sabía si se quedó mudo por el hecho de estar demasiado cansado o porque simplemente no supo que decir ante tal belleza y es que por dios, de no ser porque ya conocía de quien era ese rostro tan angelical en verdad hubiese pensado que ya estaba muerto y que una bella angel vino por el para llevárselo al paraíso. Pero luego comenzó a cuestionarse, ¿Por qué de repente veía de esa forma a rima?, ¿Por qué su corazón latía tan fuertemente en ese momento?. Tal vez eso sea por lo agotado que estaba, pero no, cuando el se ejercitaba jugando básquet ball o haciendo cualquier otro ejercicio su corazón en efecto latía mucho por el esfuerzo realizado, pero no tan intensamente como en ese instante, esa sensación era extraña y nueva para el.

Nagihiko: rima ….. lo siento ….. se que esto debe ser muy desagradable ya que yo no te caigo bien – _dice_ mientras mostraba una leve sonrisita de nervios y algo de pena – pero ….. solo hazme un pequeño favor …. Déjame estar asi un momento – _ya ni tenia las fuerzas suficiente para pararse y en verdad por unos segundos sintió el impulso de pararse corriendo, pero tenia que admitir que el estar recostado en las piernas de rima le traía una infinita paz y relajación, asi que no importándole el posible reclamo de la rubia volvió a cerrar sus ojos quedándose dormido, después pensaría esa extraña sensación que sequia sintiendo._

Como si su mano actuara por mente propia, rima comenzó a acariciar suavemente la cabellera morada del chico, le resultaba muy sedosa, se había olvidado completamente que amu e ikuto seguían muy cerca de ahí observándola, se olvidó también de su actitud fría y de desagrado que siempre mostraba con el, ahora solo se comportaba compasiva y tierna, ¿Por qué?, esa era la pregunta del millón que se hacía en ese momento.

Ikuto: como que esa escena me es familiar – _nota que la pelirosa a su lado lo voltea a ver un poco confundida – _no lo recuerdas? – _le sonríe seductoramente y con algo de picardía en sus hipnotizan tés ojos zafiros. Repentinamente amu se pone cual semáforo al recordar de que era lo que estaba hablando, por supuesto que lo recordaba pero era algo muy vergonzoso – _solo que te aseguro que ella no será tan malvada como para azotar su cabeza contra el suelo

Quería contestarle algo para defenderse pero por mas que busco no encontró nada que decirle, asi que solo le volteo la cara mostrándose indignada pero ikuto aun le seguía sonriendo ya que noto un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas de amu y eso era algo bueno para el. Luego vio como ella caminaba aun mostrándose algo molesta en la dirección donde estaban los otros dos chicos que estaban a unos cuantos pasos adelante de ellos.

Amu: será mejor que le curemos esas heridas – _cambia su expresión a una más compasiva mientras que se inclina para ver un poco mas de cerca a su cansado y dormido amigo_

Rima repentinamente vuelve a la realidad y recuerda que amu seguía ahí en el invernadero con ellos, ella la había visto comportándose muy tierna con nagihiko el cual se supone que no le agradaba, pero a pesar de la vergüenza y los nervios no podía pararse y despertarlo tan bruscamente.

Rima: pu...pu... pues si con eso despierta mas rapido mejor ... no creo soportar mucho tiempo tenerlo asi - _ nuevamente muestra su supusto dedagrado por el chico que tenia recostado en sus piernas pero si sonrojo no le ayudaba mucho y ademas de que kusukusu espieza a reirse mientras flotaba a un lado de ella_

Amu: jejeje esta bien - _ le sonrei apenada mientras una gota aparece en su frente - _ire entonces a comprar algunas vendas y alcohol a la farmacia

Ikuto: creo que no va hacer necesario - _amu voltea a donde se encontraba ikuto y este ahora se encontraba parado mas atras de donde estaba mientras le señalaba un botiquin de primeros auxilios que estaba al pie del arbol. Al verlo amu va hacia el y lo recoje mirandolo muy extrañada cuando lo tenia entre sus manos_

amu: ¿de donde lo sacaste?

Ikuto: aparecio de la nada de bajo de ese arbol - _dijo restandole importancia al asunto_

Como no era el momento para ponerse a analizar sobre eso mejor lo dejo asi y de nuevo se diriguia a donde estaba rima cuidando al que necesitaba con mas urguencia aquel botiquin. Nadie se percato de que alguien los observaba detras de un arbol que estaba aun mas alejado de ellos, solo se lograba apreciar una figura femenina con el cabellos un poco andulado y que parecia llegarle hasta el cuello, y tras mostrar una pequeña sonrisa de alivio y con algo de complicidad, se va corriendo sin haber llamado la mas minima atencion de nadie.

Para su suerte y tranquilidad, el botiquin tenia lo suficiente para curar las heridas de todos, desde lo mas basico como varias vendas, alcohol, gasas, hasta una efectiva pomada cicatrizante. Pero aun por la mente de amu seguia rondando la curiosidad de, ¿quien habia dejado eso para ellos?, ¿y como sabía que lo necesitaban?, pero supuso que eso seria un misterio que por el momento no resolverian asi mejor saco varias cosas para disponerse a curar al aun dormido nagihiko.

Rima: espera - _le dice al ver las intenciones de amu - _tu y ese gato - _cuando ikuto noto que se referia a el mostro una leve exprecion de molestia - _tambien tienes algunas heridas no es asi?, primero atiendanse ustedes , yo me encargare de curarlo a el - _se referia desde luego al peli morado que estaba recostado en sus piernas _

Su: nosotras curaremos a amu desu - _dice mientras tomaba un pedaso de gasa_

Ran: si ... amu-chan pronto estara como nueva - _ella con la ayuda de miki y dia toman la botella de alcohol_

Amu: jeje muchas gracias chicas - _les muestra una gran sonrisa al ver lo servicial y amabilidad de su charas con ella mientras que estan llegaban a un lado de ella con todo lo necesario para curarla_

Yoru: yo curare a ikuto nya - _sale volando hacia el botiquin y tambien toma una gasa y la lleva a su dueño - _sientate para que te cure nya

Ikuto: deacuerdo - _acepta un poco serio mientras se sentaba en el cesped recargandose en el arbol donde por arte de magia aparecio el botiquin_

Tuvieron que estar turnandose la botella de alcohol. Primero las chicas curaron con mucha delicadesa los rasguños de amu que tenia en la mejilla y en el brazo, ya no estaba sangrando de ellas pero se veian un poco profundas. Termiron poniendole un trozo de gasa en las heridas sosteniendo esta con un poco de cinta que tambien habia en el botiquin. Yoru curo el rasguño que tenia ikuto en el tobillo, esta era un poco mas profunda que las heridas de amu y le ardio bastante cuando puso un poco de alcohol en ella, luego le unto un poco de pomada y coloco una gasa sobre la herida ya desinfectada.

Mientras rima esperaba que terminaran de curar a sus respectivos dueños, ella continuba al pendiente de nagihiko mientras acariciaba con algo de pena y mostrandose un poco forzada, y es que aun no entendia porque estaba haciendo eso, ¿por que no le molestaba?, ¿por que su cabello se sentia tan bien entre sus dedos? y lo mas importante o lo mas frustrante del momento, ¿por que rayos le parecia tan lindo verlo dormir?!, lo unico que deseaba con desesperacion era curar sus heridas, que el despertara lo mas antes posible e irse a su casa y tratar de olvidar todo lo ocurrido en ese dia y todos esos absurdos e ilogicos sentimientos que estaban surgiendo.

kusukusu: ... es tu turno de curar a nagi - _le entraga ahora a ella la botella de alcochol la cual rythm le habia ayudado a cargar _

Rima: muy bien ... acabemos de una vez con esto - _ se muestra algo incomoda y fastidiada pero solo estaba finguiendo un poco, despues de todo se sentia con la obligacion de curarlo ya que fue gracias a elque ella salio solo con un pequeño dolor de cabeza. Deja de acariciar el cabello de nagihiko y moja un poco un trozo de gasa con el alcohol y la acerca cuidadosamente al brazo que tenia mas lastimado. _

Nagihiko: AAAAAAHHH! - _en cuanto siente el ardor en su brazo se depierta de golpe - _me lele ... me lele - _practicamente se colgo del cuello de rima como si fuese un niño pequeño huyendo de una inyeccion en la proteccion de los brazos de su madre mientras que todos los presentes incluyendo a todos los charas lo miraban con una gran gota recorriendoles la nuca, todos a ecepcion de rima a la que solo se le forma una clara venita de enfado en su frente. _**(n/a jajajaja lo siento pero se me ocurrio esta escena y la tuve que escribir) **

...

...

...

...

..

.

Levaban unos 40 minutos caminando en completo silencio pero solo era porque todos se encontraban muy cansados y todavía pensando cada uno interiormente en ¿Cómo es que terminaron en una situación tan peligrosa?, ¿Por qué fueron atacados tan repentinamente por un demonio?, ¿Qué quería con ellos?. Aunque deseaban averiguarlo no tenían las fuerzas suficientes para ponerse a investigar, lo único que querían en esos momentos era regresar cada quien a sus hogares, descansar si era posible durante todo el resto del día y tratar de olvidar todo lo sucedido. Después de unos minutos más los 4 chicos se detienen en una esquina.

Amu: bueno yo me tengo que ir por aquí – _señala a su derecha donde ella tenia que darse vuelta para llegar a su casa, pero noto la expresión triste y de arrepentimiento de nagihiko así que_ no pudo continuar con su camino

Nagihiko: amu-chan – _tenia sus ojos mirando hacia el suelo, aun el sentimiento de culpa no lo dejaba tranquilo – _yo ….. te debo una gran disculpa que no merezco …. Si tan solo te hubiera contado lo de nedeshiko antes, no habríamos pasado por todo esto … o al menos no habríamos caído en su trampa …. Todo es mi culpa – _no tenia el valor para mirar a su amiga pelirosa a los ojos, sentía que el prácticamente los metió en aquella peligrosa situación _

Amu se queda callada por unos momentos analizando lo que nagihiko le decía, no era que tuviera la razón al decir que había sido su culpa pero era cierto que las cosas hubieran sido muy diferentes si el tan solo hubiera dicho que su supuesta hermana gemela era el mismo, eso todavía ponía un poco triste a amu sin embargo la gente a veces oculta algunos secretos por varias razones, y nagihiko también era su mejor amigo y no soportaba verlo con esa expresión de arrepentimiento.

Amu: claro que acepto tus disculpas nagi – _al decir eso con tanta comprensión en su voz, nagiiko al fin se atreve a mirarla ya mas tranquilo y esperanzado – _yo se que tuviste tus razones para ocultar algo asi ….. solo espero que luego puedas explicarme todo con mas calma – _le muestra una de sus amistosas sonrisas demostrándole que no le guardaba rencor y ni siquiera noto que ikuto que estaba a su lado la veía muy sonriente. No comprendía por que la disculpa de parte de ese niño pero lo que se le hiso encantador era ver que amu no era capaz de guardarle rencor a nadie y que perdonaba fácilmente. _

Nagihiko: por supuesto que si ….. te explicare todo con lujo de detalle – _le quitaba un gran peso de encima el ver que su gran amiga no le guardaba rencor, por fin ya podía dejar de inventar excusas cuando amu le preguntaba sobre nadeshiko._

Rima: oigan …. Como que hora era cuando llegamos al invernadero? – _pregunta un poco intrigada mientras checaba su celular_

Amu: no lo se … me parece que eran como las dos de la tarde …. ¿Por qué preguntas?

Rima: por esto …. – _pone su celular en frente de la cara de amu y este puede observar que eran las 3:30 - _¿QUE?! – _exclama sin poder creerlo – _p…p….pero es imposible! … no puede ser que solo estuviéramos una hora peleando con terra …. Si yo claramente sentí que estuvimos todo el dia! …. No pueden ser apenas las 3:30!

Dia: no será que tu celular se descompuso durante la confrontación? – _decía calmadamente tratando de hallar una explicación lógica _

Ikuto: no lo creo …. Yo también tengo la misma hora – _dice mientras checaba la hora en su reloj de mano y también el metiche de yoru estaba recargado en ese mismo brazo viendo la hora – _y funciona correctamente

Nagihiko: que extraño – _pone su mano sobre su barbilla poniéndose muy pensativo – _posiblemente …. Terra detuvo el tiempo cuando estuvimos enfrentándonos con ella …. Se que suena ilógico pero bueno …. Después de todo hoy pasaron muchas cosas raras – _sonríe un poco nervioso _

Rima: supongo que esa es la única explicación – _dice seriamente cruzándose de brazos_

La amable sonrisa que tenia nagihiko, que prácticamente luego solo iba dirigida a rima, aunque claro ella no lo noto o simplemente ignoro, desaparece repentinamente al sentir un terrible mareo que lo obligo a llevarse una mano sobre su frente, su cuerpo aun no se recuperaba por completo y debido a los múltiples y largos que tenía en todo su brazo, rima tuvo que vendárselo por completo. El en todo el camino de regreso estuvo sintiéndose muy adolorido con cada paso que daba, pero como siempre cada vez que sentía la mirada de preocupación de alguien, en especial la de rima, el lo único que hacía era sonreír tranquilamente para decir con su simple mirada que estaba en perfecto estado, aunque no era así, pero ahora ya no lo podía ocultar, su cuerpo una vez más le exigía que durmiera aunque sea durante todo el día.

Rythm: nagi en verdad insisto que ….. VAYAS DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS A DESCANSAR! – _el siempre tan tranquilo chara ya estaba muy desesperado por la terquedad de su dueño y amigo de seguir parado cuando era mas que evidente que necesitaba un gran reposo_

Amu: rythm tiene razón nagihiko …. Será mejor que ya te vayas a casa – _le reclamaba tranquilamente pero a la vez también se oia preocupada _

Nagihiko: de acuerdo, de acuerdo ….. ya voy – _mostraba una sonrisita nerviosa e inocente – _entonces adiós …. Supongo que nos veremos en secundaria – _todos los ex guardianes, exceptuando claro a yaya y kairi, acordaron ir a la misma secundaria en donde estaba kukai así que lo dice con toda seguridad _

Rima: yo lo acompañare a su casa – _este repentino ofrecimiento de rima sorprendió bastante a nagihiko quien volteo a verla sin poder creer lo que había escuchado – _no …. No me mires de esa forma … solo lo hago para … para – _desgraciadamente para ella no pensó en ninguna excusa antes de hablar y de lo molesta y nerviosa que estaba mejor se volteo hacia otro lado – _aaahhh olvídalo y mejor date prisa – _de lo frustrada que se sintió por no encontrar una buena excusa lo golpeo en el estómago haciendo que el inocente chico se retorciera de dolor, no precisamente por la fuerza que rima implemento si no porque ya estaba lastimado, pero rima no le tomo importancia alguna y se adelantó – _vámonos

Nagihiko: e….eee…. esta bien … ya voy – _la seguía todavía estando un poco inclinado hacia adelante mientras que se agarra el estómago con su mano , pero extrañadamente aún mantenía su gentil sonrisa, después de todo ya estaba algo acostumbrado a que rima se expresara de esa forma algo agresiva y fría con el, ella jamás admitiría que lo acompañaba porque estaba preocupada por el._

Amu solo suspira con pesadez al ver como rima trataba tan mal al pobre de nagihiko cuando el la cuidaba tanto y siempre era tan amable con ella. Los ve alejarse hasta que tuvieron que doblar una esquina, al menos le tranquilizaba un poco que nagihiko no iba solo, ya que en las condiciones que estaba temia a que en el camino fuera a desmayarse a algo asi y aunque sabía que a rima no le agradaba mucho pues tenia la seguridad de que no era tan desalmada y que lo acompañaría hasta asegurarse que estuviera a salvo descansando en la seguridad de su casa. De repente un sensual soplido en su oído hiso que se estremeciera por completo, era de esperarse, la irritante sonrisa traviesa de ikuto a su lado lo delataba, y como siempre la había hecho enfadar.

Amu: p p p …. Pero que crees que estas haciendo neko hentai?! – _dice bastante molesta y sonrojada mientas se cubría el oído en donde le soplo._

Ikuto: solo te regresaba a la realidad – _el ver la expresión de enfado pero al mismo tiempo de sonrojo en el rostro de amu siempre le causaba mucha gracia – _por un momento tu mirada parecía perdida en el espacio …. ¿en qué tanto pensabas?

Amu: pues … - _cambia su expresión a una mas serena pero tan bien algo preocupada y triste mientras que vuelve a mirar el camino por donde se fueron sus amigos – _solo pensaba en que espero que nagihiko se encuentre bien y se recupere pronto – _a pesar de ver que se fue mostrándose ya un poco mejorado aun así tenia un pequeño temor de que haya sufrido golpes internos más graves_

Ikuto: se ve que ese niño tuvo una pelea mas severa con aquella persona – _también mira al frente seriamente, pudo darse cuenta de los golpes y rasguños que tenía en su cuerpo y además del repentino desmayo que tuvo en el invernadero, en verdad supo que sea quien haya sido ella los había hecho sufrir mucho._

Amu: así es … nagihiko fue el que se llevo la peor parte – _sin embargo eso no era lo único por lo que estaba triste, repentinamente tuvo una gran sensación de melancolía al recordar el rostro tan femenino, dulce y sonriente de nadeshiko y todo lo que pasaron juntas como amigas, en cierta manera sintió que la había perdido para siempre y eso la ponía demasiado deprimida. _

Ikuto: oye … - _claramente noto la inmensa tristeza de amu y no podía negar que eso le preocupo un poco, pensó que tal vez la había afectado mentalmente de alguna manera la pelea que tuvo en la cual estuvo a punto de morir . ¿esta todo bien?_

Amu: es que …. Hoy …. – _pero movió su cabeza de un lado a otro volviendo a su típica personalidad aparente de specy and cool, estaba a punto de abrirse sentimentalmente con ikuto y eso era algo que jamas había hecho y no quería hacer – _olvídalo …. De todos modos no es nada que te …. – _quería verlo indignada y molesta por meterse en algo que no era asunto suyo pero cuando se volvió a verlo se topó con la cara de ikuto a centímetros de ella, pero esta vez no la veía con su típica expresión acosadora, sino una más relajada que mostraba mucho interés en ella y en lo que le preocupaba. Amu en ese momento se quedó sin palabras y en completa sorpresa además de un poco sonrojada, era la primera vez que veía a ikuto mostrar esa clase de expresión._

Ikuto: si es algo que te pone triste ….. claro que me interesa – _la miraba fijamente como tratando de adivinar cual era el objeto de su tristeza pero al darse cuenta de que en lugar de lograr de que amu le dijera algo, solo provoco que se pusiera mas nerviosa. Se aleja de su rostro y vuelve a mostrar su atractiva sonrisa - _¿Qué te parece si damos un pequeño paseo?, así tal vez olvides todo lo ocurrido el día de hoy

Amu: yo … yo – _tenia que regresar a su estado normal, no podía ser que cada vez que ikuto estaba tan cerca de ella se pusiera tan sonrojada y nerviosa – _tuve un dia demasiado agotador y extraño – _para poder regresar a su actitud normal mejor se volteo hacia otro lado, como siempre lo hacia para ocultar u olvidar esas sensaciones que le provocaba el ojos zafiros – _además estoy muy cansada como para caminar a donde sea que tu ….. – _se tuvo que callar al sentir que ikuto la alzaba y la cargaba entre sus brazos al estilo nupcial. _

Ikuto: ¿y quién dijo que tendrías que caminar? – _la mira acosadoramente, esa mirada suyo solo demostraba que no importa lo que la pelirosa le dijera, el la llevaría a pasear – _yoru! – _no tuvo que decir más ya que cuando lo llamaba de esa forma autoritaria el pequeño sabía que era para hacer cambio de personalidad así que en menos de un segundo el ya estaba trasformado_

Amu: espera un momento, yo ni siquiera he dicho que si – _lo mira molesta pero aun con un notable sonrojo ya que prácticamente ikuto planeaba llevársela a la fuerza – _ a … además, no se supone que estabas lastimado de tu tobillo? – _todavía estaba molesta pero también en su voz se oia una pisca de preocupación. _

Ikuto: ho que encantador de tu parte que te preocupes por mi – _más que parecer conmovido se oye más egocéntrico _

Amu: yo no le decía por eso – _cierra sus ojos mostrándose firme y orgullosa – _mas bien lo decía porque no quiero que me tires poniendo el pretexto de que de repente te empezó a doler …. Ahhh! – _grita el sentir que ikuto daba un gran salto y cuando menos se dio cuenta ya estaban volando por los aires con ella entre sus brazos sin mostrar ni el mas mínimo interés del parte del chico de que ella se negara._

Mientras tanto la misma sombra femenina que apareció en el invernadero se asoma por un oscuro y angosto callejón mientras observaba a ikuto alejarse por los cielos con una ruidosa chica entre sus brazos que no dejaba de gritar cosas como: "esto se considera un secuestro sabes?", "te juro que si no me bajas le exigiré a las autoridades que no puedas acercarte a mi a menos de 100 metros", "maldito neko hentai bájame ya" y demás cosas que ya no pudo oir muy bien, pero aquel que llamaba neko hentai parecía no hacerle caso. Aquella sombra a la cual no se le veía el rostro, solo sonrió divertida ante esa escena que ya se había alejado demasiado, pero después suspira con tristeza para luego mirar al cielo pero la sombra del callejón seguía ocultando su rostro.

¿?: al parecer ya han comenzado – _dice con mucha tristeza, su voz a pesar de ser de una mujer era un poco gruesa – _será mejor que me dé prisa y la encuentre – _desaparece mientras se adentra más al callejón caminando con un poco de prisa. _

…

…..

….

…

..

.

Los reclamos de amu hacia ikuto para que la soltara no dudaron mucho, ella misma sabía que discutir con el era un gasto inútil de saliva asi que mejor decidio resignarse y dejarse llevar a donde sea que ikuto la estuviera llevando, después de todo aunque el era todo un neko hentai, insoportable, acosador y todo lo demás admitía que disfrutaba de su compañía, no sabía porque pero se sentía muy protegida cuando estaba con el, era una sensación que no sentía con nadie más, ni siquiera con tadase….. ¿Por qué aun no podía diferenciar los sentimientos que tenía por ambos?, no quería equivocarse pero ¿Quién podría decirle cual era la elección correcta?

Ikuto: llegamos

Lo oye decirle tranquilamente mientras que ikuto finalmente se aterrizó sus pies en el suelo y ponía a la chica que tenia entre sus brazos en el suelo para que esta pusiera ambos pies en un verde pasto lleno de vida. Ella quedo totalmente asombrada ante el hermoso y mágico paisaje en el que se encontraba. Era un parque que jamás había visto, tenia un pequeño lago al frente y justo en medio de este se encontraba una pequeña y linda isla que tenia un árbol solitario o bueno no tan solitario ya que algunos patos estaban a su alrededor, así como también otros cuantos más nadando en el lago. En el lugar donde estaban parados ikuto y ella era un campo con un verde pasto que tenia una considerable extensión, además de algunos arboles que proporcionaban una fresca sombra. El parque estaba cercado por una barda de madera que llegaba a la mitad del cuerpo de una persona con una estatura promedio y un poco más alla de esta amu pudo observar un pintoresco pueblo el cual desconocía totalmente.

Amu: esto es increíble! – _exclama encantada por el lugar, ya hasta había olvidado todo signo de miedo, preocupación, terror, todas esas desagradables emociones que tuvo que soportar en ese dia_

Su: que lugar tan bello desu!

Miki: hasta parece una hermosa pintura – _hasta le brillan los ojos de tal belleza que tenía en frente_

Dia: es un magnifico lugar

Yoru: ikuto y yo descubrimos este parque hace unas pocas semanas nya – _se pone a lado de las chicas mostrándose muy contento y orgulloso – _de hecho es muy divertido perseguir a los patos jijijiji – _se rie traviesamente mientras las demás charas solo suspiras resignadas _

Amu: pero ikuto …. ¿Por qué me trajiste a este lugar? – _pregunta tímidamente mientras voltea a ver a ikuto el cual ya estaba recostado a la sombra de un árbol con ambas manos detrás de su nuca_

Ikuto: te lo dije …. Es para que trates de olvidar todo lo que paso el día de hoy_ – dice con los ojos cerrados disfrutando de la fresca brisa – _además es un lugar muy relajante para descansar

Amu: eso es cierto …. – _se voltea de nuevo hacia el lago, cierra sus ojos y solo se deja envolver por la sensación que le provoca el viento al mover su cabellera rosa_

Ikuto abre sus ojos para observar aquella escena la cual ve con algo de seriedad pero sin embargo no puede apartar su vista de ella, podía jurar que el viento que movía el cabello de amu le traía hasta du afinado olfato un delicioso aroma a fresas, eso le encantaba y casi sentía la obligación de ir con ella y abrazarla fuertemente, pero temía a que ella como siempre fuera a rechazarlo y apartarlo de su lado, aunque admitía que era divertirlo verla enfadarse y sobretodo ponerla nerviosa con sus acercamientos. Este ultimo pensamiento logro hacer que en sus labios se dibujara una traviesa sonrisa mientras que volvía a cerrar sus ojos.

Ikuto: oye – _al oírle hablarle amu de nuevo voltea a verlo y aunque no podía verla por tener los sus ojos cerrados sus instintos felinos sintieron claramente la mirada de ella en su persona - _¿no que estabas cansada? …. ¿Por qué no vienes aquí y te sientas a mi lado? – _abre uno de sus ojos y le sonríe insinuada mente, como tramando algo perverso o al menos así lo interpreto amu a quien se le subió la sangre a su rostro tiñendo sus mejillas de un tono carmesí _

Amu: lo hare solo porque en verdad estoy demasiado cansada – _se sienta aparentemente de mala gana a lado de ikuto pero claro guardando cierta distancia con el y sin mirarlo – _y mas vale que mantengas tu distancia – _le ordena al chico que aun le seguía sonriendo de la misma manera, para luego reír levemente _

Estuvieron varios en un relajante silencio. Estar en ese lugar despejo mucho la mente de amu, por fin había logrado calmar toda la tensión, confusión, miedo y todos esos desagradables sentimientos que tuvo ese día que lo consideraba el peor de todos, pero ya todo termino, y ahora se encontraba en un bello lugar, muy relajada y descansando su agotado cuerpo recargada bajo la sombra de un árbol. Por puro instinto, o tal vez curiosidad, volteo a ver a ikuto que estaba a varios centímetros a su lado, se encontraba profundamente dormido, respirando con tranquilidad, se dormía tan diferente cuando dormía, se mostraba tan pacifico y relajado ….. se veía tan atractivo, antes esa última palabra movió de un lado a otro su cabeza y mejor decidió fijar su vista de nuevo al lago, si ikuto la descubría mirándolo de inmediato diría que es una pervertida, cosa que no era en lo absoluto cierto.

Su: hace mucho calor desu – _decía un poco sofocada mientras que con su mano intentaba echarse un poco de aire estando sentada a la orilla del lago_

Ran: propongo que nademos un rato en el lago – _les dice muy emocionada a sus compañeras mientras saltaba feliz en su lugar_

Miki: si es una buena idea …. Solo déjenme dar los últimos detalles – _dice mientras daba los últimos trazos a su dibujo en el cual se veía muy concentrada mientras que yoru veía aquella obra de arte muy asombrado casi con estrellitas en los ojos – _listo – _guarda su libreta en la bolsita que siempre llevaba con ella – _vamos a nadar!

Yoru: yo no quiero nya – _se cruza de brazos y voltea hacia otro lado mostrándose firme y orgulloso – _soy un gatito y no me agrada mucho el agua nya

Al oir esa declaración de yoru miki, ran y su se miran mutuamente para luego mostrar una sonrisa muy malévola, obviamente estaban planeando algo en contra del pobre de yoru. Este sintió de repente un gran escalofrió y cuando voltea a ver a las chicas acervándose tan lúgubremente hacia el con las manos extendidas para proponerse a atraparlo, inmediatamente se aterrorizo al adivinar sus intenciones e intenta a echarse a volar paro las chicas fueron mas rápidas y se echan sobre el atrapándolo por sus patas traseras.

Yoru: suéltenme nya! ….. yo no quiero mojarme nya! – _grita desesperado y muy sufrido al estar siendo arrastrado por las tres chicas que lo atraparon mientras que el en un intento por detenerlas, encaja sus pequeñas garritas en el césped aferrándose a el pero solo va dejando las marcas de rasguños. _

Amu: esperen un momento chicas – _las tres charas que tenían sujeto a su víctima se pararon en seco pensando que su dueña las regañaría y al pobre de yoru se le viene un brillo esperanzador al rostro al pensar que amu lo salvaría – _no sean muy rudas con el de acuerdo? – _ella solo muestra un cómplice sonrisa_

Yoru: ¿Qué?! …. NO ES JUSTO NYA! – al mover sus patitas para reclamarle muy molesto se suelta de pasto y esto lo aprovechan las chicas para llevarlo rápidamente al lago. Ante esa cómica escena amu solo rie divertida, risa que fue interrumpida por el sonido de un celular que provenía del chico que estaba dormido a su lado. Este solo aun con los ojos cerrados saca tranquilamente su teléfono de su bolsillo todavía con una mano atrás de su nuca, lo abrió, leyó en mensaje que recibió y suspiro aliviado para luego volver a guardar el teléfono en su lugar.

Amu: ¿pasa algo? – _pregunta naturalmente mientras que al fondo se ve como ran y su jalaban a yoru y miki ayudaba empujándolo por la espalda ya que este seguía resistiéndose. Dia solo estaba a lado de ellos viéndolos divertida. _

Ikuto: es solo un mensaje de utau – _contesta tranquilamente volviendo nuevamente a poner ambas manos atrás de su nuca y cerrar sus ojos – _hace rato le mande un mensaje diciéndole que había olvidado mi violin en el parque donde siempre toco y le pedi de favor que fuera recogerlo….. solo me contesto que ya lo tiene – _no lo demostraba demasiado pero si se veía mas tranquilo y aliviado. _

El había olvidado su preciado violín, algo que nunca haría aunque estuviera temblando y tuviera que regresar a recuperarlo. Eso significaba que en cuento ella le dijo por teléfono de que estaba corriendo peligro de muerte, ikuto inmediatamente salió volando literalmente a salvarla, de no ser por su ayuda ella no estaría disfrutando de ese hermoso paisaje que tenía ante su mirada y ni siquiera le dio las gracias, se sintió muy mal en ese momento por ser a veces tan orgullosa, ni siquiera le presto atención al tremendo grito de yoru que se oyó al fondo al apenas a haber sentido el agua en sus patas y salía disparado de ahí mientras que las montoneras se reían a carcajadas y el muy enfadado yoru les gritaba: "están locas nya" y se iba volando muy indignado a la copa de un árbol

Amu: ikuto … - _recargaba sus brazos en sus rodillas dobladas y con la mirada arrepentida fija hacia al frente – _yo …. Quería darte las gracias por ir a salvarme …. Una vez mas fuiste a rescatarme y yo me porte muy malcriada contigo – _como su mirada seguía fija al frente no se dio cuenta que ikuto ya había abandonado su relajante posición, aunque seguía sentado ahora ya estaba erguido y mirando algo sorprendido a amu, pero luego vuelve a mostrar su tranquila sonrisa, claro que el ya sabía que ella estaba agradecida con el pero no se imaginó que lo fuera a admitir, extrañamente ese pequeño gesto le dio algo de esperanzas. _

Ikuto: si, te portaste muy mala conmigo – _no lo decía del todo enserio pero si provoco que amu se sintiera peor – _pero supongo que no importa …. Cuando vi que todavía tenias fuerzas para ponerte a pelear conmigo supe entonces que te encontrabas bien y eso era lo más importante – _eso hiso que amu se sorprendiera y lo volteara a ver un poco extrañada – _de lo contrario si hubieses venido a mi corriendo a abrazarme y diciéndome gracias hubiera pensado que era una trampa – _le decía con su sonrisita burlona y con ese tono de voz tranquilo que usaba para molestarla_

Amu: ¿Qué dices?! – _se pone furiosa a tal grado que hasta se le ven los colmillos por ese tonto comentario de ikuto mientras que el solo rie quedamente como era típico en el. _

Pero se puso a pensar en lo que le dijo entes, acerca de que supo que se encontraba bien cuando tuvo todavía las fuerzas suficientes para ponerse a discutir con el. No podía negar que en efecto se sintió muy aliviada cuando llego a salvarle la vida pero lo extraño es que fue a tal grado que ya no sintió ni la mas mínima pisca de miedo, se sintió tan segura que olvido en el peligro que se encontraba solo porque ikuto ya estaba ahí con ella, ¿Por qué se sentía tan segura con el?, ¿Por qué estaba más tranquila estando a su lado?

Ikuto: pero, amu ….- _la voz ahora algo seria de ikuto la saco de sus reflexiones - _¿Cómo es que se involucraron en esa situación en el invernadero?

Amu: pues …. Es una larga historia – _decía un poco apagada, no quería recordar todo el angustiante día que pasaron peleando con terra pero supuso que ya que ikuto los ayudo a salir vivos de eso, merecía saberlo, aunque ni ella misma terminaba de comprender del porque les paso todo eso. _

Ikuto: aun tenemos suficiente tiempo – _la mira insistente estando un poco serio, muy interiormente estaba interesado en enterarse de todo. _

Tras emitir un fuerte suspiro para darse ánimos, amu empezó a contarle todo a ikuto desde el principio, comenzando desde que se encontraron a su supuesta amiga nedeshiko en la plaza y como luego esa impostora los llevo hasta el invernadero. Ella relataba todo con lujo de detalle pero sin apartar la vista ni un momento del lago, era muy difícil para ella el recordar todo eso aunque fue algo que apenas les había pasado en ese mismo dia. Pero ikuto la escuchaba poniéndole toda la atención del mundo, manteniéndose callado y mirándola seriamente, como analizando todo lo que ella y sus amigos pasaron. Esa charla de amu duro un poco menos de una hora hasta que finalmente se quedó callada dando por terminada la historia.

Ikuto: mmmm ya veo …. Entonces les pusieron una trampa – _decía seriamente_

Amu: si …. Terra adquirió la forma de nadeshiko para llevarnos al invernadero y matarnos …. O mas bien ella primero quería asesinar a rima pero al no poder conseguirlo porque nagi y yo la protegimos, trato de matar a cualquiera de nosotros dos – _todavía no miraba a ikuto, seguía con la mirada triste hacia al frente _

Ikuto: pero …. ¿Por qué los ataco tan repentinamente? ….. ¿Qué motivo tuvo para hacerles algo asi? – _prácticamente se preguntaba a si mismo, y es que aunque haya resultado ser una demonio era muy extraño que apareciera solo para tratar de matarlos precisamente a ellos_

Amu: no lo se ….. aun no puedo comprender eso – _enserio trataba de encontrar una buena razón pero por más que se presionaba a pensar en algo pues sencillamente no encontraba nada – _pero … su de todos modos quería matar a alguno de nosotros no tenia que jugar tan cruelmente conmigo y hacer esa perfecta actuación de nadeshiko ….. en verdad llegue a sentirme muy feliz por haber visto de nuevo a mi mejor amiga – _se puso muy triste al recordar que nedeshiko en realidad no existía, incluso ikuto pudo jurar ver una pequeña lagrima a punto de salir de uno de sus ojos_

Ikuto: oye….. ¿Por qué esa cara de melancolía? – _no le agradaba para nada el ver a amu mostrar tal tristeza, algo en su interior se estremeció al verla así_

Amu: es que ….. me siento algo deprimida y extraña ya que nagihiko y nadeshiko resultaron ser la misma persona ….. eso significa que la que creía ser mi mejor amiga en realidad nunca existió – _su semblante aun mostraba mucha tristeza_

ikuto: entonces ….. ¿tu amigo fingía ser una mujer?, ¿Por qué hiso eso? – _le pregunta extrañado, el jamás se vestiría y actuaría como una chica ni aunque le pagaran_

Amu: aun no lo se ….. me dijo que después me explicaría todo con detalle …. Pero el punto es que ahora si jamás volveré a ver a nadeshiko – _sentía una gran presión en el corazón, era como si hubiese perdido a alguien muy importante para ella, y también se sentía como una tonta, y traicionada por alguien a quien le tuvo una infinita confianza _

Ikuto: aunque se que te llevaste una tremenda sorpresa al enterarte de eso ….. no es para que te pongas triste – _se oía muy calmado y tal vez pareciendo que no le importaba pero ese era su tono usual de voz – _independientemente de que primero lo hayas conocido en su faceta de mujer y luego de hombre el sigue siendo la misma persona – _tenia toda la razón, incluso hiso reaccionar a amu que por fin lo voltea a ver dejando atrás toda tristeza y melancolía pero ahora era ikuto el que miraba hacia al lago aparentemente aburrido – _aun seguirás teniendo a tu mejor amiga solo que claro ahora es tu mejor amigo

Amu: si es verdad – _se queda analizando por unos momentos las palabras de ikuto – _extrañamente tienes toda la razón

Ikuto: ¿y por qué dices? Extrañamente – _la mira de reojo un poco indignado por esa palabra_

Amu: no es normal que digas esa clase de cosas tan ciertas y profundas ….. mejor dicho no es normal que veas de otro punto de vista las cosas sin sacar algo pervertido de eso – _le reclama molesta ya que eso siempre le ocurría cuando estaba con el, pero ikuto solo rio levemente aun teniendo su vista puesta en el lago. _

Ikuto: pero volviendo al tema de la demonio – _nuevamente vuelve a poner una expresión seria – _de ahora en adelante hay que tener más cuidado … a juzgar por su amenaza antes de desaparecer supongo que se vendrán más peligros

Amu: si, yo también lo creo …. Nunca en vida había sentido tanto miedo … ella y por poco más y me asesinaba …. Jamás creí experimentar el terror de estar al borde de la muerte – _miraba hacia el suelo recordando ese pánico y angustia de esos momentos en que terra la tenía sujeta por el cuello impidiéndole respirar_

Ikuto: y por cierto … ¿acaso no pensabas en nada en lo que creías que eran tus últimos momentos? – _ahora tenia su completa atención hacia amu, mirándola con una insistente sonrisa mientras recargaba sus brazos en una de sus rodillas dobladas – _dicen que cuando uno piensa que está a punto de morir piensa en alguien especial para el

En esos momentos amu no pudo evitar sentirse nerviosa, y es que era verdad que estaba pensando en alguien en ese instante que ya sentía su vida terminarse por causa de la falta de aire al estar atada al cuello mientras terra tensionaba más aquella hiedra, y ese alguien era precisamente aquel que la estaba mirando con tanta insistencia y sonriéndole tan seductoramente. De repente sintió su cara arder, claramente sabia que se había sonrojado al preguntarse del porque pensó en ikuto en aquellos instantes de angustia, ¿acaso ikuto era especial para ella?, no podía responder eso si seguía mirándolo a los ojos así que volteo hacia otra parte, era más que obvio que no podía decirle que estaba pensando en el, tenia que decirle cualquier otra cosa pero al momento en que nuevamente alzo su mirada para verlo, ikuto ya tenia su varonil rostro a unos escasos centímetros de ella, mirándola fijamente con esa intensa mirada zafiro suya.

Ikuto: estoy casi seguro de que pensabas en mi …. ¿no es así? – _se acerca todavía mas a ella, apreciando perfectamente el brillo de su mirada nerviosa y sus mejillas muy sonrojas, y es que se los nervios de la pelirosa empeoraron porque aunque era evidente que lo decía para molestarla, el había adivinado._

Amu: co … com …. Como quieres …. – _para no tener que estar tan peligrosamente cerca del rostro de ikuto y de su torturante mirada, se pone de pie dándole la espalda mientras que el se quedaba sentado en el césped todavía mostrando esa confiada y provocadora sonrisa suya - _¿Cómo quieres que recuerde en que estaba pensando? …. De lo único que me acuerdo es que estaba muy asustada – _tenia que mentir, lo diría que tenia razón y que pensaba en el, ni ella misma sabía porque._

Ikuto: pero … - _también se pone de pie y se queda a solo un par de pasos detrás de amu – _en algún momento pensaste en mi …. Es por eso que me llamaste diciéndome que estabas en peligro – _seguía con su seductora sonrisita, tenia el presentimiento que ella terminaría admitiéndolo. _

Amu: ya te dije que eso fue pura coincidencia - _seguía dándole la espalda con su brazos cruzados – _mi celular se atoro entre algunas raíces y accidentalmente marcaron tu numero

Ikuto: entonces eso significa ….. – _en un rápido movimiento le da la vuelta tomándola de sus hombros para que lo mirara frente a frente y luego toma delicadamente la barbilla de la chica, de nuevo clavándole su intensa mirada en ella – _que el destino nos esta diciendo que quiere que estemos juntos – _le dice en un provocador susurro que hace estremecer a amu de pies a cabeza. _

Amu: y y ya …. Ya … ya deja de decir tonterías – _le da un fuerte manotazo en la mano que tenia agarrada su barbilla para que ikuto la soltara y luego da dos largos pasos hacia atrás para alejarse de la cercanía que había puesto el chico entre los dos - _¿Por qué siempre tienes que estar molestándome? – _le reclama desafinadamente, más que nada le molestaba o incomodaba que ikuto siempre le provocaba esos insoportables nervios y que sintiera ese tremendo calor en sus mejillas_

Ikuto: sigues pensando que solo haga esto para molestarte – _la ve más serio de lo usual pero también en sus ojos se le notaba algo desilusionado – _tal vez eso era al principio amu …. Pero ahora estoy siendo muy sincero 

Amu: ikuto – _dice en un susurro apenas audible pero era porque en esos momentos su corazón latia tan fuertemente que apenas podía hablar, ¿Qué era eso tan intenso que sentía?, ¿Por qué estaba tan confundida?_

Ikuto: o más bien …. No quieres creerme porque ….. sigues esperando al mini rey – _esta idea lo deprimía un poco pero claro hacia todo para no ser tan evidente, y no fue nada agradable al ver como amu bajaba la mirada, parecía que no quería admitir eso pero que era cierto. El cierra sus ojos y suspira levemente para después mirar hacia otro lado, era muy extraño como se estaba sintiendo en esos momentos, se sentía enojado, frustrado pero a la vez desilusionado – _te recuerdo lo que tadase te dijo en su supuesta declaración – _amu una vez alza su mirada y siente como su corazón se comprime al ver a ikuto con aquella expresión que jamás había visto – _te dijo que si le permitías tratar de enamorarse de ti …. Pero … - _al de nuevo dirigir su vista hacia amu se da cuenta que esta también lo miraba pero solo pudo observar tristeza, mucha confusión y tal vez remordimiento al pensar que ella no podía corresponder sus sentimientos – _yo no necesito tratar – _por un tremendo impulso, se acercó firmemente hacia amu y la tomo violentamente de la muñeca, se dio cuenta de que la lastimo un poco por el leve gesto de dolor que esta mostro._

Amu: ¿ que cres que estas …. – _pero el reclamo y el miedo que sintió al ver a ikuto acercándosele con esa expresión de tanta decisión fueron interrumpidos cuando ikuto la jalo fuertemente hacia el atrayéndola directamente hacia su pecho. _

La envuelve en un fuerte abrazo mientras que amu no puede ni moverse por la impresión de que ikuto la tuviera entre sus brazos, se sentía como si nunca quisiera soltara porque de lo contrario se iría para siempre de su lado. La aprieta ejerciendo cada vez mas fuerza pero teniendo cuidado de no lastimarla, en ese momento estaba expresando con aquel abrazo tan posesivo y protector el miedo, el pánico, la angustia que había sentido cuando amu lo llamo y le dijo que estaban a punto de matarla. En todo el camino al invernadero estaba demasiado asustado pero no pudo decirlo, nunca pudo encontrar las palabras adecuadas para expresar aquel miedo de solo imaginarse que al llegar al lugar donde corría peligro, ya seria demasiado tarde. Pensó que llevándola a ese lugar encontraría la forma de expresarle lo que había sentido, tal vez no pudo decirlo con palabras pero si con ese fuerte abrazo que le daba, ahora teniéndola entre sus brazos le decía lo mucho que la necesitaba y que por nada del mundo quería perderla. Era la única manera de poder trasmitirle a amu sus sentimientos, lo necesaria que era en su vida, pero ella se negaba a aceptar sus sentimientos, pero en ese momento no parecía poner ningún esfuerzo por separarlo, así que prefirió no pensar en nada negativo, no quería soltarla, al ella mas chica que el, sus brazos la rodeaban por completo y su mentón se recargaba perfectamente en su cabeza rosa, era demasiado nuevo para el el estar sintiendo eso por alguien que no importa como o cuando se convirtió en una persona tan indispensable en su vida. La quería solo para el, y en esos momentos, aunque fueran breves, lo era.

Amu se sentía embriagada por el aroma tan varonil que emanaba del pecho del chico que la tenia prisionera entre sus brazos, no le correspondía solo estaba ahí siendo todo lo humanamente pegada a su cuerpo, la calidez de sus brazos que rodeaban totalmente su pequeño cuerpo era simplemente una dulce tortura para ella, pero lo que mas el extrañaba y preocupaba era que su cuerpo no hacia ni el menor esfuerzo por querer separase de el **(n/a serias una tonta apesto a que cualquier chica quisiera estar en tu lugar), **pero en esos instantes su corazón y su mente tenían un fuerte debate: su corazón le decía que estaba bien, que solo se dejara llevar por las múltiples y extrañas sensaciones que le provocaban ese abrazo, pero su terco y orgulloso cerebro le reclamaba que se estaba dejando vencer y seducir por ese neko hentai. ¿Qué debía hacer?, quería separarse pero al mismo tiempo deseaba que ese abrazo no terminara, estaba protegida y a salvo en esa barrera que había creado ikuto con su cuerpo, y la respiración calmada que sentía sobre su cabeza simplemente era una sensación que electrizaba todo su cuerpo.

Ikuto: oye – _dice mientras toma a amu de sus hombros y la separa un poco de su cuerpo para poder mirarla a los ojos después de un largo rato abrazándola, pero amu huía de su mirada volteando su confuso y asustado rostro hacia otro lado, los desenfrenados latidos de su corazón la ponían demasiado nerviosa y empeoraba cuando se perdía en su profunda mirada zafiro, pero ikuto tomo posesivamente su barbilla y prácticamente la forzó a mirarlo – _amu …..

¿?: amu-chan – _al oir esa voz tan fina y familiar los dos chicos voltearon hacia el origen de esta y se encontraron con tadase recargándose con una mano en la barda de madera que rodeaba el parque mientras que con la otra saludaba moviéndola de una lado otro. _**(n/a que alguieeeeeen lo mateeeeee) **

Amu llego a sentirse un poco incomoda, no sabía hacia dónde mirar, ¿tenia que ir con tadase?, ¿le tenia que devolver el saludo?, y es que su corazón aun no se calmaba, seguía palpitando con una tremenda fuerza por aquel repentino y protector abrazo de ikuto. Es más, comenzaba a preguntarse en la reacción que este tenia cuando tadase apareció, estaba mas serio de lo usual como si ocultara una gran molestia que no quería dejar totalmente en evidencia, y con esa misma expresión miraba a tadase que seguía en frente de ellos sonriéndoles inocentemente. Ikuto se sentía un poco mal al sentir ese desafío por tadase, no quería considerarlo su oponente pero por desgracia así lo era, ese mini rey intentaba arrebatarle a alguien que de la nada, a alguien que quien sabe de que forma o en que momento se convirtió en una persona muy especial, no importa que tadase fuera como su hermano menor, el no perdería, el conquistaría a amu a toda costa, pero en ese momento no era el indicado, estaba seguro que en esos instantes a amu le daba mucho gusto ver a tadase y por más que lo deseara no podía hacer nada sin que amu lo odiara, no quería que volviera a repetirle esa dolorosas palabras que la chica le dijo cuando tadase fue a casa de amu y le revelo que se había estado quedando en su cuarto.

Ikuto: será mejor que me vaya – _dice mientras se daba la vuelta dándole la espalda a amu_

Amu: espera ikuto … yo … - _baja un poco la mirada, quería en ese preciso momento analizar y comprender lo que sentía pero le resultaba demasiado difícil el entender algo que experimentaba por primera vez. Mientras tanto ikuto seguía ahí parado esperando oir algo favorable para el, pero nada más salía de la boca de amu_

Ikuto: yoru – _llama a su chara para hacer cambio de personalidad e irse lo más rápido posible de ese lugar_

Yoru: pero ikuto – _lo miraba insistente y con cierta compasión, el ya conocía un poco los sentimientos qué su dueño tenia por amu y le daba la impresión de que se estaba dando por vencido_

Ikuto: vámonos – _dice con firmeza pero al mismo tiempo sonando calmado, no quería que yoru le fuera a insistir que de quedara o algo así_

Yoru: como digas nya – _dice resignado y hace que a ikuto le salgan sus orejas y cola de gato_

Ikuto: nos vemos … amu – _la mira por encima de su hombro volviéndole a mostrar una de sus atractivas y seductoras sonrisas, lo que provoca que su el acelerado corazón de amu se agite más, luego da un largo salto y se aleja de ahí con yoru siguiéndole y deja a la muy confundida chica con el corazón a punto de estallarle._

Tadase: amu-chan – _la voz gentil _** (n/a y guey) **_del rubio acercándose hace que amu voltee a donde se encuentra y puede ver que este ya estaba cruzando un puente de madera a punto de llegar a lado suyo – _que sorpresa verte aquí amu-chan – _dice cuando ya estaba justo delante de amu. _

Amu: hola tadase ... lo mismo digo - _le sonrie un poco forzada, aun teniendo a tadase portandose tan lindo y gentil como siempre, todavia sentia la sensacion que le provoco el fuerte abrazo de ikuto._

Tadase: ¿estabas con ikuto-nissan verdad? ... ¿por que se fue tan repentinamente? - _dice mostrandose un poco extrañado mientras miraba en la direccion a donde se habia ido ikuto_

Kiseki: ese par de gatos siempre se comportan de una manera muy sospechosa - _se cruza de brazos mostrando como era tipico en el se personalidad autoritaria de lider mientras miraba en la misma direccion que su dueño_

Amu: no ... bueno ... tuvo que irse porque queria asegurarse que utau si haya recuperado su violin - _no queria tocar el tema del porque estaban ahi asi que dijo lo primero que se le ocurrio - _es que creo que lo olvido en un parque en el que estaba tocando - _trataba de mostarse lo mas natural posible, de comportaese como siempre lo hacia cuando estaba con tadase, hacia lo posible por ignorar u olvidar la sensacion que seguia sintiendo por el protector abrazo de ikuto pero le era imposible ya que una gran parte de ella no queria olvidarlo_

Dia observaba muy de cerca a su dueña y amiga mientras que sus otras tres compañeras platicaban con kiseki y lo molestaban un poco. Amu platicaba con tadase aparentemente como siempre, pero la chara amarilla notaba algo diferente en la sonrisa de amu mientras hablaba, no sabía exactamente como describirlo pero le daba la impresion de que era algo forzada, de que fisicamente estaba ahi charlando con tadase como siempre lo hacia pero mentalmente estaba en otra parte. O almenos eso era lo que dia sospechaba.

...

...

...

...

..

.

Caminaba sin prisa alguna y sin importale a donde lo estuvieran llevando sus pies, su mirada zafiro aparentemente miraba hacia al frente pero al mismo tiempo no miraba nada, estaba completamnete perdido en sus pensamientos, caminaba tan tranquilamente que parecia no importarle que la noche llegara a caer encima de el pero por fortuna aun era muy temprano. Yoru hiba recostado en su hombro con una pequeña hoja de papel en su pata la cual le hiba colgando. Como siempre respetaba el silencio de ikuto, el le pido hacer el cambio de personalidad para salir del parque pero una vez estando lo suficientemente lejos ikuto comenzo a caminar y segundos despues su cola y orejas de gato desaparecieron.

El siempre era muy serio y callado cuando no estaba con amu, pero ese silencio en el era muy diferente al del usual, era un silencio que mostraba dolor, confucion y desesperacion. Nunca en su vida necesito afecto alguno por nadie, ni siquiera por se hermana menor que era la unica que intentaba darle un poco de cariño pero el siempre la apartaba mostrandose muy frio y seco con ella, toda su vida solo se valio por si mismo, disfrutando de la tranquilidad de su soledad, y ese era presisamente el asunto que mas le extrañaba, era algo muy nuevo para el ahora estar deseando solamente la compañia y cariño de amu. Siempre era algo muy divertido estarla acosando constantemente, provocandole muchos nervios por su cercania y viendola sonrojarse a más no pode, pero no les gustaba el pensar que le tenia miedo o que ella pensara que solo estaba jugando. ¿de que otra forma podria podria mostrarle que era sincero?, ¿por que amu se negaba a creerle?. Estaba ya completamente seguro que aquel dia en que fue a su casa y se le declaro **(n/a por si no lo recuerdan fue casi al final del capitulo 1)**, por la mirada de amu en ese entonces, pensó que finalmente le habia creido pero ahora comenzaba a dudarlo.

Yoru: ikuto ... - _interrumpe su largo silencio hablandole timidamente - _no entiendo nya ... ¿por que la dejaste sola con ese niñito? - _al mencionarle pone una muy clara exprecion de desagrado_

Ikuto: no lo se - _la verdad era que una parte de el si lo sabía, no pudo quedarse ya que temia a que por puro instinto fuera a hacer algo que provocara que amu lo odiara _

Yoru: pero ... no hibas a entragarle algo nya?

Ikuto: si ... - _mete su mano en uno de sus bolsillos provocando un muy leve sonido de metal, saca su mano en puño y al abrirlo en frente de el, revela un collar con cuatro dijes en el: un trebol, un corazon, una espada de las de poker, y un diamante - _tal vez se la dare en otra ocacion - _dice resignado mientras que vuelve a cerrar su mano y guarda nuevamente el collar en uno de sus bolsillos_

Yoru: eso quiere decir que no te rendiras nya? - _flota justo delante del rostro de ikuto y lo mira con estrellitas de emocion en sus ojos, el parecia más emocionado de que amu e ikuto estuvieran juntos _**(n/a jejeje yoru es una gran admirador del amuto) **

Ikuto: simplemente no puedo hacerlo - _no lo decia por orgullo, era porque no estaba interesado en nadie más y hasta que el no viera que amu estuviese agarrada de la mano de tadase o de cualquier otro, hasta que no oyera de ella que ya tenia novio y que lo amaba, el no se rendiria, cumpliria con lo que dijo y la enamoraria de el. _

Yoru: entonces pon mas empeño de tu parte nya! - _le reclama al borde de la euforia e ikuto lo mira poniendose levemente sorprendido por la reaccion de su pequeño amigo - _ve y dile a ese niñito que no interfiera en tu camino! - _le señala hacia adelante casi ordenandole que se regresara al parque y lo hiciera, pero lo unico que hace ikuto fue reise hacia sus adentros, risa que fue apenas audible, y luego se le dibuja en su bello rostro una muy confiada sonrisa, mientras que el pequeño guardian lo miraba interrogativo y muy extrañado por la reaccion de su dueño._

Ikuto: tranquilizate yoru ... solo tengo que seguir estando presente en su vida - _dice muy confiado - _por cierto que es ese papel que traes? - _pregunta al notar el pequeño papelito cuadrado que traia cuando yoru señalo enfadado hacia al frente _

Yoru: te refieres a este nya? - _dice mientras toma la hoja con ambas patas y se le queda viendo - _es un dibujo que me regalo miki nya - _le muestra a ikuto el contenido de este poniendose muy sonriente y contento y puede alzanzar a ver que era una pintura a colores muy bien echa del parque en el que estaban - _dice que luego me enseñara a dibujar nya

Ikuto: me parece perfecto ... asi tengo un muy buen pretexto para ir a su casa un dia de estos - _sonrie con algo de malicia, en ese momento habia vuelto a ponerse en su papel de acosador profesional_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_.._

_._

Después de que ikuto se fuera del parque mu y tadase no se quedaron por mucho tiempo y ahora el rubio de ojos escarlata acompañaba a la peli rosa a su casa, sin embargo caminaban en un tranquilo silencio el cual no resulto incomodo para ninguno de los dos, la única conversación que tuvieron durante su largo camino fue cuando tadase el pregunto acerca de esas gasas que tenia en su brazo y mejilla a lo que amu solo respondió mostrándose muy sonriente y amistosa como siempre, que era algo de lo que tenían que hablar cuando se vieran todos de nuevo, incluyendo a yaya y kairi, al principio tadase se quedó un poco confuso y se preguntaba a si mismo porque tenían que estar todos presentes pero supuso que debe ser algo muy importante así que mejor solo le diriguio una de sus gentiles sonrisas y ya no le insistió mas. Fuera de eso, no hubo nada más que un gran silencio mientras se acercaban más a la casa de amu, y si no hubiera sido por tadase que prácticamente la dirigía seguramente amu ya se hubiera perdido en su propio camino a casa y es que su mente seguía pensando en el abrazo de ikuto, aquel abrazo que sintió tan protector y cálido, aun podía sentirlo, todavía podía sentir sus fuertes brazos rodeando completamente su cuerpo, era la primera vez que la abrazaba de esa manera, bueno mejor dicho era la primera vez que un chico la abrazaba así y en esos instantes que estuvo prisionera entre los brazos de ikuto pudo saber lo asustado que estaba por ella, ya que parecía no querer soltarla jamas, nunca se lo dijo con palabras pero claramente ese fue el sentimiento que le trasmitió. ¿Por qué todavía no podía descifrar que es lo que sentía por ikuto?, ¿el abra tenido la razón al decirle que estaba esperando a tadase?, ¿era por eso que se encontraba tan confundida? Y si en verdad esa era la razón, ¿estaba haciendo lo correcto?.

Tadase: ¿pasa algo amu-chan? – _pregunta con toda gentileza al notar que su acompañante lo estaba mirando algo extraño_

Amu: n…no …. No es nada – _sonríe nerviosa y con un muy leve rubor en sus mejillas mientras ponía sus manos extendidas al frente – _es solo que estoy muy cansada.

Tadase: ho ya veo – _mira al frente poniendo de nuevo su atención al camino – _aguanta un poco más, ya falta poco para que lleguemos.

Amu: si …. Que bueno – _también nuevamente presta atención al camino, pero interiormente continuaba cuestionándose sobre sus sentimientos._

La chara amarilla en todo lo que restaba del camino no dejaba de observar a amu, juzgando por la mirada pensativa y perdida de su dueña tuvo el presentimiento de que se encontraba en conflictos con sus sentimientos, y era su deber como su guardiana y representante de su supuesto yo, en ayudarla a encontrar alguna solución, estaba decidida en que una vez que llegara a su casa hablaría con ella con toda calma y sin presionarla para que la terca y obstinada de amu le contara lo que le sucedía con toda sinceridad.

Kiseki: entonces quedo todo claro? – _repentinamente se dio cuenta de que kiseki estaba charlando muy seriamente con ella y sus compañeras quien sabe de que, la verdad es que hace un buen rato que no le prestaba atención. _

Su, miki y ran: si – _dicen no muy animadas, más bien parecían aturdidas por el largo discurso de kiseki y su nuevo plan para encontrar el embrión. _

Kiseki: perfecto …. Una vez que nos encontremos con los demás les diremos del nuevo plan – _dice como siempre con toda la actitud de líder para luego irse a un lado de tadase_

Dia: oye ran – _se acerca a la chara rosa ya que era la mas cercana a ella – _de que plan esta hablando? – _le susurra al oído para que kiseki no se diera cuenta de que no le estaba poniendo atención y se enfadara con ella_

Ran: ¿acaso no oíste nada? ….. – _todavía tenia una expresión medio adormilada – _bueno no te culpo por haberte distraído … solo era su plan número 5,000 para encontrar el embrión

Dia: ho era eso – _dice restándole importancia – _jaja se ve que nunca se rinde – _sonríe dulce y amablemente ante la perseverancia y terquedad de kiseki._

Después de un rato más de caminar al fin ya se encontraba al frente de la puerta de su casa, el día de hoy tuvo demasiadas emociones y eso la tenia en verdad muy agotada, ese día había sido el mas largo de su vida. Primero se sintió muy feliz por haber visto de nuevo a nedeshiko, luego se llevó una tremenda sorpresa y confusión al ver que era una impostora. Un terrible miedo al enterarse de que era un demonio que quería matar alguno de ellos, miedo que creció infinitamente al pensar que moriría en sus manos, pero luego llego ikuto justo a tiempo a salvarla y gracias a que estaba allí presente olvido todo rastro de miedo que había en ella. Y cuando al fin todo ya se había terminado vio cómo su gran amigo se desmayaba por las heridas en su cuerpo y claro que no pudo evitar preocuparse demasiado por el. La cierta tristeza al recordar que también en ese extraño día se revelo que en realidad nadeshiko no existía y que todo el tiempo en realidad era nagihiko disfrazado quien sabe por qué de mujer, para que luego ikuto la hiciera enfadar como siempre cuando prácticamente la forzó a llevarla de paseo aquel hermoso parque que la ayudo a relajarse y a olvidar todo lo que pasaron en el invernadero y aunque odiara admitirlo también le ayudo a comprender que no necesitaba estar triste por lo de nedeshiko ya que ella y nagihiko seguían siendo la misma persona. Y para rematar el día, termino experimentando un extraño sentimiento cuando ikuto de la nada le dio aquel abrazo, abrazo que todavía seguía sintiendo en todo su cuerpo, no podía describir esa sensación con simples palabras pero la tenían demasiado confundida.

Pero ahora ya estando frente a su hogar lo único que quería era que en cuanto entrara irse directamente a su habitación, se dejaría caer en su cama y trataría de olvidar absolutamente todo lo ocurrido, claro que primero tenia que despedirse de tadase quien tan amablemente la acompaño hasta su casa.

Amu: yo ya tengo que entrar – _le dice muy sonriente – _gracias por acompañarme tadase

Tadase: fue un placer amu-chan – _con sus dos manos toma delicadamente la mano de amu quedando esta entre las suyas mientras que le muestra una expresión y sonrisa llena de amabilidad y cariño – _que descanses

Amu: igual tu – _no podía negar que ese leve tacto de sus manos la puso un poco nerviosa y que sintió un leve rubor en sus mejillas pero … ¿Por qué se sentía diferente?, lo único que sentía era una aire de cariño y confianza hacia el rubio – _ve con cuidado a tu casa – _su voz sonaba muy normal y sin titubeos a la vez que seguía sonriendo tan amigablemente como era típico en ella. _

Tadase: claro … nos vemos en secundaria – _separa delicadamente sus manos de las de amu y se aleja de ahí mostrando todavía su gentil y delicada sonrisa._

Entra a su casa mostrándose ya al borde del cansancio, incluso al saludar como siempre a su madre cuando anuncio su llegada su voz sonó muy apagada y sin ánimos mientras que se iba directamente a su cuarto. Claro que el instinto de una madre nunca falla y al oír a su hija con ese tono de voz un poco apagado y asoma de la cocina y ve hacia la dirección del cuarto de amu un poco preocupada.

Ami: mami …. Onitaan ya llego a casa? – _le pregunta tiernamente a su madre mientras le jalaba un poco su blusa para que la notara_

Sra. Hinamori: si … ella acaba de llegar – _le dice mirando hacia abajo en donde se encontraba la menor de sus hijas mientras le sonríe maternalmente._

Ami: ¿y no cenara con nosotras?

Sra. Hinamori: no lo se ….. – _dice mientras miraba nuevamente hacia arriba en la dirección al cuarto de amu – _cuando entro se fue directamente a su cuarto.

Al cerrar la puerta detrás de ella se recarga en esta y emite un largo suspiro, nunca había tenido un día tan agotador como el que tuvo hoy y aun que estaba consiente de era un poco temprano para dormir **(n/a mas o menos eran como las 7pm) **ella ya quería ponerse la pijama y recostarse en su cama y solo esperar a que llegara el siguiente día, pero por otra parte tenía miedo que al dormir soñara ya sea con tadase o con ikuto, de por sí ya estaba muy confundida despierta y lo último que deseaba era confundirse aún más en sus sueños.

Miki: haaaaaa – _emite un gran bostezo alzando sus brazos – _necesito irme a dormir – _dice ya con sus ojos a medio cerrarse_

Su: si yo también desu – _dice igual de cansada que su compañera azul_

Ran: opino lo mismo que ustedes chicas … hoy fue un día muy agotador – _también ya tenia sus hombros y brazos caídos y sus ojos ya a punto de cerrarse – _yo ya me voy a dormir …. Buenas noches chicas – _dice mientras va volando lentamente hacia la canastita donde estaba su huevo y era seguida por sus otras dos compañeras verde y azul._

Amu: que descansen chicas – _les dice sin muchos animos todavía estando recargada en la puerta cerrada de su habitación y puede ver como sus guardianes entraban cada quien a sus respectivos huevos y los cerraban – _tu no estas cansada dia? – _se da cuenta que la única que seguía con ella era su chara amarilla que seguía flotando a su lado_

Dia: si, un poco pero …. – _es interrumpida ante el sonido de alguien tocando la puerta del cuarto y por puro instinto dia vuela hacia su huevo pero solo se esconde detrás de el._

Sra. Hinamori: amu te traigo la cena – _habla gentilmente detrás de la puerta cerrada, amu le abre y se encuentra con su amable madre con una charola rectangular en las manos y encima de esta estaba se cena aun viéndose el vapor saliendo del plato – _espero que tengas hambre hija

Amu: si, gracias mamá – _trata de mostrar una sonrisa agradecida pero en gran parte esta era fingida, cosa que claro que nota su mamá, así que emite un muy bien disimulado suspiro y entra en la habitación de su hija, deja la charola en la pequeña mesa de centro y se siente en la cama de amu pero empieza a mirar a amu de una manera algo persistente - _¿sucede algo mamá? – _la mira extrañada mientras aun permanecía cerca de la puerta ahora ya abierta_

Sra. Hinamori: no, no pasa nada – _dice mientras cierra sus ojos mostrándose muy tranquila – _es solo que me pareció oírte un poco triste cuando llegaste …. ¿todo esta bien? – _dice de nuevo mirando a su hija pero sin ejercerle mucha presión_

Amu: si … claro … es solo que … - _dice desviando su mirada aun lado, no era tanto el cansancio físico si no más bien era todo el lio de emociones que había en su corazón y en su mente que la tenia con los ánimos un poco decaídos pero no podía hablarle de eso a su madre ya que ni ella misma sabia como explicarlo – _no, nada … simplemente estoy muy cansada, hoy fue un dia muy largo para mi – muestra su típica personalidad aparente que usaba cuando estaba con sus padres para que creyeran que era una hermana mayor muy grande y cool, pero en esa ocasión su mamá no mostro ninguna emoción o admiración por la actitud de su hija y en lugar de eso solo suspira resignada, ella sabia muy bien que no era fácil que amu mostrara sinceramente sus sentimientos pero quería le tuviera un poco más de confianza

Sra. Hinamori: ok … pero al menos cuéntame … - _se levanta de la cama de amu para luego caminar hacia ella – _por que tienes eso y en tu brazo y mejilla – _se refería a las gasas que esta traía para curar las heridas que tenía - _¿Qué paso en tu dia de campo con tus amigos? – _amu le había comentado que saldría de día de campo con algunos amigos cuando esta hiso una breve parada en su casa para dejar las bolsas de compras_

Amu: pues …. – _rápidamente trata de buscar una buena excusa y que sea creíble – _es que jugamos vóley ball, me tropecé y cai encima de un arbusto …. Así que me rasguñe un poco – _sonríe nerviosa rogando interiormente que su madre le creyera y no preguntara nada más, aunque bueno después de todo no mentía acerca del juego _

Sra. Hinamori: muy bien … pero ten más cuidado la próxima vez de acuerdo? – _amu asiente levemente con la cabeza para luego comenzar a caminar y salir del cuarto paro se detiene justamente en el marco de la puerta dándole la espalda a amu – _por cierto amu … se que para algunas personas es muy difícil pero siempre trata de ser sincera contigo misma y con tus sentimientos – _amu abre sus ojos ante ese repentino consejo de su madre que encajaba perfectamente a la situación, voltea a verla preguntándose interiormente del por qué le estaba diciendo eso, pero su mamá seguía de espaldas hacia ella – _ahí sentimientos tan fuertes que guardarlos en tu corazón llega a provocar un gran daño u confusión – _tras decir eso retoma de nuevo su camino, baja las escaleras y una vez llegando al final de estas va de nuevo a la cocina en donde su hija menor seguía comiendo sentada en la mesa_

Ami: ¿Por qué le llevaste la cena a mi oni-taan hasta su cuarto? … ¿se siente mal? – _pregunta tiernamente un poco preocupada _

Sra. Himamori: no, solo está cansada … se ve que ella y sus amigos se divirtieron mucho – _le dedica a la pequeña niña una tranquilizadora sonrisa mientras que se sienta a la mesa justo en frente de ella – _pero … - _se pone algo pensativa y confusa - _¿Por qué de repente sentí el impulso de decirle eso antes de salir de su cuarto? – _le extraño mucho de si misma en haberle dicho algo así a su hija, lo mas extraño es que las palabras salieron de ella muy repentinamente como si alguien le hubiera dicho que decir justo en ese momento._

…

…..

….

…

..

.

En el tejado de la casa hinamori se encontraba una chica sentada con los brazos atrás de ella apoyando sus manos en el techo. Tenia alrededor de unos 20 años, su cabello negro y un poco ondulado le llegaba a la altura de los hombros. Vestia una blusa negra de manga corta que tenía por estampado en la espalda unas alas de angel plateadas mientras que al frente solo era de negro solido. Usaba pantalón de mezclilla con unos botones dorados enmarcando los lados de este, por calzado usaba unas botas negras que le llegaban un poco mas debajo de las rodillas y que estaban por encima del pantalón. En una de sus muñecas llevaba dos pulseras de cuero negras, una delgada y otra un poco más gruesa, y en la otra tenia una especie de guante de motociclista de color gris oscuro de esos que dejan al aire libre los dedos.

A pesar de tener una apariencia algo ruda, sus ojos cafes oscuros denotaban mucha amabilidad y despreocupación, miraba pacíficamente hacia el frente mientras que el sol ya comenzaba a anunciar que pronto se ocultaría. Mostraba una sonrisa que daba la impresión de que estaba orgullosa de si misma por algo que había echo.

¿?: hinamori amu … date prisa y date cuenta a quien pertenecen tus verdaderos sentimientos – _su voz era un poco gruesa para a la vez sonaba muy amigable._

…

…..

….

…

..

.

El plato que contenía la comida y el vaso con agua que le había traído su mamá ya estaban completamente vacíos y amu ahora estaba saliendo de su baño ya con su pijama puesta mientras terminaba de secar su cabello con una toalla. Ya estaba lista para irse a dormir y esperar el día de mañana pero aun las inusuales palabras de su madre entes de que esta saliera de su cuarto seguían dando vueltas por su cabeza, así que se sienta en su cama dejando la toalla a un lado suyo y se pone muy pensativa tratando de analizar su significado. En primer lugar estaba la cuestión del ¿Por qué le diría algo asi?, ¿acaso estaba actuando extraña cuando llego a casa?, era evidente que hasta ella misma se sentía extraña en ese día, después de todo hoy le pasaron demasiadas cosas pero, lo que mas le sorprendió fue aquel consejo de su madre que venia perfectamente a la situación en la que se encontraba, en efecto hoy más que nunca no estaba siendo muy sincera con sus sentimientos ni consigo misma pero ¿ como poder sincera con algo que todavía ni ella misma entendía?.

Dia: amu … tu mamá tiene toda la razón – _lo voz tranquila y compasiva de su chara sacan a amu de sus reflexiones y hace que esta voltee aun lado en donde ella se encontraba flotando a lado suyo mostrándose tranquila pero a la vez preocupada _

Amu: dia … pensé que ya estabas dormida con las demás – _dice con toda normalidad y dia solo niega con la cabeza_

Dia: quería hablar contigo … pero tu mamá se me adelanto a lo que yo quería decirte – _le muestra su resplandeciente sonrisa y amu solo abrió los ojos sorprendida, al parecer ya dos personas, o bueno una persona y una chara, se dieron cuenta de su comportamiento un poco inusual en ella. _

Amu: ¿tan extraño he estado actuando? – _baja la mirada, al parecer no era tan buena como se imaginaba en ocultar sus expresiones – _mi mamá obviamente no lo sabe pero …. ¿no crees que es normal que me comporte un poco raro después de todo lo que pasamos el día de hoy? – _se excusa con eso y es que en parte era muy cierto, había sido el día mas largo, angustiante y confuso de su corta vida_

Dia: si es verdad … pero tu no estas así de pensativa y confundida por lo de terra … si no por lo que paso después – _mantenía su calma y seguridad en todo momento, todavía sonriendo de es manera que inpiraba confianza cualquiera que hablara con ella._

Amu: ¿después? – _voltea a ver a su chara extrañada por ignorar de lo que estaba hablando, pero como de rayo entendió a lo que se refería – _no me digas que tu viste … - _casi sudaba de los nervios y sus mejillas se tornaban de un muy notable color rojo pero ante esto la chara amarilla solo continuaba sonriendo mientras que asiente tranquilamente con la cabeza._

Dia: pude darme cuenta de que estaba muy asustado cuando recibió esa llamada tuya – _amu de nuevo baja su mirada en signo de vergüenza y derrota, ahora tenia toda su cara roja cual semáforo, su obervadora chara también se dio cuenta en lo que ella sintió con ese abrazo de ikuto que aun no conseguía olvidar – _amu … se que no es fácil pero … tienes que ser más honesta con tus sentimientos

Amu: no es que no quiera ser honesta – _continuaba con su cabeza gacha, unos cuantos flequillos de su frente cubrían sus ojos pero dia pudo observar que su querida dueña de cabellos rosados tenia un lio de sentimientos que no entendía - _estoy demasiada confundida … no puedo entender claramente que es lo que siento … es decir … - _después de un largo rato alza una vez más su mirada pero no mira a dia, mira a un punto fijo de su puerta pero con la mirada muy pensativa y casi en la nada – _desde un comienzo a mi me gusto tadase pero … sin saber como, cuando o porque, ikuto entro a un lugar muy profundo de mo corazón – _pone su mano sobre su corazón, se sentía en gran parte muy frustrada consigo misma ya que se reclamaba a si misma de que aquel neko hentai llegara a importarle tanto y que siempre la confundiera con sus tratos tan acosadores pero en una muy extraña manera la hacían sentirse bien. _

Dia: ya veo

Amu: ¿y ahora que hago? … ¿Qué hare si tadase hace lo que le comento a kukai?

**FLASH BACK**

Amu: haaaa que cansada estoy – _dice mientras iba caminando pesadamente con los brazos colgándole cual gorila hacia un puesto de comida que estaba en el parque de diversiones _

Su: yaya si que tiene muchas energías desu – _igualmente estaba muy agotada _

Miki: es muy difícil seguirle el ritmo – _dice sin muchos animos mientras hiba sentada en el hombro de amu_

Ran: vamos chicas anímense … aun queda un largo día por delante – _ella era la más enérgica en esos momentos, todavía tenia la suficiente fuerza para agitar sus pompones muy alegre y animada_

Dia: también ran es muy enérgica – _sonríe tranquilamente mientras que las demás suspiran con cansancio _

Al estar ya en la tienda compra un par de jugos para rima y ella, pero justo cuando ya estaba por retirarse escucha justo a un lado del local una voz burlona y alegre la cual identifico que era de kukai, se asoma un poco para confirmarlo y en efecto se da cuenta que ahí estaba kukai hablando con su típica alegría con tadase, pero aquel amable y gentil chico parecía estar un poco avergonzado por los comentarios de su amigo ojiverde mientras que el solo seguía sonriendo burlonamente y mirándolo con algo de picardía.

Kukai: bueno ya que te falta valor para decírselo ahora … entonces, ¿Cuándo tienes pensado hacerlo? – _le mira insistente sin borrar esa extrovertida sonrisa suya_

Tadase: pues … - _baja la mirada, se veía muy tímido y con un leve rubor en sus mejillas – _cuando finalicen las vacaciones y entremos a la secundaria

Kukai: ¿enserio? … no te ves muy seguro hotori – _se cruza de brazos y observa a tadase un poco incrédulo, mientras que este todavía se le veía aun un poco avergonzado y tímido_

Tadase: lo hare … _mira frente a frente a su amigo – _cuando entremos a la secundaria … le pediré a hinamori amu que sea mi novia – _dice seguir pero a la vez en su aniñado rostro se le dibuja una muy dulce sonrisa y el leve sonrojo de sus mejillas se hacia un poco más notable mientras que en ese par de ojos escarlata emanaba un tierno brillo._

La chica que sin querer los escucho abre sus ojos como platos, no pudo evitar que por todo su cuerpo le recorriera una enorme sensación de nervios y que sus mejillas comenzaran a sonrojarse. Todas sus charas que también escucharon la conversación de kukai y tadase, se quedaron estáticas flotando alrededor de la igualmente impactada amu, pero tuvo que forzarse a reaccionar para darse la vuelta y evitar que algunos de los dos descubrieran que estaba ahí. No podía creer lo que oyo. ¿tadase le pediría que fuera su novia?, por dentro se sentía muy feliz, era algo que ella pensó que ya nunca sucedería pero ahora en todo lo que restaba del día no podría mirar a tadase sin sonrojarse o ponerse nerviosa, ¿Por qué tuvo que escucharlos?, ¿y ahora que podía hacer para olvidar lo que oyó?.

Tadase: ¿amu-chan? – _todo su cuerpo se paralizo cuando oyó a tadase hablándole justo al lado de ella_

Kukai: hee hinamori … ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? – _llega detrás de tadase mirándola con su simple y usual sonrisa despreocupada y algo burlona _

Amu: yo … estaba … - _se sentía acorralada pero juzgando por las miradas normales de los chicos supo que no se dieron cuenta que los había escuchado – _solo estaba comprando un par de bebidas para rima y para mí – _sonríe nerviosa mientras les muestra los jugos que acababa de comprar _

Kukai: entonces que esperamos? … vámonos con los demás … aun queda un largo día de diversión y además no quiero dejar esperando a mi linda novia – _dice muy enérgico y orgulloso mientras se señalaba a si mismo con su pulgar, no le causaba vergüenza alguna el estar presumiendo que ya tenia novia y más cuando era nada más que la talentosa de utau. _

Los dos muchachos se le adelantaron un par de pasos y amu caminaba tímidamente detrás de ellos, de vez en cuando y muy disimuladamente miraba a tadase que caminaba justo delante de ella, pero no podía dejar que la vieran comportándose de esa manera tan timida, después de todo eso no era parte de su personalidad y si alguien la notaba obviamente le preguntarían que le estaba pasando, y eso era lo que menos deseaba en esos momentos, así que mejor volvió a sonreír alegremente y se les adelanto a los chicos y ahora ella caminaba delante de ellos, después de todo no había razón para que estuviera tan nerviosa y avergonzada, era un gran día y se la estaba pasando de lo mejor con sus amigos y para mejorar las cosas se entero sin querer de algo que la ponía muy feliz, el niño que le gustaba desde hace mucho tiempo al fin se le declararía oficialmente una vez entrando a la secundaria.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Dia: ¿Qué le dirás si te llega a preguntar amu? – _le pregunta tímidamente, bien sabía que hacia mal en presionarle preguntándole eso pero amu tenía que poner en claro sus sentimientos ya que de lo contrario ella misma resultaría muy lastimada._

Tal como se esperaba, amu no le responde ni le dirige la mirada la cual aun tenía fija hacia en frente pero sin ver nada en especial, solo se queda callada sentada en su cama y al parecer, pensando profundamente. Dia ya no insistió más y no pregunta nada más, solo esperaba de todo corazón que su dueña tomara la mejor decisión que la hiciera realmente feliz, aunque por lo visto tardaría en averiguarlo.**(n/a todavía no termina el capitulo, sigan leyendo jejeje)**

…

…..

….

…

..

.

Una imponente entidad se encontraba sentado en lo que parecía una enorme silla que tenía el respaldo con forma de unos cuernos al borde. Se encontraba oculto, sumido en una temible y profunda oscuridad por lo tanto solo se lograba divisar la sombra de un enorme hombre robusto con sus musculosos brazos recargados en los brazos de la silla, la poco luz que le daba gracias a una luna roja solo hacía notar sus labios que se fruncían en signo de impaciencia y una gran furia.

Justo delante de el, aparece un remolino de fuego que se desvanece en unos cuentos segundos dejando en su lugar a la demonio que les hiso pasar por tantas angustias a amu y a sus amigos. Terra estaba de rodillas ante la imponente entidad, miraba hacia el suelo, avergonzada y humillada por la derrota que sufrió y solo esperaba el terrible castigo que le deparaba por haber fallado en su importante misión.

-fallaste patéticamente terra – _le habla la entidad ante la que estaba de rodillas, y su voz era muy impactante, profunda y autoritaria._

Terra: lo siento maestro … - _seguía con la cabeza inclinada y viendo al suelo, todavía estando de rodillas – _pero esos malditos mocosos son mas fuertes y persistentes de lo que imagine – _decía muy furiosa y humillada, reflejando un profundo odio y desagrado en su voz_

-o más bien te dejaste dominar por la ira e impaciencia – _suena otra voz masculina pero esta era mas suave que la de la entidad, hablaba con burla y superioridad que hiso enfadar más a terra y hacerla voltear de donde provenía aquella voz – _se supone que tenias que asesinar a mashiro rima pero como sus otros dos amigos la defendían tu te desesperaste y terminaste perdiendo el control – _dice la sombra de un alto y fornido muchacho de cabello corto estando recargado bajo la profunda sombra de un árbol mientras estaba cruzado de brazos._

-debimos suponer que terra no podría con esto – _ahora dice una voz femenina muy suave y melodiosa, aquella voz provenía de una sombra de una esbelta mujer de lacio y largo cabello sentada sensualmente sobre una roca que también era cubierta por una pesada oscuridad. _

-ya basta! – _vuelve a hablar la imponente entidad que seguía sentado en su trono – _terra – _cuando oye que se dirige a ella vuelve a agachar la mirada – _se supone que tu deber era acabar con mashiro rima quien todavía no comenzaba a experimentar el extraño sentimiento que provoca el amor primero y verdadero … pero fallaste miserablemente … perdimos una valiosa oportunidad porque te dejaste enfurecer por tus adversarios … recuerda que el poder que tienen en la tierra solo les es suficiente para matar a una persona.

Terra: lo se … por eso intente envenenarlos con la comida … pero ese maldito mocoso descubrió mi plan – _muestra un profundo desagrado hacia al chico al que se refería_

-esa no es excusa – _su profunda y penetrante voz sonaba mas severa – _tu tenias que matar a mashiro rima de una forma u otra … pero al no poder lograrlo trataste acabar con los otros dos … pero tampoco lograste matar a ninguno de ellos … sin embargo aun tenemos otra oportunidad asi que no seras castigada ya que fue buena tu idea de tratar de matar a tres pájaros de un tiro _– sonaba un poco más comprensivo pero todavía muy imponente _

-¿y ahora que haremos maestro? – _pregunta el fornido chico que estaba recargado en el árbol_

-requiera de tiempo y mucho poder el crear esos dijes que los mantienen en la tierra … asi que melody – _se dirige a la chica que estaba sentada en la piedra – _tienes bastante tiempo para planear con cuidado como mataras a tu victima … te recurdo que si vas a usar tus propios poderes procures estar a solas con ella … pero si quieres matar a todos de una vez será mejor que hagas un plan más astuto que el de terra – _la mencionada pone un gesto lleno de desprecio por la humillación que sintió._

-así lo hare maestro … ¿y mi victima también será mashiro rima?

-no … esta vez tu oponente será tkiyomi utau

-pero … maestro – _replica el sujeto recargado en el árbol – _se supone que ella y souma kukai ya son pareja … esos dos ya han puesto en claro sus sentimientos

-no del todo – _contesta su maestro todavía sentado en su silla – _aunque ya sean una pareja aún no han admitido el gran amor que siente el uno por el otro … y no decir los sentimientos abiertamente es casi lo mismo que no tenerlos

-además no hay ningún problema … se que lograre confundir el corazón de souma kukai fácilmente – _dice sensualmente poniéndose en una pose muy sexy y provocativa._

…

…..

….

…

..

.

**Skayue: holaaaa, uffff este si que me ha quedado muy largo jejeje – **_**me seco metafóricamente el sudor de mi frente – **_**pero no hayaba donde finalizarlo y ya saben que quedara en suspenso jejejeje … seguramente ya notaron que me encanta dejar los capítulos en suspenso buajajaja sooooy muyyy malaaaaa … pero en fin muchas gracias por estar siguiendo pacientemente mi fan fic y gracias sobretodo por sus comentarios que son los que me inspiran a seguir escribiendo …. Por faaaaa sigan dejando sus lindos reviews ….. ha y por cierto la parte donde nagihiko se pone como niño pequeño cuando lo curan , pues de repente se me ocurrio esa escena y la tenia que poner jajajaja yo se que algunos si se rieron al menos un poco, pensé en que tal vez con kukai hubiera quedado mejor pero ya tenia la situación y me dije a mi misma, que mas da?, después de todo todos lo hombres son unos bebes jajajajajajaja … sin otra cosa que decir pues yo me …. – **_**me callo por que al dar un paso hacia delante se oye un fuerte crujido de madera bajo mi pie – **_**hare? – **_**veo hacia abajo y me agacho para tomar un pequeño abanico o lo que quedaba de el – **_**mmm, ¿Quién abra dejado esto aquí? – **_**me pregunto sosteniendo el abanico echo añicos en la palma de mi mano**_

**Temari: oye skayue-chan …. No has visto mi … - **_**se calla cuando ve lo que sostenia en mi mano y al notar que estaba destrozado una densa aura asesina emanaba de su pequeño cuerpo - **_**¿Cómo te atreviste a romper mi abanico?! – **_**dice con voz fúnebre **_

**Skayue: heeee … es que … yo … - **_**digo nerviosa tratando de encontrar una buena disculpa pero temari saca de la nada una pequeña oz y comienza a perseguirme – **_**haaaaa …. Lo sientoooo …. – **_**grito aterrada huyendo por mi vida – **_**fue un accidenteeee!**

**Temari: no me importa – **_**dice con ojos de pistola y muy enojada mientras continuaba persiguiéndome – **_**además también ya van 4 capitulos y yo no he aparecido**

**Skayue: te juro por mi madre y mis queridos lectores que ya aparecerás en el siguiente capituloooooo – **_**continuaba huyendo de la furia de temari quien seguía correteándome en círculos con su oz a la mano**_

**Rythm: jejeje bueno pues si me compañera no asesina a la autora los vera de nuevo en el 5to capitulo – **_**aparece con sus manos en sus bolsillos mostrándose muy relajado y cool – **_**y pues le pedimos por favor que dejen sus raviews para que skayue continúe con este fabuloso fan fic – **_**giña su un ojo y alza su dedo meñique – **_**hasta pronto.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Skayue: que taaal a todos?... aquí estoy de nuevo reportándome con un nuevo capítulo de este fan fic que la verdad quien sabe hasta dónde llegue jejejeje no yo lo sé, se los advierto pero me alegra como no tienen idea de que les esté gustando y pues ganas no me faltan de agradárseles a cada uno de ustedes por sus reviews pero la verdad me da flojera jejejeje, no es cierto es porque prefiero darles las gracias mediante un PM así que mejor me doy mi tiempo y les agradezco personalmente. Pues miren les quiero decir que este fan fic como se estarán dando cuenta que tendrá mucho misterio, romance, y claro un toque de comedia, por eso les aconsejo que presenten atención a los personajes nuevos que vayan apareciendo que serán muy importantes en la historia. En fin de nuevo gracias a todos mis lectores por sus grandiosos comentarios, el estarlos leyendo me hace tan feliz como una cochina lombriz ... Por cierto - **_**me pongo muy pensativa y analítica - **_**porque esa expresión?, acaso las lombrices son felices?, es una duda que he tenido ...**

**Ran/Miki/Su/Dia: NO TE SALGAS DEL TEMA Y YA PRESENTA EL CAPITULO! - **_**aparecen todas muy alteradas **_

**skayue: haaa ya ya ... está bien ... no se alteren tanto ... pero mejor ... ¿por qué no lo presentan ustedes chicas? - **_**les pido muy sonriente y amable**_

**Ran: me parece una excelente idea - **_**dice emocionada mientras agitaba sus pompones **_

**Su: ¿pero quién de nosotras lo hará desu?**

**Dia: ahí que presentarlo las tres juntas - **_**dice sabiamente y muy gentil para evitar algún pleito**_

**Skayue: muy bien entonces el micrófono es suyo**

**Ran/Miki/Su/Dia: y con ustedes el 5to capitulo - **_**dicen todas al unísono mostrando sus cinco dedos - **_**que lo disfruten**

**skayue: shugo chara no me pertenece, si fuera mio les aseguro que habria mucho amuto, mucho rimahiko, mucho kutau, una considerable pisca de yairi y la mínima participación de tadase**

...

...

...

...

..

.

_**LA FUERZA DE SUS CORAZONES**_

_SKAYUE-CHAN_

Por el camino de una estrecha carretera un auto conducía a una velocidad aceptable. El día anterior había llovido mucho por eso conductor tomaba las debidas precauciones. Al frente a solo unos cuantos metros del auto se divisaba la flecha que prevenía que próximamente habría una vuelta cerrada, debido a que el auto ya llevaba una debida velocidad el precavido conductor quiso pisar el pedal para frenar un poco pero este se fue hasta el fondo del piso no frenando en lo más mínimo. Al tratar de dar la vuelta el auto derrapo directo a la barda la cual fácilmente fue rota por el impacto. No se pudo hacer nada, el auto rodo hasta un profundo barranco.

Cuando su caída se detuvo al impactarse contra un grueso árbol. A varios metros del destrozado vehículo solo se divisaba la mano blanca inerte que poco a poco debajo de esta corría un espeso charco de sangre.

…

…..

….

…

..

.

Era un día muy hermoso y despejado, amu y tadase se encontraban solos en un jardín detrás de una escuela nueva, el chico parecía algo nervioso pero a la vez muy decidido a decir algo que llevaba guardando por mucho tiempo mientras que la peli rosa estaba en frente de el mirándolo confundida por su expresión y el largo silencio que tenían entre los dos.

Tadase: amu-chan ... ¿quieres ser mi novia? - _finalmente le pregunto de una manera muy tierna y con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas_

Amu: claro que si tadase - _le responde muy feliz y casi de inmediato, ambos se miran uno al otro irradiando en sus miradas ternura y felicidad, y con un dulce sonrojo en sus mejillas, pero de la nada atrás de ella siente la presencia de un chico alto, al volverse hacia __él__ se da cuenta que era ikuto. ¿pero desde a qué hora estaba ahí?, ¿acaso escucho la declaración de tadase?, ¿la escucho a ella correspondiéndole?. Lo más seguro era que sí, porque la mirada del chico era de demasiada seriedad, más de la que era usual en __él__. _

Ikuto: entonces ... has elegido a tadase - _voltea a ver hacia otro lado, aun en su inexpresiva cara de seriedad podía notársele devastado, como si algo por dentro se le hubiera echo miles de pedazos_

Amu: ikuto ... - _dice en un muy leve susurro, quería decirle algo pero qué?, no existían las palabras adecuadas para animarlo, y además de que le comprimía el corazón el ver al atractivo chico mostrando esa expresión_

Ikuto: ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí ... - _se da media vuelta dándole la espalda a amu - _hasta nunca ... amu - _camina lentamente hacia una profunda y pesada oscuridad que repentinamente apareció delante del muchacho_

Amu: no ... espera - _pero su voz no logro detenerlo, el ya no se encontraba con ella, todo rastro de su presencia desapareció ante esa oscuridad mientras ella se quedó ahí con la mano estirada para tratar sin __éxito__ de detenerlo_

¿?: jajajajajajajajajaja - _oye una sádica carcajada que le pone toda piel de gallina porque sabía perfectamente de quien era esa perturbarte risa, no podía ni voltearse a ver por el pánico que sentía en todo su cuerpo - _ahora si mocosa - _siente como un par de raíces se enredan en sus tobillos y también un par de hiedras salen del suelo y se enredan en sus muñecas, las hiedras la jalaban hacia abajo obligándola a ponerse de rodillas - _ahora sí ... - _de la inmensa oscuridad sale terra con una sonrisa maniaca - _nadie vendrá a salvarte

Amu: no ... tú otra vez no - _unas cuantas lágrimas comienzan a salir de sus ojos por el terrible miedo que experimentaba - _ta ... tadase - _voltea por encima de sus hombros hacia donde se suponía que estaba tadase pero ya se encontraba ahí, amu estaba completamente sola, una vez más a merced de la temible terra._

Terra: NADIE DE SALVARA ESTA VEZ! - _alza su voz oyéndose un perturbante signo de locura mientras que la señalaba con el dedo __índice__ y detrás de ella aparecen miles de espinas que volaban directamente en dirección a amu_

Amu: NOOOOO - _cierra sus ojos esperando ahora si su trágico final_

Se levanta de su cama muy agitada y respirando rápidamente por la impresión y angustia que le causo esa pesadilla, pero luego amu suspiro aliada llevándose una mano a su corazón cuando se dio cuenta que gracias a dios se encontraba en la seguridad de su cuarto, solo había sido un muy mal sueño. Pero da un leve salto de susto en su cama al momento en que oye el insistente sonido de un celular que estaba sobre su escritorio. Se para cansada quitándose la colcha de encima de ella y una vez estando frente del escritorio toma su celular para responder a la llamada. **(n/a jajaja a cuantos asuste)**

Amu: hola? - _dice algo adormilada mientras se tallaba sus ojos con la mano que tenía libre_

Llamada: buenos días pequeña ... ¿como dormiste anoche? - _suena del otro lado de la linea una profunda y sensual voz que amu logra identificar _

Amu: i... ikuto! - _se pone muy nerviosa, con solo oir la provocadora voz del sensual chico hace que la sangre se le suba al rostro - _que ... que ... ¿por que me hablas tan temprano? - _trataba de oirse enojada al reclamarle pero su voz nerviosa y entre cortada no le ayudana en nada_

Llamada: solo queria saber como dormiste - _seguia con esa sensual tono de voz_

Amu: pues ... supongo que bien - _no queria hablar acerca de la pesadilla y menos cuando el estaba en ella, asi que prefiro hacerle una pequeña mentira piadosa, aunque le parecia demasiado raro que ikuto le estuviese llamando para eso_

Llmada: ok pero ... no me referia a eso ... si no a que llevabas puesto mientras dormias? ... tu pijama, solo ropa interior o nada? - _ahora si la cara de amu se puso totalmente roja y ya casi saliendole humo de la orejas al tiempo que sus ojos se abrian como platos_

Amu: eres ... eres ... eres todo un pervertido! - _le grita a todo pulmon sumamente enfadada por la pregunta tan inapropiada de ikuto - _¿que te crees haciendo tan personal a una chica?! ... de verdad que no tienes ni una pisca de decencia! - _seguia gritando como loca al tiempo que movia su mano euforicamente - _debi suponer que solo me llamabas a mi celular para ... - _pero como una fria cubeta de agua helada reacciona ante algo que paso desapersivido desde un inicio - _espero un momento! - _aleja su celular de su oreja para verlo muy extrañada e impactada - _no se supone que mi celular se rompio en la pelea con terra ... - _vuelve a poner el celular en su oido - _¿como es que de repente tengo otro si mis papas me dijeron que no me lo repondrían hasta dentro de un mes? ... ¿ y por que tienes tu mi numero?! - _le pregunta muy molesta pero a la vez nerviosa, en serio que ikuto era un insoportable acosador que le hacia perder la paciencia en tiempo record_

Llamada: jajaja ... de verdad que eres muy distraida gatita mia - _le dice burlonamente pero aun ayendose muy sensual - _yo estuve ahorrando para comprartelo ... tenia que seguir manteniendome en contacto contigo despues de todo - _instantaneamente todo el enojo que sintio se desvanece, ahora solo estaba muy sorprendida ante lo que le decia ikuto, no podia creer que el mismo se encargo de reponerle el celular solo para poder seguirle llamando, obiamente tenia que darle las gracias por eso pero simplemente no pudo hablar, pero luego a su mente se le vino la pregunta de, ¿como es que de la noche a la mañana ese celular aparecio en su escritorio?, tratandose de ikuto solo existia una explicacion que no era nada agradable para ella. _

Amu: pero ... espera ... ¿como es que de la nada aparecio el celular en mi escritorio? - _de nuevo sonaba a reclamo - _no me digas que entraste en la noche a mi cuarto por el balcon - _casi lo amenazaba para que dijera que no pero ella tenia el presentimiento que esa no seria la respuesta de ikuto._

Llamada: tu cara es tan adorable cuando duermes - _eso significa que en efecto entro a su habitacion a quien sabe a que horas de la madrugada _

Amu: tu, maldito neko hentai! - _gritaba euforica moviendo de arriba a abajo su mano libre - _como tienes el descaro de entrar a mi habitacion mientras yo estoy dormida?

Llamada: no te enfades amu ... - _al parecer se estaba divirtiendo en oirla casi histerica ya que su voz tranquila y sedosa tenia una pisca de burla - _te prometo que a la proxima me quedare durmiendo a tu lado

Amu: ni si quiera de atrevas a pensarlo! - _alzo nuevamente mucho su voz y sus mejillas ya se la habian sonrojado a un tono más intenso, grita tan fuerte que hasta logro que sus cuatro charas salieran poco a poco de sus huevos, todavia con caras adormiladas y tallandose los ojos. _

Llamada: oye ... no se te esta haciendo tarde?

Amu: ¿tarde? - _calma su euforia y le pregunta algo extrañada y confusa - _¿Trade para que?

Llamada: jaja ... me imaginaba que eras tan distraida como para olvidar que hoy es el primer dia de clases ... ¿inicias el primer año de secundaria no? - _era cierto!, ya habia finalizado la ultima semana de vacaciones! y hoy era el primer dia de clases, por puro intinto volteo a ver con miedo el reloj de su tocador que marcaba las 7:30, la escuela comenzaba a las 8, tenia que cambiarse a velocodad luz y salir corriendo lo más rapido posible que sus pies se lo permitieran_

Amu: NO PUEDE SER! ... te ... tengo muy poco tiempo para cambiarme - _dice mientras corre desesperada alrededor de su habitacion buscando su uniforme, zapatos y todo lo necesario para arreglarse para la escuela - _si llego tarde a mi primer dia de clases sera TU culpa! - _le dice casi amenazandolo de muerte para luego colgarle sin decirle ninguna otra cosa más_

Del otro lado de la linea ikuto cierra con una mano su celular despues de haber llamado a amu para molestarla un poco apenas comenzando el dia. Sonreia tranquilamente, se sentia muy confiado y seguro de si mismo, esta solo era una pequela muestra de que seguiria muy al pendiente de amu, no se rendiria, el lograria enamorarla, lograria tenerla solo para el. Pero ahora tenia que continuar con su camino, no podia esparar a amu aunque aunque el estuviera justo afuera de su casa, despues de todo el tambien iniciaba la preparatoria en ese dia, pero esta quedaba un poco más retirada de la secundaria de la chica asi que empezo a caminar un poco más apresurado para poder llegar a tiempo.

...

...

...

...

..

.

Tuvo que cambiarse en tiempo record, comer a toda prisa casi atragantandose con la comida que practicamente todavia sentia en la garganta, y salir de su casa como de rayo o de lo contrario no llegaria, y siendo primer dia en la secundaria por nada del mundo se quedaria afuera, hoy se supone que todos los de primer año sabrian cual seria su salon de clases, conocerian a sus nuevos profesores, a sus nuevos compañeros, conocerian la escuela, en fin a como de lugar tenia que llegar a tiempo y gracias a la ayuda de ran que hiso chance character con ella, pudo llegar en menos de 10 minutos al ser trasportada por sus veloces patines rosas y ahora se encontraba justo a tiempo en frente de la puerta de su nueva escuela en donde tadase y nagihiko la estaban esperando

Amu: gracias al cielo ... logre llegar a tiempo - _dice al estar frente a sus amigos apoyando sus manos en sus rodillas tratando de reponer el oxigeno perdido por la carrera contra reloj que tuvo desde su casa mientras que los patines que tenian sus pies desaparecian. _

Ran: ya presentia que amu-chan olvidaria que hoy era el primer dia de secundaria - _se creza de brazos orgullosa por haber adivibado_

Su: es muy distraida desu

Miki: y eso que ya es estudiante de secundaria

Amu mira a sus charas con ojos de pistola por estarse burlando de su torpe distraccion de la mañana, mientras que a las tres les recorre una tremenda sensacion de panico por todo sus cuerpo y se ocultaban cobardemente detras de dia que fue la unica que no se burlo de amu, la chara amarilla solo mostro una dulce sonrisa como pidiendole a amu que tuviera compacion de sus compañeras.

Tadase: me alegra que llegaras a tiempo amu-chan - _la tranquila y gentil voz del rubio hace que en cuestion de segundos a amu se le olvide el enfado y cansancio y voltee a verlo, tenia su caracteristica sonrisa tierna que entiviaba el corazon de amu._

Amu: si ... jejeje - _rie nerviosa al tiempo que se rasca su nuca - _aunque apenas y lo logre

Nagihiko: sera mejor que entremos o nos cerraran la puerta en nuestras narices - _comenta para apresurar a sus amigos a entrar pero sin oise nada desesperado o insistente, al contrario se mostraba tan calmado y pacifico como era comun en el_

Amu: tines razon ... ademas se supone que tenemos que averiguar en que salon estamos - _recordo que en efecto tenian que ver en que salon estaban antes de que las clases comenzaran asi que se apresuro a entrar mientras que los otros dos chicos la seguian, sin embargo pronto se da cuenta de la ausencia de alguien muy importante - _¿y rima todavia no ha llegado? - _les pregunta un tanto preocupada pensando en que tambien se le habia echo aun mas tarde que a ella._

Tadase: mashiro- san llego un poco antes que nosotros ... pero creo que fue a buscar el baño asi que nos pidio a fujisaki y a mi que la esperaramos

Por otra parte nadie noto que la sola mencion de rima provoco que nagihiko adquiriera un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas pero que a la vez sonriera al recordar el inusual vuelco que le dio su corazon y la extraña sensacion de nervios cuando tadase y el llegaron a la escuela y lo primero que noto fue lo linda que se veia rima con su nuevo uniforme para la secundaria. Llevaba sus zapatos negros que la hacian ver de lo más tierna, calcetas negras que le llegaban un poco más abajo de las rodillas, su falda roja, blusa blanca de manga larga y encima de esta una chaqueta negra la cual llevaba elegantemente cerrada haciendo que solo se viera el cuello blanco de su blusa cuidadosamente acomodado y muy bien planchado, tambien se lograba visualizar parte de la corbata roja, pero tal vez lo que realmente remato pero ver a rima más linda que otras veces fue simplemente que ahora sobre su bella cabellera de oro llevaba una coqueta diadema roja con un pequeño moño del mismo color. Desde los escasos metros que la faltaban para estar en frente de ella, no podia quitarle la vista de encima, pero paso algo que lo dejo muy confundido, justo cuando todos se dieron los cordiales buenos dias y nagihiko estaba por articular algun cumplido hacia la chica esta de la nada les dijo que se quedaran ahi a esperar a amu ya que ella tenia que ir al baño y entro a la escuela sin decir nada más. En ese instante que se marchaba, no estaba seguro si lo imagino, pero a nagihiko le parecio ver un muy leve sonrojo en la cara seria de rima. Y ahora comenzaba a cuestionarse. ¿desde cuando rima se puso tan bonita?, o una mejor pregunta era, ¿por que empezaba a notarlo?. Es decir, amu llevaba exactamente el mismo uniforme, menos la diadema de rima claro, y claro ella tambien lucia muy bien con el pero simplemente no le provoco la misma sensacion que sintio cuando vio a rima.

Amu: por cierto nagi ... ¿como seguiste de tus heridas? - _no es necesario decir que nagi volvio a la tierra cuando amu le hablo _**(n/a pero ya lo dije jejejeje)**

Nagihiko: ya estoy mejor ... gracias por preguntar amu-chan - _sonrie tranquilamente - _aunque las marcas en mi brazo tardaran un poco más en desaparecer - _en efecto los rasguños en su brazo derecho se notaban bastante pero ahora solo eran marcas rojas - _pero fuera de eso ya me encuentro en perfecto estado - _ya no lo decia solo por no querer preocupar a nadie ya que ne verdad ya no sentia ninguna molestia _

Tadase: oigan nos tienen que contar a todos los demas que fue lo que paso - _les pedia tan amable como era tipico en el pero al vez con una pisca de preocupacion e intriga en su voz - _le pregunte a fujisaki pero el tambien me dijo que era necesario que estemos todos juntos ... lo unico que me conto es que ya te enteraste sobre lo de nadeshiko - _le dice a amu_

Amu: claro que les diremos ... es algo de lo que todos tienen que enterarse ... por cierto nagi - _repentinamente recordo algo que le queria preguntar - _hay algo que me estuve preguntando desde hace una semana - _presta su atencion hacia el peli morado pero lo mira de una manera muy seria y segun el, un poco amenazante, ese gesto de su amiga le preocupo en cierta manera, temia que posiblemente hiso algo que enfadara a amu - _si tu y nadeshiko siempre fueron la misma persona ... - _la pausa funebre de amu no le daba buena espina a nagihiko al pobre de nagihiko, quien sabe porque se esperaba algun reclamo de cuando fingia ser su mejor a amiga pero por más que pensaba no se acordaba de haber echo algo malo cuando fingia ser mujer a ecepcion de cuando ... invito a amu a dormir a su casa!, seguramente ahora su amiga pensaria que el era un pervertido pero el jamas tuvo intenciones ocultas cuando le hiso aquella invitacion, el se tomaba muy enserio su papel pero lo mas seguro es que amu no lo tomara asi. Nagihiko estaba al borde de los nervios pero lo disimulaba bastante bien detras de su amable sonrisa, aunque si tuvo que tragar una gran cantidad de saliva - _¿entonces donde esta temari?, ¿aun esta contigo no? - _pregunta amigablemente cambiando de la nada se exprecion seria a una sonrisa muy amistosa y alegre, pero por poco hace que nagihiko se vaya de espaldas. ¿pero quien lo manda a imaginarse tantas cosas?_

Nagihiko: haaa jejeje ... eso ... si claro, temari sigue conmigo - _rie nervioso, se espero cualquier cosa menos eso que era tan obvio - _temari ... ¿por que no sales a saludar? - _dice mientras abre su mochila que tenia en la mano __**(n/a son de esas que usan en todos los animes, las que parecen maletines) **__y de ahi sale timidamente temari mostrando esa actitud tan recatada y gentil _

Temari: hola a todos ... cuanto tiempo sin verlos - _dice gentilmente_

Ran: temari - _se acerca a ella pero en lugar de mostrar cualquier reaccion de emocion, se le queda mirando fijamente como si se tratara de una aparicion._

Su: En verdad eres tu desu? - _igual se acerca a temari y la examina cuidadosamente _

Miki: tenemos que estar completamente seguras de que sea ella - _examina a temari con una lupa, que quien sabe de donde abra sacado, casi hilo por hilo de su kimono - _al parecer todo esta en orden ... esta vez el la auntentica temari - _lo dice con firmeza y segura como un detective que resolvio un complicado caso_

Temari: claro que soy yo chicas ... se los aseguro

Ran: jejeje lo sentimos pero habia que estar seguras ... ho mira un hilo suelto en tu kimono - _amablemente quita el hilo que sobresalia de una de las mangas del kimono de temari pero al momento de jalarlo hace que la tela se rompa unos insignificantes centimetros pero eso fue más que suficiente para que de temari comenzara a emanar una densa y escalofriante aura asesina y que sus dulces y tranquilos ojos le brillaran de furia. _

Temari: TUUU! ... - _ran comienza a temer por su vida al oir el tono funebre en la voz de la siempre, o casi siempre, dulce de temari, claramente sabia que no se vendria nada bueno - _como te atreves a dañar mi hermoso kimono - _de la nada saca una pequeña oz y al verla por puro instinto de supervivencia, ran sale huyendo volando por su vida - _ven aca, no huyas cobarde! - _la persigue amenazandola con su oz _

Ran: lo sientooo ... fue un accidenteeee - _dice casi pidiendole clemencia pero temari continuaba siguiendola _

Dia: en definitiva es le verdadera temari - _sonrie mientras una gotita va recorriendole la frente y miraba la insistente persecucion _

Miki: si - _igual tenia una gotita en su frente mientras sonreia nerviosa _

Su: sin duda alguna desu - _estaba igual que las otras dos_

Los demas chicos veian aquella comica persecucion muy divertidos, como recordando tal vez viejos tiempos pero luego amu se da cuenta de algo que llevaba rato notando y eso era el nuevo corte de su amigo nagihiko, recordo que accidentalmente en la pelea con terra cuando lanzo ese nuevo ataque para proteguerlo, sin querer corto gran parte de su largo cabello y ahora solo lo tenia a la altura de los hombros, pero ya lo tenia más arreglado, ya no tenia un corte tan irregular como se lo habia dejado, las puntas las tenia como degrafiladas y ademas tambien su fleco ya no estaba tan largo, ahora solo le llegaba hasta media frente, los dos largos mechones que enmarcaban su frente ya los tenia más cortos dejandole ya solo con pequeñas puntas de cabello que caian delicadamente en su rostro. Quien sabe a que peluqueria fue pero hiso un gran trabajo, esta vez era imposible que lo confundieran con una chica.

Amu: nagihiko ... veo que estas estrenando nuevo corte - _le dice normalmnete pero tambien intentando avergonzarlo, sabía que a su modesto amigo no le gustaba llamar mucho la atencion_

Nagihiko: haaa si jeje - _rie nervioso mientras que pone una mano en su nuca - _bueno despues de cierto accidente con una querida amiga que intento defenderme no me quedo de otra - _la miraba como reclamandole indirectamente pero claro su calmada y amable sonrisa solo hacia ver que no le importaba mucho que su cabello ahora estuviera mas corto_

Amu: lo siento ... no era mi intencion cortarte el cabello - _sonrie apenada _

Nagihiko: tranquila ... comparado con todo lo que me paso el corte de cabello no fue nada ... ademas ya no es necesario que lo traiga tan largo

Rythm: ademas te ves muy bien nagi - _dice guiñandole un ojo y alzando su pulgar estando sentado en el hombro de nagi_

Tadase: un momento ... entonces la razon por la que tengas el cabello más corto tambien es devido a lo que les paso en las vacaciones? -_ ahora ya estaba mas confundido e intrigado por saber que les habia ocurrido pero trataba de no presionarlos sonando lo más calmado posible_

Nagihiko: pues si ... tenemos mucho de que hablar despues de clases - _la siemple idea de recordar y tener que explicar todo lo que pasaron no le agradaba del todo, pero era algo que tenia que hacer. _

¿?: heeeey ... hola chicos - _esa alegre y extrovertida voz solo podia ser de su despreocupado amigo kukai quien corria hacia ellos mostrando como siempre esa amplia y burlona sonrisa que hasta parecia que se divertia de la vida en si - _¿como estan?, ¿que les ha parecido la secundaria hasta ahora? - _les pregunta en general una vez que llega a ellos_

Tadase: bueno acabamos de llegar asi que ... - _sonrie apenado ya que era logico que aun no tenian una gran opinion sobre la escuela_

Kukai: jajaja si tienes razón - _dice adivinando la expresión de tadase mientras se rasca su nuca apenado por la pregunta tan tonta que les hiso - _oigan pero aún no han ido a ver en que salón quedaron? ... se supone se supone que lo tienen que checar en las listas que están cerca de los salones - _les dice despreocupado mientras apuntaba en dirección hacia los salones que se encontraban a unos pasos más adelante de ellos_

Nagihiko: si ... de hecho apenas íbamos a ver eso - _contesta tranquilamente pero en cuanto kukai volteo a verlo este se le queda mirando de una manera muy extraña, parecía que en ese instante lo desconocía y estuviera mirándolo fijamente para acordarse de quien era __él__. _

Kukai: ho pero si eres tu amigo nagihiko – _el muy exagerado finge sorpresa al disimular que ya la había reconocido – _casi no te reconocí con ese nuevo look que tienes – _sonríe burlón mientras que con su mano le revolvía el cabello a nagi_

Nagihiko: no seas exagerado kukai … no solo por tener el cabello más corto ya este irreconocible – _a pesar de sentirse algo incómodo y enfadado sigue sonriendo pero a la vez también en su usual sonrisa reflejaba una leve molestia_

Kukai: jajaja pero en que peluquería cometieron este crimen? – _claro que lo decía bromeando, de echo el mismo admitía que su amigo lucia bastante bien con su nuevo corte, pero deseaba ver si lograba hacer enfadar al siempre paciente y pacífico de nagihiko __–_oye amigo, de verdad tienes todo el derecho a demandarlos – _para diversión del chistosito del oji verde, si estaba logrando molestar a nagihiko ya que aunque el todavía tuviera esa calmada sonrisa en su rostro podía ver claramente que su paciente amigo estaba conteniéndose interiormente para no asesinar en ese preciso momento a kukai, asi que sus ojos cerrados para serenarse aunque ya una venita de enfado se le notaba en la frente. En cuento abre los ojos al tiempo que toma una buena cantidad de aire, ve algo detrás de kukai que hace que su rostro palidezca totalmente y ponerse tan tieso como piedra_

Nagihiko: ku … ku … kukai – _dice tembloroso ya al borde de que se la bajara la presión, parecía que estaba a alguna aparición._

Kukai: ¿y ahora que te pasa?, parece que como si hubieras visto un fantasma – _pregunta extrañado pero al mismo tiempo divertido al ver la repentina reacción de nagi, sin embargo de la nada siente un tremendo escalofrió que le recorre toda la espalda al sentir una estremecedora aura asesina atrás de el, con cierta duda y pánico se da la media vuelta y ve a la pequeña rubia viéndolo con ojos de pistola los cuales le brillaban de manera amenazante y justamente la pesada aura que sintió emanaba de la pequeña – _ho … hola mashiro … cuanto tiempo sin verte … ¿Cómo has estado? – _trata de sonreírle como era usual en el pero estaba más nervioso y asustado por ignorar porque la ex reina de los guardianes lo miraba como si quiciera estrangularlo, y como rima no contestaba a su saludo una enorme gota de nervios le recorría la frente – _po … por que me miras así mashiro? – _pregunta con una estúpida sonrisa de nervios _

Nagihiko: kukai – _se acerca un poco a su oído – _rima-chan fue la que me corto el cabello – _en cuanto le dice eso, el pánico y palidez en kukai se hicieron más que notables, el siempre extrovertido y carismático de kukai supo entonces que prácticamente firmo su propia sentencia de muerte al burlarse un poco del nuevo corte de su amigo ya que la estilista seguía mirándolo amenazando con matarlo _**(n/a sera mejor que empieces a rezar todo lo que te sepas jajajja)**

Kukai: nagihiko … ya te dije lo bien que te quedo ese nuevo corte tuyo – _se voltea rápidamente mirando de nuevo a nagi y tratando de elogiarlo para salvar su vida – _seguramente serás muy popular entre las chicas jejejeje … quien haya sido tu estilista tiene mucho talento – _dice nervioso tratando de apagar la furia de rima que estaba a sus espaldas, pero desafortunadamente no le estaba funcionando, aún sentía esa penetrante mirada asesina clavándosele en su espalda – _hoo miren la hora …. – _dice mirando su reloj de mano – _ya me tengo que ir mi salón o llegare tarde a clases … nos vemos luego! – _y se va como alma que lleva el diablo solo dejando tras el una gran nube de tierra. _

En cuanto kukai prácticamente salió huyendo del lugar nagihiko miro a rima y le dedico una de sus amplias y amables sonrisas y solo con ese encantador gesto suyo le decía a rima que no le tomara importancia a las burlas inocentes de su a veces molesto amigo acerca de nuevo corte ya que lo único que importaba es que a el le gustaba mucho, pero claro rima solo miro hacia otro lado fríamente, ignorando esa insoportable sonrisa de nagihiko a al menos eso trataba de hacer.

Amu: rima … ¿enserio tú le cortaste el cabello a nagihiko? – _cuando oyeron esa pregunta de la voz incredula de amu tanto rima como nagihiko se les sonrojaron un poco las mejillas, y para ocultarlo ambos voltearon hacia otro lado en direcciones opuestas – _no tenia idea de que supieras hacer eso – _dice sorprendia caminado a donde estaba la avergonzada chica pero esta evitaba toda clase de miradas - _¿Cómo es que aprendiste a cortar el cabello?

Rima: cuando era más pequeña viví un tiempo con mi tía que era estilista … asi que me enseño lo básico – _dice restándole importancia y siendo muy indiferente mientras se cruzaba de brazos _

Amu: pues en verdad tienes mucho talento … nagihiko luce muy bien con ese corte que le hiciste – _rima sintió una muy leve pero repentina y extraña punzada en su pecho cuando oye que amu elogiaba la apariencia de nagi, claro que en la voz de su amiga se oía de una forma muy natural y sin una pisca de timidez o nervios, solo era un simple comentario hacia un buen amigo, pero de todos modos, ¿ que fue eso tan repentino que sintió en el corazón? … ¿celos?, ¿de amu?, no claro que no podía ser posible, jamás celaria a nagihiko, ¿Por qué lo haría? - _¿te pasa algo? – _le pregunta cuando vio a rima mover su cabeza de un lado a otro _

Rima: no – _contesta secamente y volviendo a su actitud fría_

Tadase: oigan ya faltan unos escasos minutos para que inicien las clases … tenemos que checar cual será nuestro salón – _les aconseja gentilmente pero a la vez ejerciendo un poco de presión mientras que el chico de cabellos morados miraba todavía hacia otra parte, sus mejillas seguían algo ruborizadas, y es que a el nunca le ha gustado llamar tanto la atención y menos ser el tema de conversación de alguien, por esa razón se sentía algo incomodo, pero rima que lo observaba disimuladamente nuevamente sintio una extraña desilusión o tristeza, o quien sabe que, en su corazón al creer que el desinteresado halago de amu lo había apenado, pero era mejor no tomarle importancia, después de todo no tenia porque …. ¿o si?_

Rima: yo ya he checado las listas – _por fortuna era excelente fingiendo asi que su voz no se oye ni una pisca de tristeza o desilusión, sonaba tan normal como siempre – _por fortuna amu y yo quedamos en el mismo salon – _le sonríe dulce y alegremente a su querida amiga demostrando el gusto que le daba que una vez más estarían juntas, y amu también le devuelve esa misma sonrisa – _pero por desgracia también el cabeza morada de allá esta con nosotras – _cambia en cuestión de segundos la dulce sonrisa que tenia para luego mirar con desagrado a nagihiko quien al oir como lo llamo y el tono que uso cuando dijo estarían en el mismo salón, sonrie nervioso y con una gran gota recorriéndole la frente, al parecer todavía no era muy del agrado de rima, sin embargo pudo observar que cuando rima bajo un poco la mirada se le dibujo una muy pequeña sonrisa, posiblemente si le daba un poco de gusto que el estuviera en el misma clase que ella. _

Tadase: ¿y checaste donde quede yo?

Rima: lamentablemente tu fuiste el único que no te quedaste con nosotros – _sinceramente no lo lamentaba del todo, más bien le era indiferente, y es que no podía decirse que ella y tadase se llevaran bien, ella casi nunca convivía con el – _nuestro salon es el 1d y el tuyo es el 1c

Tadase: mmmmm que lastima …. Este año no podre estar con amu-chan – _le decía un poco triste pero aún así mostrando su tierna sonrisa mientras que amu también le veía con cierta pena y un poco sonrojada, le afectaba de cierta manera el ya no tener a tadase en las horas de clases y también le causaba mucha ternura que el se mostrara triste por ese asunto – _pero nuestros salones no están muy lejos y nos podremos ver en el descanso ¿no amu-chan? – _sonríe ante esa posibilidad de seguirla viendo._

Amu: claro – _le contesta con una amplia y amistosa sonrisa, seguía con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas por el comportamiento tan lindo de tadase._

Nagihiko: bueno entonces … - _camina hasta quedar a un lado de rima – _vayamos a nuestro salon rima-chan – _le dice solo a ella, con esa sonrisa que tenía demostraba lo feliz que estaba el estar todo un año en la misma clase que ella, pero rima ante esa mirada y sonrisa de nagihiko sintió como sus mejillas comenzaban a sonrojarse, así que entes de que el lo notara se volteo hacia otro lado fríamente y empezó a caminar – _etto … rima-chan … el salon D me parece que está del otro lado – _dice mientras con su dedo índice señalaba el lado contrario de donde se había ido rima y esta da la vuelta todavía con su actitud indignada pero llevando una gotita de vergüenza en su nuca_

Rima: ya lo sabía – _dice mientras pasa de largo en frente de nagihiko y este la seguía con la mirada para luego comenzar a caminar atrás de ella hasta llegar a su lado. Rima en esos instantes se reclamaba de la torpe distracción que tuvo ya que si sabía muy bien donde quedaba su salón pero por culpa de nagihiko y su interminable sonrisa cometió un muy torpe error. Sus amigos amu y tadase caminaban detrás de ellos. _

Sentada dese la alta pared que rodeaba la escuela, la misteriosa chica de la blusa negra con el estampado de alas en la espalda, observaba con una muy amplia sonrisa traviesa y cómplice como los 4 chicos se dirigían a sus salones pero uno de ellos se separaba del grupo y entraba solo a otro salón mientras que los otros tres entraban juntos al siguiente. La extraña chica parecía contenta al ver esta escena.

¿?: lo siento hotori tadase … no tengo nada en contra de ti pero … tu no eres la persona destina para amu – _habla amablemente manteniendo su cómplice sonrisa, no parecía querer perjudicar ni hacerle daño a nadie, solo quería asegurarse que todo se cumpliera de acuerdo a su destino_

…

…..

….

…

..

.

El listo y carismático de kukai logro sin problemas ubicar en donde se habían quedado sus amigos y ahora que ya era hora de su merecido descanso fue a buscarlos para decirles que se fueran a comer a la cafetería de la escuela la cual era bastante grande y tenía muchas mesas con sillas cada una de estas con una enorme sombrilla. Cada uno pido algo para comer y luego fueron a una mesa donde los cinco chicos se sentaron a disfrutar de sus alimentos y de la agradable sombra que les brindaba la sombrilla encima de ellos. Kukai les comentaba a todos los múltiples talleres que tenía la secundaria y presumía de que el era el capitán del equipo de futbol aunque era algo que ya se esperaban. Las chicas por otro lado tenían una conversación aparte, platicaban muy alegres como las buenas amigas que eran, y hubo alguien que hacia ligeras pausas mientras comía para ver muy disimuladamente a la pequeña rubia de largos y dorados risos. No sabía porque pero no podía evitar seguir pensando que rima realmente bonita cuando mostraba esa dulce y sincera sonrisa. Nagihiko se le quedaba viendo por varios minutos con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, el ver a rima sonreír de esa manera era algo muy contagioso, algo que le provocaba una gran alegría con solo verla, por fortuna rima estaba tan concentrada en la plática que tenía con amu que nunca noto que nagihiko la observaba con mucho cariño.

Kukai: por cierto nagihiko – _la voz de kukai lo saca del trance que tenia por estar viendo a rima - _¿Qué fue lo que te paso en el brazo? … acaso peleaste con un tigre durante las vacaciones – _pregunta eso ultimo con una enorme sonrisa de burla en su rostro, sonrisa que desapareció cuando extrañamente noto las expresiones de angustia y algo de tristeza de nagihiko, rima y amu._

Nagihiko: creeme … fue algo mucho peor amigo – _dice seriamente, cosa que era muy extraño en el_

Tadase: al parecer les paso algo muy grave durante las vacaciones … pero dicen que es tan importante que tenemos que estar todos reunidos – _al de nuevo haber tocado el tema que todavía lo tenia bastante intrigado, se pone serio y preocupado_

Kukai: vaya – _exclama en un susurro pero se oia muy asombrado y poniendo un semblante algo interrogativo, se preguntaba en su interior que clase de peligro tuvieron que enfrentarse sus amigos para que nagihiko tuviera esa clase de marca en todo su brazo – _pero … no me pueden dejar con la duda … ¿Cuándo nos reuniremos todos para que nos cuenten? – _estaba muy impaciente _

Nagihiko: ¿Qué les parece si después de clases vamos a nuestra antigua escuela? – _les sugiere amablemente y de nuevo recuperando su usual sonrisa – _seguramente kairi y yaya estarán en el jardín real arreglando todo el papeleo que sale por los de primer año

Amu: buena idea nagi … - _apoya la propuesta del sabio chico, además era un tema tan importante que no podían seguir posponiéndolo – _iremos al jardín real después de la escuela … además hace mucho que no vemos a kairi, yaya y rikka – _aunque irían para hablar sobre la peligrosa pelea que tuvieron con un demonio que les ataco sin razón alguna, también en gran parte le daba mucho gusto y le emocionaba ver de nuevo a sus otros amigos._

Temari: oye nagi …. ¿has visto a rythm? …. No lo hemos visto en un buen rato – _aparece a un lado de nagihiko viéndose un poco preocupada, seguida por los demás guardianes chara_

Nagihiko: seguramente debe estar escondiéndose – _contesta sonriendo apenado pero a la vez divertido _

Amu: ¿pero por qué tendría que esconderse? – _pregunta extrañada _

Nagihiko: es que … desde que kuzo kuzo vio que rima-chan me corto el cabello …..

Rythm: AUXILIOOOOOO! – _aparece rythm volando desesperado hacia nagihiko y se oculta detrás de su hombro – _nagi … dile que ya me deje de perseguir – _le ruega ya casi al borde de las lágrimas mientras que nagihiko solo lo miraba compadeciéndose de el _

Kuzo: ven rythm … es tu turno de que te corten el cabello – _unos segundos después se aparece la traviesa payasita con unas pequeñas tijeras en las manos mientras se reia burlona y buscaba con la mirada a rythm – _ahí estas! – _una vez que lo localizo detrás de nagihiko, rythm se va volando desesperado gritando que no quería que le cortaran su cabello pero kuzo kuzo continuaba persiguiéndolo insistentemente al tiempo que seguía riendo como una niña traviesa._

Miki: buena suerte rythm – _dice mientras hace la bendición de la cruz en el aire ya que se imaginaba que no saldría vivo de esto, bueno al menos su largo cabello y al parecer nagihiko pensaba lo mismo _

Amu: y bueno cambiando un poco de tema … ¿kukai, como ha estado utau? – _le pregunta emocionada y curiosa por saber de su gran y talentosa amiga – _no he sabido nada de ella desde que fuimos juntos al parque de diversiones.

Kukai: ella se encuentra de maravilla gracias …. Tan hermosa como siempre – _se le nota un leve rubor en las mejillas pero sonriendo de oreja a oreja muy carismático, demostrando abiertamente lo contento que se sentía al tener a utau como novia __–_además de que su popularidad entre sus fans cada vez es más grande – _dice muy orgulloso por ella_

Amu: me alegra oir eso … espero que pronto la podamos ver

Rima: si, como tu ya eres su novio esta contigo todo el tiempo – _mira a kukai con reclamo y un poco de celos – _pero nosotros sus amigas también tenemos derecho a convivir con ella

Kukai: jejejej, pero no todo el tiempo estoy con ella – _se rasca la nuca nervioso y apenado – _esta ultima semana de vacaciones por ejemplo estuvo demasiado ocupada asi que no pudimos estar juntos – _a pesar de que en cierta manera se sentia algo solo y triste por eso, pues aun así lo comprendía y continuaba sonriendo sin desanimarse en lo absoluto_

Tadase: bueno es normal que una famoso artista como utau siempre este muy ocupada …. Tu mismo lo dijiste …. Cada vez es más popular entre sus fans – _comenta oyéndose tan gentil como era característico en el – _supongo que ese es lo malo de ser tan cercano a una artista … a veces no tendrá mucho tiempo para convivir con la gente que quiere

Kukai: si jeje …. En parte es cierto – _primero sonrie como si lo comprendiera totalmente pero que no estaba preocupado por eso, sin embargo luego parece que se pone a recapacitar en las palabras de tadase ya que se logra ver algo frustrado, desde que utau y el se hicieron novios comprendió que en ocasiones su carrera la mantendría un poco ocupada y que a veces no tendrían la oportunidad de estar juntos pero ….._

Nagihiko: pero … ya pronto la veras de nuevo no? – _pregunta apresurado al ver la expresión que mostro kukai, solo esperaba que la respuesta fuera afirmativa o de lo contrario se desanimaría más_

Kukai: claro – _ahora volvía a mostrar su alegre y carismática actitud – _mañana me dijo que solo tiene una sesión fotográfica pero que no durara mucho …. Incluso me invito a verla – _parecía bastante emocionado por esa idea y claro que asistiría a como del lugar_

Amu: ¿enserio? ….- _Prácticamente le brillan los ojos de la emoción __–_oye y crees que nosotros también podamos ir? … claro …. Si es que a ti y a utau no les molesta – _se pone tan tímida como una niña pequeña mientras mira levemente hacia abajo y choca sus dedos índice entre si _

Kukai: por mi no ahí ningún problema – _dice amistosamente – _incluso estoy seguro que le dará mucho gusto verlos a todos ustedes, pero por si las dudas le mandare un mensaje – _saca su celular de uno de sus bolsillos y comienza a escribir _

Amu: será muy emocionante ver una sesión fotográfica no rima? – _le pregunta a rima quien estaba a un lado de ella, estaba muy ilusionada y ansiosa por verla_

Rima: supongo que si – _le contesta sonriéndole dulcemente a su amiga – _y además podremos ver de nuevo a utau

Amu: tal vez quiera ir de compras con nosotras …. O ir a comer a algún lado – _cada vez se mostraba más entusiasmada, utau y ellas ya se habían vuelto excelentes amigas pero por desgracia debido a su carrera a veces no se veían en mucho tiempo y cuando tenían la oportunidad había que aprovecharla _

Nagihiko: chicas … se que no han visto a utau en mucho tiempo pero …. ¿no creen que ese dia deberíamos dejar solos? – _les dice en un tono algo bajo para que kukai no lo oyera, pero estaba demasiado concentrado en el mensaje que escribía – _recuerden que ya son novios pero no han tenido el suficiente tiempo para estar juntos …. Lo mejor es que aprovechen el tiempo libre que tiene utau para estar los dos a solas y hacer algo los dos – _les sugiere mostrándose muy comprensivo con su gran amigo, ya que kukai no lo diría directamente para no hacer sentirlos mal, pero nagihiko tenia el presentimiento que muy interiormente eso era lo que deseaba kukai._

Amu: si es verdad – _todas sus ilusiones que tenia por pasar una agradable tiempo entre amigos juntos con utau se desvanecen pero comprendía las sabias palabras de nagihiko – _el y utau no han tenido la oportunidad para disfrutar de su nueva relación

Rima: mmmm porque siempre tienes que tener la razón? … sabes lo molesto que es? – _le dice a nagihiko con cierto enfado, siempre decía las cosas más sensatas y ciertas para que sus amigos y gente que quería se sintiera cómoda y felices, eso en ocasiones le irritaba porque al mismo tiempo era un factor que le gustaba mucho del cabeza purpura. _

Nagihiko: jejeje …. Lo siento? – _lo dice en forma de pregunta y algo dudoso ya que en si no estaba seguro si era necesario disculparse _

Kukai: muy bien … - _dice muy contento y victorioso mirando su celular – _me dijo que no ahí ningún problema con que vayamos todos y que nos espera en el estudio después de clases

Amu: perfecto … estoy muy ansiosa por ver de nuevo a nuestra amiga utau

Kukai: pero no más ansioso que yo – _se señala con su pulgar a si mismo mostrándose muy orgulloso y desafiante pero al mismo tiempo tenía un leve rubor en las mejillas, todos su demás amigos reían quedamente _

Rima: y es todo lo que dice? – _se asoma descaradamente al celular todavía abierto de kuaki para ver si utau le había mandado algo cursi y bochornoso con lo que pudiera hacerle burla _

Kukai: no … también dice que … - _pero su cara se pone totalmente roja cuando reacciona que rima estaba a punto de leer el resto del mensaje y además por poco y decía abiertamente la otra parte del mensaje que le escribió utau – _lo …. Lo demás es personal mashiro! – _dice retirando inmediatamente su celular de la vista de rima mientras que se ponía bastante molesto por la intromisión de la pequeña reina de la comedia, obviamente no le permitiría ver que más le escribía su talentosa novia. _

…

…..

….

…

..

.

El receso de los chicos tuvo que llegar a su fin y ahora casa quien estaba en su respectivo salón; kukai se mostraba muy impaciente que fue lo pasaron su amigo nagihiko y sus dos amigas durante las vacaciones, juzgando por las marcas de rasguños en el brazo del tranquilo y maduro chico debió haber sido algo muy peligroso además de ser algo de tal suma importancia que era necesario estar todos presentes, aunque también por otro lado su ansiedad era porque llegara ya el día de mañana en el que al fin después de una semana de solo mensajes y conversaciones por chat, de nuevo vería a su talentosa novia, lo admitía, ya la extrañaba mucho, pero se le hacía muy curioso que ya aun siendo novios todavía seguía sintiendo esa sensación de nervios cuando estaba con ella, incluso las veces que estaban juntos sentía que tal vez debería comportase como un novio más cariñoso en lugar de seguir actuando como su amigo, pero a decir verdad no tenia nada de experiencia en ese asunto del amor, su único interés en la vida solo era el deporte y superarse cada día más en eso, pero ahora ya eso paso a segundo plano, ahora solo pensaba en esa hermosa cantante rubia, solo quería pasar la mayor parte del tiempo con ella pero desgraciadamente por su carrera a veces no le era posible el tener una cita como se supone que tienen los novios, el lo comprendía, siendo una cantante tan famosa era muy común y lógico que estuviera de un lugar a otro en entrevistas, contratos, grabaciones de videos etc., y aunque el lo quisiera pues no podía seguirla a todas partes, sin embargo por ese mismo asunto hacia que cada vez que tenían la oportunidad de estar con ella el más agradable, genial, estupendo y feliz momento de su vida, utau ya era alguien muy especial en su vida.

Durante toda la clase el alegre ojiverde checaba cada 5 minutos el mensaje que le envió utau como respuesta al que el le había escrito. Era cierto cuando dijo que en este decía que no había ningún problema con que todos vinieran al estudio después de clases pero más adelante también puso que lo echaba mucho de menos y que ya ansiaba verlo de nuevo. Aunque ya era la milésima vez que lo leía siempre sonreía ampliamente y se ponía más emocionado y ansioso porque ya fuera mañana.

¿?: souma kukai – _le dice severamente su profesor de literatura pegándole en la cabeza con una regla mientras que con la otra mano sostenía un grueso libro abierto, kukai no se dio cuenta de cuando fue el momento en el que su estricto profesor se acercó a el, y ahora pagaba las consecuencias de su distracción sobándose la cabeza con ambas manos por el golpe de la gruesa regla de madera con la que fue castigado – _será mejor que ponga atención y deje de estar fastidiando con quien sabe que …. Ahora continúe con la lectura – _le ordena_

Kukai: a la orden – _se pone de pie rápidamente tomando su libro entre sus manos, pero se le quedo viendo por varios segundos muy nervioso y casi sudando sin emitir palabra alguna – _etto …. ¿me puede decir en donde nos quedamos? – _le pregunta directamente sonriéndole haciéndose el gracioso pero también viéndose muy nervioso, y como respuesta solo vio como a su profesor se le formaba una venita en la frente y lo golpeaba nuevamente con la regla, el inquieto chico tras recibir de nuevo el fuerte golpe se llevo ambas manos a la cabeza sobándosela mientras que sus compañeros reían por la cómica escena del momento_

Tadase por su parte estaba muy concentrado en la clase, prestaba su total atención a lo que la profesora explicaba al frente, sin embargo de vez en cuando sentía que alguien lo observaba, esa sensación provoco que por primera vez en todo la clase volteara disimuladamente para ver de quien era la mirada que sentía en el, para su alivio se trataba de una alumna de cabello ondulado color café claro que le llegaba hasta los hombros, de ojos azul claro que estaban un poco ocultos detrás de unas gafas, su piel era blanca. Según recordaba tadase por las presentaciones que han tenido en casi al inicio de todas las clases su nombre es Higurashi Sharla **(n/a es sharla de planet survival pero no se su apellido), **parecía una persona muy amable pero algo tímida, por eso no se preocupó ni se cuestionó del porque lo miraba ya que claramente notaba que era alguien de buen corazón así que solo le dirigió una de sus gentiles y tranquilizadoras sonrisas a su nueva compañera que se encontraba a una banca más delante de a lado de el. Como respuesta de parte de sharla también fue una muy agradable y gentil sonrisa para que luego ambos volvieran a poner su atención hacia el frente, pero sharla una vez más miro de reojo a tadase pero este ya no lo noto, lo miraba con algo de sospecha, como si ya en otra ocasión lo conociera, como su fuera alguien a quien tenia que mantener vigilado.

…

…..

….

…

..

.

Como ya habían quedado, al finalizar su primer día de la secundaria ahora ya se encaminaban a su antigua escuela siendo prácticamente apresurados por kukai, el carismático y confiado moreno estaba demasiado curioso en saber de la historia que tenían que contarles sus amigos pero que era tan importante que todos tenían que escucharla, lo que sabía es que no era algo relacionado con los huevos x ya que en todo el tiempo que se enfrentaron a ellos jamás los dañaron a tal grado que les dejaran marcas de pelea como las que tenia nagihiko en su brazo, además esos tres se les veía un poco desanimados al momento de estar caminado rumbo al jardín real, claro que no era para extrañarse, el recordar esos desagradables momentos que pasaron con terra no era algo fácil de hablar pero no podían callárselo, tenían que contarle a sus demás amigos para que no los tomaran por sorpresa del posible otro ataque de otro demonio o de la venganza de la misma terra.

Kukai: de acuerdo … ya estamos aquí – _se para firme frente a la entrada del gran jardín real de la primaria __–_entremos de una vez para que ya dejen de actuar tan misteriosos – _les dice impaciente a sus tres amigos mientras ponía una mano sobre la perilla de la puerta disponiéndose a abrirla _

Tadase: espera un momento …. Ya no somos alumnos de esta escuela, no podemos entrar así nada más

Kukai: vamos no te preocupes tanto ….. ¿acaso no recuerdas cuando yo entraba como si nada? – _sonrie despreocupado y actuando impulsivamente como siempre abre la puerta y entra como si estuviera en su propia casa mientras que los demás lo siguen siendo un poco más sigilosos y tímidos_

Rima: bueno …. Al menos el jardín real sigue en una pieza – _comenta con ironía pero con un tono indiferente en su voz mientras veia a su alrededor notando que todo seguía como lo dejaron _

Nagihiko: jeje … pero si solo ha pasado un día – _sonríe algo nervioso, era imposible que en un solo día ya el trabajo de los guardianes y el jardín fuera un desastre, incluso tratándose de la imperativa y traviesa yaya __–_además recuerda que rikka y sanjou están con ella ayudándola

Amu: chicos …. Es mi imaginación o es real lo que estoy viendo? – _pregunta poniendo un gesto de total escepticismo señalando al frente, cuando todos se voltearon a donde señalaba amu quedaron de la misma forma al ver a yaya trabajando en un papeleo tranquilamente, claro tenia en su rostro su siempre sonrisa infantil pero lo extraño es que no se quejaba ni hacia berrinches por todo el aburrido trabajo que tenian, estaba ayudando sin chistar a rikka y kairi_

Nagihiko: yaya? – _pregunta como si la pequeña que estaba viendo ahí en la mesa no fuera real o no estuviera seguro de que fuera ella_

Yaya: CHICOS! – _al oir su nombre y ver a sus amigos salta de la alegría y va corriendo como una niña pequeña a ellos – _pero que gusto verlos amu-chi, rima – chi – _abraza a las chicas como si no las hubiera visto en siglos, ahora ya estaba mostrando su verdadera personalidad infantil e imperativa – _a ustedes también nagi-tan – _va y abraza a nagi dejándolo casi sin respirar pero aun así le sonreía gustoso – _tadase-tan – _abraza al rubio quien la recibe gentilmente – _y kukai-tan – _finalmente va y abraza al ojiverde quien le alborota el cabello a la pequeña sonriéndole muy amistoso _

Kairi: que sorpresa que estén aquí … ¿no gustan sentarse a tomar un poco de té? – _dice parado desde la mesa mientras acomodaba sus gafas y con su mano los invita a sentarse hablando como era normal en el, muy serio y caballeroso, y rikka los saludaba a todos sentada desde su lugar moviendo su mano de un lado a otro mostrándose muy alegre por verlos, sobre todo a amu._

Nagihiko: no los interrumpimos? – _pregunta cortésmente _

Yaya: claro que no – _contesta de inmediato antes de que kairi les dijera cualquier otra cosa – _siempre ahí tiempo para comer dulces con un poco de té – _agarra de las manos a rima y amu y las lleva casi a rastras hasta la mesa en donde siempre se disfrutaba de un rico té y de la compañía de los amigos._

Amu: oye yaya … la verdad es que nos sorprendiste a todos te vimos trabajando sin hecer ningun berrinche – _dice ya sentada en la mesa con rima a un lado de ella, mientras yaya seguía de pie a su otro lado_

Rima: es cierto …. ¿a que se debe ese cambio tan repentino? – _le pregunta seriamente y mirando a yaya muy sospechosa _

Yaya: bueno es que … - _prácticamente se tele trasporta a lado de kairi que estaba parado con una elegante garra de porcelana y se abraza de su brazo sonriendo alegre e infantilmente pero hace que kairi se sonroje un poco, sonrojo que se disimulo bastante bien detrás de sus gafas – _kairi-kun prometió que en cuanto acabáramos iríamos por un helado y por eso me estaba apresurando todo lo posible – _sonrie emocionada y traviesa mientras que los ahí presentes se les formaba una gruesa gota al estilo anime en sus nucas, su queridísima amiga yaya nunca iba a cambiar_

Kukai: jajajaja …. Cometiste un gran error kairi – _le dice burlándose de algo que ya sabía que pasaría de ahora en adelante al serio y formal de kairi – _ahora cada vez que quieras que yaya se apresure en su trabajo tendrás que prometerle comprarle alguna golosina

Kairi: bu … bueno, no es mucha molestia hacerlo – _comenta aparentemente serio y formal pero era para disimular que estaba algo apenado _

Yaya: kairi-kun es muy amable con yaya – _sonrie como una niña mimada todavía sin soltar el brazo de kairi impidiéndole a este el poderle servir el té a sus invitados que ya estaban sentados a la mesa._

Nagihiko: permíteme ayudarte a servir el té – _se ofrece amablemente a ayudarle al tiempo en que tomaba la jarra de porcelana en sus manos ya que se dio cuenta que era bastante difícil el deshacerse del abrazo de la inquieta de yaya_

Kairi: gracias – _acepta la amable ayuda de nagihiko no solo porque no podía moverse debido a que yaya no lo soltaba si no porque también de los nervios se quedó petrificado pero los ocultaba con ese gesto de seriedad que mostraba casi todo el tiempo_

El amable y siempre confiable de nagihiko les sirve el té en cada una de las tazas que tenían en frente sus amigos con la delicadeza y caballerosidad de un mayordomo profesional, y cuando fue el turno de servirle a la reina de la comedia pero la cual en la mayor parte del tiempo era un poco seria y fría, le dedica a esta una sonrisa muy especial que solo era para ella y nadie más, esa sonrisa del peli-morado le provoco una gran escalofrió y nervios, y quedo unos peligrosos segundos hipnotizada de ella y de ese par de ojos brillantes que emanaban algo que no pudo descifrar …. ¿Amabilidad?, ¿gentileza?, ¿cariño? …. Cariño hacia ella, pero ¿Por qué?. Por fortuna no tardo demasiado en darse cuenta en la vergonzosa situación en la que se encontraba y rápidamente se vuelve hacia otro lado volviendo a su usual actitud fría pero con sus mejillas ruborizadas

Rima: gracias – _dice indiferente, o al menos tratando de sonar asi, esquivando la mirada del chico_

Nagihiko: es un placer rima-chan – _aunque ella esquivara todo contacto visual con el le era imposible no sonreírle de una manera que no lo hacía con nadie más. Cuando sirvió la última taza de té, que era la suya, tomo asiento justo a lado de rima. Le preguntaba como todo un caballero cuantas cucharadas de azúcar quería, si su té no estaba muy caliente para ella, en fin se comportaba exageradamente amable con ella pero rima solo seguía cortando todo contacto visual y le contestaba que ella podía encargarse de prepararse su té ella misma. _

Kairi: y …. A que se debe su agradable visita? – _pregunta cordialmente ya sentado junto con los demás, por fin se libró de fuerte agarre de yaya, pero aunque casi le causa una gangrena no le molesto en lo absoluto_

Kukai: es cierto … ahora si ya estamos todos reunidos … díganos de una vez por todas que les ocurrio durante las vacaciones – _prácticamente les exigía, y es que estaba demasiado intrigado y preocupado por tanto misterio de parte de rima, amu y nagi_

Nagihiko: tranquilo, les contaremos todo – _dice extendiendo su mano derecha a modo de tratar de calmarlo pero al ser el mismo brazo que tenía esas notables marcas, yaya y kairi al verlo pusieron una exprecion llena de panico y desconcierto _

Yaya: ho por dios nagi! _Exclama angustiada - _¿Qué te paso en tu brazo?

Kairi: esas marcas se ven muy serias – _también estaba alarmado pero como siempre su seriedad era más notable_

Nagihiko: de eso es de lo que queremos hablarles – _al oírlo hablar tan serio y firme les hiso entender a todos que era algo de suma importancia ya que nagihiko no solía usar ese tono de voz, por eso todos callaron presentándoles a los tres su total atención_

Desde la entrada del jardín real sharla miraba por la pequeña abertura que le proporcionaba la puesta entre abierta, actuaba de una manera muy sospechosa mientras los vigilaba, algo quería o buscaba de esos chicos que se encontraban tomando té en la mesa al centro del jardín, los analizaba a cada uno de ellos uno por uno, ¿buscaba sus debilidades?, cada vez sus ojos mostraban mucho interés por ellos y por querer conocerlos pero simplemente no era el momento, pero claro, no los perdería de vista.

En esos instantes estaba caminando rumbo al jardín real la misteriosa chica de blusa negra con el estampado de alas de ángel atrás de esta y de aspecto gótico. Ella caminaba despreocupadamente y con toda la calma del mundo, sin embargo a pesar de su aparente tranquilidad algo en su interior le frustraba, era algo que no lograba encontrar y tenia que darse prisa ya que no era bueno perder mucho tiempo o de lo contrario cabía la posibilidad de que una valiosa vida se perdiera, y si eso pasaba todo acabaría en un desastre que nadie se imagina

"una vez que estés en la tierra tienes que encontrar al ángel encubierto,

Solo el sabe sobre los proximos movimientos de los demonios"

Recordaba la orden que recibió, eso hiso que se desesperara más, no le estaba resultando nada facil localizar al susodicho ángel.

¿?: lo más seguro es que aquel ángel este utilizando una apariencia falsa y haya ocultado su energia …. Así me será más difícil saber quién es – _dice tras suspirar cansada mostrándose algo cabizbaja, y justo cuando estaba ya a unos cuantos pasos de llagar al jardín de los guardianes ve a sharla, claro que ella era una completa extraña para ella pero no pudo evitar sospechar de ella mientras que esta se alejaba del lugar, pero luego desvía su mirada y sonríe despreocupada por ese asunto de verla pasando por ahí – _esa chica solo estaba caminado de paso … pero bueno en esta situación es inevitable sospechar de casi todo el mundo – _sonríe como burlándose de su propia paranoia – _bueno … no puedo quedarme sin hacer nada … empecemos a jugar un poco – _dice mirando en dirección al jardín con una clara sonrisa de que tenía planeado algo_

…

…..

….

…

..

.

Kukai: un demonio! – _exclama poniéndose violentamente de pie sin poder asimilarlo por completo __–_no entiendo … ¿Por qué un demonio los atacaría de la nada? – _estaba demasiado asombrado e incrédulo por la historia tan impactante e ilógica que les contaron amu, rima y nagihiko, hasta parecía sacada de un cuento de fantasía pero no era el caso, fue algo que vivieron sus amigos por muy irreal que sonara _

Amu: no lo sabemos … solamente decía que no permitiría que nuestro destino se cumpliera – _le contesta sin nada de ánimos, a pesar de que toda la semana restante estuvo tratando de encontrar alguna razón para entender las palabras de terra no encontró ninguna respuesta_

Tadase: pero que extraño es todo esto … -_se pone muy serio y pensativo - _¿y creen que vuelva a atacar? – _les pregunta a los tres narradores _

Nagihiko: a juzgar por su amenaza antes de desvanecerse … lo más seguro es que si – _eso no dejaba de preocuparlo, y no era para menos, de solo imaginarse que esa peligrosa demonio atacaría de nuevo en cualquier momento era algo que casi le quitaba el sueño_

Yaya: yaya todavía no lo entiende …. – _dice agarrando su cabeza en signo de una tremenda confusión – _nagi-tan y nade-chi resultaron ser la misma persona … una fea demonio ataca a mis amigos y los lastima muy feo … es es muy complicado para yaya

Kairi: esto es muy malo … si es que cumple con su amenaza, entonces nos estaremos enfrentando a alguien mucho más fuerte y poderoso que los huevos x o los de easter

Nagihiko: ténganlo por seguro chicos – _les dice con toda seguridad ya que el fue el que más sufrió de sus crueles ataques_

Rima: terra estaba más que decidida a matar a alguno de nosotros – _lo dice con mucho pesar no queriendo recordar que inicialmente terra la perseguía a ella_

Amu: y por poco más logra matarme … - _con solo volver a recordar los momentos tan angustiantes que paso y en los que creyó que eran los últimos momentos de su vida, siente unas ganas tremendas de llorar pero logra contener esas lagrimas traicioneras – _de no ser porque ikuto llego en el momento justo a salvarme … yo … ya no estaría aquí

Absolutamente todos quedaron en un silencio sepulcral, todavía analizando la increíble y real historia que sus amigos les contaron, por más que se rompían la cabeza tratando de pensar en alguna pequeña teoría del porque el tan repentino ataque de una demonio hacia sus amigos, simplemente no se les ocurría nada de nada, en lo único que pensaban era en la alta probabilidad de que volvieran a tratar de matarlos, era un asunto muy preocupante

Kukai: ho maldición! – _se vuelve a sentar pesadamente y muy frustrado en la silla mientras ponía la palma de su mano sobre su frente desacomodase unos cuantos mechones de su cabello – _esto es un problema demasiado grande … y la pregunta del millón es … ¿Cuándo volverá a atacar y a quien? – _dice al tiempo que quita su mano de la frente y mira a la nada emanado de sus ojos verdes un clara frustración y angustia por saber la respuesta a esas preguntas _

Amu: todos quisiéramos saber eso kukai …. Pero la única pista entendible que nos dejo terra es que volverá por alguno de nosotros – _ya comenzaba a tener miedo con solo imaginarlo _

Yaya: ¿y creen que vuelva a tratar de matar a rima-tan? – _dice apareciendo de la nada a lado de rima y abrazándola del brazo temerosa por la vida de la rubia, se aferraba a ella como se de esa manera estuviera protegiéndola, y claro que a rima no le estaba causando gracia que prácticamente le estuviera cortando la circulación._

Nagihiko: SOBRE MI CADAVER! – _se para rápidamente al tiempo que da un violento golpe en la mesa haciéndola temblar, todos se impresionan por esa reacción de parte de su siempre tranquilo amigo y más aun por la expresión de furia y decisión que tenía en esos instantes. Nagihiko muy pronto se da cuenta de su comportamiento tan repentino, y sin saber porque, a la primera persona que voltea a ver es a rima que lo miraba impresionada, tímida y con un pequeño rubor en su cara. Al verla mirándolo de esa forma lo único que reacciono a hacer fue voltearse hacia el lado contrario pero sus orejas se le veían de un rojo vivo poniendo en evidencia que su cara estaba cual semáforo – _qui … qui… quiero decir – _tartamudeaba sin poder evitarlo – _es obvio que ninguno dejara que le pase nada a rima-chan – _seguía evitando cualquier contacto visual con cualquiera de sus amigos, no quería que vieran el color que había adquirido su rostro, en especial rima y ella en un momento miro los esas marcas de rasguños que el chico se hiso para salvarla_

Tadase: además … no es 100% seguro de que quieran volver a atacar a mashiro

Kairi: es verdad … podría ser a cualquiera de nosotros o a cualquiera que tuviera un guardián chara – _habia pensado en esa posibilidad pero aun se cuestionaba del porqué, por fortuna antes de comenzar con esa historia de la pelea con la demonio, hikaru vino por rikka para ofrecerse a llevarla a casa en su limosina o de lo contrario la pequeña habría entrado en pánico _**(n/a jejeje olvide pone que rikka no estaba con ellos)**

Kukai: eso quiere decir que tal vez utau también corra peligro! – _dice son sumo pánico y apoyando ambas manos en la mesa inclinándose hacia en frente – _entonces una vez que la vea tengo que advertirle sobre esto

Amu: bueno lo más seguro es que ikuto ya se lo haya comentado … por lo que me entere el esta viviendo con ella – _comento con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas pero viéndose seria a la vez, no noto que tadase raramente la miraba muy serio, ni el sabía que ikuto estaba viviendo con su hermana, eso significaba que ella e ikuto se veían y conversaban muy frecuentemente, eso en gran parte le molestaba. _

Yaya: pero mira como se preocupa kukai por su novia – _le dice pícaramente mientras le daba pequeños golpes con su codo al brazo de kukai – _eso es muy tierno de tu parte

Kukai: jejeje, es normal no crees? – _se pone nervioso y sonrojado pero eso no le impedía que en sus labios se dibujara su carismática sonrisa – _después de todo una forma de demostrarle a la persona que te gusta que en verdad la quieres es estando al pendiente de ella y cuidándola de todo peligro

Ese comentario que dijo kukai con una enorme orgullo provoco una muy repentina reacción en rima, nagihiko y amu.

Amu recordó en como ikuto prácticamente voló para llegar a tiempo a salvarla de las garras de la muerte, de como estuvo cuidándola en todo momento para que terra no le hiciera más daño, eso la hiso pensar que en que entonces ikuto la quería más de lo que ella se imaginaba, y claro que amu se sentía a salvo en ese momento en que ikuto la protegía de la furia de esa demonio, ikuto la quería o … ¿acaso era más que querer?, toda la confusión que sentía era solo por la culpa de aquel pervertido de bellos ojos zafiros, lo culpaba porque siempre que estaba con el la confundía muchísimo, a veces pensaba que solo lo hacia para molestarla y hacerle sus estúpidas bromas pervertidas, pero al prestarle atención a sus profundos ojos zafiros claramente se daba cuenta de que hablaba en serio y que de verdad el alto y atractivo chico sentía algo muy fuerte por ella. ¿Podía ser eso verdad?, ¿en que aspecto o personalidad de ella es en la que se interesó tanto?.

Nagihiko por su parte también se encontraba muy confuso por las inocentes palabras de kukai, aunque no tenia porque, después de todo el protegió a rima en esos momentos porque simplemente a pesar de estar prisionero por las hiedras de terra cuyas espinas le causaban un gran dolor, no podía quedarse solo viendo como acababa con su vida, por eso hiso lo que hiso ¿no?, por eso no le importo que las espinas rasgaran su brazo con tal de salvarla, hubiera hecho lo mismo con cualquiera de sus amigas ¿no?, entonces, ¿Por qué se cuestionaba por eso?, ¿Por qué pensaba que su reacción hubiese sido diferente?. No podía ni mirar a rima para encontrar alguna respuesta, ella es su amiga aunque rima no lo aceptara del todo a él como su amigo, pero ya en varios momentos, no solo en la situación que tuvieron con terra, si no en muchas ocasiones en que veía que rima corría peligro el por instinto se arriesgaba y la cuidaba, estaba al pendiente de ella, la protegía inclusive con su propio cuerpo, prefería mil veces sentir el dolor el mismo que ver a rima herida, y se mantenía firme con eso, lo haría las veces que fuera necesarias, pero continuaba preguntándose del porque lo hacia, porque esa necesidad de cuidarla sabiendo perfectamente que rima era muy fuerte a pesar de su aspecto inocente y tímido, y más importante, era esa terquedad de que rima al menos lo quisiera como a un buen amigo.

Rima pensaba casi lo mismo que nagihiko, trataba miles de veces de convencerse de que eso que el hiso fue por la personalidad amable del chico pero por más veces que se repetía eso en su cabeza era algo que no la terminaba de convencer, sentía que había algo más en la actitud protectora de nagihiko hacia ella pero se negaba rotundamente al creer que era por la razón que menciono kukai, se negaba a creer que lo hacia para demostrarle que la quería pero más que como una amiga … que lo hacía porque le gustaba, lo peor es que esa idea no le desagradaba del todo, ¿Por qué le parecía en parte muy lindo que a nagihiko que gustara ella?, no, estaba dejándose llevar demasiado por su imaginación, obviamente el actuaba de esa forma protectora porque esa era parte de su personalidad, el siempre estar cuidando y ayudando a sus amigos, eso era todo, y no era diferente con ella, aunque rima solo se mostraba fria y hostil con el gentil chico de cabello purpura, era tan excesivamente amable que el a eso no le importaba y continuaba mostrando sus buenos modales absolutamente con todos. Pero al mirar la herida de su brazo que prácticamente el mismo se hizo para salvarle la vida, se seguía sorprendiendo de que fuera capaz de llegar tan lejos y a tales extremos por ella y se preguntaba si hubiera hecho lo mismo si amu o cualquiera de sus demás amigas hubiese estado en esa situación.

Kairi: entonces supongo que a partir de ahora tenemos que cuidarnos mucho … tenemos que estar sumamente atentos – _dice muy serio – _cualquier cosa sospechosa que veamos hay que avisar de inmediato a los demás

Tadase: tienes razón … hay que cuidarnos los unos a los otros – _esto ultimo lo dijo mirando tiernamente a amu, esa mirada del rubio demostraba que el la cuidaría mucho de cualquier cosa que pudiese pasar y claro que ese gesto sonrojo un poco a amu_

Kukai: sin embargo aun no me cabe en la cabeza esta situación – _se cruza de brazos y se recarga en el respaldo de su silla muy frustrado por no poder entender del porque tenían que pasar por esto – _una cosa era pelear con los huevos x o con los de easter pero …. ¿contra un demonio? …. Esto es más de lo que podemos soportar …. ¿Qué tal si terra no es la única? …. ¿Qué tal si existen más seres como ella pero mucho más fuertes?

Kairi: es una posibilidad muy bien planteada pero … demasiado preocupante – _igualmente dice cruzándose de brazos _

Yaya: haaaa ya basta de hablar de esto por favor – _dice suplicante y muy angustiada llevándose ambas manos a su cabeza – _se que esta es una situación muy alarmante pero ya podemos dejar el tema a un lado por el momento …. Kairi-kun - _va a un lado de kairi y le jala una de sus mangas – _ya podemos ir por ese helado que me prometiste? – _lo mira como un gatito pidiendo leche, gesto que le puso la piel de gallina a kairi y ahora si era más notorio el sonrojo que le apareció en sus mejillas_

Kairi: de … de … de acuerdo – _no pudo negarse a la cara suplicante de yaya, al parecer toco su punto débil_

Yaya: muy bien …. _Comienza a saltar en su lugar de la felicidad – _entonces vámonos todos a esa heladería en donde sirven esos helados tan ricos – _dice si pedir la opinión de nadie y haciendo una V de victoria como si ya fuera un completo echo de que todos irían, y claro los invitados casi a la fuerza solo suspiraron resignados extraordinaria mente sincronizados _

Kukai: jajajajaj ….. supongo que no podemos negarnos – _tenia su cabeza recargada en sus dos manos entre lazadas, parecía no importarle acompañar a su infantil y linda amiga a un relajante paseo a comer un rico helado _

En cuanto la chica que los vigilaba desde afuera se percató de que los chicos estaban caminado hacia la salida del jardín real, se alejó de la puerta y fue a esconder detrás de unos arbustos y desde ese lugar observo como todos caminaban en dirección hacia un parque sin ser descubierta su presencia en ese lugar. Los miraba a todos con algo de picardía y con una sonrisa que demostraba diversión por varios planes que tenía en mente para ellos. Estaba consiente que le era imposible forzar a que las cosas que tenían que pasar entre ellos ya ocurrieran, pero cada vez la situación la presionaba más para que usara todos los métodos y trucos que conociera para ayudarlos a dar el primer paso. Su mirada estaba fija en el tranquilo, confiable y maduro chico de cabellos morados, su afinada vista le permitía ver que una pequeña chispa comenzaba a crecer en el gentil pero confundido corazón del chico y era su misión hacerla crecer.

¿?: es hora de comenzar el juego – _extiende su mano como si quisiera alcanzar a alguno de los chicos que ya estaban a varios pasos delante de ella, chasqueo sus dedos y de la nada aparece una cascara de platano en el camino de rima que inevitablemente pisa provocando que la amante de la comedia caiga en una de las bromas más viejas de la comedia, pero al caer estar cayendo de espaldas algo detiene su caída, nagihiko una vez más actuó rápidamente y detuvo a rima por los hombros._

Nagihiko: cuidado por donde pisas rima-chan – _al alzar su vista aun siendo detenida por el chico observa que este la miraba tan sonriente, amable y maduro como era imborrable personalidad – _no te lastimaste ¿verdad?

Rima: claro que no – _se pone firme en el suelo alejándose un par de pasos delante del que tan amablemente evito que se cayera – _y ya deja de hacer eso – _le dice dándole la espalda, en su voz se oía la frialdad con la que siempre lo trataba y luego va corriendo para alcanzar a amu. Nagihiko se queda unos instantes quieto en su lugar, pensando en que es lo que hiso de malo para que rima siguiera insistiendo en tratarlo así, pero solo emite un pesado suspiro y camina para alcanzar a sus amigos._

¿?: vaya – _se muestra un poco desilusionada – _y yo pensé que la única terca y obstinada aquí era amu – _todavia estaba oculta entre algunos arbustos – _esto será más difícil de lo que imagine – _al ser un reto, sonríe emocionada, le gustaban los desafíos y con ellos seria toda una competencia digna de ella. Ya una vez que todos se alejaron lo suficiente empieza a caminar por a donde ellos. _

…

…..

….

…

..

.

Yaya: muchas gracias kairi-kun – _dice muy alegre como un niño al ver los regalos de navidad cuando kairi puso frente a ella una enorme copa de helado con un exceso de chispas y chocolate liquido sobre ella, a todos los demás al ver la montaña de helado de yaya se les formo una enorme gota en sus frentes _

Amu: yaya enserio te vas a comer todo eso? – _pregunta incrédula y sorprendida, conocía perfectamente que a yaya le encantaban los dulces pero de todos modos dudaba en que enserio pudiese comerse todo ese helado_

Yaya: claro que si – _dice muy decidida _

Pepe: esto no es nada para yaya dechu – _estaba sentada en el hombro de yaya hablando seriamente y orgullosa de su dueña _

Amu: pero …. No deberías abusar de la amabilidad de kairi …. Esa copa de helado es de las más caras

Kairi: no es molestia …. En realidad – _dice al tiempo que tomaba asiento delante de yaya y se acomodaba sus gafas para disimular exitosamente su pena y nervios_

Yaya: kairi-kun es muy amable con yaya – _sonríe infantilmente – _me da mucho gusto que este de nuevo en los guardianes – _no pierde más tiempo y comienza a comer de su helado con singular felicidad mientras que kairi solo mira hacia afuera ya que estaba a un lado de la ventana de la heladería, aparentemente muy serio pero en el interior estaba avergonzado e incómodo por el comentario de yaya_

_Kukai: ¿Qué sucede kairi-kun? – se burla pícaramente imitando la voz de yaya cuando decía su nombre mientras que le daba leves golpes con su codo en el brazo de kairi - _¿Por qué te pusiste más serio de lo normal heee? – _pero como respuesta solo obtuvo un leve gruñido al tiempo que lo miraba con algo de reproche por encima de sus hombros_

Amu: ¿y tú no pedirás nada kukai? – _le pregunta extrañada al ver que su amigo tan sonriente y despreocupado pero sin verle intenciones de comprarse algún postre mientras que yaya a su lado se devoraba la enorme copa de helado como si fuera la última en el mundo_

Kukai: no …. La verdad es que solo quería salir un rato pero no tenía mucho antojo de un helado – _dice apoyando su nuca en sus manos en una pose muy relajada sin importarle el paso de los minutos _

Yaya: claro como su novia Utau no esta con el no tiene ánimos para comer helado sin ella – _ahora su infantil amiga es quien se burla del moreno oyéndose muy picara y picándole en donde pensaba ella que era su punto débil._

Kukai: esteee ….. _– se empieza a sentir incomodo por el comentario no del todo errado de yaya pero sin abandonar su cómoda posición - _¿Por qué los demás tardaran tanto? – _pregunta para cambiar de tema - _¿acaso estarán comprando todos los postres de la heladería? – _bromea _

Tadase: lamentamos la tardanza chicos – _aparece hablando gentilmente con dos conos de helado en sus manos, uno de vainilla y otro de chocolate, y rima y nagihiko atrás de el – _pero mashiro-san no se decidía cual helado pedirle a fujisaki – _se sienta del otro lado de amu y le extiende a esta el helado de chocolate el cual ella tomo con cuidado – _aquí tienes amu-chan

Amu: gracias tadase – _recive su helado sonriéndole muy agradecida - _¿y por qué tardaron tanto?

Nagihiko: rima-chan no dejaba que yo pagara su helado – _dice al tiempo que se sienta a lado de kukai a la vez que rima se sentaba delante de el quedando a lado de yaya. Rima estaba seria y un poco disgustada ya que término cediendo a que nagihiko le invitara su helado mientras que el amable y tranquilo chico le sonreía feliz _

Rima: es porque no había ninguna razón para que lo hicieras – _le contesta fríamente sin mirarlo y tomando la primera cucharada de la copa de helado_

Nagihiko: pero …. El trato era que por guardar mi secreto sobre nadeshiko yo te invitaría un helado siempre que quisieras – _la mira con ternura y casi con inocencia y suplica pero siempre manteniendo su cálida sonrisa._

Rima: ya todos saben sobre eso …. Asi que es obvio que el trato finalizo – _continuaba comiendo su helado a pequeñas cucharadas y todavía sin mirarlo directamente _

Nagihiko: aun así … a mi me gustaría que me dejaras continuar invitándote – _después de solo estar al pendiente comiendo su postre, rima alza su mirada y se encuentra con los ojos ámbares del chico emanando un tierno brillo y casi suplicándole, en sus labios tenia esa sonrisa pacífica y caballerosa, no debió mirarlo, ahora no podía dejar de hacerlo, ese gesto tranquilo la hipnotizaron y sentia como sus mejillas comenzaban a arderle, pero recordó que sus otros amigos estaban ahí con ella y claro que no podía dejar que vieran cualquier signo de nervios y sonrojo, es más ni ella se podía permitirse ponerse así por el, por lo tanto cruzo sus brazos y volteo su cara cortando el cruce de miradas que empezó el chico._

Kukai: mira nada más – _lo mira con bura y picardía - ¿acaso intentas ablandar el corazón de la reina de hielo comprándole postres? – _empieza a golpearlo en su brazo con su puño

Nagihiko: ¿Qué? …. No …. Bueno si … yo solo – _tartamudea por los nervios que le provoco esa pregunta de su a veces molesto amigo pero como no fue capaz de formular una frase coherente decide mejor empezar a comerse su helado como desesperado ocultando con su flequillo parte de su rostro pero sus mejillas le ardían adquiriendo una tonalidad roja, y kukai se reía a carcajadas _

Amu: oye y ya que tocaste el tema sobre nadeshiko – _nagihiko olvida sus extraños nervios y alza su mirada para ver a amu interrogativo cuando menciono a nadeshiko – _tu me prometiste que me explicarías porque fingías ser una chica – _le dice persuasivo _

Yaya: siii …. Yaya también quiere saber eso – _mira al peli-morado entre amenazante y persuadiéndolo_

Kukai: es verdad … a ninguno de nosotros nos explicaste eso – _el miraba a nagihiko con sus brazos cruzados y un poco serio, era evidente que estaba interesado en eso al igual que todos los demás que lo miraban muy interesados y curiosos, incluyendo incluso a rima ya que aunque ella descubrió su secreto también desconocía el porque _

Nagihiko: claro les explicare … me parece que es justo que sepan la razón – _les dice tranquilamente _

En lo que nagihiko les explicaba a sus amigos sobre la tradición que tiene su familia sobre que los hombres viven parte de su infancia fingiendo ser mujeres para que su danza sea más estética, la misteriosa chica entra naturalmente a la heladería sin llamar la atención de nadie ya que ese lugar era muy concurrido a esas horas, así que no interrumpe la charla de nagihiko mientras que sus amigos lo escuchaban atentamente. La recién llegada los mira disimuladamente y se va a sentar a una mesa un poco más alejada de la de ellos pero a pesar de la distancia que había tenía una excelente vista de todos los chicos a los cuales miraba fijamente, analizaba a cada uno de ellos sin que estos se percataran de que eran observados:

Fujisaki nagihiko, de personalidad amable, madura, confiable, un excelente amigo en el cual confiar si tienes algún problema con la seguridad de que te dará el mejor de los consejos. En su corazón comenzaba a surgir una pequeña chispa y el estaba totalmente consiente de que existía pero sin querer impedía que este creciera por tener la errada idea de pensar que no era posible que cierto sentimiento comenzara a surgir hacia la pequeña rubia que ocasionalmente no podía evitar observar con cierto cariño y ternura pero caía en la cuenta de que sin querer y sin saber la razón de estarla viendo, desviaba la mirada y trataba de hacer caso omiso a las pequeñas y casi inaudibles advertencias de su corazón. Ese sentimiento que apenas surgía lo ponía muy tímido y nervioso y es por eso que justo cuando empezaba a crecer, justo cuando le mandaba pequeñas señales, lo dejaba de un lado para no demostrarlo en el exterior.

¿?: ese pequeño sentimiento que apenas comienza a crecer, no podrás seguirlo ignorando por mucho tiempo … esa pequeña chispa en su corazón crecerá hasta el punto que tendrás que admitir tus sentimientos – _hablaba en un bajo susurro, sonreía amablemente y satisfecha – _solo es cuestión de que yo haga que esa chispa se incremente lo antes posible

Ahora dirigía su atención a rima y la miraba de la misma forma analítica. Mashiro rima, una chica fuerte, de gran fuerza de voluntad, decidida, inflexible y capaz de defender a los que quiere, pero temerosa en su interior y deseosa de cariño que desde hace mucho tiempo no recibía de las personas que se supone que tenían que demostrárselo, sus padres, ella sabía que la querían pero en la mayor parte del tiempo lo dudaba porque nunca estaban con ella, pensaba que se olvidaban que tenían una hija que los necesitaba, al menos así era antes ya que ahora yo no, su orgullo no le permitía mostrar tristeza o soledad pero ese asunto de de su distante familia, no quería que nadie sintiera lastima por ella, por esa razón era su comportamiento frio e indiferente que desgraciadamente ya eran parte de su personalidad, pero por fortuna no lo demostraba todo el tiempo ya que a pesar de su apariencia era una niña muy dulce, alegre y linda con las personas a las que les llega a tener afecto como era el caso con sus amigas. Ella al igual que nagihiko, en su corazón también comenzaba a crecer un pequeño sentimiento por el chico de cabellos purpura, pero ella además de ignorarlo lo negaba por completo, negaba la existencia de que empezara a sentir más que amistad, más que cariño por el, seguía con su terquedad de que nagihiko no era de su agrado, no lo aceptaba, e impedía que cualquier clase de sentimiento creciera y se hiciera más fuerte, simplemente no creía en el amor y es que tenía como ejemplo la relación de sus padres. Ellos en un tiempo de demostraban mucho cariño y afecto entre ellos y claro también con ella pero de repente todo cambio y ahora apenas y se hablaban, apenas y le prestaban atención, apenas convivían como una familia, si es que todavía lo eran.

¿?: mashiro rima … aunque lo niegues o no demuestres, tu estas deseosa de cariño … cariño que solo puedes encontrar en aquel chico que niegas en aceptar en tu corazón – _dice sabiamente, entendiendo por completo el corazón de la pequeña rubia_

Su vista pasa a la siguiente persona, souma kukai, un chico muy alegre, carismático, parecía que constantemente de burlaba de la vida misma. Fuerte carácter y su sonrisa contagiaba a cualquiera poniéndolo de un excelente humor. Era un chico muy decidido, honesto consigo mismo y con sus sentimientos, la mayor parte del tiempo era muy aventado, no pensaba las cosas antes de actuar pero eso fue precisamente la ventaja que tubo cuando se dio cuenta de los sentimientos que tenía por utau, de echo fue de las únicas veces que se puso a analizar su corazón antes de decir cualquier cosa, y gracias a los sabios consejos de nagihiko, el por si solo supo que quería a utau mucho más que como una amiga, en cuanto lo supo no espero más y aprovecho la primara oportunidad que se le presento para declarársele y ahora orgullosamente podía decir que era correspondido, que era novio de la talentosa hoshina utau. Con el no había ningún problema, el ya era consiente, seguro, y aceptaba totalmente sus sentimientos a excepción de que ….. en su corazón faltaba algo más, no estaba del todo satisfecho de decir con toda seguridad de que quería a utau, era algo más fuerte pero nuevo para el, por eso estaba un poco confuso. ¿la amaba?, ¿su cariño a ella llegaba a tanto?, no quería decirlo nada más por era "su obligación", si lo decía seria porque en verdad lo sentía así, utau merecía un te amo completamente sincero.

¿?: me parece muy bien que pienses con cuidado en decir esas valiosas palabras …. No te presiones kukai …. Te ayudare a que te des cuenta que no solo quieres a tu linda novia …. Si no que la amas

En cuento a los menores del grupo yaya y kairi, pues ellos eran muy honestos con el afecto que sentían entre sí, no lo decían abiertamente no lo ignoraban o lo negaban. Ya eran excelentes amigos y las grandes diferencias que tenían los complementaban, se divertían los dos juntos a pesar de ser solo ellos dos y rikka en el jardín real, han aprendido mucho uno del otro y lo mejor para yaya es que a kairi no le molestaba en lo absoluto su comportamiento alegre e infantil o su exceso de energía, al contrario el se divertía mucho y hasta hacia más entretenido sus deberes como guardianes. Yaya había aprendido con kairi a ser un poco más seria y responsable con su trabajo pero por supuesto que no podía llegar a ser tan seria como el, yaya a pesar de sus tareas intentaba encontrarle el lado divertido, platicaba, reía y bromeaba con rikka e incluso lo incluía luego a el y prácticamente lo obligaba a unírseles, cosa que al formal chico le costaba un poco porque no era muy común que el bromeara y riera como yaya pero sin duda la sola presencia de la infantil chica le alegraba el día, y lo admitía le encantaba estar con yaya y esta se divertía mucho tratando de hacer que kairi se tomara la vida tan enserio y que solo se dejara llevar.

¿?: ustedes dos son muy diferentes, pero eso es lo que los complementan …. Su relación será muy divertida ya lo verán – _sonreía divertida al imaginarse la clase de relación que llevaría ese par de polos opuestos_

Por ultimo aquella misteriosa y muy observadora chica, que con solo haber mirado fijamente a cada uno de los chicos pudo saber cómo se encontraban sus corazones. Miraba a esa alegre peli-rosa que platicaba gustosa y feliz con sus amigos, disfrutaba plenamente su compañía, ella era muy feliz teniendo su amistad incondicional. Hinamori amu, vaya una chica demasiado compleja en cuanto a su personalidad y ni hablar del lio de sentimientos que tenia en su corazón. En general era una buena persona que veía más allá de las apariencias e incluso de los actos de las personas, ella primero prefería hablar pacíficamente para intentar cambiarlas y hacerlas recapacitar antes de comenzar una pelea innecesaria. El único problema que tenía era que se le dificultaba bastante el ser honesta con sus sentimientos, ella no lo negaba, le era imposible negarlos porque eran demasiados fuertes, pero no los admitía totalmente, y eso era por miedo a equivocarse, de lastimar los sentimientos de alguien tomar alguna decisión. Los sentimientos que resguardaba eran más claros e intensos que el de cualquiera de sus amigos, eran los más puros, bueno por no por nada ella era la única y legitima dueña del candado, sin embargo existía otro sentimiento interfiriendo y confundiéndola, era mucho menos intenso pero era suficiente para que amu dudara de lo que realmente sentía en su corazón, por más que se esforzaba no lograba diferenciarlos, claro eso no era extraño en alguien que por primera vez sentía lo que era la sensación de amor sincero y verdadero, por eso se le dificultaba saber que sentimiento era el que la guiaría a la verdadera felicidad.

Se le quedo viendo a la dueña del candado un poco más de tiempo y con más interés que a los demás, parecía preocuparle el hecho de que amu se encontrara tan confundida siendo que pesar de que en su corazón habitan dos sentimientos estos eran totalmente diferentes uno del otro, esa asunto le extrañaba y le angustiaba un poco, y es que el sentimiento que era mucho más débil y con una muy baja intensidad era persistente, no permitía que amu se concentrara y analizara las sensaciones tan fuertes que le provocaba el otro sentimiento que tenia por otro chico que en definitiva no era ese rubio de ojos escarlata y mirada inocente y gentil. ¿Por qué a pesar de que el sentimiento intruso era mucho más débil interfería en la decisión de amu?. Se preguntaba interiormente y con preocupación, sin embargo luego esbozo una sonrisa signo de que tenía en mente una gran idea. Estiro su mano derecha enfrente de ella, coloco sus dedos para emitir de ellos un chasquido y en cuanto se oyó el pequeño ruido provocado por el rozar de sus dedos empieza una hermosa pero triste melodía con violín.

Al escuchar el dulce y encantador sonido del violín a la mente de amu se le viene el nombre y el rostro del atractivo violinista de ojos zafiros, pensó que ese seductor pero acosador chico que no la dejaba en paz estaba afuera de la heladería llamando su atención tocando su violín pero al voltear hacia afuera se dio cuenta de que no había nadie, aquella melodía provenía solamente de una grabadora que se encontraba a una esquina en donde despechaban a los clientes.

Tadase: ¿pasa algo amu-chan? – _pregunta preocupado y extrañado al ver a la peli-rosa volteando a los lados como su buscara a alguien_

Amu: n…. no …. No es nada – _le contesta sonriendo nerviosa y algo forzada para que no preguntara más. Trato de olvidarse de que con solo escuchar la melodía de un violín inmediatamente pensó en ikuto, pero lo más extraño es que deseaba verlo de nuevo y escucharlo tocando su violín. No queria seguir pensando en eso así que mejor volvió a la tarea de comerse su helado de chocolate pero su corazón se había alterado sin ninguna explicación_

La misteriosa chica sonrió aliviada cuando con ese pequeño truco pudo ver que en el corazón de amu, aunque confuso con sus sentimientos, todavia el que era el más intenso no se daba por vencido y abarcaba una gran parte en el, además, noto algo más, en el momento en que amu escucho la música del violín su collar del candado, que a pesar de estar oculto bajo su blusa, brillo por unos cuantos segundos. Solo era cuestión de ayudarla un poco para que aclarara y analizara sus sentimientos, no podía forzarla pero si darle un pequeño empujoncito.

¿?: perfecto … todo está en orden, no falta mucho para que la llave y el candado se junten.

…

…..

….

…

..

.

Yaya: haaaaa …. A yaya le duele el estomagoo! – _se queja y hace berrinche como una bebe mientras se llevaba sus manos al estomago, las punzadas y el hormigueo que tenia en el estomago le empezo a dar 10 minutos después de haber salido de la heladería_

Rima: ¿y como quieres que no te duela si aparte del helado exageradamente grande que te comiste también le pediste a kairi que te comprara una rebanada de pastel?! – _le reclama con los brazos cruzados, en verdad yaya no se sabía medir en cuanto a postres se trataba _

Kukai: todo es culpa de este chico – _dice colgándose del cuello de kairi y señalándolo con la otra mano pero kukai parecia muy divertido – _que no ha aprendido a negarse a los caprichos de yaya – _ese comentario hace que kairi se ponga más serio y tenso de lo normal, pero era evidente su incomodidad y sonrojo _

Rima: ¿y por qué será que no pudiste negarte? – _le pregunta persuasiva y viéndolo pícaramente, eso hiso que hiso que kairi se incomodara aún más_

Kairi: pues …. Pues – _no pudo encontrar una respuesta que lo zafara de la mirada persuasiva de rima, se estaba poniendo muy nervioso y como ya era su costumbre lo disimulo fingiendo acomodarse sus lentes – _ammm …. Creo que es mejor que yaya se vaya a casa a recostarse – _lo mejor que se le ocurrio fue cambir de tema drásticamente para no responder la pregunta de rima – _si quieres yo te acompaño

Musashi: no te hagas el tonto kairi … bien que no pudiste negarte porque te dieron en tu punto débil – _le dice tan serio como su dueño flotando a un lado de el con su bracitos cruzados mientras que a kairi le salía una venita de enfado en su frente _

Yaya: kairi-kun tiene razón …. – _dice débilmente y con una cara de malestar y puchero que ya ni podía con ella – _sera mejor que me vaya a casa a descansar …. Vámonos kairi-kun – _se acerca al chico y con ambas manos lo toma del brazo y prácticamente comienza a jalarlo para que la acompañe – _nos vemos luego chicos espero que ahora que ya estan en secundaria no se olviden de nosotros – _se despide de ellos con una débil sonrisa infantil al tiempo que kairi y ella seguían caminando pera a este se le notaba muy tenso al estar suguiendo a la chica que lo tenia tomado del brazo – _sayoooo

Rima: mmm … ¿no crees que esos dos se están empezando a llevar muy bien? – _dice con un tono sosprechoso en su voz viendo alejarse a los dos chicos_

Amu: ¿pues es normal no crees? …. Después de todo siendo guardianes pasan mucho tiempo juntos – _contesta inocentemente a la pregunta de la obervadora de rima_

Kiseki: tadase … recuerda que tienes un asunto pendiente – _le recuerda muy seriamente a su dueño, como estaban algo alejados del grupo no lo escuchan los demás._

Tadase: lo se … - _se pone bastante serio, algo que no era normal en el, ese pequeño asunto del que hablaba su chara parecía ser que era de mucha importancia – _disculpen chicos … - _les habla al tiempo que caminaba hacia ellos y volviendo a su gentil actitud – _yo me tengo que adelantar … nos veremos mañana esta bien?

Amu: ve con cuidado – _le dice amigablemente y con una leve chispa de timidez _

Tadase: gracias amu-chan …. Y lamento no acompañarte a casa – _se disculpa viéndose de verdad apenado por dejar a amu sola _

Amu: no te preocupes …. Vete tranquilo – _sonríe dulcemente ante la tierna disculpa del rubio que le sonreía triste y culpable, y este tras inclinarse levemente para despedirse de todos se da la media vuelta y camina con algo de prisa y kiseki siguiéndole_

Rima: yo también tengo que darme prisa … mi mamá llegara de nuevo tarde y tengo que ir a comprar lo de la cena antes de que oscurezca – dice resignada pero tranquila, ya estaba más que acostumbrada a tener que prepararse ella misma su comida y cenar sola

Nagihiko: yo te acompaño rima-chan – _al oír el repentino ofrecimiento del chico rima se vuelve hacia el impresionada para encontrarse con su gentil mirada y amplia sonrisa __–_si se te llega a hacer tarde al hacer las compras no te regresaras a casa – _rima no contesto de inmediato, se queda callada por un buen rato, la verdad es que no entendía porque se empeñaba tanto en cuidarla, ella no lo necesitaba, no necesitaba la compasión de nadie._

Rima: no necesitas hacerlo … yo puedo cuidarme por si sola – _dice desviando su mirada de la de nagihiko comportándose seria y orgullosa, maldita sensación de nervios ¿Por qué la sentía? _

Nagihiko: pe …. Pero yo deseo acompañarte …. Rima-chan … ¿puedo? – _le pregunta casi con suplica en su voz y fue eso lo que hiso que rima ya no pudiese negársele a su amable ofrecimiento, sobre todo cuando cometió el error de volver a voltearse y ver la mirada también de súplica pero manteniendo su cálida sonrisa_

Rima: haaaa! – _grita frustrada cosa que confundió a todos pero en especial a nagihiko – _has lo que quieras, no me importa – _camina a paso rápido y oyéndose frustrada y enojada ya que no pudo o no supo negarse a que el chico la acompañara. Nagihiko supo que eso era un si, frio e indiferente pero lo que contaba es que rima aceptaba su compañía por eso sonríe victorioso y muy contento._

Nagihiko: nos veremos mañana chicos – _se despide de kukai y amu solo alzando su mano ya que tenia que alcanzar a rima que ya se le había adelantado bastante pero llego a su lado sin problemas _

Amu: vayan con cuidado! – _les tuvo que gritar ya que ya estaban algo lejos _

Kukai: vaya forma de ignorarnos … ni si quiera nos preguntaron si también queríamos acompañarlos – _aunque en parte era una queja, lo dice tan alegre y carismático como era normal en el_

Daichi: tu crees que lo hayan hecho a propósito? – _dice flotando a un lado de kukai _

Kukai: jajaja no lo creo – _ríe divertido ante la idea ilógica de su chara_

Amu: entonces chicas – _les dice a sus cuatro guardianes que volaban muy cerca de ella – _ahi que darnos prisa a mi mamá se enojara si llegamos tarde a comer – _todas asienten entusiasmadas por ya irse a comer _

Kukai: bueno supongo que es mi turno de encaminarte a casa – _dice naturalmente señalándose orgulloso y contento con su dedo pulgar_

Amu: ¿Qué? – _pregunta extrañada, era la primera vez que su amigo se ofrecía a acompañarla _

Kukai: jajaja que tiene? … después de todo eres como mi hermana menor – _le rasca la cabeza con su puño a amu – así es mi deber ¿no crees?_

Amu: haaaa ya … está bien … pero deja de despeinarme! – _le grita mientras golpea el brazo de kukai para quitar su puño de su cabeza antes de que le haga un agujero – _eres muy fastidioso – _le dice haciendo un gracioso puchero y con sus cabellos rosas todos alborotados al tiempo que se daba la media vuelta caminado a paso pesado con una venita de enfado en la nuca._

Kukai: jajajaja te ves muy graciosa amu – _se burla sínicamente del peinado tan gracioso que tenía amu por rascarle la cabeza mientras la seguía_

Amu: pues fue tu culpa …. Y deja de reírte de mi! – _le reclama haciendo berrinche al tiempo que trataba de acomodarse su cabello pero el latoso de su amigo seguía riéndose_

Esa cámica escena era vista desde lejos por la chica gótica que los mantuvo vigilados toda su estancia en la heladería. Estaba parada a un lado de la entrada de aquel local

¿?: mmm que problema – _decía mirando a las diferentes direcciones por donde en las que se habían ido los chicos - _¿ a quien debería seguir? …. Creo que … sera divertido empezar a ayudar a esos corazones en los que se comienza a formar esa pequeña chispa de amor – _se decide tras pensarlo unos minutos y se va siguiendo los pasos de rima y nagihiko_

…..

….

…

..

.

Cuando solía ir de compras sola, rima no tardaba mucho n adquirir todo lo que necesitaba, normalmente iba directo a lo que tenía que comprar y ya, y en ese ocasión no era diferente solo que a excepción de que se estaba tardando un poco más d lo usual porque cierto chico de cabello lacio y purpura que ahora le llegaba hasta los hombros la seguía como si fuese su sombra. Rima sentía constantemente la mirada amable y cálida del chico, cosa que la frustraba, la incomodaba mucho pero ere porque en cierta manera le gustaba que nagihiko se mostrara tan al pendiente de ella, que la cuidara, aunque en todo el rato de sus compras rima y el no hayan cruzado palabra alguna y a pesar de eso parecía muy contento, ¿pero que clase de extraño chico era el?, ¿no se aburría solo verla caminando de un pasillo a otro y tomando lo que necesitaba?. Es decir a cualquier ser normal le desesperaría ¿no?, aunque ella bien sabía que el tipo que la acompañaba era una clara evidencia de una rareza andante, al menos eso pensaba ella.

Rima: no entiendo porque quisiste acompañarme – _decía seria tomando unas cuantas verduras en la sección de legumbres - _¿acaso no te aburres de solo verme comprar? – _al fin se atrevía a preguntar, su curiosidad le hiso hablarle al chico que la acompañaba ya que desde que entraron no platicaron ni siquiera del clima._

Nagihiko: claro que no rima-chan … normalmente yo suelo caminar a solas por un rato así que no estoy aburrido – _le dice tranquilamente, omitiendo por completo en decirle que simplemente disfrutaba se su sola compañía, vaya que si debía estar loco, si rima cuando estaba con el se comportaba muy seria y muy raramente lograba verla sonreír._

Rima: pero siempre vas con rythm y temari ¿no? – _termina de escoger la verdura que necesitaba y camina pasando a un lado de nagihiko quien en cuanto ve a la pequeña alejarse la sigue de inmediato – _seguramente en tus caminatas "a solas" – _dijo esas dos palabras con ironía y sarcasmo – _estas platicando con ellos

Rythm: pues no lo hace mucho – _contesta sentado en el hombro derecho de nagi_

Temari: recuerda que las demás personas no pueden vernos así que tiene que ser muy disimulado al momento de charlar con nosotros o de lo contrario lo tomaran como un loco que habla solo – _dice sentada en el hombro izquierdo de su dueño mientras sonreía con dulzura_

Kuzu kuzu: es cierto … rima-chan en algunas ocasiones se ha descuidado cuando habla conmigo en plena calle y se le han quedado viendo raro jjijjiji – _ríe traviesa estando extrañamente sentada sobre la cabeza de nagihiko, al encontrarse en ese lugar cuando rima la voltea a ver furiosa hace que el inocente de nagihiko se tense por sentir que esa mirada era para el._

Nagihiko: ¿y que preparas de comer? – _le dice para tratar de hacer que rima quitara su vista asesina de kuzu lo cual logra ya que rima continua con su camino mirando al frente_

Rima: algo sencillo … después de todo solo estamos kuzu kuzu y yo – _hablaba sin importarle eso pero no negaba que en su interior a pesar de tener a su chara, en ocasiones se sentía un poco sola en su casa_

Nagihiko: ya veo … rima-chan … tu crees … que yo … podría … - _no podía completar con fluidez lo que quería decir, no estaba seguro si era lo correcto o si rima lo tomaría bien - _¿Qué podría acompañarte a cenar? – _le pregunta muy nerviosa pera hablando ya claramente. Ante su pregunta rima se detiene en seco quedando de espaldas en frente de el._

Rima: ¿disculpa? – _pregunta escéptica no pudiendo creer todavía en la pregunta que le hiso, ¿acompañarla a su casa a cenar?, ¿solo ellos dos?. En lugar de contestarle un frio y firme "no", solo se quedó ahí parada, y es que la idea de no quedarse comiendo sola en casa como siempre y teniendolo haciendole compañía no le desagradaba tanto, pero no quería o no podía decírselo._

Nagihiko: ho perdona … que mal educado de mi parte invitarme así como así – _mete ambas manos a sus bolsillos encogiéndose de hombros muy apenado preguntándose en su interior en qué diablos pensaba al preguntarle a rima si podía cenar con ella en su casa – _solo que pensaba en que podrias guardar lo que compraste para otro día y yo mismo comprar algo – _no entendía porque seguía insistiendo, ¿Qué le pasaba?, si bien sabia que aun no era muy del agrado de rima, obviamente ella rechazaria rotundamente que el fuera a su casa – _cla … claro si es que tu así lo quieres rima-chan – _cerro sus ojos esperando el frio y duro rechazo de rima, pero que tonto se sentía en ese momento, tonto y confundido al ignorar porque tenia tantos deseos de estar con rima._

Rima: ¿Por qué? – _esa simple pregunta dicha con timidez hiso que nagihiko abriera sus ojos y mirara a rima que todavía le daba la espalda, el esperaba oír y frio y firme NO de parte de la rubia - _¿Por qué insistes tanto en acompañarme cuando yo no soy nada amable contigo? – _nahihiko no puede contestarle y solo baja su mirada confundido, ni el mismo podía contestar esa pregunta que estaba seguro que de ahora en adelante le daría miles de vueltas por su cabeza – _vaya que eres un gran tonto – _esa pequeña ofensa en lugar de molestarlo solo lo hiso sonreír, y es que era cierto, era un gran tonto masoquista por insistir tanto en querer pasar su tiempo con alguien que apenas lo toleraba, sabía que no solo por rescatarla en aquella ocasión en el invernadero ya rima lo aceptara como a su amigo – _quiero que quede muy claro – _se da la media vuelta y mira a nagihiko desafiante pero sus mejillas estan coloreadas de un tierno color carmesí – _yo no tengo deseos de cocinar así que solo te invito a mi casa con la condición de que TU! – _Pone énfasis en la última palabra mientras lo señalaba con su dedo índice – _te encargues de preparar la cena – _prácticamente sonaba a una severa orden. Nagihiko la mira por unos momentos impresionado y confuso, pero luego sonríe feliz al entender que rima aceptaba comer con el, a su fria manera claro_

Nagihiko: trato echo … yo me encargare de todo … pero entonces ahora soy yo quien tiene que comprar los ingredientes – _se da la vuelta y va hacia donde rima estaba escogiendo las verduras hace unos momentos – _te prometo que no tardare – _escogía rápidamente todo lo que necesitaba mostrándose muy emocionada, se le veía bastante contento y parecía que agarraba todo al azar pero no era así_

Rima veía con asombro y un peculiar brillo en sus bellos ojos la felicidad y entusiasmo que emanaba nagihiko, pero luego desvio su mirada hacia su brazo derecho con el cual tomaba todo lo que necesitaba, esas marcas de rasguños eran muy notorias y quien sabe cuánto tiempo tardarían en desaparecer, las heridas fueron un poco profundas después de todo. Cuando tuvieron que contarles a todos lo sucedido con terra amu comento algo que ella no sabía y que moría por enterarse pero no se atrevía a preguntar, y eso era de como nagihiko repentinamente tenia esos largos rasguños en todo su brazo, y el día de hoy gracias a amu supo la razón y se sentía bastante culpable cada vez que lo veía.

Rima: ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – _pregunta sin mirarlo y casi inaudible _

Nagihiko: ¿Qué cosa? – _dice extrañado mientras agarraba lo último que necesitaba_

Rima: estabas atrapado entre esa hiedra con espinas pero a pesar de eso sacaste tu brazo para salvarme, te heriste con ellas y ahora tienes esas marcas … ¿en que diablos estabas pensando? – _no lo miraba, de echo nagihiko no podía ver su expresión porque su largo cabello cubría se rostro que miraba al suelo, pero su voz sonaba enfadada y con reclamo, pero la chica no lo podía evitar, ella no quería o más bien se le dificultaba expresar con claridad su preocupación_

Nagihiko: pues … la verdad – _se quedó reflexionando por varios segundos – _creo que en ese momento no pensé rima-chan – _pone lo último que tomo en la cesta que llevaba cargando pero sonreía orgulloso mientras caminaba hacia adelante con rima siguiéndolo a un lado – _bueno … si pensé … pero solo en que no podía permitir que te hicieran daño – _comentaba seriamente ignorando la mirada asombrada de rima ya que el solo miraba al frente. Rima simplemente no supo que más decir ante eso, le impresionaba, o le molestaba, o quien sabe que le provocaba que alguien fuera capaz de tanto por ella – _además, rima-chan … prefiero ver estas marcas en mi brazo que en el tuyo – _ahora si voltea a verla sonriéndole encantadora mente a la pequeña rubia que iba a su lado, la expresión de asombro de esta se hiso más grande además del tono rojo de sus mejillas_

Rima: será mejor que te des prisa antes de que me arrepienta de aceptar que me acompañes a cenar – _se voltea mirando su camino al frente hablándole fríamente, ya no quería seguir tocando ese tema _

Nagihiko: si claro … solo me faltan un par de cosas – _le dice sin quitar su cálida sonrisa y ambos apresuran su paso_

En su camino por los pasillos, la chica que los mantuvo vigilados en la heladería los seguía disimuladamente fingiendo estar de compras. No quitaba su vista de la pareja, esperaba el momento más indicado para poder hacer su pequeño movimiento.

Solo faltaba una cosa más que el emocionado nagihiko necesitaba para preparar la comida, ya era el ultimo pasillo que visitaría, pero estaba mirando en el estante de este lo que se requería mientras que rima cada vez sentía más curiosidad por saber qué es lo que prepararía, sobre todo porque le veía más contento y emocionado de lo normal.

Rythm: oye nagi … ¿Qué es lo que cocinaras? – _pregunta curioso todavía estando sentado en el hombro del chico, de echo tanto temari como kuzu kuzu seguían sentadas en el mismo lugar que en un principio._

Nagihiko: es una sorpresa – _le contesta sonriente pero muy misterioso, de vez en cuando miraba de reojo a rima, estaba muy seria y al parecer impaciente. A pesar de sus esfuerzos por tratar de tener una pequeña conversación con ella no lograba nada, suspiro resignado al tiempo que tomaba una pequeña botella de aceite y la pone en la cesta que llevaba cargando todo el tiempo, interiormente deseaba en ese momento el poder al menos una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de rima._

¿?: ok …. Asi que quieres ver la dulce sonrisa de rima – _dice en un tono muy bajo estando al otro extremo del pasillo viendo a esos dos – _bueno yo puedo ayudarte con eso – _dice al tiempo que estira su mano y chasquea sus dedos_

A lo alto del estante de donde nagihiko estaba por tomar una cosa más, una bolsa de harina se tambaleaba hacia al enfrente amenazando con caer pero los unicos que advierten el peligro fueron los charas que seguían encima de el.

Temari: oye nagi ….

Kuzu: cuidado arriba! – _grita cuando ve la bolsa de harina cayendo y rápidamente los tres salen volando hacia rima _

Nagihiko: ¿Qué? – _voltea hacia arriba pero justo al momento en que lo hiso el pequeño costal de harina le caí en la cara envolviéndolo en una espesa nube blanca. Rima se queda mirando la escena muy extrañada mientras que ahora los tres charas se sentaban en la misma posición en la que estaban con nagihiko solo que ahora con rima. Cuando aquella nube que se formó comienza a dispersarse se oía a nagihiko tosiendo un poco, estaba totalmente cubierto de blanco de pies a cabeza, parecía un cómico intento de fantasma – _haaaa … ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mi? – _dice avergonzado _

Rima: jajajajajajajajaja – _la vergüenza del empanizado chico desaparece cuando oye la fuerte carcajada de rima, se agarraba su estómago inclinada hacia enfrente casi al borde de las lágrimas por tanta risa, el estómago ya estaba doliéndole pero no podía parar de reír __– _jajajaja … que gracioso te ves jajaja – _trataba de decir entre fuertes carcajadas _

El empanizado y blanco chico no se molesta, sino todo lo contrario, el sonríe a pesar de que se sentía bastante abochornado por ese vergonzoso accidente pero la risa o mejor dicho carcajada de rima la hacía verse tan linda que hasta lo contagio, esa risa suya era como música para sus oídos, lo ponía muy contento y en paz ya que aunque fue bastante vergonzoso el fue el causante de su risa, fue capaz de hacer reír a la exigente y seria amante de la comedia.

Rima: jajaja lo siento … no – _ya empezaba a calmarse un poco de su ataque de risa y se limpiaba las pequeñas lagrimas que le habían brotado – _no debí reírme de ti de esa manera … pero fue muy gracioso

Nagihiko: no tienes que disculparte … además jajajaja – _se miraba como quedo y se ríe de si mismo – _de verdad fue muy gracioso … pero lo más importante es que hice reír a rima-chan – _la mira con cariño y muy contento por su logro, y para aumentar más su alegría rima esta vez no lo miro indiferente, ahora le mostraba esa tierna sonrisa que muy rara la vez le enseñaba a el._

Kuzu: jijijij nagi se ve muy cómico – _dice volando hacia su cabeza ahora blanca y le da leves golpes para levantar la harina que tenía en su cabello – _con razón hiso reír a rima-chan

Rima: jajaja bueno ya tienes todo lo que necesitabas no? – _se acerca a el riendo todavía un poco – _entonces ya vámonos polvorón – _lo jala de una de sus mangas y ambos caminan hacia la caja para pagar todo lo que adquirieron _

Nagihiko: haa? … ¿a quién le dices polvorón rima-chan? – _sacude su cabeza como si fuera un perro secándose para que la harina que tenía en su cuerpo se extendiera y le callera un poco a rima que estaba a su lado, esta se aleja un poco y se cubre con su brazo pero reía divertida por lo que nagi estaba haciendo_

Rima: basta, no hagas eso – _le reclama divertida y entre risas_

Nagihiko: ¿Por qué? …. ¿acaso no quieres quedar empanizado como yo?

Rima: claro que no … yo no quiero parecer un ridículo intento de fantasma – _le decía burlándose de una manera muy tierna y agradable_

Nagihiko: ¿ridículo? … ho que cruel eres rima-chan

Mientras los dos caminaban camino a pagar, la causante de la empanizada de nagihiko los miraba parada desde su lugar, estaba contenta, satisfecha y orgullosa de ver como por ese supuesto accidente con la harina, rima se relajó dejando su frialdad e indiferencia con la que siempre se comportaba con el amable muchacho y ahora estaba sonriendo dulce y alegre, platicaba y todavía se reía y burlaba un poco de lo gracioso que lucia nagihiko todo blanco por la harina en su cuerpo. Pero el ridículo fantasmita, como ella lo estaba llamando, no podía vérsele más feliz, seguía avergonzado pero a la vez muy contento por ver a rima sonreír tan naturalmente. La pequeña travesura de la chica de apariencia gótica fue todo un éxito, logro que rima se abriera un poco más con el chico y dejar ver su lado dulce, tierno y alegre, y claro también la pequeña chispa que habitaba en sus corazones ya comenzaba a crecer.

¿?: entre ellos dos todo va marchando muy bien … solo es cuestión de que alguno de los dos se dé cuenta de sus sentimientos … - _luego de decir eso muy contenta mira al techo y se puede observar una imagen algo borrosa de la llave y el candado emitiendo un muy débil brillo – _aún le falta poder … sé que no puedo apresurar esta clase de cosas pero es necesario que todos ellos admitan sus sentimientos – _comenta quedamente para ella misma sintiéndose impotente y preocupada – _pero … alguien está interfiriendo

Saliendo del supermercado nagihiko se sacudió toda la harina que pudo de su ropa y cabello, tuvo que quitarse la chaqueta del uniforme y sacudirla con fuerza ya que a esta es a la que le más del blanco producto. El inquieto de su chara deportivo, quiso ayudarle a quitarse la harina de su cabello revolviéndolo y dándole pequeños golpes en su cabellera purpura, si pudo quitarle gran parte pero lo despeino bastante, ahora ya tenía su lacio cabello todo alborotado y de puntas de la parte de arriba. A rima le parecía muy cómico verlo por primera vez tan desarreglado y no pudo evitar volver a reírse de el pero esta vez más calmada.

Nagihiko: lamento que me veas en estas fachas rima-chan – _le sonreía muy apenado mientras trataba de acomodarse un poco su cabello_

Rima: vaya que tienes mala suerte – ve divertida como nagihiko se sacude la poca harina que le queda pero observa que olvida una parte de su rostro, en su mejilla quedaba una gran chapa blanca, los pies de rima se movieron casi por su propia cuenta acercándose al chico sin que este se percatara de eso

Cuando termina de sacudirse sus pantalones por debajo de sus rodillas, nagihiko siente que con eso es suficiente así que se pone derecho mirándola al frente para disponerse a decirle a rima que está listo para irse pero cual grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio a la pequeña rubia caminando hacia el un poco seria pero con un peculiar brillo en sus ojos, esto extrañamente lo dejo confuso y provocándole escalofríos que recorría rápidamente todo su cuerpo, y peor fue cuando tuvo a rima a unos escasos centímetros en frente suyo, bajo su mirada para verla ya que aunque ya rima había crecido un poco seguía siendo más baja que el. Se quedó totalmente tenso como estatua al momento en que la mano de rima subía en dirección a su rostro y toco dulcemente su mejilla, rima lo acariciaba como tratando de quitarle algo de la cara, se imaginó que le limpiaba la harina que le quedaba en su rostro. Ese tacto de rima lo dejo en completo shock, no podía hablar, no podía ni moverse, los constantes latidos de su corazón no lo dejaban ni respirar con facilidad, se cara le ardía no sabiendo si era por la cálida mano de rima o porque la sangre se le acumulo en el rostro, sus ojos estaban atónitos pero emanaban un gran brillo. La mano de rima paso de su mejilla a los flequillos de su cabello, acomodaba estos delicadamente como si fuesen de una fina seda, peinaba su ya no tan largo cabello purpura pasando sus pequeños dedos entre ellos. No entendía que estaba haciendo, no entendía porque no podía detenerse y alejarse de el, ¿Por qué diablos se comportaba de esa manera tan dulce?, repentinamente toda la frialdad e indiferencia con la que solía tratarlo desapareció repentinamente.

El cardiaco pero agradable momento fue interrumpido cuando nagihiko sintió que algo le jalaba el pantalón, eso le extraño y lo desconecto de la mirada y de la mano de rima cuando fijo su vista hacia abajo y vio que un pequeño perro travieso jugando con su pantalón, esto le hiso sonreír divertido ya que la carita del perro era muy tierna pero no le hiso olvidar la sensación del tacto de la mano cálida de la chica

Rima se encontraba igual de confundida y tensionada que nagihiko, pero gracias a la distracción que provoco el perrito que mordisqueaba el pantalón del muchacho, pudo darse la vuelta sin que lo notara, no quería que le preguntara que era lo que le ocurría porque ni ella misma lo sabía, no tenía ni idea del porque hiso lo que hiso, ¿Por qué simplemente no le dijo que se quitara la harina que le quedaba en la mejilla?, en lugar de eso se acercó a el y muy delicadamente ella mismo le ayudo a quitársela, eso no iba para nada con ella, ahora estaba demasiado tensa y molesta, sin querer se perdió asombrada de nagihiko, se había quedado prendada del brillo que emanaron sus ojos, después de eso no era capaza de voltear a verlo, y dudaba mucho que en todo el camino lo fuera a mirar o hablarle, lo peor era que la acompañaría no solo a su casa sino también a cenar.

Rima: te …. Te dije que si no te dabas prisa me arrepentiría – _le dice fría pero con cierto tono nervioso en la voz. Nagihiko alzo su mirada para encontrarse a rima más lejos y dándole la espalda solo dejando ver su largo y rizado cabello rubio. Hace ya varios minutos que el travieso cachorro se fue pero no se había atrevido a mirar de nuevo a rima hasta el momento en que esta le hablo_

Nagihiko: no has … no has cambiado de opinión verdad? – _casi era una afirmación ya que eso deseaba - _¿rima-chan? – _se oía con miedo, no quería que rima se retractara de aceptar su compañía, peor fue el ver que rima se quedaba de espaldas en completo silencio. _

Rima: no te quedes ahí parado y ya date prisa – _dice sin mirarlo con su voz fría pero tímida a la vez, luego adelanto sus pasos caminado recto sin mirar atrás. Eso significaba que todavía aceptaba su compañía en su casa durante la cena. Tras sonreír encantadoramente agarra las bolsas que dejo en el piso y se apresura para seguirla y caminar a su lado_

De nuevo entre los dos reinaba el silencio, tención y distanciamiento mientras caminaban, después de que nagihiko pudo lograr que rima riera y lo tratara con más amabilidad, que para variar estuviera relajada y alegre con el, pero otra vez estaba demasiado seria, parecía que estaba con el a la fuerza. Quiso encontrar un tema de conversación para romper el hielo pero siendo que el mismo se sentía igualmente muy tenso no se atrevía a hablar, no dejaba de pensar en lo que paso hace un momento, no podía sacarse la imagen de rima tan cerca de el, estaba tan linda, sus grandes ojos dorados la habían atrapado por completo, pero se avergonzaba y se reclamaba interiormente al desear haber querido acortar más la distancia entre ella y el en aquel momento que se había creado, se sintió muy mal por pensar en eso, no podía permitírselo.

La chica gótica pero de mirada amable que los siguió con el sigilo de una sombra hasta el supermercado, veía marcharse a los chicos, aun a la distancia podía percibir la existencia de una gran tensión entre ellos, otra vez los dos no dejaban que en sus corazones de desarrollar aquel sentimiento que estaba oculto y casi bajo llave. Estaba decepcionada y enojada por ver eso, con el inocente accidente que provoco había podido conseguir que esos dos se acercaran más por unos momentos, había conseguido que esa chispa comenzara a crecer, per al mirar al cielo y ver la imagen de la llave y el candado, el pequeño brillo que ya tenia se debilito más, esto no era buena señal

¿?: maldita sea … está interfiriendo con mi deber – _dice con furia en su mirada – _y el muy cobarde lo esta haciendo a distancia

…

…..

….

…

..

.

Una brillante esfera de adivinación mostraba unas claras imágenes de nagihiko y rima caminando en silencio. Ese objeto estaba sobre un escritorio y en una oscura y fúnebre habitación, y la única luz que iluminaba un poco ese lugar era el brillo que esta emanaba

-Exelente … esos dos siguen negando sus sentimientos – _dice una profunda y perturban te voz con un siniestro orgullo – _eso les dará más tiempo de planear con cuidado su siguiente ataque

-si pero estuvo muy cerca … quien trata de unirlos nos está causando muchos problemas – _dice una segunda voz más suave pero igual de escalofriante y pareciendo molesto_

-Pero mientras los mantengamos vigilados podremos evitarlo – _dice mientras hace un movimiento con su mano frente a la esfera y en ella aparece la imagen de amu llegando a la puerta de su casa – _también tenemos que impedir que ella se dé cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos

-oye pero no se supone que nuestros compañeros atacaran a utau? … no crees que es mejor tratar de separarla de kukai? – _le aconseja la segunda voz_

Si es verdad… pero recuerda que los respectivos dueños de la llave y el candado son nuestra prioridad … no podemos permitir que se unan – _dice malévolamente la segunda voz viendo la imagen de amu e ikuto separados por una línea._

…

…_.._

…_._

…

_.._

_._

**Skayue: jejejej no puedo creer que cada vez me quedan más largos cada capitulo – **_**les digo con un poco de pena – **_**pero creo que no importa o si?, por ahí vi un comentario de una de mis queridas lectoras de que le gustan los capítulos largos …. Pues yo espero que les haya gustado y que lo hayan disfrutado **

**Dia: claro que lo disfrutaron … fue un capitulo muy emocionante **

**Skayue: jejej gracias día **

**Miki: pero te tardaste mucho en terminarlo – **_**dice seriamente cruzada de brazos**_

**Skayue: ahí ya lo se – **_**digo apenada e incómoda por el regaño de miki – **_**es que mis primas vinieron de visita y pues no me dejaban escribir ya que fue una fiesta diaria con ellas aquí, pero ya se fueron asi que ya no habrá muchas interrupciones para el próximo – **_**digo firme y decidida**_

**Su: que bueno porque me muero por saber que esta pasando desu – **_**dice emocionada y no pudiendo contener su curiosidad**_

**Ran: y quien esa chica gotica? … ¿Por qué sigue a nuestros amigos y les hace travesuras?**

**Skayue: eso es algo que no puedo revelar … pero estoy segura de que algunos lectores ya tienen una idea de que papel desempeña en esta historia **

**Miki: ok entonces yo espero que el misterio se vaya revelando en los próximos capítulos **

**Skayue: claro … pero deben poner mucha atención ya que se irán dando pequeñas señales…. Entonces esto es todo por hoy, gracias a todos por sus comentarios, creeanme que con solo uno es más que suficiente para que continue con mi fan fic yo espero que este nuevo capi no sea la excepción para que dejen algun review**

**Dia: por favor dejen sus reviews para este capítulo, aunque se retrasó un poco, la escritora se esforzó mucho para subirlo **

**Skayue: ya les dije que fue porque tuve visitaaaaas **

**Ran: jejeje esta bien … pero vamos dejen sus reviews – **_**dice energica agitando sus pompones – **_**todos juntas chicas – **_**a todas nos aparecen pompones en las manos – **__**…**_**R – E – V – I – E – W – S … R – E – V – I – E – W – S …. R – E – V – I – E – W – S – **_**hacemos una porra todas guiadas por ran **_


	6. Chapter 6

**Skayue: que tal mis amigos que están leyendo mí no tan bueno fan fic? ….. yo misma admito que hay mejores que este lo sé pero es mi primer fan fic y pues digamos que apenas estoy agarrando experiencia en este de escribir, pero ya saben lo que dicen: "la practica hace al maestro" y a pesar de que admito de que estoy ahora algo triste u.u … porque no me han dejado los reviews que yo quisiera tener pues no puedo desanimarme, además escribir es mi pasatiempo más querido y no lo dejare de hacer, me he prometido a mí misma en terminarlo y así lo hare **

**Eru: así si habla skayue-chan …. Tienes la misma determinación de mi queridísima utau**

**Skayue: jejejeje gracias – **_**digo sonriendo apenada por el alago – **_**pero no es así, bueno no del todo la verdad utau es digna de admirar por su determinación y voluntad a triunfar y a diferencia de mí, ella no vacila ni un instante**

**Eru: no digas eso, todos tienen sus bajas y altas … incluso utau las tuvo recuerdas?**

**Skayue: si es verdad … pero logro salir adelante y claro también yo lo hare … continuare con mi fan fic ya que es algo que amo hacer **

**Eru: al igual que utau canta porque ama la musicaaaaaa – **_**dice realmente admirada de su dueña **_

**Iru: haaa ya basta de estas cursilerías – **_**dice llegándole a eru con una patada voladora y mandándola bien lejos mientras que yo la sigo con una mirada preocupada hasta que desaparece – **_**ya presenta el capítulo de una vez!**

**Skayue: jejejeje – rio nerviosa y con una gota al estilo anime recorriendo mi frente – está bien pero … eru estará bien?**

**Iru: claro que si – **_**dice con una malvada sonrisa traviesa mostrándose muy despreocupada**_** - por cierto ahí algo que eru y yo queríamos reclamarte – **_**se cruza de brazos mirándome con un claro gesto de que se aproximaba un regaño de la diablita **_

**Skayue: ¿Qué cosa? – **_**pregunto con miedo **_

**Eru: hace mucho que ni utau ni nosotras salimos en tu historia – **_**dice apareciendo de la nada muy enfadada, quien sabe si por lo que decía o por la matada de su compañera**_

**Skayue: hoooo vaya calmen ya aparecerá … todos son muy necesarios en mi fic y todos irán apareciendo de a poco no se impacienten **

**Iru: mmmmm mas te vale – **_**eso suena a casi una amenaza **_

**Eru: entonces ….. Aquí está el capítulo número 6 – **_**lo presenta con singular alegría y ansiedad **_

**Skayue: oye yo lo quería presentar – **_**digo cruzada de brazos disgustada porque se me adelanto **_

**Iru: que lo disfruteeeen – **_**dice quiñando su ojo mostrando su sonrisa malvada pero traviesa**_

**Skayue: shugoo chara …..**

**Iru: shugo chara no le pertenece sino la protagonista seria solamente utau con un poco de la participación de su novio kukai – **_**dice interrumpiéndome **_

**Eru: siiiiiii utauuuuu-chaaaaaan **

**Skayue: eso no es lo que iba a decir! – **_**huye de mi furia pero riendo como una autentica diablita traviesa y yo suspiro resignada – **_**lo que quería decir es …. Shugo chara no me pertenece si fuera así habría mucho amuto, mucho kutau, mucho rimahiko y la mínima participación de tadase **

…

…**..**

…**.**

…

**..**

**.**

_**SENTIMIENTOS ADMITIDOS ….. SENTIMIENTOS OLVIDADOS**_

_SKAYUE-CHAN_

Amu llega a la puerta de su hogar totalmente exhausta, ese kukai amigo suyo, de verdad que lo consideraba uno de sus mejores amigos e incluso ya lo veía como a un hermano mayor y por lo visto él lo sabía porque se comportaba como un hermano que llegaba a ser muy molesto y estresante. La razón por la que llego casi sin pulmones fue porque en el camino en que kukai la acompaño se le ocurrió la grandiosa idea de ir molestándolo y avergonzarlo tocando el tema de su noviazgo con utau. Por un buen rato se divirtió bastante viendo como kukai se incomodaba con eso, le parecía gracioso verlo tratando de parecer serio y encogiéndose de hombros por los temas tan personales que amu tocaba, pero luego el moreno tomo venganza y la sometió a uno de esos entrenamientos que le daba cuando inicio de joker en los guardianes aun faltando mucho para llegar a su casa.

Dia: vaya que kukai tiene mucha energía … no paro de correr contigo hasta que llegaste a casa – _decía divertida pero a la vez sintiendo pena por su dueña al ver su cara de cansancio _

Amu: haaaa – _gruñía cansada y estresada al tiempo que intentaba recuperarse, a penas y pudo poner su mano en la perilla de la puerta – _en ocasiones puede llegar a ser tan estresante … no sé cómo utau aguanta el ritmo de vida que lleva kukai – _gira la perilla y abre la puerta para entrar – _ya estoy en casa – _anuncia su presencia mientras cerraba la puerta tras de ella y camina pasando de largo la sala y de un atractivo muchacho de ojos zafiros que estaba sentado en el sofá individual que seguía los pasos de la chica viendo con diversión como ignoro por completo su presencia _

Ikuto: bienvenida a casa amu – _habla con su profunda pero sedosa voz _

Amu: si gracias – _reacción en 3 … 2 … 1 … - _IKUTOOOOOO! – _se voltea rápidamente hacia el cuándo por fin su mente proceso quien le había saludado _

Ikuto: yo – _alzo su mano a modo de saludo sentado muy cómodamente en el sofá _

Amu: q …q … ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí y sentado tan despreocupadamente en el sofá?! – _claro que esa pregunta era un gran reclamo pero no pudo evitar que su cara se pusiera toda roja, quien sabe si por la presencia del chico en su casa o por la furia de suponer que entro sin permiso y tener el cinismo de acomodarse en la sala y ver la tele _

Su: ¿otra vez entraste por el balcón de amu desu? – _le regañaba como a una madre mientras se acercaba al chico que solo la mira desinteresado _

Yoru: claro que no hicimos eso nya – _aboga por su dueño poniéndose en frente de su – _para tu información

Sra. Hinamori: yo lo invite a pasar – _sale de la cocina con dos platos en la mano contestando obviamente a la pregunta de amu que más bien sonó como un regaño, que así fue – _cuando regrese de hacer las compras lo encontré a fuera de la casa … como me dijo que estaba esperándote le invite a pasar – _dice tranquilamente al tiempo que acomodaba los platos que traía en la mesa _

Amu: ¿e… enserio? – _la pregunta no era para su madre, sino para ikuto mientras que ella se volteaba tímida para verlo disimuladamente, este solo la miro como un tierno gatito que fue regañado sin motivos. Amu por milésimas de segundo se sintió conmovida y nerviosa pero claro que su orgullo fue mayor he hiso que se volteara sin darle aunque sea una pequeña disculpa por su comportamiento al verlo _

: ¿y por cierto donde andabas? – _no era del todo un regaño, más bien curiosidad_

Amu: mis amigos y yo fuimos por un helado después de la escuela

Al estarle dándole la espalda a ikuto, no pudo ver el pequeño y casi imperceptible gesto de tristeza y a la vez molestia del muchacho. No es que le molestara el hecho de oír que amu estaba y se divertía con sus amigos pero entre ellos también se imaginó que se encontraba tadase, él era la razón por la cual amu se encontraba confusa, él era el obstáculo que impedía que aceptara los sentimientos que tenía por ella. Nunca fue de carácter posesivo con ninguna persona, ni siquiera se sintió de esa manera cuando se enteró de que utau tenía novio, pero con amu, bueno es que más bien era el temor de que si pasaba mucho tiempo con el mini rey terminaría eligiéndolo a él.

: está bien … lo bueno es que llegaste a tiempo para comer… ¿nos acompañas ikuto-kun? – _pregunta dirigiendo su amable mirada al mencionado mientras que a amu casi se le sale el alma por el ofrecimiento de su madre_

Ikuto: espero que no sea mucha molestia – _dice humildemente levantándose de su lugar y para sorpresa de amu viéndose muy galante además de apuesto, ahora no vestía como siempre todo de negro, esta vez traía puesto un pantalón de vestir en un tono azul oscuro, zapatos del mismo color, una camisa de manga larga azul cielo y corbata que eran casi del mismo color zafiro de sus ojos. Ese uniforme hacia perfecta combinación con sus ojos y cabello _**(n/a trae el uniforme de toya de sakura card captor ustedes imagínense como se ve *.*)**_. Cuando lo vio de pies a cabeza no fue capaz de apartar su mirada e ikuto al darse cuenta sonrió algo arrogante pero sintiéndose victorioso, era un excelente logro ver que era de buen ver para amu_

: claro que no … pasa y siéntate a la mesa con confianza … yo iré por ami a su cuarto – _tras decir eso se retira por su hija menor _

Ikuto: jajaja por un momento pensé que empresarias a babear – _amu, que por unos instantes siguió con la mirada los pasos de su madre, vuelve a prestarle atención a ikuto, gracias al cielo este no acorto como era su costumbre su distancia de la de ella - _me pregunto … ¿ qué clase de pensamiento pervertido abras tenido al verme? … amu – _sonríe provocadoramente, claro que sabía que no le respondería pero gozaba ver ese brillo de nervios en sus ojos y sus mejillas sonrojadas a punto de explotar _

Amu: cla… claro que no te estaba viendo! Maldito egocéntrico – _le da la espalda y se cruza de brazos _

Ikuto: pero tú ya te deleitaste la pupila … - _la toma de los hombros y le da la vuelta para obligarla a quedar de frente con el – _ahora me toca a mí – _se aleja un paso de ella y se toma su tiempo para mirarla de pies a cabeza._

Aunque ikuto ya no la agarraba, amu se sentía atada con esa sensual mirada zafiro que recorría todo su cuerpo. Parecía deleitado por la esbelta figura que el negro de su uniforme le dejaba ver a amu, ya su cuerpo infantil comenzaba a dar lugar a uno más esbelto y atractivo. Después del lento recorrido con la mirada, los ojos de ikuto se posaron en los ojos de amu, le dio a entender sin palabras que le gusto lo que veía y ese pícaro gesto del quien la examino a detalle la hiso estremecer más.

Ikuto: mmm vaya, vaya …. – _ahora da un largo paso hacia adelante quedando peligrosamente cerca de amu. Toma su barbilla y laza la mirada de la peli rosa hasta la suya, ella era más baja que el después de todo – _definitivamente el negro es tu color … te ves increíblemente deliciosa y apetecible – _le susurra con una voz para derretir a cualquiera muy cerca de su rostro y a amu se le sube la intensidad de rojo en su rostro _

Amu: ya … ya sabía que esos buenos modales que mostraste hace rato eran pura actuación! – _Le dice furiosa, nerviosa y al borde del colapso mientras que daba frenéticos puñetazos al pecho de ikuto – _tu jamás dejaras de ser un neko hentai que no para de hacerme esos atrevidos e inapropiados comentarios

Ikuto: jajaja … es que es tan divertido hacerte enfadar – _detiene lo leves puñetazos de la chica con ambas manos y las alza por encima de la cabeza de la chica quedando sus rostros a unos centímetros del otro - _ te ves adorable cuando de enfadas y tu cara se pone toda roja al mismo tiempo – _esa atrevida, sensual y provocadora sonrisa que aunque la pone a tal grado de nervios que parece que su corazón el estallara, extrañamente también la tranquiliza, la hace sentir como nadie más sabe_

Amu: mejor … mejor ya vamos a sentarnos – _dice queriendo mostrarse disgustada pero era más notable sus nervios e incomodidad mientras sus ojos miraban en otra dirección y el sonrojo de sus mejillas seguía tiñendo su cara _

Ikuto: está bien … - _libera a amu de las muñecas y camina a la mesa – _pero si vas a mirarme durante la comida procura que tus pensamientos pervertidos que tengas hacia mí no sean muy notorios

Amu: ¿y por qué tendría que mirarte enorme egocéntrico?! – _le grita furiosa sin moverse de su lugar_

Ikuto: da igual … - _se pone de frente al respaldo de una silla y la recorre - _¿gustas tomar asiento … amu? – _dice galante al tiempo que estira su mano en signo de que ella la tomara para guiarla a su lugar. Amu queda otra vez sorprendida al ver esa fase de caballerosidad. Tímidamente, con algo de dudas y desconfianza se acerca a ikuto, toma la mano que le ofrecía y se sienta en la silla que recorrió para ella para luego sentir como ikuto la acercaba a la mesa._

Sra: hinamori: hooo ikuto-kun es todo un caballero – _dice encantada parada del otro lado de la mesa y con ami tomándola de la mano _

Ikuto: es lo menos que puedo hacer después de que tan amablemente me invitaron – _dice sorprendentemente cortes y haciendo una leve reverencia, pero mira de reojo a amu a su lado de la misma forma provocadora y pervertida, con ese gesto le da a entender que solo deseaba quedar bien y claro que amu capto el mensaje así que refunfuño en silencio, no pensó que ikuto resultara tan buen actor_

Ami: oni-san comerá con nosotras? – _pregunta tierna y emocionada mientras que amu quiere que la trague la tierra cuando oye a su linda pero a veces entrometida hermanita llamarlo así pero ikuto sonríe encantadoramente ante el comentario de la pequeña y la reacción de notables nervios y vergüenza de amu. _

: así es … él es nuestro invitado e día de hoy – _le contesta divertida al oír la manera en que ami se refirió a ikuto _ sentándose en frente de una muy apenada amu pero como siempre haciéndose la chica rebelde y cool – por favor ikuto-kun toma asiento – _le ofrece amablemente al ver que ikuto seguía de pie detrás de la silla donde estaba sentada amu _

Ikuto: muchas gracias – _tras hacer una leve reverencia solo con la cabeza hacia su gentil anfitriona jala la silla a lado de amu y toma su lugar, amu muy disimuladamente, o al menos eso creía, veía impresionada la elegancia casi felina con la que se comportaba pero al mismo tiempo lo observaba con duda, era obvio que fingía esos bueno modales, pero, ¿Qué ganaba con eso? _

Ami: eres el novio de mi onee-chan? – _soltó la pequeña de repente sentada a lado de su madre. A amu casi se e sale el corazón y en tiempo record se le pone la cara totalmente roja _

Amu: a … a … ami – _tartamudea viendo con enfado y a la vez una extrema vergüenza a su hermanita _– cla … cla … claro que no somos novios … ¿Por qué preguntas eso? – _le dice moviendo ambos brazos de arriba abajo frenéticamente _

Ami: porque se ve que ikuto-nissan quiere mucho a mi onee-chan – _dice emocionada y haciendo énfasis con su brazos extendiéndolos como si fuese a abrazar a alguien_

Tanto ikuto como amu se sorprendieron al escuchar el inocente comentario de la tierna niña.

Por supuesto que ikuto quería a amu, es más el mismo admitía que la amaba, ya hasta se le ha confeso aunque ella no le ha correspondido. Se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos cuando simplemente no pudo irse de gira con su orquesta y en busca de su padre, lo que más deseaba era estar con ella para hacer hasta lo imposible por enamorarla y tenerla solo para él. Eso que experimentaba, ese intenso sentimiento que por primera vez sentía todavía le era muy extraño pero no lo negaba, confesa que esa terca, obstinada, orgullosa pero encantadora peli-rosa lo traía loco, sin embargo no pensó que fuera tan evidente su amor por ella que hasta una niña de unos 6 años se diera cuenta. Al parecer en efecto estaba tan enamorado que no lo podía evitar, pero entonces, si la pequeña se dio cuenta de ello, también su madre. ¿Qué pensaría la sra hinamori que alguien como él estuviese interesado en su hija?

Amu se quedó en un tímido silencio con la mirada viendo sus piernas. Su corazón le había dado un poderoso y fuerte palpitar con esas inocentes palabras de su hermana menor, hasta ella a su tierna y corta edad pudo darse cuenta que el alto chico a su lado sentía algo por ella, eso solo significaba que ikuto en verdad demostraba que la quería. Esos acercamientos que la dejaban sin respirar, sus atrevidas bromas, el que siempre la estuviese acosando, posiblemente con todo eso más que solo molestarla era su forma de expresar su cariño hacia ella, y ahora que lo pensaba, ella nunca o ha visto comportarse de esa manera con ninguna otra chica, recordó que utau en una ocasión lo dijo, dijo que ikuto jamás se había preocupado por nadie más.

Recordó que su madre escucho lo que ami había dicho, tenía miedo de su posible reacción pero de igual forma cierta curiosidad la invadió haciendo mirar su progenitora que estaba sentada delante de ella. La señora de a casa a miraba seria pero serena a la vez, no mostraba ningún signo de enfado o sorpresa. Sabía que le había tomado cierta simpatía a ikuto a pesar de que no le dio la mejor de las primeras impresiones pero pensó que tras lo que dijo ami su mamá tendría algún tipo de reacción. Gracias al cielo que su papá no se encontraba acompañándolos a la comida o hubiese armado todo un drama

Sra. Hinamori: bueno chicos ya empecen a comer o se enfriara – _les pide amablemente _

Ikuto: claro

Amu: s … si

Tras dar las respectivas gracias por los alimentos comienzan a cenar. Al inicio la única voz que se oía era la de la menor de las hinamori que como siempre era la más conversadora que platicaba alegremente cosas de la escuela, de sus amigos, etc., y la única que le respondía era su cariñosa madre. Luego la ama de casa comenzó a hacerle unas cuantas preguntas a ikuto para conocerlo mejor, este no se mostró en ningún instante molesto ni incomodo en responder todo lo que su agradable anfitriona le preguntaba. Se armó un tremendo escandalo cuando ami se enteró de que si idol de la música era nada más y nada menos que la hermana de ikuto y prácticamente le rogo que algún día la invitara a la casa, a esto ikuto solo suspiro diciéndole lo más amable que podía qué haría lo que pudiera para que un día de estos viniera a visitarla. No hace falta mencionar la emoción que mostro la pequeña.

Durante el resto de la cena la observo la manera en como ikuto miraba a su querida hija modelo, aunque su mirada hacia ella era un poco picara también en esos increíbles ojos zafiros existía un enorme cariño, era como si estuviese infinitamente agradecido con amu, como si le debiera la vida, más evidente no podía ser, ese chico estaba muy interesado en su niña. No se podía decir que saltaba de felicidad pero tampoco le disgustaba eso, tampoco le importo demasiado la diferencia de edad que tenían entre ellos, después de todo para el amor no ahí edad ni tiempo, solo que le causaba cierta melancolía ver que amu ya dejaba de ser una niña pequeña y ahora comenzaba a ser una adolescente que ya estaba en esa edad de empezar a sentirse atraída por los muchachos, era claro que a amu le gustaba ikuto, conocía muy bien a su hija como para saber que esos nervios y ese fingido desinterés no podían ser por otra cosa.

Ikuto: muchas gracias por la comida – _dice haciendo una pequeña reverencia mientras dejaba los cubiertos a un lado de su plato – _todo estuvo exquisito sra. Hinamori

Sra: hinamori – me alegra que te gustara – _dice sintiéndose halagada – _pero por favor llámame midori

Ikuto: claro … entonces midori-san … ¿permitiría que amu salga unos instantes a pasear conmigo? – _le pide caballerosamente_

Amu: ¿q .. Qué?! – _pregunta casi exclamando nerviosa, apenada y algo desconfiada la miro seductoramente, ese pervertido tenía intenciones ocultas de las que no quería ni enterarse. _

Sra. Hinamori: mmm bueno … - _accedió tras parecer dudarlo unos momentos – _pero te encargo que no regresen muy noche ¿de acuerdo? – _en ese instante amu estaba realmente sorprendida, no podía creer la confianza que su madre le tenía a ikuto _

Ikuto: no se preocupe … la taire sana y salvo – _dice levantándose de su lugar - _¿me acompañas … amu? – _habla galantemente al tiempo que le extendía la mano para que la orgullosa pero interiormente tímida chica la tomara _

No entendía porque no se le podía resistir, no entendía la razón de que su corazón latiera tan intensamente solo por su sola presencia, no se explicaba porque la mano de ikuto al momento de tomarla le resultara tan cálida, fuerte y protectora, y para variar a pesar de todas esas sensaciones que solo ikuto le hacía sentir, seguía muy confundida.

Sus ojos al momento de mirarla solo expresaban un fuerte cariño, un deseo desesperado de que le correspondiera pero no podía hacerlo, no sobria explicar la razón, algo en su interior se lo impedía, algo molesto y persistente en su corazón no le dejaba pensar con claridad, ¿acaso tenía miedo de ikuto?, no, esa no era la causa, desde ya hace tiempo se dio cuenta de que era sincero con respecto a los sentimientos que tenía por ella. No saber porque le era difícil corresponderle solo la frustraba y confundía más de lo que ya se encontraba. Muy en su interior ella … quería hacerlo

Ikuto: vamos … o se hará más tarde – _le dice mientras rompe el tacto de la mano de amu con la suya – _buenas noches midori-san … gracias por su amable invitación – _se despide de su gentil anfitriona con una última pequeña pero caballerosa reverencia_

Sra. Hinamori: fue un placer ikuto-kun … cuídate – _se despide de él dejándola con una gran fascinación y encanto por la amabilidad y buenos modeles de su invitado, pero amu cada vez que se comportaba de esa manera tan bien educada lo miraba desconfiada, le era muy sospechoso e increíble la farsa que era capaz de mostrar cuando le convenía, o al menos eso ella pensaba._

Amu: ya vámonos antes de que me arrepienta – _se da la media vuelta caminando hacia la salida de su casa con su personalidad aparente de specy and cool sin dar a notar que en su interior se encontraba temerosa por pensar en estar a solas con ikuto _

Camino con la intención de salir de su casa con ikuto siguiéndola como si fuese su sombra, podía sentir a sus espaldas su mirada seductora y profunda en ella, claramente en su mente veía su sonrisa acosadora de galán de película

Salieron de la casa con ikuto casi de guardaespaldas y ambos acompañados de sus charas. Ikuto tuvo la atrevida idea de aprovechar que amu estaba dándole la espalda para rodear su ya considerablemente bien formada cintura para luego, quien sabe, como siempre se dejaría llevar por sus instintos gatunos. Sus manos solo estaban a centímetros se la tentadora cadera de amu pero el sonido de la puerta detrás de ellos abriéndose le distrajo de su cometido.

Ami: onee-chan, oni-chan … - _los dos mencionados por la tierna voz de la pequeña voltean a ver hacia la puerta de la entrada en donde ella estaba parada - _¿pueden los sugoi chara quedarse? … ami quiere jugar – _les pide con cara de gatito suplicante. Las cuatro charas se quedan heladas y miran a su dueña para que les evitara el tener que jugar con su hermanita _

Amu: pues … - _la mirada de súplica de sus charas para que dijera que no se hace más insistente – _supongo que no hay ningún problema – _les dice sonriéndoles con una malévola travesura hacia sus pobres guardianes quienes la miraron con reclamo y furia por ser tan cruel con ellas _

Ami:sugoi! - _grita casi eufórica de la alegría y sin saber cómo, la pequeña ya estaba junto a amu saltando para sorpresivamente agarrar entre sus brazos a las cuatro guardianes. Cada una al ser prisionera de ami le gritaba a su cruel dueña "que cruel eres", "no es justo", "nos la pagaras" y demás cosas que amu no le tomo importancia. _

Ikuto veía con una divertida seriedad la cara que tenía la hermana menor de amu y los rostros de sufrimiento de las charas preguntándose qué es lo que les hacía jugar con ella para que no se quisieran quedar con ella. yoru se burlaba sínicamente de la desgracia de la chicas

Ami: pero que también se quede el pequeño neko – _dice señalando con seriedad y firmeza a yoru que estaba junto a ikuto _

Ikuto: por mi está bien – _dice mirando a yoru siendo totalmente indiferente a lo que pudiera opinar su pequeño amigo _

Yoru: ¿Qué?! – _le reclama molesto y también sin que lo viera venir ya estaba preso entre los brazos de una emocionada ami – _ikuto que malo eres nya! – _se quejaba moviendo sus cuatro patitas aleatoriamente y llorando haciendo un exagerado drama _

Ami: muy bien … tengo mucha ropa linda que quiero que se prueben – _dice entrando y llevándose a los charas prácticamente a la fuerza mientras que los 4 prisioneros al oír lo que la pequeña haría con ellos, bajan sincronizada mente sus miradas formándoseles una densa aura de depresión _

Amu miro divertido como su hermanita se llevaba a los charas. Era una niña muy dulce y alegre, eso le causaba ternura a la peli rosa pero ocultaba muy bien el inmenso cariño que le tenía a su hermanita actuando como le siempre seria y responsable hermana mayor que era.

Ikuto: te las ingeniaste muy bien para que nos quedáramos completamente solos …. Amu – _le habla sensualmente al oído, ni siquiera supo en que momento ikuto se le acerco tanto _

Amu: t … te .. te equivocas … cla … claro que yo no lo hice por eso! – _se defiende separándose del chico y tapando el oído donde oyó de tan cerca la profunda voz de ikuto mientras él veía divertido el milésimo sonrojo de amu en ese día, le fascinaba verla así_

Ikuto: como digas …. Mejor ya vámonos – _se adelanta un par de pasos pero luego siente como amu lo sigue para caminar a un lado suyo _

Amu: ¿y … a donde me llevaras? – _pregunta desconfiada pero al mismo tiempo un poco tímida_

Ikuto: ya lo veras – _le dirige una sonrisa que amu interpreto como acosadora, eso solo hiso que sus nervios incrementaran, pero no tuvo miedo, sabía que a pesar de que era un pervertido acosador ikuto no le haría nada en contra de su voluntad _

Su camino no fue incomodo a pesar de que ikuto caminaba en un misterioso silencio, además el chico no era de los que son muy conversadores pero eso no le molestaba a amu, estaba tranquila al caminar con él y tuvo la oportunidad de observarlo con más detalle, claro tratando de ser lo más disimulada posible, si notaba que lo miraba empezaría a molestarla como es su costumbre. Sus ojos zafiros parecían constantemente perdidos en sus propios pensamientos del pasado, siempre se comportaba de una manera bastante misteriosa. Ya llevaba tiempo en conocerlo pero aun ignoraba muchas cosas del chico, no ha podido ver completamente el verdadero yo de ikuto, tal vez el ser tan caballeroso y formal era parte de esa personalidad que mantenía todavía escondida pero amu presentía que existía algo más en él, una parte que desconocía. Era una buena persona de eso no dudaba pero ¿y qué más?, era muy difícil para ella ver atreves de esa fachada misteriosa y rebelde que exteriormente enseñaba. Tal vez en esta ocasión era su oportunidad de conocer más profundamente a tsukiyomi ikuto.

Ikuto: ¿no ha ocurrido nada extraño? – _aquella extraña y repentina pregunta que rompía el silencio la volvió a la realidad pero también muy confundida. Ikuto a pesar de estar viendo al frente noto que no supo a que venía su pregunta, sonrío disimuladamente por ello – _me refiero a que si no han dado señales de otro ataque – _con eso amu comprendió de lo que hablaba _

Amu: gracias a dios no … pero tuvimos que contarles a todos lo que sucedió y todos están casi seguros de que volverá – _dice preocupada casi rogando interiormente que no pasara _

Ikuto: no es que quiera preocuparte pero … también estoy seguro que eso pasara, fue lo que esa demonio dijo antes de desaparecer – _igualmente estaba preocupado por ese asunto – _pero … todavía no comprendo … ¿Por qué los ataco? – _pudo ver frustración en su sereno rostro casi rompiéndose la cabeza por contestar esa pregunta. Amu se sorprendió el ver que estuviese igual de angustiado que todos ellos, o incluso tal vez más _

Amu: uno de mis amigos piensa que posiblemente quieran atacar a todos lo que tienen un shugo chara

Ikuto: es una buena teoría … - _por el momento esa era una respuesta que lo dejaba algo conforme – _pero la pregunta del ¿Por qué? Sigue presente – _eso también la hiso quedarse pensando, era algo por lo cual cuestionarse – _más te vale que si llegan a atacarlos me llames de inmediato – _casi se lo dijo como una orden directa _

Su primera intención era en reclamarle. ¿Quién se creía para que le hablara de esa forma tan autoritaria?. Pero al ver la expresión preocupada en el rostro serio de ikuto con su mirada al frente le hicieron cambiar sus intenciones, más que como una orden fue un favor, una súplica, él se lo pedía para protegerla. Esa era la razón de su firme voz al momento de decirle que lo llamara si algo llegara a pasar, tenía que asegurarse de que lo cumpliera porque no deseaba experimentar de nuevo ese terrible miedo de estar a punto de perder para siempre a alguien sumamente valiosa para él, por eso le compro un nuevo celular, de no haber sido por la llamada accidental de amu en ese momento, él hubiera seguido tocando tranquilamente su violín sin enterarse del peligro que estaba corriendo amu en esos instantes.

Amu: ikuto … ¿Por qué viniste a mi casa? – _pregunta tímidamente. Ikuto solo sonrió pensando en lo inocente y desconsiderada que era amu, pensó que ya lo había dejado claro que no podía evitar la necesidad de verla. _

Ikuto: ya tenía mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos y pensé que me echabas de menos – _era más bien al revés, él era quien deseaba verla pero quería molestarla por eso lo dijo de una forma muy engreída. Se sintió satisfecho al ver que amu se cruzaba de brazos enfadada pero haciendo un gracioso puchero, claro que no admitiría algo así - _¿acaso tiene algo de malo? – _pregunta ya con su tono serio de voz. Amu volteo a verlo pero este ya tenía de nuevo su vista al frente. Su expresión era levemente diferente, parecía apenado pero lo ocultaba muy bien con su actitud seria y misteriosa – _quería asegurarme que estuvieras bien … y tenia deseos de verte – _al fin admite la verdadera razón confirmando los presentimientos de amu. Ikuto seguía preocupado por ella _

Los minutos en los que continuaron caminado ya no supo que más decirle, solo se limitó a seguirlo

Estaban a unos cuantos pasos más de llegar a un parque rodeado de varios árboles de cerezo cuyas bellas hojas adornaban un poco el pasto y caminos de cemento con el tamaño ideal para que se pudiese pasear en bicicleta o caminar despreocupadamente. Desde la distancia la nueva compañera de salón de tadase, sharla, los veía aproximarse a ella. No la conocían así que no fue necesario el esconderse o fingir continuar su camino. Los miro seriamente, casi podría decirse que compadeciéndose de ellos mientras que la pareja pasaba de largo justo en frente de ella ignorándola por completo. Los siguió con su compasiva mirada sin moverse de su lugar mientras que el viendo movía su ondulado cabello y provocaba que más de esas hojas rosas cayeran delicadamente al suelo.

Sharla: por el momento están fuera de peligro – _se dice a si misma pero oyéndose compareciente como si su tranquilidad no fuera a durar mucho - _¿Por qué está tardando tanto?

Ikuto: tenía tiempo que no venía a este lugar – decía sin abandonar su usual seriedad pero miraba a sus alrededores con un poco de melancolía

Amu: yo tampoco – _voltea a ver a amu a su lado un poco sorprendido, ella miraba el lugar también con melancolía pero sonriendo tal vez recordando algo de su pasado – _mis papás solían traerme aquí cuando era más pequeña … recuerdo que mi papá me tomaba fotos mientras jugaba y mi mamá traía a ami en sus brazos, ella aún era un bebe en ese entonces

Ikuto: yo … venía con utau y tadase cuando éramos apenas unos niños – _ahora amu fijaba su vista del quien hablaba mirando al frente como recordando seriamente aquellos días, rara vez ikuto mostraba ese gesto tan sereno – _esos dos sí que eran muy molestos … todo el día lo único que querían era estar conmigo – _quería aparentar disgusto al recordar eso pero no lo logro del todo, aun en su expresión indiferente o seria mostraba una sonrisa que muy pocas veces esbozaba, una sonrisa que ponía en evidencia el agrado de ese recuerdo – _tsk … hace mucho calor – _mira al cielo incomodo, todavía el sol de la tarde pegaba algo fuerte_ – vayamos a cubrirnos bajo la sombra de una árbol

La refrescante sombra proporcionada al estar debajo de un árbol era una de las cosas que más disfrutaba en la vida, lo relajaba, lo dejaba pensar libremente. Estando ahí parado recargado en el grueso tronco del árbol que lo liberaba del calor de la tarde, lo hacía sentir libre, no pedía otra cosa más, bueno de hecho si le hacía falta algo, más bien le faltaba tener a alguien entres su brazos, o las piernas de una persona que le permitiese recostarse en ellas mientras que acariciaba su cabello. Esa persona que necesitaba se encontraba a su lado a unos escasos centímetros también recargada en el mismo árbol. Era poco su distancia pero demasiada para él. La quería lo más humanamente posible pegada a su cuerpo, ganas no le faltaban de tomarla por la fuerza si era necesario, lo haría sin pensarlo pero lo último que quería es que amu se confundiera más, lo detestaba pero por desgracia tendría que enamorarla poco a poco. Sin embargo el instinto era el instinto, ni el mismo aseguraba que se pudiese contener.

Amu: ikuto … _le habla sin mirar al chico a su lado_ - ¿Por qué me trajiste precisamente a este lugar? –_ había querido preguntar desde el momento que reconoció el lugar y fue aún más su curiosidad cuando se enteró de que ese parque fue testigo de los momentos de niñez de ikuto junto con utau y tadase. Se imaginó que la llevo a ese lugar por alguna razón y quería saber _

Ikuto: tsk … que molesta – _amu se quedó impactada al oír el tono de desagrado que uso al llamarla de esa forma - _¿acaso para ti todo tiene que tener un porque? …. Solo vine aquí dejándome guiar por mi instinto – ella solo bajo la mirada algo desilusionada, _ ikuto seguía mostrándose tan misterioso como siempre, su mirada zafiro fija al frente parecía perdida en sus propios pensamientos que no quería expresar. _

Amu podía llegar a ser tan distraída que no se percataba que en la mirada de ikuto existía desesperación. Era cierto que la mayor parte del tiempo actuaba por instintoy ahora luchaba contra él, y era algo que lo desesperaba. Suspiro para tranquilizarse, no debía descargar su frustración hablándole a amu de esa forma tan brusca

No podía más, tenía que intentarlo, solo esperaba que le creyera

Ikuto: sabes amu? … - _su voz aterciopelada ya más serena hiso voltear a la chica quien le prestaba su total atención mientras el continuaba con su vista al frente solo observando las flores de cerezo caer delicadamente – _hace algunos días … me di cuenta de algo … - _la pausa que hiso se hiso demasiado larga, eso comenzó a impacientar a amu. _

Amu: ¿de qué? – _pregunta disimulando lo más posible su interés pero los afinados oídos de ikuto lograron notarlo. Sonríe satisfecho por darse cuenta que amu estaba dispuesta a escuchar lo que tenía que decir _

Ikuto: que … tú me interesaste desde el primer momento en que te vi – _después de un largo rato solo mirando frente suyo, mira a la chica a su lado clavándole sus profundos ojos zafiros en ella y sonriéndole provocadora y sensualmente. Amu por unos segundos abrió sus ojos lo más que pudo, sus mejillas amenazaban con cambiar de su tono natural de piel a uno más carmesí pero no lo impidió mirando molesta hacia otro lado._

Amu: eres un mentiroso … la primera vez que te vi tu solo te acercaste a mí con la intención de robarme mis huevos chara – _una sombra la cubrió repentinamente, una que emanaba un embriagante olor varonil. Alzo su mirada y ante ella se encontraba aquel atractivo chico que continuaba clavándole sus ojos en todo tu ser, sus brazos la aprisionaban recargándolos a sus costados _

Ikuto: si … es verdad que esa fue mi primera intención, lo admito … pero – _posa delicadamente su mano sobre una de las mejillas de amu, siente en su piel la cara de la sorprendida chica arder, estaba sonrojándose – _muy independiente de eso … hubo algo que me hiso sentirme atraído hacia ti … algo en ti … llamo mi atención – _le hablaba con su voz más aterciopelada como nunca lo había escuchado mientras que la pupila de sus ojos recorrían su rostro – _créeme amu … yo nunca he estado interesado en nadie más en mi vida … ningún chica nunca llamo mi atención para acercármele ni siquiera a acosarla o a molestarla - _le dedica una atrevida pero burlona sonrisa – _solo tú

Amu quedo sin habla, su corazón palpitando tan rápidamente no le permitían que de sus labios emanara aunque sea un leve sonido aunque su boca la tenía entre abierta. Seguramente ikuto ya había notado el poder que tenía su mirada en ella porque una vez más la mantenía presa solo con ese par de ojos suyos en los que solo existía algo que no le era fácil descifrar, pero que era muy profundo, nunca pensó en ver esa clase de mirada en ikuto. Por primera vez observaba un gesto totalmente diferente en él, era una expresión dulce pero sin dejar de mostrar esa parte sensual de ikuto, el brillo de sus ojos, en el tiempo que lleva conociéndolo nunca vio tal brillo.

Ikuto: amu … por alguna razón que todavía desconozco … mi instinto me decía que fuera hacia ti – _cada vez sentía que la miraba con más intensidad, lo hacía a tal grado que la inmune de amu no pudo resistir seguir manteniendo el contacto visual y se vio obligada a desviar su mirada hacia abajo, ikuto siempre la hacía mostrar ese lado tímido en ella._

Amu: so … solo … venias para molestarme y burlarte de mí – _trataba de sonar molesta pero su voz casi ahogada le hacía parecer más dolida, no creía en eso de que desde el comienzo le atrajo a ikuto_

Ikuto: al principio me resultaba bastante entretenido ver cómo te enfadabas y tu cara adquiría ese tono rojo – _sus ojos llenos de cariño seguían puestos en amu aunque esta evitara su mirada – _y todavía lo es – _ahora le sonreía entre burlón y seductor – _pero … sin darme cuenta eso fue cambiando … amu – _acorta más la distancia entre sus rostros. Amu siente como ikuto la toma de la barbilla y guía sus mirada a la de él quedando de nueva cuenta atrapada por ese brillo que nunca antes vio en los ojos de ikuto, el atractivo rostro del chico estaba demasiado cerca de ella, sentía su cálida respiración que hasta resultaba embriagante – _ahora … deseo verte porque todo mi cuerpo y mi corazón me lo pide … ¿en qué momento paso? … ¿en qué instante te volviste tan valiosa para mí que últimamente no puedo sacarte de mi mente? – _recorre su mano para llegar a la nuca de su prisionera, la acerca a él y le da un tierno en la frente. _

Otra vez, de nuevo no podía comprender que rayos le pasaba. Estaba encantada, maravillada con la cercanía de ikuto, de escuchar su voz profunda pero aterciopelada. Era más que evidente que él la adoraba, claramente lo sentía, pero no comprendía porque no era capaz de corresponderle si ya había descubierto que las sensaciones que le provocaba ikuto son mucho más intensas que el pequeño cariño y afecto que tiene por tadase, pero si propio corazón le impedía hablar y analizar con claridad sus sentimientos cada vez que ikuto le demostraba lo mucho que la quería.

Amu: no puedo … - _retira sin ser muy ruda el brazo de ikuto para alejar su mano su nuca dando un paso hacia atrás al tiempo que empuja a ikuto y evade la mirada zafiro del chico – _no puedo … no soy capaz … - _baja su mirada por completo mirando al suelo. Podía oírsele su voz quebrada luchando por no llorar y ver su puño cerrado temblar. Que tonto y culpable se sintió, la había incomodado pero deseaba saber a qué se refiera con eso de no ser capaz, aunque presentía que no le gustaría – _no entiendo que me pasa … es mejor … que ya me vaya a casa … aquí no puedo pensar con claridad – _se da la vuelta y comienza a alejarse con su mirada solo fija en el piso, no se atrevía a mirar a ikuto_

Se quedó parado en su lugar sin seguir a amu ni siquiera con la mirada. Tenía que tratar de enamorarla poco a poco pero el muy tonto actuó impulsivamente y la confundió, lo único que estaba haciendo era presionarla para que le diese una oportunidad. ¿acaso nunca le correspondería?. Las reacciones que mostraba cuando estaba a su lado le daban a entender que amu si sentía algo por él, pensó que aunque ese sentimiento fuese pequeño lograría hacerlo crecer pero cada vez le resultaba más difícil, una misión casi imposible. Huía de él, parecía que le tenía miedo, no quería eso.

Caminaba tan despacio que no se alejó demasiado, incluso detiene sus pasos justo al comienzo del camino de cemento que separaba el área verde. No era justo lo que hacía. Huyendo de ikuto y lastimándolo cuando a ella no le molestaba en absoluto su presencia al contrario, al estar a su lado podía ser ella misma, tal cual era su personalidad, no fingir ser la hija modelo o la chica specy and cool. Con él se sentía tranquila y protegida. Entonces ¿Por qué su corazón la confundía a tal grado que la obligaba a querer alejarse de él?. Y luego el mismo le hacía tener deseos de verlo otra vez.

¿?: CUIDADO! – _oye la alerta de una loca chica en bicicleta fuera de control pero no le dio tiempo para reaccionar, aquella muchacha al pasar junto a ella la empujo _

El lugar de recibir el esperado golpe al estar cayendo de espaldas, un cálido pecho detiene su caída. Ikuto llego rápidamente y con una sorprendente agilidad gatuna justo a tiempo para sostener a amu, pero al momento de que su pie dio un paso hacia atrás por el impacto de amu chocando contra él pisa una gruesa rama que le hace perder el equilibrio. Tratando instintivamente agarrarse de algo, toma a amu de la cadera llevándola consigo a caer al pasto.

La causante de ese pequeño accidente, que era la misma chica de aspecto rebelde y gótico, frena su bicicleta y se queda mirando divertida y orgullosa a ikuto recostado de espaldas sobre el césped y a amu encima de él.

Empieza a levantar la mirada lentamente apoyando su mano sobre el fuerte pecho de aquel que amortiguo su caída, estaba solo a unos pocos centímetros de su rostro, aún más cerca que antes, mucho más cerca que lo que lo tuvo desde que se conocieron. Sus ojos zafiros la miraban con intensidad, cariño, admiración, tal vez también con un poco de preocupación, asombro y quien sabe que tantas cosas más había en esa simple mirada. La respiración de ikuto era pausada y casi embriagante, maldición todo en él era perfecto y locamente atrayente y fue peor su hipnotizaste encanto al sentir unas de las manos de ikuto deslizarse suavemente por su nuca enredando sus dedos con algunos de sus cabellos rosados mientras que en su cadera pasaba delicadamente su otra mano. Su rostro se sonrojo por milésima vez, sus ojos brillaron cual oro aunque su expresión era de una tremenda sorpresa, su corazón descontrolado latía con fuerza al ver las desconocidas intenciones de ikuto en sus ojos, supo que estaba en problemas a pesar de no saber lo que pensaba hacer. La mano que tenía sobre su pecho brinco levemente con cada latido que daba también el desenfrenado corazón de ikuto.

Le era ya imposible seguir luchando contra sus impulsos, tener tan de cerca los labios rosados de amu solo le hacían desear con todas sus fuerzas el querer conocer su sabor. Fue levantando su cuello para que así pudiera unírsele en un beso pero antes de poder probar el fruto anhelado amu se llevó una mano al corazón como si este hubiese comenzado a dolerle y provocando que se alejara bastante del rostro ahora desconcertado y preocupado de ikuto, pero continuaba encima de él

Ikuto: amu … - _se levanta rápidamente sentándose en su lugar – _amu … ¿Qué pasa? … ¿Qué tienes? – _le pregunta muy preocupado tomándola de los hombros, pero el rostro de amu comienza a relajarse y quita su mano de su pecho, ese dolor fue desapareciendo hasta que ya no lo sintió._

La misteriosa chica de la bicicleta presencia esa extraña reacción de amu. Supo que fue lo paso y no lo agrado nada. Empezó a ver a sus alrededores irradiando furia y desesperación, trataba de encontrar al causante del momentáneo sufrimiento de amu.

¿?: otra vez lo hiso … sentí por unos leves instantes ese poder que provoco ese dolor en el corazón de amu … ¿Dónde estará?

Muy retirado de ellos una mano extendida se cerraba en puño, a pesar de su larga distancia podía ver claramente a amu e ikuto. Estaba oculto detrás de un árbol al notar que esa chica de la bicicleta miraba a su alrededor furiosa y queriendo encontrar algún rastro suyo. Solo se logró ver un diminuto mechón rubio al retirarse de ese lugar desapareciendo toda presencia. 

Ikuto: amu … ¿ya estás bien? … ¿Qué paso? – _le pregunta insistente todavía con una muy notable preocupación y desconcertado por esa repentina y extraña reacción que tubo amu _

Amu: no lo sé … repentinamente … - _no pudo continuar su intento de explicación, no hallaba las palabras para describir esa fuerte advertencia y molestia en su corazón que le hiso retroceder justo en el momento de estar a punto de permitir que ikuto se le acercara más, una parte de ella deseaba que pasara pero por otra parte algo no lo pudo permitir. ¿Qué rayos significaba eso? – _te … tengo que irme a casa – _dice levantándose sin darle la cara dispuesta a salir corriendo pero ikuto la detiene de la muñeca. Voltea a ver al que detuvo su partida, la miraba serio, decidido, no iba permitir que huyera y amu pudo notar eso _

Ikuto: amu … - _dijo suave pero oyéndose también muy severo – _esta vez no – _permanecía sentado y desde ahí jala a amu haciendo que se sentara entre sus piernas e inmediatamente envolverla entre sus brazos desde atrás y acomodando su barbilla en el delgado hombro de su presa _

Amu: i … iku … ikuto – _dice débilmente con su rostro sorprendido por aquel abrazo que la aprisionaba una vez más – _es … ya … ya es hora de que me valla a casa – _habla tímidamente y tratando inútilmente de zafarse, pero además de que no ponía un gran esfuerzo de su parte, los brazos de su captor la sujetaban con más fuerza cuando la sentía moverse pero sin llegar a lastimarla. _

Ikuto: mientes … tu mamá dijo que podías estar conmigo antes de que anocheciera … y aún falta para eso … sé que estas confundida pero esa no es razón para que quieras huir de mi … - _la abrazaba como di temiera perderla, sus ojos mirando al frente solo emanaban cariño pero también denotaban como iba perdiendo la esperanza – _yo no he hecho nada malo … ni siquiera cuando solo bromeaba contigo querías salir corriendo de mi … ¿Por qué ahora que hablo con la verdad quieres alejarte?

No pudo responder, solo bajo la mirada con su cabello cubriéndole su rostro y sus manos aferradas a los brazos que no la dejaban ir pero para tratar de alejarlos de ella cosa que no conseguía. Todo era culpa de su corazón tan cambiante, todo era porque al momento de que ikuto le demostraba lo mucho que la quería su estúpido corazón la obligaba a alejarse, a querer darse la vuelta y fingir que no le creía. Esa punzada de hace unos momentos fue como una señal de alerta que erróneamente le dijo que corría peligro y prácticamente la obligo a alejarse de él. ¿Por qué reacciono de esa manera?. No lo entendía, y lo peor, lo que la tenía más confundida es que ese mismo bipolar corazón suyo le exigía, le hacía desear verlo otra vez. Eso la traía totalmente loca, le hacía muy mal tener dos pensamientos y sentimientos opuestos que quien sabe porque estaban en su interior. Algo no iba bien, algo extraño en su corazón no le permitía ser sincera.

Ikuto: no te atrevas a decir que no me crees – _casi sonaba a una firme orden – _hasta tu pequeña hermana se dio cuenta de lo mucho que te quiero, no … mejor dicho de lo mucho … - _hace una larga pausa, era aún demasiado nuevo todo lo que le pasaba con ella. ninguna chica en toda su vida había conseguido que su corazón le latiera tan fuertemente, con nadie sintió esa necesidad de querer estar siempre a su lado, solo ella. Era un misterio, pero las palabras que estaba por mencionar eran ciertas ya que provenían desde el fondo de su corazón – _de lo mucho que … te amo – _al igual que en la primera ocasión que se le confeso, lo decía con toda sinceridad. _

Por segunda vez amu se estremeció y levanto su mirada sorprendida con sus mejillas de un bello tono carmesí. No podía ver el rostro de ikuto y aunque le fuera posible hacerlo, no se atrevería pero su voz suave y aterciopelada era suficiente para que le creyera. Sonó tan cálida al momento de pronunciar esas dos bellas palabras, sonaron muy diferentes a cuando tadase le decía casi a diario que la amaba. En ikuto no se oían como una obligación o por cumplir una promesa. Su cara le ardía a más no poder por el repentino tacto de los labios de ikuto posándose suavemente en su mejilla en un largo, cálido y apasionado beso.

¿?: excelente … - _dice la loca chica de la bicicleta presenciando orgullosa aquella bella escena desde su mismo lugar – _ikuto no está dispuesto a rendirse … sigue así – _le anima alegre y aliviada para luego poner sus pies en el pedal y alejarse de ese lugar _

Ikuto: si esto te molesta o incomoda … - _se oía algo decepcionado y su largo silencio tras emitir esas palabras no le daban buena espina a amu – _es solo culpa tuya – _no se podía confundir, le estaba reclamando y eso que claro hiso reaccionar a la chica entre sus brazos_

Amu: ¿mi culpa?! – _gira un poco su cuerpo, el abrazo de ikuto no le impedía por fortuna volverse a él para enfrentarlo cara a cara - _¿yo que hice para que me estés echando la culpa?! – _la burlona sonrisa de ikuto hiso que se molestara más, sin embargo no parecía que se burlaba de ella en sí, parecía más bien sonreír por algo que era obvio pero no entendía que _

Ikuto: hiciste algo muy malo princesa … - _aprovechando que ya le daba la cara y que debido al abrazo la tenía muy cerca de su rostro, libera uno de sus manos de su cintura y toma su barbilla. La envuelve con su mirada sonriéndole dulce pero con algo de perversidad, eso solo empeoro los nervios y el sonrojo de amu, no era nada bueno para ella que ikuto la mirara de esa forma – _cometiste el error de creer en mi … - _con eso aumento más la sorpresa de amu – _a pesar de que yo en varias ocasiones te dije que éramos enemigos tu nunca me viste de esa forma ¿verdad? – _le pregunta persistente, y a pesar de no recibir una respuesta se sintió satisfecho al ver a amu abrir más sus dorados ojos dando a entender con esa bellos gesto que tenía razón – _a pesar de lo que posiblemente te decían de mí, a pesar de todas mis terribles acciones tu confiabas y creías en mi … me ayudabas … me acogiste en tu cuarto … ¿Qué es lo que viste en mí?, ¿Por qué creíste en mi cuando ni siquiera tadase lo hacía? – _esta vez si la obliga con su mirada a que le diera una respuesta. Observo como le temblaba la mirada a la chica frente a él, luego esta misma se voltea manteniendo ese sonrojo en su cara _

Amu: hee yo … sim …. Yo solo no creía que tu fueras una mala persona – _no pudo dar una mayor explicación, esas preguntas eran muy difíciles de responder en ese momento ya que nunca se puso a pensar en la razón por la que para variar no le temía a la presencia de ikuto, no desconfiaba de él, no le provocaba ese odio que mostraba tadase al contrario siempre sintió que podía ser ella misma al estar a su lado, era algo que hacía por puro instinto. _

Ikuto: te aseguro que fuiste la única en creerlo … hasta yo mismo empezaba a creer que era una persona de lo más baja … ¿lo ves? – _toma con ambas manos el rostro de amu dirigiéndola al mismo campo de visión que tenía él, es decir, que lo viera observando como la miraba con sus ojos entre abiertos solo demostrándole cariño y necesidad – _fue tu culpa … y ese no fue el único error que cometiste amu … también hiciste algo que necesitaba con urgencia pero que yo mismo ignoraba … - _hubo un gran silencio, pero no incomodo sino reflexivo, y para hablar sin palabras , solo con miradas que no eran muy entendibles – _abrazaste mi dolor – _tras decirlo, coloco una de sus manos en la nuca de amu e hiso que su cabeza se recargara en su pecho mientras que la abrazaba con fuerza y protección. Ella no correspondió su abrazo, quedo pensando en el significado de esas palabras y supo que se refería a aquella vez que logro sacarlo del control de easter con un simple y cálido abrazo, no pensó que eso causara tal impacto en él – _cometiste muchos errores gatita mía – _dice ese pequeño piropo con picardía y oyéndose un poco pervertido – _no te quejes si ahora no puedo sacarte de mi mente

Amu: ikuto …. – _fue todo lo que pudo pronunciar, no tenía más palabras y eso que en ese día fue el que más hablo, tal vez exactamente fue esa razón ¿Qué decir después de todo lo que le dijo?. Aunque pudo comprender un poco parte de la personalidad oculta de ikuto _

Ikuto: ya comienza a hacerse tarde – _le dice cortando el abrazo y poniéndose luego de pie al mismo tiempo que ayuda a amu a levantarse - _ no quiero quedar mal con tu mamá, será mejor ya irnos – _le sonríe orgulloso como tomando el papel de novio responsable, que más desearía que así fuera pero por desgracia no era el caso_

Como era su costumbre, él se adelanta esperando a que amu le siguiera. En realidad todavía contaba con un poco de tiempo pero… ya no tenía caso quedarse más tiempo, ya había dicho lo que tenía que decir y como se esperaba, no recibió una respuesta favorable. ¿Cuánto tiempo más tendría que esperar?

Amu: nee ikuto … - _detuvo sus pasos quedando dándole la espalda. Ella a pesar de ver a ikuto caminado no se movió ni un solo paso de su lugar – _etto …. ¿Por qué ya no traes tu violín como siempre contigo? – _pregunto al darse cuenta por primera vez en todo el tiempo que estuvo con él, que no llevaba nada a sus espaldas._

Ikuto: je … porque no se en que momento cierta pequeña peli- rosa pervertida… – _dice dándose la vuelta lentamente para ver a amu. Sus ojos entre abiertos y su irresistible sonrisa seductora lo hacían verse demasiado atractivo, más aun con su forma tan recta y elegante con la que siempre se paraba - _ me llame pidiendo que la rescate … y no quiero que por salir corriendo en su ayuda se me vaya a olvidar

Amu se queda de nueva cuenta en silencio pero esta vez en lugar de ponerse retraída al bajar la mirada, sonríe dulcemente. Interiormente la ponía muy contenta el saber que ikuto estaba dispuesto a protegerla en cualquier momento.

Se queda por unos pequeños momentos sorprendido de que en lugar de que amu lo evitara o mostrara algún signo de nerviosismo o incomodidad, ella sonriera de esa manera tan encantadora, eso lo hiso sentir en parte victorioso aunque en el parecía que tenía intenciones malévolas o acosadoras

Ikuto: ¿Por qué preguntas?

Amu: bueno pues … - _su mirada seguía fija en el suelo, ya se veía más apenada pero sin sentirse incomoda más bien era porque le costaba decirlo – _hace mucho que ya no oigo que toques tu violín y ….

Ikuto: entiendo … - _de la nada él ya se encontraba muy cerca del rostro de la chica mirándola con sus ojos bellamente acosadores - _¿acaso lo que intentas decir es que deseas que toque mi violín para ti? – _en esos momentos amu maldijo interiormente, pudo adivinar, eso en efecto era exactamente lo que quería decir, era verdad que deseaba oír de nuevo la bella melodía de su violín pero … después de todo lo que le confeso ya le resultaba algo difícil hablar con él – _solo tienes que pedírmelo dulcemente amu – _la insistente y penetrante mirada de ikuto bien puesta en ella la hacía dudar en hablar pero sinceramente si quería verlo tocando aquel hermoso instrumento que ya era su favorito_

Amu: yo … _- se queda unos segundos callada para armarse de valor – _quiero … quiero que toques tu violín … por favor – _para su propio asombro su voz en verdad suena muy dulce pero claro sin dejar de lado su apariencia rebelde y obstinada, parecía una niña pequeña obligada a pedir disculpas por el pequeño puchero que hiso – _haaaaa – _grita molesta, pero con ella misma - _¿ves lo que me hacer ikuto baka?! … ¿pedir las cosas de esta manera no va con mi personalidad! – _le reclama al causante de su comportamiento tal dulce moviendo ambos brazos de forma aleatoria _

Ikuto: jajaja – _reía casi para sus adentros por la reacción tan exagerada de amu – _pero no fue tan difícil … ¿ o sí? – _amu emite un leve quejido cruzándose de brazos al tiempo que se sonrojaba un poco, sin embargo el verla ya más relajada lo hiso sentirse aliviado y contento, esa era la amu que conocía y amaba – _falta poco … ¿verdad? – _esa pregunta no tenía sentido en la conversación así que volteo verlo muy extrañada y como si creyera que se hubiese vuelto loco – _eres muy cruel mi princesa … primero destruyes todas mis esperanzas y luego … - _se acerca seductoramente a su cuello, debido a su tranquila respiración en contra de este provoca un tremendo escalofrió en amu – _me haces creer que me falta poco para ver cumplida mi promesa – _le susurra encantadoramente al oído. Siente el cuerpo de ella estremecerse, eso lo complace e incluso se le ocurre hacerle una pequeña travesura y le sopla suavemente en el oído._

Amu: haaaa … no … no vuelvas a hacer eso! – _da un enorme paso lejos de él mientras que se cubría su oreja. Odiaba esa sensación de escalofríos cuando le soplaba se esa manera tan suave y cálida, y lo peor era ver su insoportable sonrisa burlona y pervertida tras haberlo hecho - _eres tan insoportable e irritante en algunas ocasiones! – _o mejor dicho en la mayoría del tiempo. Pensó _

Ikuto: si como digas – _ya le son tan comunes los reclamos de amu que les toma importancia – _entonces vamos rápido por mi violín al departamento de utau – _se da la media vuelta, mira por encima de sus hombros a amu haciéndole un ademan con la mirada para que le acompañara _

Amu: oye pero … ¿no dijiste que ya era tarde? – _lo mira interrogativa por el repentino cambio en la decisión de ya llevarla a casa_

Ikuto: todavía queda como una hora más de luz – _dice mirando al cielo. Los pocos rayos que le iluminaban su varonil rostro le dieron una apariencia tan … atractiva … pero también dándole un semblante muy tierno. Qué bueno que quito su mirada hipnotizada justo al momento en que ikuto voltea a verla – _tenemos tiempo para que yo pueda cumplir tu deseo … my lady .. – _dice inclinándose levemente ante ella con una mano sobre su corazón _

Amu: o … oye … no es que yo lo desee – _tartamudea nerviosa pero viéndose engreída y orgullosa mientras se cruzaba de brazos y le daba la espalda al chico que la mirada divertido pero con un infinito cariño que no podía ocultar. Esa en definitiva era su pequeña pervertida – _es solo que hace mucho que no te oigo y … - _se interrumpe tratando de encontrar alguna ridícula excusa para que no pareciera que en verdad tenia deseos de escucharlo pero no hayo nada._

No importaba como lo quisiera adornar, él se quedaría con la idea de que amu quería escucharlo tocar y de eso nadie lo sacaba ya que era algo que pues alimentaba su confianza y ego.

Amu: oye pero … - se da la media vuelta dejando de lado su lapsus engreído – en lo que vamos por tu violín se hará más tarde … yo no quiero que me castiguen por tu culpa! – _lo señala mirándolo amenazante pero ikuto no se inmuta en lo absoluto, seguía con su calmada sonrisa _

Ikuto: tienes razón … le llamare a tu mamá para pedirle un poco más de tiempo – _dice mientras sacaba como si nada su celular – _yo tampoco quiero quedar mal con ella

Amu: ¿Cómo es que también tienes el número de mi madre?! – _grita casi alterada al ver como ikuto con toda calma buscaba el número en sus contactos_

Ikuto: un buen acosador nunca revela sus secretos – _para aumentar más la furia de amu lo dice con egocentrismo, como si eso fuese una gran hazaña. La chica ya hasta tenía su puño cerrado a la altura de su cara haciendo todo lo posible por contenerse y no golpearlo – _ahora calla que ya está marcando – _dice ya con su celular en la oreja esperando a que contestara – _hola midori-san, habla ikuto – _nuevamente usaba ese tono cortes con el que hablo durante toda la comida en la que las acompaño. Amu solo se le queda mirándolo reclamante, no sabía si eso era una faceta de ikuto o solo actuaba – _si no se preocupe … todo está en orden, solo es que quisiera llevar a amu a otro lugar, no es muy lejos de aquí … claro … si le prometo que no tardaremos … yo mismo la llevare a casa así que no ira sola … gracias … hasta luego midori-san – _cuelga cerrando el celular con una sola mano y sonriendo victorioso al momento de dirigir su mirada a la chica – _dice que no hay problema, pero que no regreses muy tarde o de lo contrario no podrás levantarte a la escuela – _el mejor que nadie sabía que era cierto por eso casi se lo decía burlándose de ella _

Amu: ¿y cómo sé que no fingiste hablar con ella? – _no podía creer en que su madre le permitiría estar casi hasta el anochecer con ikuto, y tampoco terminaba de asimilar el atrevimiento del ese tipo al llamarle el mismo para pedirle permiso _

Ikuto: si quieres márcale y pregúntale tu misma – _le acerca su teléfono sonriendo muy confiado _

Amu: no es necesario – _la verdad es que no quería quedar como tonta al marcarle y ver que en efecto su mamá le dio permiso de llegar más tarde, era mejor confiar en su palabra – mejor ya vámonos – retira la mano que le ofrecía el aparato y se adelanta _

Se queda parado en su lugar viendo tranquilamente y con una gran satisfacción y cariño como se alejaba aquella chica de un interesante cabello rosado. Su caminar era seguro pero también un poco infantil y torpe, podría decirse que era algo cambiante en cuanto a su comportamiento al estar con él pero eso la hacía más interesante. Cada vez que estaba a su lado descubría un detalle más de ella, una expresión diferente, una nueva forma de comportarse. Pero igual amu le provocaba que mostrara faces que el mismo desconocía, deseos que por mucho mantuvo encerrados, como por ejemplo esa extraña necesidad de que lo acariciase al igual que esa vez que estaba recostado en sus piernas, tal vez en ese momento por pura compasión le acaricio el cabello solo por estar un poco herido pero deseaba que ese momento pudiese repetirse

Amu: OYE! – _le grita desde lejos – _yo no sé dónde está la casa de utau …. No te quedes ahí parado y date prisa – _el obedece tranquilamente y va hacia ella para guiarla al departamento que compartía con su hermana._

El departamento de los hermanos tsukiyomi no quedaba muy lejos de donde se encontraban pero a pesar de eso a amu se le hiso eterno el camino. Fue el primer día de levantarse temprano después de que paso casi un mes desvelándose y levantarse hasta que la cama le cansaba así que le tomaría algo de tiempo volver a adaptarse a pararse temprano, además que también yaya casi los obligo a todos a comer un helado, todo el día ha estado en la calle sin poder descansar un poco.

Ikuto se percató del cansancio de amu ya que está prácticamente arrastraba las pies y muy seductoramente se ofreció a llevarla entre sus brazos durante todo su camino, claro que amu se negó rotundamente a su "amable" propuesta.

Finalmente llegaron pero lo que vieron no solo fue la entrada al departamento de utau sino también a una persona sentada al pie de la puerta al parecer profundamente dormido. Ikuto no logro identificarlo pero se la hacía vagamente familiar, y en cuanto amu le presto más atención supo quién era aquel chico.

Amu: ¿kukai? – _se pregunta a sí misma no pudiendo creer o mejor dicho estando en extremo extrañada por verlo en ese lugar y para variar dormido _

Ikuto: kukai … ¿dices? – _reacciona antes ese nombre - _¿acaso él es el novio de utau? – _le pregunta al tiempo que señala al chico sentado y dormido a la entrada de su hogar_

Amu: ¿no me digas que no conocías al novio de tu hermana?! – _le reclama sorprendida y a la vez enojada por su desinterés en algo tan importante _

Ikuto: personalmente no – _en efecto no parecía darle importancia a eso _

Amu: vaya hermano mayor que tiene utau – _se compadece por la chica en voz baja – _pero … ¿Qué estará haciendo kukai aquí?

Ikuto: tal vez está esperando a utau – _de repente amu ve un fuerte destello que ilumina por unos segundos al dormido de kukai. Voltea a ver a ikuto y se lleva la tremenda sorpresa de que el muy descarado le tomo una foto con su celular_

Amu: ¿pero qué rayos estás haciendo?! – _pregunta furiosa y más por la cara de desinterés de ikuto _

Ikuto: cuando le diga a mi hermana que su novio estuvo como perro faldero esperándola afuera de la casa seguramente no me creerá – _dice revisando malévolamente satisfecho la foto que tomo – _así que tengo que tener evidencias – _guarda su celular al tiempo en que amu suspira no solo por lo que hiso, sino por lo poco sensible al decirle de esa manera al tierno de kukai que seguramente moría de ganas por ver a utau y no pudo esperar hasta mañana - _¿ y entonces que haremos con él? … te aseguro que utau no llegara hoy

Amu: supongo que hay que despertarlo – _se compadece un poco de su amigo, seguramente extrañaba mucho a su novia pero ni modo, sino ella no vendría hasta mañana no podían dejarlo ahí toda la noche así que se acerca cuidadosamente a kukai – _heeey …. – _le habla muy quedito, no quería despertarlo tan de golpe – _kukai …. Vamos kukai despierta –_mueve el hombro del chico y se detiene solo cuando ve que comienza a moverse y a entre abrir los ojos emitiendo un pequeño quejido_

Kukai: haaaa … creo que me quede dormido – _dice medio dormido todavía y pareciendo que hablaba para él mismo. Va aclarando su vista e identifica una cabellera rosa que conocía muy bien - _¿he, amu? … ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – _pregunta extrañado y adormilado y la única respuesta que obtiene es una sonrisa de su amiga diciéndole que lo mismo le preguntaba. Después atrás de amu ve a otra persona, ERA IKUTO!, SU CUÑADO!, parado ahí con mirada de no me importa, y él a la puerta de su casa como vago – _tsu … tsu .. Tsukiyomi Ikuto! – _se pone de pie cual resorte – _lo .. lo … lo siento mucho … señor tsukiyomi … sé que está mal que este así en su casa … disculpe – _se inclina varias veces como loco ante ikuto y este solo lo ve serio y con cara de pocos amigos y no precisamente por el estar en su casa esperando a su hermana._

Ikuto: jajajajajaja …. Te hiso ver como un anciano …. Jajajaja – _se burla en su cara mientras que kukai los mira confundido _

Ikuto: no soy el padre de utau como para que me hables con tanta formalidad … solo llámame ikuto, ¿de acuerdo? – _le sonríe confiadamente y eso tranquilizo al castaño ya que lo tomo en signo de amistad _

Kukai: jejej claro – _al parecer ikuto no era el tipo de hermano sobreprotector, además de que a pesar de no convivir mucho le era de su agrado, tal vez más adelante se harían amigos_

Amu: ¿se puede saber que estás haciendo aquí kukai? – _le pregunta persuasiva aunque ya conocía la respuesta pero deseaba oírla directo de su amigo_

Kukai: heee pues …. – _estaba en problemas, como explicar su estancia ahí y además de ser tan terco que hasta se quedó dormido esperando a su novia para sorprenderla _

Daichi: oye kukai – _aparece elevándose con cara adormilada y tallándose los ojos, también se había quedado dormido quien sabe en donde – _ya llevamos esperando más de una hora … yo creo que utau ….

Kukai: DAICHI! – _lo calla al tomarlo entre sus brazos y tapándole la boca – _haaa jejejej – _lo único que puede hacer fue reír de forma nerviosa y tonta._

Amu: ¿llevas aquí más de una hora?! – _no podía creerlo, incluso también ikuto mostro un leve gesto de sorpresa. _

Kukai: tal vez – _lo admite vergonzoso y soltando a daichi que ya se había quedado sin aire por culpa de su dueño – _es que … quería sorprender a utau cuando llegara … me imagina que como ya es un poco tarde no tardaría en llegar a su casa

Ikuto: lamento decirte que utau llegara hasta mañana – _eso hace que kukai se deprima un poco dejando caer sus hombros al igual que su cabeza, su espera fue en vano – _la disquera en la que está grabando está lejos de la cuidad por eso era mejor hospedarse en un hotel cerca del lugar … esa es la razón por la que no estuvo aquí esta última semana de vacaciones

Kukai: entiendo … - _se pone algo serio, comprendía que la carrera de utau la mantenía ocupada y en ocasiones fuera de la cuidad pero eso no evitaba que la echara mucho de menos y que ya moría de ganas por verla – _supongo entonces que tendré que esperar hasta mañana para verla – _de la nada vuelve a mostrar su carismática sonrisa, tenía que animarse y ser paciente _

Ikuto: supongo que si … - _apenas lo conoció personalmente pero el chico parecía agradable y además que se notaba que quería mucho a su hermana, ahora comprendía porque utau estaba tan cambiada – _yo voy a entrar por algo … no tardare amu – _la mira al momento de estar caminado para entrar al departamento. Amu al saber a lo que iba se sonroja un poco_

Kukai: bueno _– dice tras un resignado y triste suspiro, oír a kukai desanimado era algo muy poco usual por eso hiso que amu lo voltease a ver – _pasare otro tarde sin mi novia – _miraba a otro lado pero sus verdes ojos parecían algo distantes, en efecto si estaba algo desanimado pero calmado y comprensivo – _jajaja – _de nada empieza a reír como si se burlara de sí mismo – _pero que molesto soy ¿verdad? – _miraba a amu divertido como para que ella le diera la razón – _no puedo esperar hasta mañana para verla … nunca imagine impacientarme por una chica – _eso le seguía siendo muy curioso y más en él, era extraño el sentirse incompleto por no estar a su lado y de extrañarla tanto. Vaya ¿Cuándo fue el momento en que el querer mejorar en los deportes paso a segundo plano?_

Amu: se ve que la extrañas mucho ¿verdad? – _era la primera vez que veía al siempre alegre, inquieto, escandaloso y a veces fastidioso de kukai con un gesto melancólico y hasta podría decirse un poco triste, utau sí que causo algo muy especial en su amigo para que por su causa estuviera así, aunque intentaba no mostrarlo fingiendo esbozar su carismática sonrisa. _

Kukai: jajajaj pues claro que la extraño – _admite sonriente sin algún signo de vergüenza o timidez en su voz, pero si se sonrojo un poco - _¿crees que le pedí que fuera mi novia solo porque es una famosa idol? - _amu solo con una simple y amistosa sonrisa decía que por supuesto que no creía que solo lo hiso por esa razón – _sé muy bien que ella es muy talentosa, posee una hermosa voz y muchas cosas más – _miraba al cielo ya con tonos naranjas y amarillos por el atardecer al estar diciendo todas las virtudes de su novia, se veía contento y orgulloso al hablar de ella pero no como un simple fan – _pero la primera vez que tuvimos nuestra competencia de ramen no lo hice por querer convivir con una súper estrella … yo … jamás la vi de esa manera … siempre fue para mí una persona normal … una chica con la cual me agradaba pasar mi tiempo libre … jajajaja esto es muy nuevo para mí – _le sonríe apenando a amu pero sin dejar atrás su faceta de chico carismático – _no es fácil explicar cómo fue que empezó a gustarme utau pero como más que una amiga

Amu: supongo que no hay palabras para explicar esa clase de cosas

Kukai: no …. Creo que no … ¿y que me cuentas tu amu? – _le mira pícaramente y burlón, ese gesto de su amigo no le dio buena espina – _es muy raro verte paseando a solas con ikuto y más todavía que lo acompañes hasta su casa …. ¿acaso son novios? – _claro que solo quería molestarla, el simpático chico aun no tenía idea de los sentimientos de ikuto hacia amu. _

Amu: po … po … por supuesto que no! – _reacciona de una manera muy divertida y con un enorme sonrojo en su cara mientras movía sus brazos de arriba abajo muy molesta pero nerviosa – _yo … yo lo acompañe … por … por … -_ no encontraba algo con que zafarse de la mirada y sonrisa persuasiva de kukai – _no tiene nada de malo que este con ikuto … él es mi amigo después de todo! – _grita eufórica tratando de convencerlo pero la mirada picara y brazos cruzados de su amigo apiñonado solo demostraba que no estaba del todo convencido, incluso se empezó a reír a carcajadas cosa que molesto a amu - _¿Qué es tan gracioso?

Kukai: es que … reaccionaste de la misma forma que utau y yo cuando el dueño del restaurante donde comíamos ramen nos preguntaba si éramos novios … entes de realmente serlo claro

Amu: e … eso no tiene nada que ver! – _le voltea la cara a kukai haciendo un gracioso puchero de enfado mientras que se cruzaba de brazos _

Kukai: jajajaja … está bien, está bien … entonces mejor ya me voy – _le dice todavía mostrando esa sonrisa pícara y señalando atrás por encima de sus hombros – _no quiero hacer mal tercio – _da media vuelta justo al tiempo en que amu le sale una venita de enfado en la frente, pero en lugar de que su molesto amigo emprendiera su camino se queda ahí parado merando al frente pensativo y melancólico - _¿crees … crees que utau me extrañe? – _esa pregunta dicha de la nada y de una manera con cierto miedo y tristeza extraña demasiado a amu, era muy desconcertante el oírlo hablar de esa manera – _lo más seguro es que este tan ocupada en sus deberes de idol que … jejeje – _trata de animarse, no quería oírse deprimido – _tal vez ni se acuerde de mi – _sonríe a medias, esa no se parecía en nada a su alegre sonrisa de siempre, aquella sonrisa era de cierto pesar. Amu quiso decir algo para animarlo pero …._

Ikuto: te equivocas – _interrumpe las intenciones de amu cuando repentinamente sale del departamento ya con su violín a su espalda – _últimamente utau ha estado más feliz de lo normal … incluso llega a hacer algo insoportable

Kukai: ¿de verdad? – _le volvió la esperanza sus verdes ojos volviéndole también su verdadera sonrisa de oreja a oreja pero era algo diferente, era una de alegría pero llena de cariño al saber que la excesiva felicidad de utau era por causa suya y fue mayor su dicha cuando su misterioso cuñado asiento con la cabeza calmadamente – _jejeje es bueno escuchar eso … bueno no sigo interrumpiendo sus planes románticos – _dice para molestar una última vez a amu y claro que lo consigue _

Amu: n … NO TENEMOS NINGUN PLAN ROMANTICO! – _y de nuevo la hiso rabiar y sonrojarse agitando sus brazos en negación mientras que ikuto pone una mano su cadera y la mira con algo de egocentrismo pero también muy seductor, le era muy divertido ver las reacciones de amu _

Kukai: jajaja …. Si como digas – _dice dándole el avión y sonriendo divertido – _entonces nos veremos mañana amu … hasta luego cuñadito – _se despide dándose la vuelta y alzando su brazo. Al estarse marchando ikuto lo mire nuevamente desconforme, tampoco le agrado que lo llamase "cuñadito", pero suspiro resignado y luego paso su vista a una distraída amu_

Ikuto: entonces … - _se acerca a su oreja sin si quiera que esta diese cuenta – _es hora de continuar con nuestros planes románticos – _le susurra sensualmente y posando apenas unos dedos en la cintura de amu, aunque lo deseaba no se atrevía a tomarla por completo _

Amu: NO VAMOS A HACER NADA ROMANTICO! – _se separa de él un largo paso con su cara ya con un tono más intenso de rojo, más molesta y más avergonzada, eso hiso sonreír tiernamente a ikuto, adoraba verla así_

Llegaron al lugar donde ikuto acostumbraba a tocar en solitario su violín pero a diferencia de otras veces ahora tocaría no solo para sí mismo, esta vez tendría público y es precisamente la persona que lo oyó tocar por primera vez en ese lugar, aquella persona que pudo sentir los sentimientos que trasmitía con cada nota de su violín. Ese era un error más que cometió amu provocando que se empezara a interesar en ella, todo sería perfecto, experimentaría lo que es la verdadera felicidad si tan solo correspondiera a sus sentimientos, pero ya le parecía algo muy lejano.

Amu: ikuto … ¿Por qué siempre tocas en este lugar tan solitario? – _formula aquella pregunta que desde hace mucho tiempo traía en la cabeza _

Ikuto: exactamente por ser solitario – _contesto seriamente mirando su escenario – _este es un lugar muy relajante para mi … cuando era controlado por easter aquí era el único sitio que me permitía tocar libremente

Amu: ¿nunca has tocado en público? – _pregunta extrañada, ikuto realmente tenia talento y pues no entendía porque lo ocultaba_

Ikuto: solo cuando quiero conseguir algo de efectivo … por ejemplo … - _voltea a verla profundamente dibujándose en sus labios una irresistible y tierna sonrisa – _toque todos los días durante una semana en la plaza pública para conseguir el dinero suficiente para tu celular – _amu abre sus ojos, ¿en verdad era cierto?, pero no podía ser broma ya que conocía lo orgulloso que podía llegar a ser ikuto como para pedirle prestado a su propia hermana así que no podía conseguir el dinero de otra forma. Ella se sonrojo y bajo la mirada apenada. _

Amu: mu … muchas gracias – _le habla tímidamente y en una voz tan baja que de no ser por el afinado sentido auditivo de ikuto no la hubiese escuchado – _no … no tenías que comprarme un celular nuevo … ¿Cómo podría pagarte? – _gran error, ya muy tarde se dio cuenta que no debió preguntar, conociendo a ikuto le pediría algo que … que no sería de su agrado_

Ikuto: mmmmm … ¿puedo pedir lo que yo quiera? – _sorpresivamente ya lo tenía muy cerca de su sonrojada y sorprendida cara mirándola con picardía y perversidad, ya se lo temía, seguramente le pediría algo inapropiado pero claro si llegaba a decirle algo indebido lo negaría de inmediato. _

Amu: s … siempre … siempre y cuando este a mi alcance y no me salgas con algo pervertido – _le amenaza queriéndose ver seria pero el sonrojo en sus mejillas y los nervios en su voz eran más notorios _

Ikuto: está bien … pero tengo derecho a pedirte dos cosas ¿no crees? … no fue un celular barato – _cada vez se pegaba más a su rostro ejerciéndole presión con esa bella sonrisa perversa y esos ojos zafiros _

Amu: pe … pero no abuses – _desvía su mirada como su accediera a la fuerza sin embargo su corazón le latía demasiado rápido_

Ikuto: entonces … la primera cosa que te pediré es que me prometas que cualquier cosa que extraña que veas … aunque sea solo un presentimiento – _hace que le mire a los ojos, su expresión era muy seria ya que lo que pediría era muy importante para él – _me llames de inmediato … no importa la hora … ¿lo prometes? – _se hiso más severa su expresión._

Por unos momentos amu no dijo nada, le era realmente impresionante pero cautivador que ikuto estuviera tan preocupado por ella que casi le obligaba a prometerle que le pediría sin dudar su ayuda cuando lo necesitase.

Amu: lo prometo – _parecía nerviosa y con ese tono carmesí en sus mejillas pero sus ojos brillaban encantadoramente demostrando que lo cumpliera. Ikuto sonrió aliviado y satisfecho _

Ikuto: buena chica … y lo segundo es … - _esa mirada perversa volvió a él, también era un poco lujuriosa y eso no significaba nada bueno para amu cuyos nervios eran más grandes. Intentaba alejarse de él pero cada paso que ella retrocedía ikuto lo daba al frente evitando que la distancia entre ellos no disminuyera – _que … - _la toma de la cintura esta vez posando completamente su mano para evitar que siguiera alejándose. La respiración de amu se dificulta al sentir el cálido aliento de ikuto cerca de su cuello, eso era torturante pero demasiado agradable – _tengas una cita conmigo … - _le susurra muy provocador al oído – _solo tú y yo … amu

Amu: u … una … cita? – _no podía procesar esas palabras, ¿una cita con ikuto?, eso implicaba pasar todo un día completo solo los dos completamente a solas. _

Se separa un paso de ella quedando erguido delante suyo, casi le obligaba con su seria mirada a que aceptara pero amu alcanzo a notar algo más en su atractivo rostro, era un leve color que se diferenciaba del resto de su piel. ¿un sonrojo?. Si eso era, muy disimulado y casi imperceptible pero por primera vez veía a ikuto sonrojado, eso le hacía ver … muy lindo para variar

Ikuto: no puedes negarte … - _le ordena antes de que oír el posible rechazo de amu – _esa es la condición para compensarme por lo de tu celular … no es algo que este fuera de tu alcance ni es nada pervertido – _le sonríe presumiendo su victoria – _dame dos semanas para juntar el dinero suficiente y darte la mejor cita de tu vida

No solo no podía negarse por el asunto de que quería de alguna manera agradecerle el haberle repuesto su celular, sino que también extrañamente la idea de tener una cita con él no le desagradaba del todo pero si la ponía bastante nerviosa y al mismo tiempo ansiosa e impaciente. Una cita con ikuto, todo un día solo ellos dos como lo hacen tantas parejas aunque claro no lo eran pero tal vez esa era unos de los planes de ikuto para tratar de conquistarla y siendo honesta con ella misma … sus esfuerzos comenzaban a dar resultados. Todavía no podía asegurarlo pero tampoco podía negar que al estar con él se sentía muy diferente, especial, cada momento en que ikuto se le acercaba se perdía en sus bellos ojos zafiros y ya era algo que se le estaba dificultando demasiado evitar, así como no podía detener sus sonrojos y que su corazón latiera como loco. 

No era buena señal el largo silencio que había en amu, no se negó pero tampoco acepto de mala gana como él se lo esperaba. Se voltio para ver su escenario sintiéndose un completo tonto y suspirando con pesar, esa no fue forma de pedirle que saliera con él, prácticamente la obligo y lo último que deseaba es forzar a amu a hacer algo en contra de su voluntad pero ya no se podía echar para atrás, si al llegar la fecha fijada para su cita amu no quiere salir él no la obligaría. Pero …. Eso no implicaba que se daría por vencido, amu, su peli rosa le pertenecería, no la dejaría ir tan fácil.

Ikuto: siéntate en alguna banca – _le dice de repente sin mirarla y comenzándose a encaminar rumbo a su escenario. _

Lo siguió con la mirada preguntándose a que venía ese cambio tan radical de tema, pero al verlo llegar a la explanada y sacar su violín mientras lo ponía en posición para empezar a tocar supo entonces que le pido eso para que lo escuchara. Tomo asiento en una banca que se encontraba cerca del apuesto violinista viéndolo ansiosa y emocionada.

Ikuto: solo que por favor si reconoces alguna melodía no cantes … ya no tengo dinero para mandar a reparar mi violín si con tu horrible voz se rompe una cuerda – _la molesta viéndola con burla _

Amu: ¿Qué?! – _casi le salía humo de las orejas por el grosero comentario de ikuto – _esa vez no fue mi culpa! … y yo no tengo una horrible voz! – _ikuto sonríe divertido al haber logrado hacerla molestar. _

Cerró sus ojos, puso en posición su arco y las primeras bellas notas comenzaron a emanar del instrumento que tan bien dominaba. Parecía que cantaba una bella pero triste canción de amor, eso fue lo que percibió amu con tan solo oír las primeras notas de la melodía. Ese sonido, esa pieza provocaba algo muy especial en su corazón, le traía una infinita paz, tranquilidad, y un poco de melancolía al imaginarse un día ya no tener la posibilidad de escucharlo tocar, y no quería eso, deseaba siempre tenerlo a su lado y que sin palabras le trasmitiera una infinidad de sentimientos con solo el sonido de su violín. Pero, también quería permanecer a su lado por muchas cosas más, las cueles aun no entendía por completo.

…

…..

….

…

..

.

Parecía estar concentrado en el momento en que cortaba las verduras pero eran exactamente simples apariencias, su mirada ámbar se encontraba en otro lado pensando en infinidad de cosas, en asuntos que lo tenían demasiado confuso.

Esa sensación cálida, tierna, dulce y tranquilizante de la pequeña mano de rima en su mejilla, seguía sintiéndola en su piel y con solo recordarlo su corazón latía descontroladamente. **¿Qué es lo que me pasa?. **Se preguntaba interiormente. A todas su amigas: amu, yaya e incluso ahora también a utau les tenía un gran afecto y cariño, las consideraba como a las hermanas que nunca tuvo pero al poner a rima entre ellas, ese cariño, ese aprecio, ese afecto era muy diferente y no sabía porque pero simplemente no se podría decir que ese sentimiento que nacía por ella era algo común, algo normal, era muy extraño el estar experimentando algo así. Además rima en un comienzo no lo toleraba ni en pintura y era algo que jamás pudo comprender. No estaba seguro que si ya eran amigos pero considerando todo lo que han pasado desde la pelea con terra pues ya eran un poco más cercanos que antes. ¿pero si solo lo soportaba por darle por su lado a su insistencia y terquedad de querer estar con ella?. Por más fría que fuese rima no era una persona grosera y posiblemente solo no quería lastimarlo diciéndole que no lo soportaba y que se alejara de ella, tal vez se esté forzando a si misma para al menos fingir que lo consideraba como a un amigo. Pero también en ya varias ocasiones se ha comportado muy tierna y dulce al estar juntos, ha logrado hacerla reír, ha conseguido que sonriera más a menudo y esa sonrisa era sincera, para nada fingida. Además, simplemente no podía evitar comportarse en extremo amable y atento con rima, era algo que esa chica le provocaba. Estar para ella en todo lo que necesitase, asegurarse de que fuese feliz y que sonriera. Aunque realmente le pidiera que se aleje de ella no podría hacerlo.

Tan sumido estaba en ese debate de sentimientos encontrados consigo mismo que ya ni le prestó atención a lo que cortaba y solo pudo volver a la realidad cuando por pura inercia soltó el afilado cuchillo al sentir un leve ardor en su dedo al tiempo que emitió un pequeño quejido y cerraba un ojo en un gesto de dolor. Miro su mano, no fue grave la herida que tontamente se provoco en su dedo para al ser justamente en la yema, de aquella herida brotaban pequeñas gotas de sangre. Se fue a lavar pero solo consiguió que le ardiera un poco más.

Rima: ¿quieres que te ayude en algo? – _dice entrando normalmente a la cocina con los tres charas siguiéndole, aunque prácticamente se contradecía al querer ayudarle ya que el trato era que aceptaba que cenara con ella solo si él se encargaba de todo pero no pudo evitar sentirse mal por tenerlo como su esclavo cocinando para ella. _

Nagihiko: haaaa no tranquila … no me falta mucho – _se oye tan amable como siempre pero los charas sospechan verlo en el lavabo con su flequillo tapándole la mirada _

Temari: que pasa nagi? – _se acerca tímidamente a su dueño al tiempo que este cierra el paso del agua dejando ver la pequeña cortada en su dedo de donde continuaba brotando un poco de sangre - _¿Qué te paso? – _esa pregunta alarma un poco a rima quien se acerca a ver que ocurría aunque la verdad temari no sonó tan preocupada _

Nagihiko: no es nada … solo un momento de torpeza de mi parte – _esa sonrisa tranquilizadora que mostro era más bien dirigida para rima que para su linda chara ya que noto una leve preocupación en la pequeña rubia al momento en que temari pregunto aquello _

Rithym: has estado muy distraído desde que veníamos para acá nagi – _dice seriamente y cruzándose de brazos, algo raro le ocurría a su amigo ya que no era normal que su mente estuviese en las nubes – _en más de una ocasión te tropezaste y casi te caes 

Nagihiko solo ríe nervioso, era verdad eso que decía su chara pero le daba pena el solo pensar que fue por causa de estar pensando en lo que sucedió a las afueres del supermercado y que su descuido con el cuchillo fue precisamente por la misma razón

Rima: deja ver – habla seriamente mientras que sin permiso toma la mano de nagihiko para revisar la cortada que se hiso

Nagihiko: ri … rima-chan … no … no es nada grave … heeee …. – _nuevamente sentir su pequeña y cálida mano tomando la suya le puso muy nervioso y provocándole que sus mejillas se sonrojaran pero por fortuna rima solo mantenía su mirada baja revisándole la herida de su dedo_

Rima: kuzu …. ¿Puedes traerme un curita? … ya sabes dónde están – _le pide tratando de oírse normal pero su dulce voz sonaba con algo de timidez _

Su chara obedece poniéndose en posición de firmes y saludando cual soldado hacia su general y sale volando a donde se encontraban los curitas que le pidió rima. Tarda solo unos cuantos segundos en traerle una y entregársela a su dueña mientras que esta le sonríe en un gesto de agradecimiento mientras la toma para luego volver su atención a la herida de nagihiko

Rima: ¿Qué te ocurre? … no es normal que te distraigas de esta manera – _le dice sin mirarlo mientras colocaba con delicadeza el curita sobre la cortada del dedo del chico esperando que la causa de su distracción no fuera la misma que ella tenía._

En todo el camino a su casa no pensaba en otra cosa más que en lo que hiso, en ese repentino y dulce gesto que tuvo al quitarle con una extrema ternura la harina de su mejilla y luego para colmo acariciarle su lacio cabello, todavía no comprendía porque hiso algo así , y para variar con nagihiko, no era normal que alguien le provocara hacer eso y por eso se sentía muy confusa y también distraída, ni siquiera le presto ni las más mínima atención al show de comedia y mejor decidió ayudar a un poco al culpable del lio que traía en la cabeza, aunque tal vez no fuera una buena idea.

Nagihiko: si ya lo se … la verdad … no sé qué me pasa – _no mentía del todo, efectivamente algo le pasaba con rima pero no lo podía explicar y para empeorar las cosas estaba experimentando ese peculiar sentimiento al momento en que rima inocentemente le puso el curita en su pequeña cortada – _tal vez es porque ya tengo un poco de hambre jejejeje – _fue una excusa barata pero no tenía nada más, no claro en ese momento no le confesaría que ella era quien lo tenía confundido – _seguramente tu también ¿verdad rima-chan? … solo espera un poco más ya me falta casi termino – _se voltea principalmente para continuar preparando la comida pero también para ya no tener de frente y tan cerca a rima, lo ponía demasiado nervioso _

Rima: espera un momento …- _agarra el cuchillo con el que supuso que se cortó justo antes de que nagihiko lo tomara y observa como este se le queda viendo como un niño al que le quitaron un objeto peligroso - _yo me encargare de terminar de cortar esto – _se refería a las pocas verduras que le faltaban – _estas muy distraído en estos momentos y no quiero que me amargues la noche por tener que llevarte de nuevo al hospital de emergencia – _le decía firmemente mientras cortaba lo que faltaba de verduras pero aun es su aspecto estricto se le veía un pequeño rubor en las mejillas, ya presentía que el estar ayudando a nagihiko a preparar la cena la tensionaría y confundiría más de lo que estaba_

Lejos de indignarse por el hecho de que sutilmente le dijo torpe, nagihiko solo le sonríe encantadoramente. El trato que se supone que hicieron era que él se encargaría de toda la cena con tal de que aceptara su compañía en su casa pero de tonto se negaría en compartir un bello momento con rima mientras terminaban juntos de preparar la comida. Puede ser que haya exagerado en creer que rima solo fingía en ser su amigo para no lastimarlo, era muy linda y amable pero también honesta y si en un principio cuando se conocieron le dejo en claro que no le era de su agrado pues, si hubiese seguido con eso lo seguiría demostrando pero afortunadamente ya no era el caso, ya comenzaban a llevarse mejor y eso lo hacía muy feliz, era ya un enorme logro para él que rima ya lo aceptara aunque sea como un amigo o empezara a aceptarlo. Rima … quien sabe cuándo, quien sabe en qué momento pero se convirtió en alguien muy especial para él, alguien a quien quería ver feliz porque su felicidad era la suya, sin embargo una muy importante pregunta le daba vueltas en su cabeza. ¿la quería como a una amiga o como algo más?. ¿algo más?, ¿Qué significa eso de algo más?. En primer lugar eso no importaba, rima apenas y lo consideraba como a uno más de sus amigos y con eso le bastaba o al menos trataba de convencerse de eso.

Fue otro momento común y corriente, sencillo, simple pero que rima se encargó de hacerlo especial y muy agradable. Lo único que hicieron fue preparar la comida para ellos dos, nada especial, nada laborioso, pero en lo cual se convirtió en algo muy divertido para ambos y en lo que nagihiko puso tanto empeño y tanto cuidado que rima no soporto la curiosidad de saber que era lo que preparaba con tal esmero ya que a pesar de que le ayudo pues solo se encargó de cortar la verduras y ya, por lo tanto lo que cenarían era todavía un misterio.

Rima: ¿te falta mucho? – _se oye impaciente y en parte así era porque ya empezaba a tener hambre pero en gran parte también el misterio que mostraba nagihiko al estar viendo la olla con la comida mostrándose tan contento y orgulloso la estaba matando de curiosidad, pero no admitiría que se moría de ganas por probar lo que sea que preparo _

Nagihiko: creo que ya está … pero deja ver – _toma un poco del caldo humeante con la cuchara, le sopla un par de veces para que no le quemara la lengua y al asegurarse que estaba a una temperatura adecuada lo prueba y se queda unos momentos saboreando y asegurándose que no le faltara nada – _me parece que esta lista pero … quisiera tu opinión rima-chan – _vuelve a tomar un poco con la cuchara, le sopla y con una maravillosa sonrisa y mirada le ofrece a rima para que lo pruebe – _anda … ya no esta tan caliente – _tenía que ser una broma, acaso ¿quería darle de comer en la boca?, eso parecía ya que sostenía la cuchara poniendo abajo su otra mano para evitar que lo que escurriera no cayera al suelo. _

Lo peor de todo es que a pesar de mostrarse dudosa y orgullosa, su cuerpo por si solo se fue acercando a nagihiko que se mantenía con la cuchara en la mano esperándola sonriente y encantador. Por esa razón no se negó, siempre lograba convencerla con ese dulce gesto de amabilidad y cariño …. ¿cariño?, no claro que no era eso, solo es la cara que tenía todo el tiempo con todos sus amigos, no era un gesto especial para ella

Le sorprendió pero a la vez se puso bastante contento cuando rima se fue acercado a él y casi de mala gana o como siendo obligada abría levemente la boca para que le diera a probar de su comida. Que encantadora se veía en ese momento, parecía una tierna niña a la cual su madre le obligaba a acabarse toda su comida. Le causo tanta ternura al chico que por poco y sus mejillas se sonrojaban pero por fortuna solo llego a sentir un poco de calor en su cara, pudo mantenerse sereno al momento en que tomaba delicadamente el mentón de rima y acercaba la cuchara a su boca. Por dentro se moría de nervios ¿Qué estaba haciendo?.

Nagihiko: y … ¿y que te parece rima-chan? – _se le oye momentáneamente la voz entre cortada y no era precisamente por saber la opinión de rima sobre su comida _

Rima: esta rico – _y eso era poco, la verdad es que estaba delicioso, pero claro que no lo diría con la emoción y asombro que realmente sentía ya que también le dio algo de coraje que además de todo ….TAMBIEN COCINABA BIEN, Y MUCHO MEJOR QUE ELLA. ¿acaso don perfecto sabía hacer de todo?_

Nagihiko: ¿enserio? … ¿no le falta nada?

Rima: no – _simplemente dijo eso _

Nagihiko: perfecto … entonces ya vamos a comer – _dice emocionado y sacando los platos en donde serviría su éxito culirario, aunque no fue un platillo complicado si procuro hacerlo lo mejor posible ya que bueno era para la exigente de rima y fue un tremendo logro para él que le gustara. _

Nagihiko no le permitió que le ayudase a poner la mesa diciéndole que por su torpeza no pudo cumplir el trato de encargarse de prepararlo todo, por lo tanto rima solo se sentó mientras que el peli morado iba y venia de la cocina al comedor con todo lo necesario para tener una agradable cena, claro algo sencillo y cotidiano, es decir, no quería que parecía una cena especial de pareja ni nada por el estilo, pero por la forma tan exagerada como procuraba que todo estuviera en orden hasta parecía que quería impresionarla. **Calma nagihiko … no seas tan exagerado, **se reclamaba interiormente por su extraño comportamiento, tenía que controlarse o de lo contrario terminaría por desesperar a rima, con razón a veces parecía no tolerarlo, en algunas ocasiones su actitud podía ser muy desesperante. Ese creía él.

Durante la comida se comportó igual de extraño o peor, solo se la pasaba con extremas atenciones hacia rima, sirviéndole agua cada vez que se notaba que su vaso estaba vacío , parándose cuando ella lo hacía, recorriéndole la silla cuando tomaba asiento, y un sinfín de cosas más. A rima parecía no molestarle sus exagerados modales pero tampoco se sentía muy cómoda con ello y por supuesto que ese pequeño gesto de incomodidad no pasó desapercibido para nagihiko por lo tanto se frenó un poco y solo continuaron comiendo normalmente hablando de temas triviales, contándole a rima algunas cosas más de su familia, de su niñez, su pequeña estancia en Europa cuando tuvo que irse, etc., pero claro en que más abierto se mostraba era nagihiko ya que rima solo lo escuchaba y aunque no quería obligarla, él deseaba saber algunas cosas de rima, pero no tenía idea de cómo hacer que le contara sobre ella sin que esta se sintiera acosada o forzada. Algo le decía que rima no era de esas personas que fácilmente se abría con los demás a menos que les tuviese mucha confianza y con él no era así, al menos no todavía.

Nagihiko: y … ¿ a qué hora llegara tu mama? – _era un genio, con esa inocente pregunta posiblemente saldría el tema de su familia sin tener que preguntarle directamente _

Rima: supongo que tarde ... por algo me dijo que me encargara de la comida – _dice resignada, no era la primera vez que comía sola para variar_

Nagihiko: ¿y tu papá? … ¿también trabaja hasta tarde?

Rima: el … - _su gesto se volvió un poco triste al tocar el tema de su padre – _está en un viaje de negocios desde hace un mes _– se arrepintió de estar preguntándole sobre sus padres al ver la expresión de rima, quizá toco un tema delicado que le causaba algo de pesar._

Nagihiko: ya veo … - _rayos, comenzaba a ponerse nervioso, no quería que el resto de su cena fuera tensa. Era necesario un cambio de tema pero que no fuese muy drástico – _sabes … - _esa simple palabra le hiso ponerle atención al chico, quien sabe porque pero rima presintió que le contaría algo acerca de el. Pero un momento ¿y a ella que le interesaba enterarse de la vida de ese sujeto? – _mi padre siempre está fuera de la ciudad … él es un importante empresario en Europa … esa fue una de las razones por las que me fui un año para allá, además de estudiar danza quería pasar aunque sea año con él y aunque estaba ocupado encontraba el tiempo para jugar baloncesto conmigo el tiempo que estuve allá … con él podía ser yo mismo y olvidarme del asunto de fingir ser nadeshiko … mi mamá siempre me dice que saque la energía de mi padre – _sonríe orgulloso por ello, en si rostro se podía ver lo el gran respeto y afecto que le tenía a su padre aunque no estuviesen siempre juntos _

Rima: ¿ y desde que regrésate ya no lo has visto? – _sin querer se interesó en la conversación de nagihiko y este echo hiso sentir dichoso al peli morado, era difícil el hacer que rima platicara con él de una manera fluida pero una vez que encontraba un tema adecuado llegaban a tener una charla muy agradable _

Nagihiko: no tanto como quisiera pero … sin falta viene en las festividades y en mi cumpleaños

Llego a tener un poco de celos de todas las anécdotas divertidas que nagihiko le contaba con su familia cuando era más pequeño y del tiempo que vivió en Europa. Parecía bastante contento al recordar ese año en el que los tres volvieron a estar juntos como familia. Era muy diferente a la situación en la que ella vivía, ella apenas y recordaba el lejano tiempo en que sus padres le demostraban su cariño y se reían con las caras graciosas que ponía cuando era muy pequeña pero todo se fue a la basura desde ese terrible accidente en el que sus padres y ella perdieron a alguien muy querido. A partir de ese día sus padres se distanciaron de su hija, peleaban por cualquier tontería, se trataban como dos extraños, apenas y le prestaban atención. Y todo empeoro todavía más cuando por poco y la secuestran, ella no tuvo la culpa pero sus padres le demostraban que la culpaban de todo. Ahora solo les importaban sus deberes de su maldito trabajo. Si tan solo él siguiera viviendo, no estaría sola a pesar de no tener el cariño de su mamá o papá.

Nagihiko: ¿rima-chan? … ¿Qué tienes? – _interrumpe su divertida anécdota al ver que los bellos ojos dorados de rima comenzaban a cristalizarse y bajaba triste su mirada _

Rima: no … no me pasa nada … - _detiene súbitamente las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir volteando en dirección al televisor encendido tratando de mostrar su actitud fría y orgullosa – _es solo que creo que ya estoy un poco cansada – _parecía que indirectamente lo corría de su casa pero en realidad no era el caso y por supuesto que nagihiko no lo tomo de esa manera. _

Era muy observador e intuitivo y más ahora que extrañamente comenzaba a ponerle más atención a rima, sin descubrir todavía el porqué. Bajo esa mascara de frialdad e indiferencia, muy a pesar de que él mismo ha comprobado y visto lo fuerte y determinada que podía llegar a hacer, rima muy interiormente seguía siendo una niña tierna que necesitaba cariño, que pedía muy en el fondo y a gritos la atención de sus padres, que ellos le dijeran que la querían, que pasaran con ella un poco de tiempo haciendo cualquier actividad, pero, por lo solitaria que se sentía el ambiente en esa casa, comprendió que no disfrutaba de lo que todo niño requería, efecto de sus padres. No demostraba pero supuso que eso debía dolerle.

Ya entendía el porqué de su actitud tan sobreprotectora con amu cuando él se le acervaba solo con la intención de amistad. El único afecto cercano que la alegraba era de su querida amiga amu y probablemente por eso no le era de su total agrado ya que tal vez rima temía a que fuera a separarla de ese único cariño que le brindaba su mejor amiga.

Después de eso el único ruido que se oía era del show de comedia que rima puso, gracias a ese divertido programa fue como rima reía un poco e incluso también le saco una que otra risa a negihiko, pero su atención en la mayor parte del programa fue para rima, el verla reír le causaba algo tan raro y nuevo, era una sensación tan agradable que incluso ya ni le importo que le prestara más atención a ese show que a él, incluso mejor aprovecho para recoger la mesa y llevarlos a la cocina para lavarlos, dejado a rima entreteniéndose con el cómico show.

En su tiempo a solas lavando los trastes no paraba de pensar en lo sola que podía sentirse rima en su casa a pesar de tener a kuzu kuzu a su lado. Tener guardianes chara era una gran y agradable compañía pero no podría sentirse completo de no ser por su cariñosa y a veces estricta madre, su nana que desde muy pequeño lo cuidaba y las pocas pero agradables visitas de su padre al cual le tenía y un gran respeto y efecto. No sentía lastima por rima, pero si el como hombre no soportaría a su edad no tener el cariño y apoyo de sus padres, entonces para ella le sería más difícil siendo una chica que a pesar aparentar ser fuerte y fría al tener que enseñar sus reales sentimientos en el interior no dejaba de ser una chica tierna y frágil. Deseaba ayudarla, quería ser el amigo en el cual poder confiar ciegamente, que le permitiera cuidarla y ser su apoyo en todo lo que necesitara, sin embargo quien sabe si rima ya lo aceptaría como a su amigo, es decir, ya se llevaban mejor que antes pero una cosa es que ya le agrade y otra es que ya pudiese llamarse el amigo de rima.

Rima: no era necesarios que lavaras los platos – _oye la voz casi apagada de rima a sus espaldas, al volverse la vio parada a la entrada de la cocina. Su expresión era entre seria pero apenada y podría decirse que también haciendo un lindo puchero. _

Nagihiko: no es molestia rima-chan – _le contesta sonriendo amplia y amablemente, de verdad lo hacía con gusto _

Rima: esto no era parte del trato – _cuando cayó en la cuenta rima ya estaba a su lado con una pequeña toalla secando los platos ya lavados y acomodándolos en el lugar que les correspondían _

Nagihiko: pero no podía dejarte los trastes sucios … además debido a mi torpeza terminaste ayudándome así que no pude cumplir por completo el trato – _continuaba con su sonrisa que era de lo más encantadora, aunque también denotando un poco de vergüenza a recordar su torpe accidente. La única que oye de la boca de rima fue un quejido y puchero que le parecieron de lo más tierno _

El silencio que reino cuando terminaban de lavar los pocos trastes que quedaban fue para que nagihiko reflexionara algunas cosas que no terminaba de entender. Qué ironía, podía presumir que era una persona que entendía todo a su alrededor y en esos momentos no se comprendía a si mismo, de lo que sentía, de su comportamiento tan exageradamente atento y amable con rima, del porque le era tan placentera su sola presencia. Y ella, bueno ya no era tan fría y arrogante con él como antes, eso lo podía ver, sin embargo deseaba saber ¿Cómo lo consideraba rima?.

Nagihiko: rima-chan … quisiera saber … tu ¿ya me consideras como a tu amigo? – _al fin se atreve a preguntar con un poco de miedo, después de unos minutos de estarlo pensando, era muy importante saberlo. ¿Por qué?, quien sabe. _

Lo que temía, rima no le contesto ni le miro cuando le paso el ultimo vaso para que ella lo secara. Trato de buscar disimuladamente su mirada para que le contestase, claro sin presionarla, pero a lo único a lo que ella prestaba atención fue al vaso que secaba en exceso. Emite un suspiro casi inaudible, al parecer ese silencio significaba que no, que solo la molestaba pero no era tan mal educada para decirle que se alejara de ella.

La pregunta la tomó por sorpresa pero afortunadamente lo disimulo, claro que ya era su amigo, después de todo lo que hiso por ella en la pelea con terra pues simplemente ya sería muy cruel de su parte en seguir despreciándolo, hasta admitía que ya ni recordaba del todo bien la razón por la cual nagihiko no era de su agrado. Ahora ya llego a verlo como un buen amigo, confiaba en él, a veces si le enfadaba su eterno buen humor que incluso llegaba a contagiarle, esa excesiva amabilidad era admirable y a la vez odiosa, además de que parecía que todo lo hacía perfecto. Era una gran persona, una de las pocas en las que se sentía segura y en confianza, quizá incluso más que con amu, pero no selo diría tan abiertamente.

Rima: y … ¿Por qué preguntas eso? – _evade su pregunta con otra, estaba tímida y por eso no lo volteaba a ver fingiendo entretenerse al acomodar el vaso en la alacena que le correspondía. Nagihiko solo se le quedo mirándola de forma casi suplicante pero triste – _la verdad es que nunca entendí ese interés tuyo de querer ser de mi agrado … estoy segura que solo tienes una obsesión de querer agradarle a todo el mundo … si fuera otra la que te tratara fría e indiferente también estarías tratando de ganarte su amistad – _de repente supo la razón por la cual a pesar de que ya lo consideraba su amigo no podía demuéstraselo, al menos no todo el tiempo o de forma más abierta, ¿acaso temía que nagihiko ya no le prestara tanta atención si le decía que ya para ella era un valioso amigo? _

Se quedó sorprendido y en un profundo silencio tratando de procesar las palabras de rima. No era que tuviese razón es solo que le extraño que pensara eso de que solo estaba obsesionado por caerle bien a todo el mundo y que al ser ignorado y rechazado por rima le afectaba a su orgullo. Eso era completamente errado, es decir, seguía confuso al no saber todavía esa necesidad de estar con rima y que ella lo viera como a un amigo en el cual confiar, pero definitivamente no era por la cuestión que ella creía, definitivamente no era por orgullo. Acaso ¿más bien lo que pensaba rima era que al ya tratarlo como a su amigo él ya no estaría a su lado como ahora?., no, eso era una locura, ni él se convencía de ello. Pero estaba totalmente equivocada, de echo con tal de que ella fuese un poco más abierta, con tal de que le demostrase más su amistad no le importaría …..

Rima: tenia razón ¿verdad? – _le pareció que ese largo silencio del chico era por no querer admitir esa verdad, eso extrañamente le entristeció, solo estaba tan insistente con ella no por querer ganarse su amistad sino porque le pegaba en su maldito orgullo al ser la única que lo ignoraba. Al oír una molesta risita de parte de él, la tristeza le dio lugar a un pequeño ataque de furia, para su suerte pudo controlarse y no ir a asesinarlo - _¿se puede saber que es tan gracioso? … no he dicho ningún chiste como para que te estés riendo – _pregunta estrangulando la toalla en sus manos, era con lo único con lo que podía desahogarse ya que si lo hacía con él posiblemente la encerrarían por asesinato imprudencial_

Nagihiko: perdona … pero no me estoy riendo de ti – _continuaba riendo divertido pero sin llegar a ser una carcajada, era una risa muy leve y hasta tierna según ante los oídos de rima – _es solo que con tu pregunta me puse a pensar …. Que … no me importaría ser ignorado por todo el mundo si rima-chan es mi única amiga.

Relaja sus manos y deja de hacer nudo a esa inocente toalla al oír eso. Se vuelve para mirarlo sorprendida. Se equivocó, de verdad que nagihiko solo deseaba su amistad y no era por orgullo, podía ver su sinceridad en esa bella sonrisa suya, tal calmada y verdadera. Pero claro como llego a pensar eso, nagihiko no era la clase de persona que andaba por la vida con el orgullo por los cielos por la admiración y atenciones de todos. Él, no permanecía a su lado por eso, era algo más. ¿Pero qué?

Rima: ¿y acaso eso te causa tanta gracia? – _pregunta casi amenazante, recordó su repentina risita y le causo algo de molestia que él asunto de estar dispuesto a ser rechazado por todos menos por ella le resultase tan divertido_

Nagihiko: si … porque es cierto … de verdad no me importaría – _su expresión al decirlo fue tan linda y caballerosa que no había forma de que mintiera – _es más les puedo decir a todos que no me dirijan la palabra y hagan como que no existo … pero tú tienes que ser la excepción o me sentiré muy solo – _casi juraba haber visto suplica en esos ojos ámbares acompañados de esa cálida sonrisa que en ningún otro veía. ¿enserio era capaz de hacer tal locura?_

Rima: no seas exagerado fujisaki … - _fingía su incomodidad y sorpresa de ver a que tales extremos era capaz de llegar ese sujeto voleando su rostro a otro lado aparentando molestia – _no es necesario que hagas eso … tu … ya eres mi amigo – _sin que ella lo quisiera en sus labios se dibuja una pequeña pero dulce sonrisa, de esas que ablandaban el corazón más duro – _bueno casi – _no se resistió a agregar eso con su típico tono frio pero juguetón. Quería molestarlo un poco_

Nagihiko: con un casi me conformo – _todavía no se atrevía a mirarlo pero por el tono de satisfacción de su voz lograba imaginarse su rostro iluminado como si hubiese escuchado las mejores de las noticias – _pero … si hablamos en términos de porcentaje … ¿en qué nivel me tienes? – _rima voltea a verlo momentáneamente antes de encaminarse fuera de la cocina pasando de largo justo en frente de una mirada insistente pero conforme que seguía sus pasos. Él juro ver en los momentos en que se alejaba una bella y tierna sonrisa en esos pequeños y encantadores labios. Pero que sensaciones tan inexplicables le provocaba con solo esa sonrisa suya que por desgracia no le mostraba tan seguido como quisiera. _

Rima: creo que tienes un 50% - _le dice deteniéndose en el marco de la puerta dándole la espalda. Su voz sonó muy dulce, al menos de esa forma lo percataron los oídos del contento nagihiko que solo se deleitaba mirado el hermoso cabello dorado de rima, se sintió dichoso y triunfante al ver que ya empezaba a ganarse la simpatía de rima_

Nagihiko: eso para mí suena excelente – _sigue a rima sin percatarse que ya estaban en el comedor donde tuvieron su agradable cena – _significa que voy por la mitad … ¿Qué puedo hacer para ganarme el otro 50%? – _le mira con la ilusión y emoción de un niño pequeño. Rima sintió que su corazón daba un extraño cambio al verlo de esa manera, quería decir algo, cualquier cosa o de lo contrario no apartaría esa dulce mirada de ella. _

Rima: pues … tal vez … - _maldita sea, no pudo pensar en nada. ¿Cómo responder esa pregunta?. Es decir, prácticamente le está dando el campo libre para pedirle lo que sea. _

Nagihiko: espera … ya se – _sus ojos brillaron de emoción, eso la asusto pero al mismo tiempo despertaron su curiosidad – _rima-chan … algún día de estos … ¿aceptarías salir conmigo?, no se tal vez al cine, al parque por un helado, al zoológico o a donde tú digas

Tenía que ser una broma, seguramente escucho mal. Nagihiko le estaba pidiendo que saliera con él. ¿acaso eso no se conocía también como una cita?. Pero en que locuras pensaba, claro que no podía ser una cita ya que eso implicaba estar solo ellos dos pasando todo un día completo, juntos.

Rima: y … y … ¿Cuándo seria? - _¿pero que estaba haciendo?, prácticamente acepto_

Nagihiko: ¿Qué te parece en dos semanas? … después de todo este fin recuerda que a kukai se le ocurrió ir a nadar y también sirve que me da tiempo de planear algo divertido que hacer – _la alegría en él era demasiado grande para disimularla – _quiero que sea algo memorable … algo en lo que en que nosotros dos la pasemos muy bien como los casi amigos que somos, entonces rima-chan … ¿aceptas?

Rima: etto … yo - _era lo único que lograba decir. El pasar todo un día con nagihiko era algo que no se podía imaginar y para colmo esa mirada insístete pero dulce que tenia encima de ella le suplicaba en silencio que aceptara. No negaba que disfruto mucho su compañía durante la cena, por primera vez en mucho tiempo no se sintió sola en su casa y parecía que nagihiko haría que ya nunca se sintiera de esa forma. Algo en ella, algo en su corazón comenzaba a crecer, pero por más hermoso que esa sensación la hiciera sentir no lo podía permitir. No dejaría que cualquier clase de sentimiento la hiciera dichosa y luego todo de repente acabara. Ya no lo podría soportar – _lo pensare – _dice desviando su seria mirada, se le veía molesta pero con ella misma, nuevamente detenía esa pequeña posibilidad de considerar a nagihiko como más que un amigo._

Esas esperanzas, la emoción que por unos segundos lo alegraron tanto se esfumaron en el instante en que inconforme le dijo que lo pensaría. Pero no quería forzarla, al menos ya lo veía como casi su amigo y ese le bastaba por ahora, aunque no era suficiente para que aceptara un pequeño paseo con él. Gracias a dios la paciencia era una de sus grandes virtudes así que esperaría, además de la madurez para entender que podía a llegar a ser muy molesto para rima el estarle soportando esa insistencia que extrañamente sentía por querer estar a su lado y hacerla reír. Ella lo dijo, apenas y empezaban a hacer amigos, no tenía el derecho de desear algo más, sin embargo no tenía idea de que era

Nagihiko: esta bien – _aceptaba conforme pera también un poco desilusionado – _espero que aceptes rima-chan … me gusta mucho pasar mi tiempo contigo – _esas palabras dichas con una enorme amabilidad pero oyéndose con una pequeña pisca de súplica hicieron que rima volviera su mirada para toparse con un par de ojos ámbar que emanaban madurez y posiblemente cierto cariño, además de esa pacifica sonrisa que lograba tranquilizar a la más salvaje fiera. Era imposible no creer en todo lo que decía, toda su expresión era de una total honestidad – _y … ojala que me pudieras mostrar más seguido tu bella sonrisa … rima-chan luce realmente muy hermosa cuando sonríe – _por puro instinto se fue acercando a rima pero sin ejercerle incomodidad o nervios, y al sentir el dulce tacto de la mano de nagihiko en su mejilla un bello sonrojo y una tierna expresión de sorpresa se dejan ver en su angelical rostro. La mirada ámbar al momento de mirarla irradiaba mucho cariño, cosa que la dejo estúpidamente inmune. _

Tres pares de pequeños ojos curiosos se asoman por detrás del sofá asombrados por las dulces palabras de nagihiko y por la pequeña distancia que apenas y los separaba. Sin embargo la dulce bailarina del elegante kimono no se encontraba del todo impresionada, estaba orgullosa de sí misma por su afinada intuición. Ahora confirmaba sus presentimientos.

Nagihiko: gracias por el honor de dejarme disfrutar tu compañía en la cena – _quien sabe si solo era su imaginación pero sentía que la sonrisa del chico era cada vez más dulce y cálida, no se percataba de la forma tan bella que la miraba, no parecía darse cuenta que su mano le brindaba una paz interior que nunca en su vida sintió. Qué horror, la tenía a su merced, eso no era nada bueno. _

El tiempo se detuvo y por poco su corazón también cuando ocurrió lo menos esperado, algo que dejo a los pequeños espías con un enorme sorpresa y pareciendo tres foquitos de navidad, posiblemente ni el mismo nagihiko pensó que haría tal cosa en esos momentos. Sus labios ahora probaban lo que con su mano sentía cuando los poso sutilmente en su otra mejilla dándole un inocente beso que no duro más de unos cuantos segundos que para rima y seguramente también para nagihiko fueron una encantadora eternidad.

Al notar la mirada anonadada de rima cuando respeto nuevamente su distancia cayo en la cuenta del inocente atrevimiento que tuvo. Un beso en la mejilla no era gran cosa pero él nunca ni si quiera se imaginó tal contacto con una chica de esa manera, y mucho menos con rima. Ambos se encontraban en una muy reñida competencia de sonrojos, no había ni un favorito entre los dos. El cruce de miradas de asombro entre ambos era igualmente muy parejo.

Nagihiko: haaa … rima-chan – _miles de veces trato de convencerse que solo fue un pequeño beso en la mejilla que podría interpretarse como de despedida ya que no duro más de 3 segundos, pero si solo fue eso entonces no se explicaba porque sus exagerados nervios y el latir de su corazón a punto de estallar – _este … es … rima-chan yo … - _desvió su mirada, no soportaba seguir con aquel cruce de miradas, verla con aquella cara de inocencia como de una niña que no supo que fue lo que paso le comprimía el pecho, lo arruino, ahora si que rima debía estar odiándolo – _mejor … ya me voy … se está haciendo tarde … nos vemos – _se despide dándose la vuelta sin mirarla emprendiendo el camino a la salida – _chicos vámonos – _les dice a sus charas que obedecen notándose un poco preocupados por aquel cambio de actitud tan repentino de su dueño que parecía demasiado arrepentido. _

No dijo nada, no tenía palabras. Solo se quedó parada en su lugar viendo como nagihiko se marchaba comportándose muy extraño seguido por sus dos charas cerrando la puerta tras salir sin siquiera dedicarle una de sus encantadoras sonrisas que decían "hasta mañana", o "que descanses".

Si será idiota, se va se esa manera después de que tuvo la osadía de besarla en la mejilla. Ese simple e inocente beso, al recordar la rara sensación de electricidad pero de conformidad, por puro instinto se llevó su mano al sitio donde sintió ese cálido tacto por parte de los labios de nagihiko. No fue nada especial, solo fue un gesto de despedida que el muy confiado ya se sintió con el derecho de tener con ella, tenía que olvidar lo que le provoco, era necesario sacarse esa errada idea de que fue porque nagihiko sintiera un cariño especial por ella, pero para ella si fue especial.

Kuzu kuzu: rima-chan esta …. – _estuvo a punto de burlarse pero …_

Rima: no te atrevas ni a pensarlo …. y más te vale que por tu propio bien no le digas absolutamente a nadie lo que paso hoy – _la amenaza aterradoramente señalando a la pequeña payasita cual dictadora despiadada. _

Kuzu kuzu: e … entendido – _se pone en pose de firmes colocando su mano en la frente cual soldado novato nervioso. _

La payasita se quedó estática en su posición de soldado solo hasta que la mirada amenazante de rima ya no estaba puesta en ella cuando corrió a su cuarto casi echando humo por las orejas. Kuzu se quedó unos momentos pensativa tratando de averiguar si la molestia de rima fue por el pequeño beso de nagihiko en su mejilla o posiblemente porque ese pequeño tacto la avergonzó. Al encontrarse fuera de peligro empezó a reírse con picardía, era más lógica la idea de que le dio vergüenza y por eso se enojó, la conocía a la perfección como para saber que no aceptaría tan fácilmente que ese beso fue la señal para darse cuenta de que no solo ya quería a nagi como a su amigo.

…

…..

….

…

..

.

El sonido de su violín siempre lo relajaba bastante, al tocar cada nota aún con los ojos cerrados le hacían olvidar momentáneamente la horrible persona que era por estar trabajado con easter y ser cómplice de esa despreciable tarea de robarle los sueños y esperanzas a niños inocentes, odiaba con toda su alma hacer esa clase de cosas, el mejor que nadie conocía el dolor de perder tus esperanzas, tus sueños, tus más grandes anhelos.

Ese solitario escenario era su lugar privado, un sitio donde podía expresar todo su dolor y molestia mediante la melodía de su violín. Desde hace mucho tiempo solo ese lugar fue testigo de su sufrimiento expresado por el bello sonar de las cuerdas al ser rozadas delicadamente por su arco, nadie lo oía en aquel escenario a excepción de su fiel amigo yoru que lo escuchaba con toda la calma del mundo. Sin embargo una pequeña niña, bueno no tan pequeña, de un curioso color rosado de cabello lo escucho a la distancia y fue atraída por el sonido de la música que salía de su corazón y era expresada por su violín. Fue la primera que al escucharlo pudo interpretar con claridad los sentimientos que trasmitía con su música. Nunca olvidara la tremenda sorpresa que sintió cuando le dijo sensaciones que le provoco al escucharlo. Su único medio de desahogo era la música y ella pudo comprenderlo.

Nuevamente tocaba en ese lugar, en su escenario, pero en esta ocasión no era para sacar su sufrimiento sino para demostrar un sentimiento distinto, nuevo y extraño pero que le traía una paz interna que nunca pensó sentir, ahora su música era especialmente para demostrarle a amu cuanto la amaba y lo mucho que significa que formara parte de su vida, lo mucho que la necesitaba.

Al terminar la primera pieza amu lo sorprendió al igual que en aquella ocasión, le dijo que fue una melodía muy hermosa, que poseía cierta melancolía que expresaba el dolor por estar separado de un ser amado, que parecía una bella historia de amor pero triste y trágica. Le resulto increíble lo perceptiva que amu podía llegar a ser, esa pieza era una muy especial, una que su padre escribió pero que nunca toco frente a nadie hasta ahora, ni utau estaba enterada de la existencia de esa canción.

Hace algunos años la encontró por mera casualidad, no recordaba bien e donde fue pero lo que se le quedo muy grabado en su mente y en su corazón fue que en la portada venia el nombre de su padre como el autor y una dedicatoria que era para su madre la cual decía: "para mi amada esposa, aun en la distancia siempre seré tuyo y siempre pensare en ti". Amu comprendió a la perfección el significado de la pieza, eso era lo que esas notas contaban. Su segunda interpretación fue una versión en violín de love letter de Gack, con esa solo dijo que era una canción que le encantaba cosa que comento ya con sus ojos somnolientos y acurrucada en la banca donde lo escuchaba y dejándolo con la duda de si se percataba que con aquella melodía le estaba confesando el profundo amor que le profesaba. Las notas que se oían en el aire en esos momentos era la de tiempo de vals en versión violín. Esa pieza también era muy especial para el atractivo violinista de ojos zafiros, con ella pudo comprender claramente sus sentimientos por amu, con la que noto su fuerte necesidad de querer estar a su lado.

En el tiempo que estuvo en parís no tenía un trabajo con el cual mantenerse, pero la verdad no lo necesitaba, conseguía fácilmente dinero tocado en un parque que era poseedor de una bella fuente. Mucha gente, muchos turistas paseaban por ahí y al escúchalo le dejaban dinero, en solo dos horas conseguía lo suficiente para sobrevivir ese día.

En una ocasión que fue a tocar como siempre para poder alimentarse noto que un hombre llevaba casi una hora escuchándolo, era joven y elegante, pero no más apuesto que él, siendo honesto y un poco egocéntrico. Parecía de dinero y lo confirmo cuando en su estuche le dejo una exagerada propina. Cuando le pareció que ya tuvo lo suficiente en ese día se dispuso a marcharse y le extraño ver que aquel elegante hombre permanecía en el parque, pero lo que más le impacto fue lo que le pidió al acercársele. Ese hombre estaba a punto de casarse y le propuso a ikuto que fuera el violinista en su boda ya que su futura esposa le fascinaba el sonido del violín y él era muy talentoso. No se pudo negar al oír el pago e ikuto lo necesitaba para poder continuar con la búsqueda de su padre, así que acepto.

Durante la boda toco bastantes melodías, algunas alegres, tristes, calmadas, pero con la que recapacito fue la que el novio le dijo que sería una sorpresa para su ahora ya esposa y que sería para bailar el vals. En efecto en cuanto comenzó a tocar solo las primeras notas la bella joven del vestido de novia puso una enorme expresión de emoción, quien sabe la razón pero de verdad que esa melodía le fascinaba. Tiempo de vals, ese era el nombre de la canción que ikuto tuvo que aprender a tocar en su violín para el trabajo que le encargaron, esa fue la pieza que bailaron los novios viéndose uno al otro con una infinita felicidad y amor al compás del sonido de su violín. Por un momento al observar a la feliz pareja bailar, pudo ver en ellos a amu y a él, ella como una hermosa novia mirándolo solo a él y que de sus dorados ojos solo irradiara cariño, felicidad, amor e infinidad de bellos sentimientos mientras que él, vistiendo un elegante traje como el novio, posaba sus manos en su cintura y tan solo con su intensa mirada le decía sin palabras todo lo que sentía por ella y lo feliz que era a su lado. Por dios, en esos instantes se imaginó claramente su futuro con ella, solo con esa encantadora peli rosa, ya era incapaz de ver a otra chica. En esa interpretación de violín comprendió que estaba totalmente enamorado de amu.

En esa misma boda se le presento la grandiosa oportunidad de mejorar como violinista y tener una carrera brillante haciendo lo que más amaba cuando un hombre ya der edad se le acercó al haber finalizado su trabajo. El señor resulto ser el director de una orquesta y el padre de la novia y este le ofreció el ser aprendiz en su orquesta ya que pudo ver que tenía un prometedor futuro como violinista. No dudo en aceptar, yoru se encargó de convencerlo aunque la verdad no era necesaria su insistencia. Y así fue como estuvo una semana acostumbrándose a esa bella orquesta llena de profesionales y artistas, verdaderos genios de la música, pero ikuto aunque siendo apenas un aprendiz no sé qué quedaba atrás, les seguía bastante bien el ritmo. La orquesta pronto viajaría y requería varios papeles para poder ir con ellos, por fortuna contaba con el dinero necesario para ir a Japón por ellos y volver. En su corta estancia allá quiso darle una pequeña visita a amu, deseaba verla una última vez e invitarla al parque de diversiones donde prácticamente tuvieron su primera cita a media noche y donde se pudo sincerar un poco con ella y contarle algunas cosas sobre él, sería la última vez que estaría con amu, había que aprovecharlo y molestarla un poco, acosarla como solía hacerlo y ponerla nerviosa.

Poco después de que tadase llegara, el peli azul se despidió de ambos, no pensó que fuera a dolerle tanto dejarla atrás, le dolió caminar y dejarle el camino libre a tadase, bien sabía que a amu le gustaba y se la estaba dejando sin si quiera luchar. Confirmo sus sentimientos estando en el aeropuerto a punto de marcharse para siempre, no pudo caminar y atravesar esa puerta que lo llevaría lejos de su lado, se decidió a cumplir la fantasía que tuvo con amu en aquella boda porque, la amaba, la amaba como nunca pensó en amar a alguien, tal vez no se la merecía pero de quedo para hacerse merecedor de su amor, para ganarse su corazón de alguna forma. Gracias a ella pudo liberarse del desagrado de hacer cosas que odiaba, por ella era que ahora era libre y solo con ella deseaba compartir esa nueva libertad, solo con amu. No le importo todo lo que abandonaba al quedarse si con eso tenía la posibilidad de estar con amu quien se convirtió en mundo, quien era su todo.

Tacaba las ultimas bellas notas de aquella pieza que lo ayudo a comprender. Conocía tan bien su violín que no necesitaba ver la posición de su mano o de su arco al estar rosándolo contra las cuerdas que provocaban la última larga y bella nota que marcaba el final de la melodía. Se quedó unos segundos más con sus ojos cerrados y con su violín entre su hombro y mentón. Silencio, es todo lo que existía a su alrededor cuando acabo de tocar, solo se oía el murmullo del viento soplando. Separo el instrumento de su hombro al momento en que voltea a ver al único público que lo escuchaba en esa velada. Seguía ahí en la banca pero acurrucada con sus ojos cerrados y respirando tranquilamente, se quedó profundamente dormida al estarlo escuchando tocar, eso no le molesto, al contrario, el verla tan tranquila durmiendo sin preocupación le causó una gran paz interior, se sintió bien consigo mismo al ver que podía provocar esa tranquilidad en la chica.

Tras haber guardado su violín en el estuche se acercó a amu y se inclinó para quedar a su altura y poder observarla mejor. Que inocente era su cara al dormir, tan tranquila, hasta daba la impresión de ser un pequeño gatito acurrucada de esa manera, le encantaba verla así, realmente la amaba y solo soñaba con el día en que dejara demostrárselo sin tener que estar preocupado por incomodarla o confundirla, quería que amu le permitiera conscientemente acercársele a tal grado de poder sentir la respiración del otro. Pero ese día parecía todavía muy lejano.

Le debía mucho a amu, por ella su vida cambió radicalmente. ¿en verdad era merecedor de su amor?. Nunca hiso nada por ella salvo molestarla para su entretenimiento, pero en realidad en alguno de esos momentos en que constantemente la acosaba se enamoró, quien sabe cuándo, pero paso. Si fuera su decisión evitar sentir eso lo haría, pero era más que consiente de que no era capaz de hacerlo. Hinamori amu hiso lo que jamás creyó posible, enamorarlo perdidamente, pero cada vez creía más que era el único teniendo esos sentimientos tan extraños y nuevos.

El suave viento movió uno de los rosados mechones de la chica, pero ikuto no permitió que la molestara por mucho tiempo, lo quito delicadamente de su rostro durmiente pasándolo detrás de su oreja aprovechando la cercanía de su mano de su cara para posarla con suavidad en su mejilla. Le miraba con un profundo cariño y necesidad, lo único que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas era que le correspondiese, que le diera una pequeña oportunidad para demostrarle todo el amor que era capaz de darle, pero ella no se lo permitía, aunque supuso que él también debía estar haciendo algo mal, tal vez su manera de acercársele, pero no conocía otra forma, así era él, así es como se expresaba.

Ikuto: princesa … ¿Qué más puedo hacer? – _le preguntaba a una dormida amu como queriendo encontrar la respuesta en su rostro descansando. Estaba haciendo mal, en algo estaba fallando para enamorarla, averiguaría que le faltaba, su meta ahora era esa y cuando tsukiyumi ikuto se propone algo lo cumple_

El tranquilo rostro de amu se frunció un instante al emitir un leve quejido al tiempo que todo su cuerpo se contrajo, trataba de darse calor abrazándose a sí misma pero a pesar del frio viento que le molestaba no se despertó, **sí que tiene el sueño pesado**, pensó el peli azul sonriéndole entre burlón y con ternura. Logro hacer que su semblante volviera a ser tranquilo al cubrirla con su chaqueta azul rey, no quería que saliera de su tranquilo sueño pero aunque lo deseara no podía quedarse con ella toda la noche abrazándola y brindándole calor con su propio cuerpo. Tenía que llevarla a casa o su futura suegra no volvería a confiar en él

La tomo entre sus brazos cuidando que no se despertara y fijándose que la chaqueta la cubriera como a un bebe. Era muy ligera, todas esas veces que le dijo que estaba muy pesada era solo para hacerla enfadar. No le molesto ni le canso en lo absoluto el llevarla en brazos hasta su casa y durante ese trascurso amu recargo su cabeza en su ancho hombro y rodeo su cuello con sus brazos, eso lo estremeció, e hiso que abriera sus ojos sorprendido, pero al bajar su mirada se percató que seguía dormida, sin embargo en sus labios se le dibujo una dulce sonrisa. Solo fue un inocente abrazo inconsciente pero le hiso sentirse satisfecho y victorioso.

Llego a su casa pero amu continuaba durmiendo. Hubiese podido saltar a su balcón y acostarla el mismo en su cama pero había dos problemas: uno era que yoru no estaba con él y sin su cambio de personalidad era imposible hacerlo y dos, le causaría problemas con su mamá ya que tendría que explicarle como es que de repente llego a su habitación. No lo quedaba de otra que despertarla.

Ikuto: amu … - _primero menciono su nombre quedamente como si fuese un arrullo – _amu despierta … - _como su primer intento fallo le hablo una segunda vez pero un poco más fuerte y agitándola levemente, con eso provoco que la peli rosa entre sus brazos emitiera un quejido casi inaudible y que sus ojos se abrieran lentamente, parecía una niña pequeña reprochando por tener que levantarse para ir a la escuela - _¿estabas cómoda …. Mi princesa? – _se oye algo engreído _

Amu: mmm ¿Qué? – _habla adormilada mirando a su alrededor tratando de ubicarse. Ikuto sonríe divertido ante esto, se notaba que le costaba trabajo levantarse - _¿do … dónde estoy? – _logra aclarar su vista sobmiolenta enfocando a un apuesto chico de ojos zafiros que le miraban fijamente – _ikuto … ¿Qué estás haciendo? … de nuevo entraste a mi habitación neko hentai – _le reclamaba tañándose los ojos pero con voz apagada, seguía medio dormida. _

No pudo evitar reír de una forma encantadora e irresistible al ver que la chica entre sus brazos no terminaba de desertar.

Ikuto: eres más atolondrada de lo que imagine – _acerca su rostro al de ella de una forma amenazadora pero seductora, eso hace que amu reaccione y despertara – _fíjate bien a tu alrededor, no estamos en tu habitación – _ella lo hace, miro el cielo nocturno y siente en su piel el frio de la calle – _y no estas acostada en tu cama … te encuentras muy cómoda entre mis brazos – _ahora mira debajo de ella, ve los pies de ikuto desde una pequeña altura, ve sus brazos cargándola y lo peor, se da cuenta que tiene sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y con su rostro muy cerca del de ella encontrándose en una posición comprometedora. Con eso despertó por completo y sonrojándose cual señal de alto. ¿Cómo es que llego a estar de esa forma con ikuto? _

Amu: co … como … que … - _vio como ikuto casi reía para sus adentros sin despegar ni un centímetro su rostro de ella – _no te rías! … y déjame bajar neko hentai! – _empieza a patalear eufórica razón por la que a ikuto no le quedo de otra que obedecerla y ayudarla a poner sus pies en el suelo, o de lo contrario terminaría golpeándolo en el rostro por sus violentos movimientos - _¿Cómo es que ya estamos afuera de mi casa? – _mira con una exagerada sorpresa que ya se encontraba a la puerta de su hogar - _¿y qué hacías tu cargándome? – _lo señala para obligarle o amenazarle a que le contestara y este solo le mira inexpresivo pero con algo de seriedad, ¿enserio olvido que se había quedado dormida?. Ikuto suspiro con cierto pesar_

Ikuto: eres un público terrible … te quedaste dormida justo cuando tocaba la tercera pieza, y era una que es muy especial para mí – _la mira como gatito triste, eso provoco que todo enojo y nervios desaparecieran dándole lugar a un sentimiento de culpa _

Amu: emm … perdona … pe … pero de todos modos pudiste despertarme! – _el gesto de arrepentimiento de dura poco, de nuevo le reclamaba nerviosa por traerla cargada a casa, alguno de sus padres pudieron verlos _

Ikuto: la verdad es que no pude … tu cara cuando duermes es demasiado adorable y quise contemplarla lo más posible – _el gesto del apuesto violinista era simplemente irresistible y sumándole su profunda pero suave voz cualquiera se quedaba sin palabras viéndolo encantada y amu no fue la excepción, se quedó en un tímido silencio con un inocente sonrojo en las mejillas, tuvo que voltear su mirada a otro lado debido a que su pena y orgullo no le permitieron enseñarle directamente a ikuto esa pequeña sonrisa de felicidad, sin embargo no pasó desapercibida para ikuto quien sonríe satisfecho y con toque ególatra – _sabes? … un día de estos me veras nuevamente despertando a tu lado – _y con eso arruina toda la ternura con la que amu llego a considerarlo, claro su lado pervertido nunca iba a desaparecer _

Amu: ya … ya te dije que ni lo pienses – _le encara molesta y caminado para disponerse a abrir la puerta con su actitud de niña specy and cool pero su leve sonrojo todavía era notable – _buenas noches ikuto – _dice secamente mientras que estaba a punto de poner su mano en la perilla pero es detenida por los fuertes brazos que la abrazaban por atrás e impidiendo su entrada, ¿acaso se le iba a hacer costumbre el abrazarla sorpresivamente de esa manera?_

Ikuto: que fría eres … ¿te vas nada más así sin darme las gracias por la romántica velada con violín? – _su voz sonó muy cerca de su oído, con eso fue el remate para que toda la sangre se le subiera al rostro a la chica entre sus brazos – _y además falta algo más … cierra los ojos – _le pide sutilmente pero sonando provocador, eso no le dio un buen presentimiento a amu que se tensiono entre sus brazos _

Amu: por … ¿para qué? … ¿Qué vas a hacer? – _dice con cierto miedo y desconfianza _

Ikuto: solo hazlo … tranquila … no haría nada que odiaras

Su sedosa voz aunque seductora, la tranquilizo, sonaba sincero y ella por un extraño motivo le creía. Ikuto podría ser todo un pervertido acosador que no le importaba poner diminutas distancias entre los dos pero nunca llegaba a propasarse, nunca le faltaba al respeto y nunca ha intentado hacer algo en contra de su voluntad, por eso toma aire y cierra sus ojos sin poder evitar un poco de nervios y ansias por la intriga de saber lo que haría.

Ikuto: ya los cerraste?

Amu: si … ya están cerrados … ¿me puedes decir que es lo que planeas? – _pregunta demandante pero era más por la curiosidad que le invadía y también por la pisca de miedo _

Ikuto: es una sorpresa … - _su voz seguía siendo seductora pero igualmente oyéndosele con segundas intenciones. Sintió todavía más nervios cuando los brazos de ikuto ya no la rodeaban - _¿traes el candado contigo?

Amu: si – _responde extrañada _

Ikuto: ¿me lo prestarías por un momento?

Amu: ¿y para que lo quieres? – _le dice sin poder evitar oírse desconfiada, le resultaba bastante sospechoso y lo peor es que aun así continuaba con los ojos cerrados_

Ikuto: no lo robare si es lo que piensas – _ese fue un golpe bajo y doloroso para amu, admitía que ese fue su primer pensamiento y llego luego a sentirse mal por creerlo – _tu confía … solo préstamelo unos segundos – _siente la calidez de la mano de ikuto tocando la suya para que supiera donde poner el candado _

Tras emitir un suspiro que casi fue para sus adentros, saca el candado que traía oculto debajo de la blusa colgado en una simple y larga cadena, lo quita de ella con facilidad aún con sus ojos cerrados y lo pone cerca de mano que sentía cerca de ella. Percibe a ciegas que él lo toma y luego deja de sentir el calor que emanaba de esa mano. Paso un largo rato en el que no oyó ni sintió nada, ya tenía la intención de abrir sus ojos y darse la vuelta temiendo en que ese maldito la hubiese engañado para huir con su candado pero justo antes de que lo hiciera siente alrededor de su cuello una fría cadena que la estremece por unos segundos por la sensación del frio, en ella colgaba un pequeño objeto. Su cabello se alzó por las manos del chico atrás suyo para que lo que fuese que tuviera al cuello no quedara sobre su rosada cabellera.

Ikuto: ya puedes abrirlos

Obedece. Por instinto y curiosidad, a lo primero que dirige su vista es a su cuello. Queda encantada y sorprendida al ver lo que traía puesto. Se trataba de un hermoso collar de oro que combinaba perfectamente con el candado además de que esta no era tan larga y sencilla como la que siempre traía. Pero lo que más llamo su atención fueron los adornos de un fino metal en forma de trébol, pica, corazón y diamante, cada uno de su respectivo color y dos de cada lado del candado que sobresalía. Ese accesorio que siempre llevaba consigo por tanto tiempo jamás se vio tan hermoso y elegante.

Se supone que lo que debía hacer era darse la vuelta y darle las gracias pero sentía que su voz no le salía de su boca y fue peor al momento en que ikuto volvía a rodearla con sus brazos por atrás. Quedaba perfectamente entre ellos y a pesar del frio de la noche no dejaban de emanar esa tranquilizante calidez, con razón no se despertó cuando la trajo cargando hasta su casa, eran ese tipo de brazos en los que fácilmente se podría quedar fácilmente dormida, quien sabe si por ser fuertes o por trasmitir esa sensación de protección, o quizá ambas. Ikuto apoyo su barbilla en su pequeño hombro, lo llego a sentir tan cerca que no pudo atreverse a voltearse o de lo contrario era seguro que quedaría peligrosamente cerca de ese perfecto rostro, rayos, comenzaba a tener pensamientos fuera de los normales para ella. solo esperaba que nadie llegara y los vieran en esa situación vergonzosa y comprometedora, pero no se atrevía a tratar de separarse de él. ¿Acaso disfrutaba del momento?

Ikuto: tadase en esa ocasión te pidió que le permitieras enamorarse de ti … - _otra vez le recordaba ese momento que fue muy incómodo para él, incluso aún hasta la fecha no podía mencionarlo sin oírse serio y apagado – _yo te pido … que no me detengas cuando esté tratando de que te enamores de mi – _que diferente sonaba eso, y más porque eso que se escuchaba provenía de una aterciopelada y profunda voz que en varias ocasiones casi convertían sus piernas en gelatina, esa voz era realmente irresistible y muy sincera – _que descanses princesa – _le dio un torturante beso en la mejilla pero que resulto ser bastante dulce para luego liberarla de su abrazo, oyó sus pasos alejándose pero todavía sus piernas no le respondían para voltearse, todo lo que paso en esa pequeña tarde con él, todo lo que le dijo, y ahora ese lindo gesto del collar, no, no era capaz de asimilarlo completamente._

Yoru: ikuto espérame nya – _sale volando pasando justo al lado de amu, seguramente salió desde el balcón de su cuarto – _hasta luego chicas nya – _se despide desde lejos de las cuatro charas quienes ya estaba al lado de su dueña _

Ran/miki/su/dia/: hasta pronto – _se despiden al unísono_

Amu: ikuto! – _detiene los pasos del mencionado cuando repentinamente le habla al tiempo que se daba la media vuelta para ver que este en efecto se quedó parado a unos metros de ella dándole la espalda, él gira un poco su torso para verla con un encantador gesto que decía "dime" – _emmm … bueno …. – _a penas y recién sus piernas le respondieron para poder darse la vuelta, y ahora le faltaba el valor para sostener su mirada con la zafiro, sus traicioneros ojos orbitaban para otro lado – _gracias – _dice muy bajo y tímida pero viéndose muy tierna al tiempo en que ponía sus dedos en su collar que llevaba al cuello. _

Ikuto entendió el significado de ese gracias. Fue una pena que amu no se atreviera a mirarlo porque las mejillas del peli azul adquirieron un muy tenue rojo, era la primera vez que alguien le provocaba tener esa clase de detalles y aunque oír ese gracias le hiso sentirse satisfecho también le resulto un poco vergonzoso. Pero ahora que recordaba no era la primera vez que hacia algo parecido por ella. En la ocasión en que por estar intentando arrebatarle uno de sus huevos chara, accidentalmente echo a perder el postre que preparo, se sintió de lo peor al verla llorar y más porque fue por su culpa, así que esa noche entro a su habitación sin permiso por su balcón para tratar de disculparse regalándole una bolsa llena de dulces, claro esperando a que lo entendiera sin tener que usar palabras, rayos, era verdad, amu lo atrapo, le empezó a interesar y preocupar tal vez desde el primer momento que la conoció, pero ya no era simple interés, curiosidad o atracción lo que sentía por esa peli rosa.

Ikuto: solo es para que nunca dudes de mis sentimientos por ti … amu … - _le miraba fijamente, la firmeza en si voz denotaba que estaba completamente seguro de sus palabras y que no era ninguna broma. Ve como amu levanta su mirada para por fin encararlo, sus bellos ojos dorados temblaban haciéndole entender que existía todavía algo de confusión en ella y también vergüenza, juzgando por sus mejillas sonrojadas, ni el más bello de los paisajes podría compararse con esa encantadora expresión de amu cuando lograba ponerla nerviosa – _también para que sepas que hare lo que sea para ver cumplida mi promesa – _se refería a tratar de enamorarla, claro que no olvidaba esa promesa que el hiso aquel chico – _para que entiendas que no me rendiré, solo … hasta el día que yo oiga de tus propios labios que prefieres a tadase – _desvía su mirada no soportando en absoluto en pensar en esa posibilidad – _nos vemos – _tras decir eso ultimo vuelve su mirada al frente para continuar con su camino con su fiel amigo yoru siguiéndole _

Lo ve marcharse mientras que todas esas palabras le rondaban por su cabeza. Sus dedos se mantenían posados en el collar que llevaba al cuello, en efecto ese hermoso detalle seria a partir de ahora un constante recuerdo de lo mucho que ikuto la amaba y que no desistiría en ganarse su corazón. Admitía, que esa persistencia le estaba dando resultados, ikuto cada vez penetraba más profundo en su corazón y ocupaba una gran parte en él.

Dia: es un lindo collar … ikuto fue muy lindo al regalártelo – _hablo cálidamente sacando a amu en su momento de trance en el que estaba viendo a ikuto marcharse_

Amu: heee? …. A …. Acaso … ustedes? – _pregunta con miedo y tensa por la vergüenza mientras señalaba a cada una de sus charas quienes asintieron no necesitando que terminara su pregunta _

Cuando ami cayo rendida ante el cansancio de haber estado jugando con los charas, estos pudieron escapar al cuarto de amu. Al entrar yoru sintió la presencia de su dueño y quiso salir a buscarlo para reclamarle por haberlo dejado en manos de esa insoportable pequeña. Las otras cuatro le siguieron, si ikuto ya estaba de regreso entonces amu también e igualmente tenían varias cosas que decirle a su malvada dueña que bien sabía todo lo que les hacían pasar su linda pero traviesa hermana menor. Al momento de Salir al balcón se detuvieron todos chocando en fila por culpa de yoru quien iba adelante, quisieron reclamarle pero el péquelo gato las callo con un movimiento de su patita y viendo muy emocionado para abajo. Todas sintieron curiosidad por lo que vía con tanta alegría, eso las dejo bastante impactadas pero emocionadas. Ikuto abrazaba de una forma posesiva pero muy tierna a amu por atrás quien al parecer estaba por entrar a la casa, le susurraba algunas cosas pero por más que pararon oreja no alcanzaron a captar, pero juzgando por el sonrojo de amu supusieron que debía de tratarse de sus típicos comentarios atrevidos, sin embargo también debió ser muy lindo ya que la chica entre sus brazos no se molestó. Extrañamente amu cerraba sus ojos y en eso ikuto ponía algo alrededor de su cuello, era un muy bello collar pero no lograron ver claramente todos los detalles de este, solo el candado colgando de esa cadena de oro.

Amu: chi … chicas … más le vale no decir ni una palabra de lo que vieron ¿de acuerdo?! – _amenazo a todas, pero se encontraba más avergonzada y nerviosa, por eso no se tomaron tan en serio esa amenaza _

Miki: si está bien – _acepto desinteresada y aburrida _

Su: no diremos nada desu – _sonríe dulce pero divertida_

Ran: pero ikuto-kun eligió un muy bonito para amu-chan … todas estamos representadas en el – _dice bastante emocionada – _está el corazón

Miki: la pica

Su: el trébol desu

Dia: y hasta el diamante … que detalle tuvo al fijarse en eso – _ve a su dueña con esa resplandeciente sonrisa suya sin embargo no pudo evitar notar que amu se encontraba muy tímida, confundida, pero muy interiormente estaba feliz, sin embargo no dejaba salir ese fuerte sentimiento que estrujaba su corazón, quizá le daba miedo admitirlo. _

Amu: esta haciendo frio … ya ahí que entrar – _da la vuelta y abre la puerta entrando a su cálido hogar ignorando la emoción de sus charas por su nuevo collar – _ya estoy en casa! – _anuncia su entrada sin el menor cambio de voz, era ese mismo tono cool que usaba con su familia _

Sra. Hinamori: hola hija … ¿Qué tal te fue? – _dice saliendo del cuarto de ami, lo más seguro es que estaba arropando a su hermanita para que se durmiera _

Amu: pues … supongo que bien – _trata de ocultar su sonrojo y pena por recordar todo lo que le dijo ikuto en esa tarde, que bueno que era experta en mostrar su actitud specy and cool _

Sra. Hinamori: oye y ese collar? – _rayos, su personalidad aparente se esfumo dejando más notable su gesto avergonzado y nervios a flor de piel. Era muy obvio que su madre notaria ese collar pero le daba mucha pena decir que fue un regalo de ikuto - _no lo traías cuando saliste – _su madre le miraba con picardía, era lista y muy intuitiva, si bien que sabía la presencia de ese collar en el cuello de amu _

Amu: eeee … i … i … ikuto … el … me lo … me lo regalo – _maravilloso, justo cuando más lo necesitaba su personalidad aparente la abandono, el comportarse así de tímida al hablar del regalo de ikuto no era buena señal y menos frente a su madre, podría sospechar que le pasaba algo raro _

: ikuto-kun te lo obsequio? – _dijo exageradamente emocionada y con un brillo en sus ojos cosa que alerto e incómodo un poco a amu y más aún porque sus charas se empezaron a reír, que suerte tenían que en ese momento no podía gritarles – _pero que detallista es – _se encontraba encantada por eso, incluso más que la peli rosa, y eso que fue un regalo para ella – _se ve que está muy interesado en ti hija mía

Amu: heeee! … que … yo … po … ¿Por qué dices eso?! – _ella misma sin querer se delato por su exagerada y fingida sorpresa, conocía los sentimientos que el chico tenia por ella pero que su mamá también estuviese al tanto era algo muy vergonzoso _

Sra. Hinamori: hija … eso es muy obvio … ya serias demasiado terca y despistada el no darte cuenta de ello – _la peli rosa se calma un poco poniéndose pensativa, no es que no lo notara pero, le era difícil creerlo – _sin embargo … no puedo pasar por alto la diferencia de edad … - _se pone ahora si en su actitud de madre seria y responsable, es decir, amu a penas y entraba a la secundaria y ya un chico algo mayor se fijaba en ella, no era algo de que asustarse pero tampoco podía tomárselo a la ligera – _te lleva que … ¿unos cuatro años?

Amu: creo – _no estaba del todo segura de la edad de ikuto pero considerando que él ya estudiaba la preparatoria podía hacerse una leve idea _

: me hubiese gustado hablar con él a solas … pero ya es tarde y no quería entretenerlo

Amu: ¿Qué?! … y … y … ¿Cómo para que tendrías que hablar con ikuto?! – _esta no le causaba un buen presentimiento, su madre se estaba adelantando demasiado, no necesito que le contestara ya que mirada de midori entre seria pero comprensiva le dio a entender precisamente lo que temía – _o … oye … mamá … espera … ikuto y yo solo somos amigos – _trataba de convencerla para evitar que hiciera algo vergonzoso, la conocía, era capaz hasta de decirle a ikuto de como pensaba mantenerla. Ha pero que pensaba?!. Pero ¿solo amigos?, ni ella se convencía, ¿amistad?, ikuto no la miraba solo de esa forma, ella lo sabía y midori también._

Sra. Hinamori: hija … el no te ve solo como una amiga – _y lo confirma, si bien que se dio cuenta la manera en que ikuto miraba a amu durante la cena – _bueno ya vete preparando para dormir o no te levantaras para mañana – _decide mejor cortar el tema, podía ver que su pequeña hija peli rosa sentía algo por el caballeroso y encantador chico pero que también tenía demasiadas dudas, posiblemente era porque igualmente le tenía cierto afecto a aquel rubio que vino a verla un día. Lo mejor era que pusiera en orden sus sentimientos ella misma sin presionarla _

Amu: si … buenas noches – _le sonríe dulcemente y para luego caminar hacia las escaleras que la conducían a su cuarto. Quería dejar el tema de ikuto a un lado pero todas las palabras que le dijo en ese día no dejaban de darle vueltas por su cabeza. Prácticamente volvió a declarársele _

Sra. Hinamori: tsukiyomi amu … - _dice pensativa solo para oír como sonaba y para picar un poco a su hija, le era divertido ver como negaba su evidente atracción por el chico – _no suena nada mal

Amu: MAMA! … YA BASTA! – _a su cara vuelve esa tonalidad roja, ¿Por qué tenía que decir esas cosas tan vergonzosas? , haaa entre su madre y hermana la terminarían volviendo loca._

Salió huyendo a su habitación, lo mejor era escaparse y evitar continuar con esas bochornosas platicas que en lugar le ayudarla la confundían más y le hacían dudar de sus sentimientos. Midori solo se rio quedamente al ver su hija corriendo casi echando humo por la pena y enfado. Que terca y orgullosa podía a llegar a ser su querida amu.

Después de salir de una refrescante ducha para despejar su mente. Se tomó como ya era su costumbre una botella de leche parada en su balcón ya con su tibia pijama puesta.

Los recuerdos de todas esas veces en que trepaba por su balcón invadieron su mente. En ese entonces solo venia para molestarla y burlarse de ella, de eso estaba convencida, pero según lo que le confeso en su pequeño paseo por el parque, en algún momento de sus visitas comenzó a tener sentimientos por ella. Intento hacer memoria para ver si recordaba si es que ikuto llego a verla de manera especial, si dio alguna señal de cariño. Entonces esa noche en que se le confeso después de la visita de tadase llego como de rayo a su mente. Recordó esos intensos ojos zafiros que la miraban estando el al lado de su cama, que tonta, ¿Cómo es que no lo tomo enserio?, claramente esos ojos le decían que hablaba con sinceridad pero fue demasiado orgullosa, terca y despistada para darse cuenta de la verdad en esa mirada. Ya había duda de que de verdad la amaba y ella …. ¿acaso ya comenzaba a sentir lo mismo?, ¿Qué hay con los sentimientos que tenía por tadase?. Pensó que estaba enamorada de su príncipe, ese que siempre se comportaba de una forma tan gentil y tierna, sin embargo al pasar el tiempo ese sentimiento en lugar de crecer se quedó igual, solo como un gran afecto y cariño de un valioso amigo.

Una pequeña pero fría ráfaga de viento le hiso temblar y obligarla a entrar a su habitación, acababa de bañarse y su cabello seguía mojado, no podía quedarse afuera o pescaría un resfriado.

Camino a su escritorio, encima de este se encontraban varios cuadernos y su mochila. Acomodo lo que requería para mañana en la escuela y una vez terminada ese pequeña tarea la cerro dejándola en su mismo sitio. Sin razón alguna, desvío su mirada al otro extremo del escritorio y ahí cuidadosamente acomodado reposaba ese bello collar que le obsequio, no bromeaba cuando le dijo que era para que recordara sus sentimientos por ella y su firme determinación de enamorarla. Lo toco delicadamente solo con la yema de sus dedos como si temiera quebrarlo. Ikuto … ese neko hentai, cada vez que lo tenía cerca este de encargaba de confundirla demasiado al hacerla experimentar sensaciones que nunca tuvo con nadie más, ni si quiera con tadase. Era un pervertido de primera, y lo sostenía, sin embargo el día de hoy conoció un aspecto de su personalidad que ocultaba muy bien; su necesidad de cariño y afecto de alguien, eso sintió cuando la abrazo, cuando la miro, él deseaba que ella le respondiera de la misma forma, pero no se atrevía, se encontraba muy insegura de sí misma.

"solo es para que nunca dudes de lo que siento por ti"

Recordó aquellas palabras que dijo antes de marcharse. No dudaba de los sentimientos de ikuto, ahora sí que el problema era ella, tenía miedo, estaba insegura de esos sentimientos que provocaba ikuto en ella con simplemente una mirada zafiro de sus ojos, con solo acercársele robándole su espacio vital. Ese extraño sentimiento cada vez crecía y se volvían más fuerte. ¿En qué momento sucedió?, ¿en qué instante ikuto hiso que la primera chispa naciera en su corazón?. Quien sabe pero esa pequeña braza empezaba a convertirse y un poderoso pero cálido fuego.

"Para que sepas que hare lo que sea para ver cumplida mi promesa"

Y estaba haciendo un excelente trabajo. Cada vez que lo veía no solo la enfadaba, la ponía nerviosa o la incomodaba por sus acosos, sino que también causaba que su corazón latiera como nunca y que la sangre que este bombeaba por su acelerado latir se le subiera directamente a su rostro. Todo eso y más provocaba solo por su cercanía, solo por el encantador brillo en sus ojos que no encontraba en ninguna otra persona, ikuto la miraba como si en su simple persona lo viera todo, y no era necesario que la aprisionara con sus brazos, con solo el brillo y profundidad de esos zafiros que poseía como ojos la paralizaba. Su promesa … ya le faltaba muy poco para que la cumpliera.

"para que entiendas que no me rendiré, solo hasta que yo oiga de tus propios labios que prefieres a tadase"

Aquella ocasión en que accidentalmente oyó la plática de tadase con kukai y se enteró sin querer que pronto se le confesaría oficialmente y le pediría que fuera su novia se sintió muy feliz y ansiosa pero repentinamente con la llegada de ikuto y su declaración que fue de lo más sincera, empezó a confundirse respecto a esos los dos sentimientos que tenía por ambos. Llego a pensar que tadase era el chico que realmente amaba sin embargo eso cambio de la noche a la mañana todo por culpa de ikuto que con solo habérsele declarado y confesarle que era mucho más importante estar a su lado que buscar a su padre o tener la oportunidad de estar en una prestigiada orquesta. Con solo esos momentos en su casa se encargó de entrar sin permiso a su corazón, o tal vez, no fue precisamente en ese día. ¿será que también desde el primer momento esa pequeña chispa broto en su corazón?. Quizá sí, pero nunca pudo o nunca tuvo el valor para reconocerlo. Ahora ya ese sentimiento superaba con creces el gran cariño que le tiene a tadase, ese príncipe que le gusto desde que lo conoció, era solo una profunda admiración y afecto. Ya era seguro que no era capaz de decir que lo elegiría a él … ya …. Era demasiado fuerte para seguir ignorándolo, ya no podía negarlo más. Sus verdeos sentimientos no le pertenecían al ex rey de los guardianes.

Dia: amu-chan … ¿Qué sucede? – _le pregunta algo desconcertada al ver pequeñas gotas brotando de los ojos de su dueña pero lo más raro es que también sonreía de una manera muy dulce y manteniendo sus dedos y mirada en ese collar _

Amu: no es nada … es solo que … - _fija su mirada en su comprensiva y madura chara dándose cuenta que las otras chicas también le miraban preocupadas _

Su: ¿te sientes mal desu? – _le mira con una madre cariñosa y preocupada, pero amu solo mueve su cabeza negativamente sin que se le borrara esa tierna pero extraña sonrisa de sus labios, parecía feliz pero melancólica a la vez. _

Amu: ikuto … ya no lo puedo ocultar … creo que lo … lo … - _un fuerte dolor en su pecho le impide continuar y le obliga a llevar su mano al corazón que era el origen del repentino malestar que iba creciendo casi con cada latir, fue un sufrimiento tan grande que hiso ponerse de rodillas y cerrar sus ojos en signo de no resistir por mucho tiempo _

Miki: amu-chan … ¿Qué te pasa?! – _ bajan al suelo ya que amu estaba de rodillas y oprimiendo su pecho con ambas manos, no podía ni siquiera hablar. Las chicas no sabían que estaba pasando con la peli rosa pero temían lo peor._

"olvida ese sentimiento"

En medio de su agonía oyó una escalofriante y tenebrosa voz.

"apaga esa llama de tu corazón"

Lo oyó una última vez antes de que sus fuerzas la abandonaran y cayera inconsciente al suelo. Sus charas desesperadamente trataban en vano de despertarla pero a pesar de sus gritos y suplicas amu no reaccionaba.

Claro que ante aquella alarmante situación en la que se encontraba amu, ninguna de las chicas se percató que aquel collar sobre el escritorio que las representaba a todas desaparecía dejando solo en candado.

Ran: ¿Qué hacemos?! – _les dice alarmada, amu, su amiga no despertaba e ignoraban que le ocurría_

Miki: su mamá tiene que verla … ella sabrá que hacer

Su: pero ella no puede vernos … ¿Cómo le diremos desu?

Dia: tenemos que hacer que suba – _dice volteando a su alrededor buscando desesperadamente algo para llamar la atención de la madre de amu. Una gran idea se le viene a la mente al fijar su vista en un florero de porcelana encima, en este había una bella flor de cristal que fue regalo de tadase que le dio en las vacaciones – _tengo una idea – _va volando al florero, amu seguramente se enfadaría pero era una emergencia, tuvo que empujarlo. _

El ruido de los vidrios destrozándose contra el suelo hiso tal escándalo que desde abajo se oyó como midori gritaba alarmado que fue lo que ocurrió pero al no tener respuesta subió. Casi se muere de angustia al ver a su hija tirada en el suelo desmayada pero su reacción fue más rápida, la tomo entre sus brazos checándola, su temperatura era normal, su respiración calmada, no daba signos de que estuviese en riesgo su vida pero por más que le hablo, por más que le suplicaba que abriera sus ojos, amu no respondía. Tanto madre como charas quienes estaban alrededor con la confianza de que no las pudiesen ver, suplicaban en silencio que no tuviera nada grave

…

…..

….

…

..

.

Nagihiko: no, no, no, no, no … -_ se compadecía y se reclamaba a si mismo apoyando su cabeza contra un poste de luz. Ya llevaba ahí como media hora y sus dos charas ya comenzaban a desesperarse _

En cuanto salió prácticamente huyendo de la casa de rima nagihiko camino aparentemente tranquilo, aunque algo ausente, a su casa pero de la nada se apoyó de espaldas contra un poste y bajando su mirada viéndose arrepentido por algo. Luego de unos minutos de no cambiar su posición, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a golpear su cabeza levemente contra ese mismo poste, sus dos amigos se quedaron sorprendidos y preocupados por el comportamiento tan inusual en su amigo de cabello violeta, llegaron a creer se hubiese vuelto loco y más cuando comenzó a negar algo que no entendían.

Nagihiko: ¿Cómo pude hacer eso? … soy el mayor idiota que ahí … y seguramente rima-chan debe estarme odiando más que nunca – _en verdad parecía arrepentido y sobre todo avergonzado – _y ustedes! – _mira a sus charas con intenciones de regañarlos, claro que era demasiado raro verlo enfadado así que más bien parecía que pedía ayuda - _¿Por qué me dejaron decirle eso? – _ya todo tenía sentido, hablaba de ese pequeño atrevimiento suyo con rima _

Rythm: oye amigo espera! – _le detiene con un gesto de manos _

Temari: nosotros no esperábamos que fueras a hacer algo así … los tres quedamos bastantes sorprendidos – _sonríe tapándose con una de las mangas de su kimono _

Nagihiko: haaaaa – _se vuelve a avergonzar emitiendo un amargo pesar - _ ¿pero en que rayos estaba pensando? – _se pone de cuclillas poniendo ambas manos sobre su cabeza y sintiendo sobre él una densa aura de depresión – _rima-chan apenas y me está aceptando como a su amigo y yo me atrevo a … - _ni siquiera es capaz de decirlo, solo fue un pequeño beso en la mejilla pero … no lo sintió tan común, le pareció especial y claro que no fue de esa manera._

Temari: nagi no tienes nada de qué avergonzarte _ - pone una mano sobre su hombro en signo de apoyo y comprensión, ella ya presentía que era lo que le ocurría, era algo simple pero al mismo tiempo muy complejo, más porque era la primera vez que nagihiko lo experimentaba. _

Rythm: claro … solo fue un pequeño y simple beso en la mejilla – _le dice carismático y orgulloso de ese gesto de coquetería de nagi estando totalmente ajeno a lo que su compañera se refería ganándose un gesto de enfado de parte de esta _

Nagihiko: el problema … - _se incorpora con una expresión de confusión en su siempre sereno rostro – _es que … yo no lo sentí tan simple … fue … algo muy especial para mi … ¿pero que me pasa? – _cubre su frente y parte de sus ojos con la palma de su mano – _desde que pasaron esos tres días … yo … ya no he visto a rima-chan de la misma forma

FLASH BACK

Después de la pelea con terra, de la cual nagihiko resulto el más herido, se regresó a su casa con rima que tal vez forzadamente o quien sabe, se ofreció a acompañarlo. Se encontraba demasiado débil, los golpes, las heridas de su cuerpo continuaban doliéndole pero con éxito oculto su malestar a sus amigos fingiendo estar en perfecto estado, no deseaba preocupar a nadie ya que pensó que con solo llegar a su hogar y descansar en su cama quizá durante el resto de las vacaciones tendría suficiente para reponerse por completo. De lo único que se preocupaba era que ojala y se le ocurriera una buena excusa para explicarle a su madre sobre su brazo vendado.

Nagihiko: gracias por acompañarme rima-chan – _le dice como todo un amable caballero al llegar a la entrada de su gran mansión al estilo tradicional japonés _

Rima: e … es lo menos que puedo hacer – _trata de fingir indiferencia y desinterés ocultando la sorpresa que se llevó al ver la inmensa casa de nagihiko y la pena que sintió cuando le dio las gracias de esa manera tan encantadora y tierna _

Nagihiko: jeje sabes? … estos diálogos deberían ser al revés no crees?_ – la verdad es que le dieron a su pequeño orgullo de hombre al dejar que rima lo acompañara y no él a ella, pero no le tomo mucha importancia y solo sonreía avergonzado mientras que sacaba sus llaves para poder entrar. No se percató de la cara sonrojada de rima y aparentando disgusto._

Por un descuido y pequeño instante de torpeza soltó las llaves tratando de introducirlas en la ranura. Al momento de agacharse para tomarlas una fuerte punzada le hiso detener sus intenciones y llevarse su mano a un costado donde era el origen de su molestia. Rima se quedó en silencio observando preocupada desde su sito, no era que no le importase saber que era lo que le ocurría pero no supo cómo reaccionar.

Rythm: hey nagi amigo … creo que mejor es llevarte a un hospital – _le sugiere tratando de no oírse muy angustiado, por lo visto sus heridas y golpes eran más graves de lo que imagino _

Nagihiko: tranquilo amigo … no es para tanto … estoy bien – _hablaba entre cortado, sonreía a pesar de esa terrible molestia a un costado para no alarmar a nadie, pero esa sonrisa desapareció dando lugar a una expresión de miedo y angustia cuando su camisa se humedece al igual que su mano posado en su costilla. Eso solo significaba una cosa y no era para nada bueno._

Rythm: por dios nagihiko estas sangrando?! – _la voz de espanto y horror del chara hace reaccionar a rima que pone casi su mismo gesto, de inmediato va corriendo hacia nagihiko y le obliga a retirar su mano que cubría su costado. Lo que ve le aterra tanto que le es imposible ocultarlo, su camisa se tiño de rojo que se expandía rápidamente y el chico arrodillado por el dolor también se alarmo al ver la palma de su mano con ese líquido rojizo, nunca pensó que se encontrara tan mal herido. _

Rima: tenemos que llevarte rápido a un hospital … tus heridas son muy graves – _se oyó severa y casi como si fuese una orden pero no lo pudo evitar, la situación en la que se encontraba nagihiko era muy preocupante - _¿hay alguien en tu casa?

Nagihiko: no … mi … madre salió y llegara hasta mañana – _su voz comenzaba a oírse muy débil, perdía mucha sangre, a duras penas lograba mantearse consiente y para empeorar estaba sintiéndose sofocado, ahora también tenía fiebre _

Rima: maldición! … mi madre tampoco está en casa … ni tampoco mi papá … ¿Qué haremos? – _buscaba una respuesta a sus alrededores desesperada, se bloqueó totalmente, no se le ocurría a quien pedirle ayuda, necesitaba reaccionar, nagihiko requería ayuda médica urgente._

Como si sus suplicas fuesen contestadas, un auto se detiene delante de ellos. Claro que su primera impresión fue de desconfianza y sobre todo porque la conductora que bajo del vehículo tenía un aspecto gótico y rebelde, pero independientemente de su vestimenta no parecía una mala persona y sus intenciones de ayudar al chico y llevarlo a un hospital eran sinceras. Tal vez fue por la situación en que se encontraban que rima no pudo negar su amable ayuda, o tal vez fue porque extrañamente sintió que podía confiar en aquella extraña chica.

Subieron a nagihiko cuidadosamente en la parte de atrás recostándolo en el asiento, rima se subió en la parte del copiloto y aquella desconocida tomo el volante poniéndolo en marcha enseguida rumbo al hospital más cercano. Durante el trayecto rima iba muy atenta mirando al peli violeta recostado en la parte de atrás. Su aspecto empeoraba, ya no solo sangraba de un costado sino que también la venda de su brazo ya estaba manchada de sangre. Sudaba demasiado y su respiración era irregular y agitada, tenía una muy grave temperatura. Dios, ojala y no llegaran demasiado tarde. Rogaba interiormente la pequeña rubia

¿?: tranquila – _hablo la extraña, su voz era un poco grave pero confortante – _se pondrá bien … ya veraz

Claro que no se calmó del todo, pero tenía que hacerlo, lo mejor era tener ese pensamiento de que todo saldrá bien, nada ganaría con angustiarse o llorar. Sin embargo algo que la desconcertó fue la expresión de aquella extraña chica tras decirle esas palabras. También estaba preocupada por llegar lo más rápido posible al hospital y que ese chico recibiera la atención requerida, pero lo más raro era que también parecía enojada, desesperada, que se culpaba a si misma de algo. Deseaba hacerle tantas preguntas, empezando por ¿Quién era ella?, pero no se encontraba de ánimos para un interrogatorio, su mente estaba más ocupada en solo querer llegar y que atendieran lo más pronto a nagihiko.

El doctor salió de la habitación donde atendieron a nagihiko después de que rima parara alrededor de dos horas sentada en la sala de espera, y para colmo sola. Aquella chica que los ayudo desapareció tan rápido y de la nada de la misma forma en que había aparecido. Por más que la busco no pudo encontrarla. Eso la frustro un poco, tenía mucho que preguntarle y agradecerle su amable ayuda.

Rima le explico al doctor que los padres de nagihiko no estaban en la cuidad por un viaje de negocios, (lo último se lo invento al ignorar en donde estaban), así que le pidió lo más amable posible si es que le podía explicar a ella la causa del repentino sangrado y fiebre del peli morado.

El doctor le explico lo más claramente posible que las espinas que causo los rasguños en los brazos, torso y costados del chico que llego al hospital, poseían un muy poderoso y letal veneno que no actuaba de forma inmediata sino después de varios minutos e incluso existían casos en que el veneno actuaba después de una hora o más pero que poco a poco se llegaban a sentir los síntomas que podían confundirse con un extremo cansancio y fatiga. Una vez que el veneno se expande por la sangre este causa muchísima fiebre, atraso en la cicatrización y un alarmante sangrado en heridas recientes. Como nagihiko sufrió en su cuerpo varios rasguños pues falto muy poco para que perdiera demasiada sangre. Por fortuna rima lo trajo justo a tiempo y pudieron controlar con éxito la expansión del veneno en su cuerpo, ahora ya se encontraba fuera de peligro pero requería de hospitalización por lo menos tres días para expulsar completamente el toxico que llegara a quedar en sus venas y para que sus heridas externas sanaran adecuadamente.

No pudo evitar sentirse en extremo aliviada y agradecerle interiormente a dios de que no haya pasado a mayores, pero al mismo tiempo deseaba ver a nagihiko y darle un buen golpe en la cabeza por ser tan terco y no decirle a nadie que se comenzaba a sentir mal, y no podía negarlo porque el doctor le acababa de decir que lo más seguro es que comenzara a sentirse demasiado cansado, pero no, según el muy fuerte e idiota se sentía bien y solo necesitaba descansar. No se imagina lo mucho que la preocupo, rima incluso llego a imaginarse que no sobreviviría, sin embargo no le daría el gusto de mostrarle que estaba angustiada por él, en cuanto lo viera lo primero que haría sería en darle un buen y reclamante discurso. Y para empeorar la situación, la metió en un tremendo aprieto con el medico cuando le pregunto cómo fue que llego a hacerse semejantes heridas con tan extraña planta, y es que también los golpes de su cuerpo eran bastantes fuertes. Pero gracias a la increíble habilidad de rima de mantenerse en su actitud indiferente y tranquila pudo convencerlo cuando de las mangas se inventó la increíble historia de que recién acababan de llegar de una pequeña excursión a una reserva ecológica con otros amigos suyos, la cual se encontraba algo retirada de la cuidad.

Rima: estando allí yo caí en un barranco de unos 10 metros … no me paso nada ya que nagihiko me protegió con su propio cuerpo recibiendo todos los golpes y supongo que cayó en una de esas plantas con las espinas venenosas – _simplemente modifico un poco la verdad, era en parte cierto que nagihiko salió tan mal herido por querer protegerla pero claro no le podía decir al doctor que fue por causa del repentino ataque de una demonio de las plantas – _tratamos de curarlo y parecía que se encontraba bien, y que solo se trataban de golpes externos que no eran muy graves … el muy tonto nunca nos dijo que comenzaba a sentirse mal – _eso ultimo lo decía con cierto reclamo y enfado, de haber sido más honesto con su malestar no le habría causado tantas preocupaciones. _

Despertó levantándose confuso en una cama de hospital, lo último que recordaba antes de perder la conciencia era el haber estado luchando para no desmayarse por la pérdida de sangre y ser una carga para rima, pero no solo era el estar perdiendo en gran cantidad ese vital liquido sino que también se empezó a sentir sofocado por una repentina fiebre. No lo tenía muy claro debido a que ya sus fuerzas eran muy pocas, pero en su mente veía las imágenes de un auto deteniéndose en frente de su casa y a una persona bajándose de este, entre esa desconocida y rima lo subieron al asiento trasero y casi de inmediato en que la conductora tomo asiento esta arranco. Su vista nublada por el agotamiento de la fiebre que cada vez era más fuerte le impedía fijarse bien en aquella persona pero casi aseguraba que nunca antes le había visto, lo único que alcanzo a distinguir fueron unas alas de ángel en su espalda. Pero eso era imposible. Lo más lógico es que solo se haya tratado de un bordando en su blusa, además, el verdadero ángel se encontraba justo del otro lado viéndolo preocupada y casi al borde de las lágrimas, ya antes le había visto, fue precisamente esa tarde después de la pelea con terra. Ese pequeño ángel de cabellera dorada. Rima. Y ese angelical rostro fue lo último que vieron sus ojos entes de quedar inconsciente.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación donde se encontraba ese terco cabeza morada, el doctor le dio permiso de pasar a verlo con la condición de que si se encontrara dormido no lo fuera a despertar debido a que era necesario que se recuperara del sangrado y su alta fiebre. Por su bien esperaba que estuviese dormido, no quería reclamarle por esa estúpida terquedad suya de aparentar encontrarse en perfectas condiciones cuando no era así. Pero para su mala suerte cuando nagihiko la vio entrar este le mostraba esa estúpida y linda sonrisa suya como si no hubiese pasado nada. Sí que era el mayor tonto del mundo, ¿Qué no sabe cuánto le preocupo?, llego a pensar que no sobreviviría y todo hubiese sido por su culpa, pero, no se permitiría llorar por ese sujeto que ante cualquier problema solo sonreía pacíficamente fingiendo que nada le pasaba cuando no era cierto, era admirable esa forma de ser pero al mismo tiempo lo odiaba, odiaba lo buen actor que era, podía convencer a todos e incluso a ella. por eso a veces le era difícil confiar en él, a pesar de su sincera mirada no estaba segura si en verdad era honesto o solo mentía, después de todo por mucho tiempo pudo convencer a todos que era una chica.

Se acercó hasta quedar a lado suyo viéndolo casi con odio y rencor, pero era porque no quería desplomarse en ese momento y dejar en evidencia el miedo que experimento al pensar que pudiese morir a las puertas de su propio hogar. Apretó su puño, bajo su cabeza, le quería decir lo estúpido que fue por hacerla pasar por esos momentos de angustia, pero temía que su voz fuese a salirle quebrada. Pero ese chico no dejo que de su boca saliera ni el más mínimo ruido cuando este le dio las gracias, alzo su mirada sorprendida y tal vez con un leve rubor en sus mejillas. ¿Cómo poder enojarse con él?, esa bella sonrisa suya hacia que fuese imposible, y además de todo también le dijo con una infinita gratitud en su voz que prácticamente le debía la vida.

Rima: yo no hice nada … de no haber sido por la ayuda de esa chica … - _no se atrevió a continuar, no quería ni imaginarse que hubiese pasado de no haber sido porque esa persona llego justo a tiempo con su auto, pero se mantuvo firme y orgullosa no dejando expresar libremente esa preocupación que sintió y escondiendo por completo la alegría y alivio de verlo a salvo. _

Nagihiko: pero gracias a que rima-chan me acompaño yo no estuve solo cuando me puse mal … y yo sé que aunque esa persona no hubiese aparecido tu hubieras actuado correctamente para ayudarme – _era sorprendente la infinita seguridad y confianza con la que decía eso, ni ella estaba segura de lo que hubiera hecho de no ser por la repentina aparición de esa chica, él creía más en ella que sus propios padres o en sí misma. _

Al día siguiente de su hospitalización llego su madre muy temprano en la mañana y por fortuna cuando le pregunto lo que temía pero que era obvio que sería lo primero en querer saber, es decir, enterarse de que fue lo que le paso a su hijo, rima astutamente la convenció contándole una sorprendente historia dejando fuera de dudas a la inteligente Sra. Fujisaki. Vaya que si lo saco de un apuro porque aunque era un gran actor quien sabe porque no se le ocurrió nada a él, y además su mamá bien que lo conocía así que hubiese sido más difícil que le creyera a su propio hijo.

Tres días estuvo en el hospital para que su cuerpo expulsara todo el veneno y sus heridas sanaran con el debido cuidado y tratamiento, y durante ese tiempo era visitado por rima quien se quedaba casi todo el día para ayudarlo en todo lo que necesitase, aunque parecía que lo hacía de mala gana y por puro compromiso, pero esa era la típica personalidad de rima al estar a solas con él. Su estricta pero cariñosa madre también se quedaba con él rodeándolo de exageradas atenciones, pero solo por las mañanas ya que durante las tardes no podía dejar de lado sus deberes como profesora de baile en la nueva escuela que tenía muy poco de ser inaugurada. Nagihiko lo comprendía a la perfección además no importaba ya que en las tardes rima era la que se encargaba de hacerle compañía y eso era algo que lo ponía muy contento.

Su estancia en el hospital fue de lo más placentera gracias a rima, le dio mucho gusto empezar a notar que rima ya lo estaba viendo como a su amigo aunque no lo demostrase del todo. Su recuperación fue bastante rápida pero según las palabras del doctor aún en sus venas quedaba algo de veneno aunque ya no era mucho pero había que estar seguros de que el toxico no le hiciera recaer, además, su estado todavía era un poco débil como para darlo de alta antes de los tres días. No lo dejan comer nada que contuviera grasa por la misma razón de que su sangre requería tener una buena circulación así que el único alimento que podía probar era esa horrible e insípida comida de hospital. Pero a pesar de la comida, de estar obligado a permanecer solo en cama lo cual lo llego a desesperar un poco y tener que pasar parte de su última semana de vacaciones encerrado, nagihiko no se quejó, y bueno, es que teniendo a rima cuidando y estando al pendiente de él era imposible quejarse debido a las agradables conversaciones que llegaron a tener en las cuales le contaba más a detalle las tradiciones familiares de los fujisaki e incluso llego a conocer un poco más a fondo pequeños detalles de esa linda rubia. Pudo lograr hacerla reír en momentos, y eso a nagihiko le fascinaba ver ya que lucía realmente hermosa cuando sonreía o reía de esa manera tan tierna y natural, además de que el tener el honor de verla sonreír le causaba una infinita paz, satisfacción, alegría y calidez a su corazón. Le encantaba estar con ella aunque fuese en un hospital, claro siempre y cuando el fuera el hospitalizado y no rima. También en esos tres días tuvo la oportunidad de verla dormir en el sofá a lado de su cama cuando se quedó sin querer hasta ya muy tarde con él, con razón ya van dos veces en que la confunde con un ángel, realmente lo parecía, su ángel que lo salvo.

Quien iba a pensar que tres días en un hospital fuera lo mejor que le pudo pasar, tres días en que pudo conocer más aspectos de rima que no mostraba con todo el mundo, e incluso con amu. Tres días en que con su sonrisa lo cautivaba. Tres días que fueron suficientes para comenzar a ver a rima con otros ojos, para verla de una forma muy especial aunque no podía explicar porque, tres días en los que la exigente amante de la comedia le hiso experimentar un extraño sentimiento que no comprendía.

FIN FLASH BACK

Nagihiko: no entiendo que es lo que sucede conmigo cuando estoy con ella – _dice caminando lentamente rumbo a su hogar y con un semblante serio pero confundido – _es la primera vez que alguien me hace sentir de esta manera – _pone su mano cerca de su corazón, lo sentía muy diferente, podía escuchar cómo le pedía el ver a rima feliz, de hacerla reír, que confiara en él más que con otras personas y evitar a toda costa sus lágrimas …. De … estar a su lado sin importar que._

Temari: nagi … creo que estas dejando de lado algo que es muy obvio – _con esa simple miradita traviesa, picara pero comprensiva de su chara supo a lo que iba causándole un gran sonrojo en el rostro de su dueño. _

Nagihiko: no … e … eso no puede ser … no es posible que …

Temari: ¿Por qué no? – _le interrumpe sabiendo de antemano la excusa que pondría mientras que rythm los miraba a cada uno con una gran interrogante en su rostro, solo ellos se entendían y lo dejaron fuera de la conversación – _nagi … en el tiempo que fingías ser nadeshiko te tomaste tan enserio tu papel que nunca te permitiste sentir nada especial por nadie – _le hablaba tranquilamente y con una gran sabiduría, esa linda chara siempre sabía que decir en sus momentos de confusión – _pero ya no tienes que fingir más … ya no tienes que obligar a tu corazón a ver a todas las chicas solo como amigas … y además … es algo normal lo que estas sintiendo.

Su linda bailarina tenía toda la razón. En el tiempo en que era nadeshiko nunca se permitió ver a ninguna de las chicas de su escuela de forma especial o diferente, sobre todo a yaya y amu a quienes solo las consideraba como a sus valiosas y queridas amigas, y cuando regreso como nagihiko eso no cambio en lo absoluto, realmente asumió su papel de chica demasiado bien.

Fue como nagihiko que conoció a rima pero está pareció que lo odio desde el instante en que lo noto que era un gran amigo de amu, con quien por lo que pudo ver, entablo una gran amistad.

No fue precisamente amor a primera vista, más bien rima le causó cierta ternura y quizá fue por eso en que a pesar de su indiferencia y actitud engreída que tenía con él, le hiso querer acercársele y conocerla. Pero ella no se lo permitía, con su absoluto desprecio le hacía más difícil el ganarse su amistad, no había razón para que lo tratase de esa forma, nunca le dio motivos para que no quisiera verlo ni en pintura pero lo más extraño es que en lugar de alejarse y darse por vencido seguía de terco para que la chica lo viera como a un buen amigo, y no era por orgullo de que fuese a la única que no le caía bien, hasta la fecha no comprendía porque esa terquedad de que fuesen amigos. La cuidaba mucho, también le había inspirado ese sentimiento de protección. Cada que rara vez la veía sonreír no podía evitar verla y sentirse dichoso, que cosas, desde hace ya tiempo que consideraba que rima poseía la sonrisa más linda y sincera que jamás vio en ninguna otra persona, pero solo mostraba esa expresión de felicidad debido a su querida amiga amu, pero por primera vez sintió una infinita dicha y satisfacción cuando pasando por un momento vergonzoso en el que cayo cómicamente en un oyó la hiso reír, entonces supo que quería seguir provocando esa bella risa en rima, no le importaba pasar por miles de vergüenzas y tal vez humillaciones si con eso lograba ver esa linda alegría en esa tierna chica, así como tampoco le importaba arriesgarse y lastimarse solo para que rima no sufriera ni un solo rasguño ya que solo le importaba la seguridad de ella, y no solo lo demostró en la pelea con terra, ya también hace tiempo que se comportaba muy protector con aquella rubia. Fue rima quien prácticamente le ínsito a ser honesto y no seguir guardándole a una de sus mejores amigas aquel secreto de su supuesta hermana gemela, no toleraba que lo llamase mentiroso, eso le dolía muchísimo así que para que no lo siguiera llamando de esa forma se decidió a revelar ese gran secreto, fue muy difícil para él en tener que admitir que estuvo engañando a muchos pero rima le ánimo, le dio el valor que necesitaba para contar esa verdad a su gran amiga. Después de eso se podría decir que ya eran un poco más cercanos, ya había dejado de tratarlo con tanta frialdad como si fuera su enemigo. Pensó que eso era lo único que quería, que rima y él se llevaran bien pero si solo quería eso entonces … ¿Por qué ya la miraba diferente?, ¿Por qué le parecía más especial que cualquier otra chica?, ¿Por qué no solo notaba que era muy linda por fuera sino también por dentro?. Ahora con solo verla, con solo una inocente caricia de su pequeña y cálida mano era feliz, no deseaba nada más porque casi aseguraba que no debía existir algo mejor. Le daba valor, le daba fuerza, le brindaba una paz interior y calidez con solo ver esa sonrisa tan tierna, en pocas palabras le regalo el experimentar un nuevo y extraño sentimiento que nunca antes sintió, nadie más le causaba tal ternura. 

"veo que ya encontraste aquella flor que empieza a florecer"

Fue lo que le dijo su madre la última noche que paso en el hospital mientras que se quedó totalmente distraído viendo con una cálida sonrisa en su rostro como rima salía de la habitación. En ese momento no entendió a qué se refería con eso, es decir, recordaba perfectamente que la condición que le impuso su madre para ya no tener que volver a ser nadeshiko era encontrar aquella flor que comenzaba a florecer pero no comprendía porque le dijo que ya la había encontrado sino era cierto. _**Una flor a punto de florecer. **_Al repetir esas palabras en su mente en esta apareció la imagen de una bella rima sonriendo tiernamente. Eso provocó que detuviese sus pasos dejando a sus charas continuando su camino de frente ya que esos dos iban delante de él prácticamente guiándolo. _**Ho por dios. **_Pensó al mismo tiempo en que sonreía avergonzándose de su propia ingenuidad. Apenas estaba comprendiendo que su madre no se refería literalmente a una flor, sino a encontrar alguien especial para él, alguien a quien primero hubiese conocido siendo un capullo pero que fuese observando su crecimiento hasta convertirse en una fuerte y hermosa flor, pero … ¿esa persona podría ser rima?, si, tal vez, esa pequeña en verdad que parecía un bello capullo, pero en el tiempo que lleva conociéndola ha visto su desarrollo y fortaleza dejando ver de a poco se verdadera esencia.

Miro su mano en cuyo dedo aún llevaba puesto el curita que rima uso para cubrirle su pequeña herida. _**Que tonto soy … no estoy siguiendo mi propio consejo. **_Recordó la plática que tuvo con su castaño amigo cuando este se le acerco muy confundido respecto a los sentimientos tan raros que comenzaba a tener por utau quien en ese entonces solo era su amiga. Él muy sabiamente le dijo que analizara bien como la veía a ella y como veía a sus demás amigas, que tratara de diferenciar esas sensaciones y sentimientos que le provocaban cada una de ellas. Hasta ahora estaba poniendo en práctica su propio consejo, hasta ese momento es que estaba haciéndole caso a esas señales de su corazón. Mashiro rima, esa exigente y fría reina de la comedia, para él no solo era una más de sus queridas amigas, no, ella era muy especial, mucho más que otras personas que ha conocido, una que con tan solo un inocente tacto de su mano, como el que tuvo en la cocina de su casa al momento de tomar su mano para revisar la herida que torpemente se hiso, le causo un fuerte pero agradable y lindo escalofrió. Solamente ella lograba que se sintiera totalmente perdido al mirar fijamente esos grandes y dorados ojos que tiene. Todo eso solo podía significar una sola cosa que seguramente ya desde hace algún tiempo era consiente pero le era tan extraño, tan nuevo que mejor lo dejaba a un lado.

Rythm: amigo que ocurre? … ¿Por qué te quedaste parado? – _se acerca al distraído pero sonriente peli morado junto con su compañera, les pareció muy extraño y raro ver que se quedó atrás viendo su mano y sonriendo tranquilamente pero con peculiar brillo en sus ojos _

Nagihiko: que tonto y masoquista soy – _saca eso de la nada al tiempo que reía casi para sus adentros como si se burlara de sí mismo._

Rythm: ¿y a que viene eso? – _pregunta bastante extrañado, ahora sí que su cuerdo amigo había perdido un tornillo. Pero temari sonreía complacida y orgullosa, esa peculiar sonrisa y esa dulce mirada con los ojos entre cerrados pero llenos de brillo solo podían ser causadas por una razón _

Nagihiko: de todas las personas … yo … tenía que elegirla a ella - _no era que estuviese arrepentido pero, vaya que le gustaba complicarse la existencia, sin embargo eso no hiso que su sonrisa se borrara de su rostro, después de todo recién y descubrió algo muy bello y ya no había marcha atrás – _supongo … que no existe otra explicación … yo me he ena … mo …..

Llevo su mano a su pecho al sentir un tremendo dolor en su corazón que le impidió continuar, era tan fuerte que no pudo evitar hacer un preocupante gesto de dolor e inclinarse de rodillas. Literalmente su corazón estaba a punto de estallarle, o al menos eso creía por esa punzada que sentía la cual era una lenta y tortuosa tortura que parecía aumentar con cada respiración. Las voces de sus preocupados charas le sonaban muy distantes, no entendía lo que le estaban diciendo aunque por el leve tono de voz que lograba distinguir sonaban muy angustiados por él.

Nagihiko: va … vayan … rápido … por ayuda – _ese dolor que no se iba a penas y lo dejo decir esas débiles palabras. Ambos guardianes entendieron y sin pensarlo dos veces salieron volando como relámpago quien sabe en qué dirección ya que su agonía solo le permitía estar de rodillas viendo al suelo._

"olvida ese sentimiento"

En medio de su agonía pudo escuchar una lúgubre voz en su cabeza. Quién sabe de quién era o que era lo que tramaba al decirle eso pero no le obedecería, recién descubrió ese maravilloso sentimiento que experimentaba por primera vez y no lo dejaría de lado, ya no más. Si es que eso era lo que le estaba causando ese terrible dolor estaba dispuesto a seguir soportándolo, encontraría una forma de liberarse de ese tormento.

"apaga esa llama de tu corazón"

Le ordenaba más severa y causando que el dolor en su pecho aumentara haciéndole retorcerse, pero no, no haría lo que pedía, resistiría. No quería dejar de sentir esa calidez que le provocaba ese sentimiento.

Su vista se nublaba, sus fuerzas poco a poco le abandonaban al sentir que las marcas de su brazo emanaban un espeluznante brillo rojizo, su sufrimiento se hiso más grande con el ardor de esas marcas que quemaban su piel. Ya no pudo resistir más cuando el vital líquido rojo escurría en una alarmante cantidad de aquellos rasguños de su brazo que se hicieron más profundas que en el aquel terrible momento en que se las hiso. Cayo al suelo completamente y respirando con demasiada dificultad. El suelo se convirtió en un charco de sangre debajo de su brazo extendido en señal de ayuda para cualquier persona que llegara a pasar. Alzo su mirada, su vista nublada solo le permitió ver una silueta de una chica que por lo poco que distinguía usaba lentes. Estaba parada justo del otro lado de la calle, quería pedirle ayuda pero no pudo, sus fuerzas lo abandonaron y quedo inconsciente quedando a merced de esa persona que quien sabe si lo ayudaría o lo acabaría en ese lugar.

…

…..

….

…

..

.

**Skayue: hooooooooooo noooooo …. Que les sucedió a nuestros amigos? …. Que pasara con nagiii? … jejejeje pues que creen? … QUE NO LES DIRE JAJAJAJAJAJA …. Tendrán que verlo en el próximo capitulo jajaja. Y bueno vaya que me quedo largooo jajajaj no ma casi fueron 54 paginas de Word no maaaaaaaaaa ahora si que me pase jejeje pero yo espero que les haya gustado a pesar de que ahora si me tarde bastante en actualizar pero entiéndanme …. Vean que no son capítulos cortos y además en este me tarde más de lo esperado ya que le tuve que hacer bastantes modificaciones **

**Iru: siiiii el primero que escribió en su cuaderno era un verdadero asco – **_**aparece de repente con sacando la lengua en gesto de desagrado **_

**Eru: no seas así … no estaba tan mal solo que si necesitaba un poco más de trabajo – **_**aparece junto a su compañera con ese gesto lindo y comprensivo característico de la linda angelita**_

**Skayue: eru, iru siguen aquí! – **_**afirmo sorprendida – **_**pensé que se habían enfadado conmigo porque en este capitulo tampoco apareció utau ni ustedes – **_**le digo con una sonrisita de nervios y vergüenza**_

**Iru: pero claro que seguimos enfadadas! – **_**y lo confirma con el tono de voz que uso y el gesto de ira **_

**Eru: pero no somos tan malas como para no acompañarte a despedir este capitulo – **_**dice cruzada de brazos y muy seria **_

**Skayue: jejejeje gracias y les juro que en el que sigue saldrán mucho ustedes y utau **

**Iru: mmmmmm mas te vale – **_**me dice no muy confiada **_

**Skayue: pero también quiero que entiendan esto y no solo ustedes dos – **_**señalo a las mencionadas – **_**sino también todos mis bellos lectores que estén siguiendo pacientemente este fic … esta historia implica amuto, rimahiko, kutau y hasta yairi asi que por favor no me presionen diciéndome …. Quiero más amuto, quiero más rimahiko y bla bla bla bla bla …. Les juro que cada pareja tendrá su momento pero poco a poco valeeeee? Asi que no se me desesperen **

**Eru: asi es la paciencia es una virtud – **_**sigue cruzada de brazos y viéndose firme pero linda **_

**Iru: si si como sea – **_**ella actúa indiferente e impaciente **_

**Skayue: ok ok entonces es todo por esta ocasión …. Dejen sus reviews créanme que con solo uno es suficiente para que me anime a seguir escribiendo y no se … jejejeje …. Etto … ¿no les molesta que sean tan largos? **

**Eru: claro que no … son largos pero emocionantes **

**Iru: si salimos nosotras y utau por mi puedes escribir una enciclopedia completa jejejejejej **

**Skayue: mmmmm tenemos a esta y a la egocentrista ¬¬ … buenoooooo sayonaraaaaaa y DEJEN SUS LINDOS REVIEWS OOOOOOOO … QUITO A LOS CHARAS DE MI FAN FIC! **

**Iru/eru: QUE?! – **_**exclaman asustadas pero al mismo tiempo deseando asesinarme **_

**Skayue: jajajajajaja es broma …. Saben que no puedo hacerlo ya que son necesarias para continuar con la historia pero si déjenme sus reviews o si no llorare buaaaaaaa **

**Iru: mmmm que dramática ¬¬**

**Eru: por favooooor dejen sus cometarioooooooos ….. hagan feliz a la autoraaaaaaa – **_**canta cual coro de iglesia mientras revoloteaba por todo el lugar **_


End file.
